Dream Come true
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Charity has had a crush on The Miz since high school. One day he shows up at her wrestling school to evaluate the potential wrestlers to see if they will advance into the next class. Will Charity get the man of her dreams and make it into the WWE?
1. Mike

********************** Mike******************************

I can still remember like it happened yesterday. My friend and I were just coming into our class when I saw him. Wow he looked way better in person. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Today was a big day. Today was the end of the ten weeks of our training and after everyone had had their matches the teachers and alumni would evaluate us on how we did. From there one of the four things will happen. We will realize that Pro wrestling is not for us, Nick will tell us that wrestling is not for us, he will tell us that we have potential and need to take the 1st class again, Or lastly, we will move on to the advanced class. Like many in our class, I was hoping that I'd get sent to the advanced class. But before I tell you what happened, let me give you a brief idea of who I am.

First off, let me introduce myself. My name is Charity, but my two friends Stephanie and Taylor call me Randy. And I call them Ted and Cody. Stephanie is Cody and Taylor is Ted. Cody and I are huge fans of the WWE, Mainly Monday Night Raw. We watch Raw every Monday. And amusingly we both have crushes on wrestlers on Raw. Cody likes Ted Dibiase Jr. and I have a huge crush on Mike Mizanin, also known as, The Miz. And now standing before me talking to Nick was Mike Mizanin. I might have been complaining about my aches and pains, but the moment I saw him, I felt like my pain was completely gone.

"Um…Randy?" Cody Said.

I realized at that moment that my jaw dropped. Quickly I shut it.

"What?" I replied.

I could tell she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Are you ok?" she asked, grinning.

I looked away from Mike.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

She looked at Mike and back at me and smiled.

"I see who you're looking at."

Awkwardly I started to blush.

"Who?"

"The Miz." she said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes at her. We walked into the locker room. Over hearing a couple of the other ladies' conversations, I guess I wasn't the only one mystified by Mike's appearance. I also wasn't the only one nervous about performing in front of him.

At that moment there was a knock on the locker room door. At that exact moment Cody and I looked at each other.

"Go answer it Cody."

"No! You answer it!"

_Knock, knock, knock_

Slowly I inched toward the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Randy? Is that you?"

It was our friend Ted. She came to watch our matches.

"Just Come in, Ted"

Walking in, her eyes were wide.

"Randy! Did you see who's out there?"

My started to blush as Cody started to giggle. I glared at her and she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Yeah…"

Before Cody can say anything else to embarrass me, we hear yelling outside the locker rooms. Ted and I look at each other than quickly dash to the door. We peek out to see Layla arguing with Mike. I can feel my hands clenching into fists. I hate Layla for what she did to Miz on Smackdown on his 26th birthday. We can just barely hear what their saying.

"Hey Mike. Thanks for watching things until I got here." Layla said with a mocking grin.

He looked on in disbelief.

"You can go now."

She chuckled.

Even from where we were standing I could see his face start to turn red.

"No Layla! Nick asked me here personally because I'm an alumnus. You're not. "

Her grin never faltered.

"Mike get out of the building; you don't belong here."

I felt my face start to get hot.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I stormed out of the locker room with a stunned Ted and Cody in tow. Both Layla and Mike turn to look at me.

"Hey!"

She looks me up and down.

"Can I _help _you?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

Giving her my best Randy Orton glare, I get in her face.

"Leave him alone! Obviously he's supposed to be here, and you're not. So why don't you scamper off. I'm sure your pimp is looking for you."

Offended, she pushes me. I push her back. As things start to get physical, Nick comes and breaks it up. I turn to Cody.

"Hey. Can you take me home. I need to get out of here."

I was so embarrassed by how I acted, I couldn't even look at Mike.

"Sure,Randy. I talked to Nick and he said that you can do the test on Thurday. "

"And," piped in Ted," I'll bring home your stuff in the locker room when Cody and I get home. Okay?"

"Thanks Ted." I replied as I have her a hug.

As Cody and I walked out of the center, she looked back at Mike. He was looking at me, smiling.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**********************Unexpected visitor**********************************************

Striding out the building, a warm gust of wind hit my face as I swung open the door. It's mid-July and in my mix of emotions, I forgot phone in the locker room. Standing beside Cody's dark blue Ford pick-up, I waited while she unlocked the truck.

"Randy?" Cody asks as we get in the truck. I look at her.

"You did a good thing back there. Layla had no right being a bitch to Mike like that. You stood up for the guy you like."

"I probably embarrassed the poor guy." I replied, looking down at my feet. I remembered I was still in my wrestling gear; boots and all.

"I doubt that, Randy" She said with a smile.

I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean you doubt that? How do you know?"

She was silent while she started the truck. She knew I was curious to hear what she meant.

"Cody?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she turned toward me. "I don't know. I just have a feeling he appreciated it."

We were silent the whole way to our apartment. As we pulled into the parking lot, I put my hand on the handle; preparing myself for the heat wave that hovered just outside the coolness of the air conditioning in the truck.

"Well I'll let you go inside. I'm going to head back….." She paused for a moment. "If that's okay with you."

I stared out the window at our apartment building, waiting a few moments before responding.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Taking in a deep breath, I shoved the door open and ran to the front door. After fumbling for a while with my keys, I finally made it into the apartment.

Back at the wrestling school, Ted checked her phone to see that she had a text message from Cody. Opening it, she read:

_Just dropped Randy off back at home. On my way back._

Just as she was about to reply to the message, somebody walked up.

"Excuse me."

Looking up from her phone she saw it was Mike.

"Hi." He said, smiling. He stuck out his hand.

"My name is Mike. WWE Superstar."

Still a little startled, Ted looked from his hand and back to his face.

"I'm Taylor. And I know who you are. My two friends, who go to school here, watch wrestling." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Was that girl that just yelled at Layla, one of your friends?"

"Yeah. " She said, smiling. "That was Randy."

"Randy?"

She chuckled. "Long story."

"Fair enough." He smiled.

At that moment Cody was just entered the building. Catching Ted's eye, she shot her a questioning look.

"and this," Ted said as Cody joined them," is my other friend slash roommate, Cody."

"Hi, I'm Cody."

He smiles. "Hi, I'm Mike. "

She grins. "Yeah I know. Randy talks about you non-stop. She has this big—"

Wide eyed, Ted covers her mouth. "Shut up, Cody." She hisses in her ear.

Realizing what she almost said, she blushes.

Holding back a laugh, he asks. "She has a big what?"

"What she was saying, is that Randy has this big dream of making it into the WWE." Ted replied as she glared at Cody.

"I see." An amused expression on his face.

"So where did she go?" He asked.

Looking at Ted before answering, Cody replied, "I took her home. She was really upset after the whole Layla incident."

"So do all three of you live together?"

The two exchanged glances.

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, Can I come over to your place after? I'd like to thank your friend, in person." He smiled.

"Sure! She'd love that!" Cody chuckled.

Ted elbowed her in the side.

"Ow!" Cody exclaimed, scowling at Ted.

"Cool. So I'll meet you guys after."

As Mike walked away, Ted turned on Cody.

"What the hell are you doing? Randy will kill us!"

"No she won't. " She Grinned. "She likes Mike. A lot. We both know that. Even though she won't say it out loud, she'd love to see him again."

Ted rolled her eyes. "I hope your right….if she gets mad at us, it's all your fault."

Cody just waved her off as she stretched for her match. "Yeah, yeah."

After I came home I changed out of my wrestling gear, into some jeans and an RKO t-shirt. Two hours later, while watching '_The Best of Raw 2009'_, I hear the lock click. "Randy?"

I paused it were The Miz was coming out, dressed as John Cena. I look at him. '_If only I had a chance with you…' _ I thought. I turn my head away from the screen just as Ted and Cody walk into the room. I thank Ted as she puts my things from the locker room in my room. Walking back into the living room, she sat down on the chair diagonal from me. "Hey Randy. How are you feeling?"

I could tell by the look on her tired face that she was concerned. I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Way better than before, that's for sure. I glance over at Cody. There she is, standing in front of me, grinning ear to ear; shaking with anticipation. Weirded out, I lean over to Ted.

"Ted? Why is Cody staring and grinning at me like a pedophile?" As I said this, Cody started giggling .

"Cody? Are you okay?"

"Well…..We kinda have a surprise for you, Randy. "

I shoot Ted a questioning look. "Ted."

She sighed. "It was all Cody's idea. Not mine."

Getting up, she walked over to her bedroom. "I'm going to bed. I don't want any part of this. Night Randy."

As I heard the door click closed, I felt a little bit uncomfortable. She turned to look at the front door. " Okay Mike, you can come in now."

My jaw dropped as I stared at her in disbelief. Horrified, I glared at her.

"What do you mean –"

Before I could say another word, in walked The Miz, Mike Mizanin, himself. And he was smiling at me.

_**And the plot thickens! LOL plz review and tell me what YOU think will happen next!**_


	3. Am I Dreaming?

_**A big thanks to Miss-RKO for reviewing,and just plain being AWESOME! LOL Thanxz Girl! You Rock!**_

******************** Am I Dreaming? ***************************************************

"Hi." He said, smiling.

I could feel my heart start to pound.

"H-Hi."

He walked into the center of the living room. With every step he never took his eyes off me. Signaling with his hand toward the recliner next to me, he asked," May I sit down?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Make yourself at home."

He smirks as he sits down. "I love your T-shirt."

Looking down, I blush. I forgot I was wearing my RKO shirt.

_Great going charity, _I thought, _here's your dream guy, right here in your living room only feet away, and you're wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt….Smooth._

Sensing my embarrassment, he smiles. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Randy is a really cool guy. Hell, sometimes I wish I had one of his t-shirts." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" Cody exclaims from the kitchen. I glare at her. Mike and I both start to blush. Seeing each other blush, we burst out laughing. After a couple moments, I start to catch my breath. He glanced at the TV screen where my DVD is paused on him dressed as Cena. As he looked at the TV screen, I took a brief moment to really look at him. He wore a black dress shirt, accompanied with a dark grey vest with a silver tie. His Hair was perfectly gelled. Glancing back at me with a smirk he replied, "Am I really that good to look at?" At first I was embarrassed, thinking he caught me checking him out until I looked at the TV.

I could feel my face turning a deep shade of red.

"That's so cute! Randy's blushing!" Cody exclaimed again.

"Cody…I swear to god…" I say as I glare at her.

Taking a deep breath, I turn to face him. In the light I can see his gorgeous blue eyes. "Since it's nice out, Can we go for a walk? " I ask. You could he the hint of desperation in my voice.

Glancing from Cody, back to me, he smirks. "Sure."

As we start walking down the driveway towards the sidewalk, my curiosity started to get the best of me. "If I may ask, why are you here? Why are you at my apartment?"

He waited a moment before responding. Smiling he replied," To thank you."

"For what?"

Turning towards me, his blue eyes looked straight into my brown ones. " I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me. It's just that Layla can be such a bitch at times…"

"Oh….. So wait how did you know where I lived?..Wait, don't tell me,-"

"Cody." We said at the same time. Looking at each other, we laughed.

" She sounds like she annoys you a lot. " He chuckled.

"Well, to be quite honest, that's just how Cody is. ," I turn towards him. " But I wouldn't change her one bit. It's just was makes her , well…Cody! " I giggle.

" That's really sweet of you. "

I start to blush.

We walked through the nearby park, talking about our favorite movies, tv shows, and our favorite classic matches. Everytime I looked at him, I felt my heart skip a beat. He was even more wonderful in person. By the time we got back to the apartment, it was starting to get dark. "It's getting pretty dark, so I should probably get going. I have an autograph signing in the afternoon." I frowned. "Can I come over again tomorrow? Maybe around one?"

"Sure." I said, my excitement skyrocketing.

Leaning over, he kisses me on the cheek. " I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiles and he starts walking towards his car. As his car left the parking lot, I finally stepped back inside the apartment. Closing the door behind me, I lean against it. Trying to contain my excitement, Cody walks into the room, smiling. "Well, somebody looks happy. "

I smile. " I Guess you can say that."

Like a little puppy, she runs up to me, bright eyed. " Did he kiss you? Ask you out? I need details, woman!"

Chuckling, I walk past her. " A kiss on the cheek. That's it. ….And he'll be back here around 1,tomorrow."

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" Cody squealed. I roll my eyes. She's such a dork at times. After closing my bedroom door, I fall back on my bed. _It's official, _I thought, _This is one of the best nights ever._


	4. Never want to wake up

_**Beware: In this chapter, the point of view changes a few times. And big thanx to Miss-RKO for reviewing! **_

******************* Never Want to Wake Up****************

_Mike looked at me. A look full of love. Leaning over he presses his lips on mine. I kiss him back. Pulling away he smiles. " I know that we haven't known each other long, but I just have something I'd like to ask you…" Getting down on one knee, he looks up at me. My heart starts to race. Pulling a box from his pocket , he smiles." Charity, Will you—"_

"Randy."

I felt Ted shake my arm, in attempt to wake me.

"Randy! Get up! Mike's here."

"Ted, I was having a really good dream. Can you at least give me five more minutes to find out what happens?" I grumbled; Half my face buried in the pillow.

I could hear her sigh. "Randy, please get up. "

Sitting up, I attempt to rub the leftover sleep from my eyes.

"Where is he?" I ask,stretching.

"In the living room with Cody."

Stopping mid-stretch I turn towards her.

"Cody? As in our Cody?"

She nods.

"Oh shit…"

Leaping off the bed I head for my closet. Pulling out my bathrobe, I slip it on. Ted starts making her way to the door. She pauses and looks back at me for a second. " I'll just meet you out there." She smirks. "And make sure Cody doesn't say anything stupid."

Walking down the hallway, I try to calm my speeding heartbeat. I turn the corner to see Mike and Cody sitting opposite chairs, talking. Sensing my presence, both Cody and mike look up at me. Only thing was I couldn't stop looking at Mike. His eyes were locked onto mine as well.

"Hey Randykins!" Cody exclaimed excitedly. Breaking my gaze, I looked at Cody. Ted, who was sitting on the couch next to her, rolled her eyes. " Did you sleep well?"

Trying to stay calm, I responded. " Yes, I did. And Cody, remember the discussion we had about what you can call me and what you can't call me?" She frowned. " Yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

At that moment, Mike stood up and walked over to me. "So, what are your plans for today?" He asks.

"Nothing that I know of." I smile at him. "Why?"

"Well, since I have the rest of the day to do whatever I want, I was wondering if.."

I bit my lip. "Yes?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared at the floor. He sighed.

"I was wondering if you'll like to spend the rest of the day with me."

Glancing up, he gave me a hopeful smile.

"Did you just ask me out?" I wondered aloud.

"Duh!" Cody replied from her chair. Ted shot her a glare, causing her to giggle.

"I guess I am." He replied, smirking. "So. What do you say?"

"I'd—"

"She'd love to!"

Cody jumped out of her seat and scrambled over to us.

"Great! So I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. I have to run to the store real quick. So I'll be back."

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. In my happiness, I was speechless. Finally after a couple moments, I found my voice. " Y-yeah. I'll see you then."

Leaning towards me, he kissed me on the cheek. " See you then."

As he left the apartment, I sat down on the arm of the couch to stable myself. Still mystified from what just happen.

"Aww! That was so sweet! He kissed you, Randy!" Cody exclaimed.

After taking in a deep breath I got up and started walking down the hallway towards my bedroom. In all my happiness, I didn't have make any comments towards Cody for her remark. Weird.

**OMG! What do you was your reaction? What do you think Charity and Mike will do on their date? Plz **

**Review! Thanx!**


	5. Don't Go

**Sorry for the late update. Big thanks to Miss-RKO for reviewing! You rock, girly! ^^**

**Also I do not own anything but Charity (Randy), Stephanie (Cody), and Taylor (Ted). **

**Everything that has to do with or associated with the WWE is not mine, and belongs to the WWE.**

**************************** Don't Go ***********************************************

After shutting the front door, Mike took out his phone as he walked out towards the parking lot. Finding Taylor's number in his contacts he opened a new message.

_Hey. I'm outside your building. Meet me in the parking lot. I'll be near my car._

Shielding his eyes from the unforgiving sun, Mike made his way toward his rental. A few feet away from the car his phone beeped, signaling a new text message. Taking it out he read:

_Cody wants to know if she can come to. _

After a moment, he replied:

_Who will stay back in case Charity comes out? _

A couple moments later he received a reply.

_Good point. Lol. I'll be in there a minute._

"Oh Come on, Ted! I'm the romantic of the group! I should go!" Cody whined.

"Shh! I know Randy best, so I'm going." Ted hissed at her friend.

Knowing she wasn't going to win, Cody surrendered.

"Fine! But text me and keep me updated at least."

"Fine." Ted replied, as she slipped out the door into the sunlight.

Feeling as though my heart was going to jump out my chest, I sat down on the edge of my bed. I sighed deeply as I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?"

Cody poked her head in the door way. She frowned.

"Why aren't you getting dressed for your date?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I just can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm going out with _The Miz _himself!"

Walking in my room she sat on the bed next to me. She smiled. "I know. I remember you telling Ted and I how much you'd love to meet him back when we were in high school."

She giggled. "I also remember you talking about how much you wanted to be with him." She paused.

"Now look at you; getting ready for your date with him."

I looked at her. "I hate to sound girly, but I don't know what to wear."

Laughing she walked over to my closet.

"Normally I'd suggest a dress… but since I fear of being RKO'd, I'd say go in some nice looking jeans and a cute top."

Turning around she laid out my dark blue jeans, a tank top, and my sleeveless hoodie.

'Also I'd straighten your hair." She added before slinking out of the room.

Feeling anxious, Cody pulled out her phone and texted Ted.

_What's taking you guys so long? Randy is almost ready!_

Moments later she receives a reply.

_Just got in the parking lot. Be there in a sec._

Cody could feel her excitement grow by the second.

After a couple minutes of waiting, the front door opened. Ted and Mike stepped into the room. Cody could see Mike had something in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a—"

Before Mike could finish he could hear Charity muffled footsteps coming down the hall.

I could hear Mike's voice as I walked down the hall. Taking deep breaths, I tried to settle my speeding heartbeat. Turning the corner, I locked eyes with Mike. Smiling he walked toward me, his gaze never wavering. He put his hand on the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine. My heart started beat like crazy.

"You look amazing," He whispered in my ear. I blushed.

Smiling, he turned toward me.

"By the way, I have something for you." He said as he handed me a single red rose.

Biting my lip, I look up at him.

"Thanks." I say, smiling. "It's beautiful."

"So, are you ready to go?"

Leading me to the door, I handed my rose to Ted.

"I'll take care of it. I'll put it in a vase. Have fun, Randy." She said, smiling.

As we got to his car, he walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for me.

"After you." He smiled.

"So tell me, what do you do for fun around here?" He questioned, as we got into the car.

Thinking for a moment, I replied, "How about thunder mountain?" I glanced at him, smirking.

He putting the car into drive, he grins. "Sounds like a plan."

_One hour later…_

As we pulled up to Thunder Mountain, he turns to me.

"Okay, we're here at Thunder Mountain. What would you like to do?"

To my right I can see the go Kart track.

"You really think that you can beat me at go-Karts?"

"Damn straight I can." I challenge.

Looking into my eyes, I could see a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You're on."

Getting out of the car, he scurries over to my side and opens the door, offering his hand.

As we approach the ticket booth, he smirks.

"You are so going to be sorry for challenging me at go-karts."

I giggle. "We'll see about that."

After paying for our tickets to get inside, we walk directly over to the Go-Kart Track.

I got into a purple one as Mike got in a black one cart away.

"No bumping or crashing into the other Karts!" The attendant warned us.

Standing in a little booth to the side, he called:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please start your engines!"

After starting our carts, we heard the attendant call:

"ON YOUR MARK…"

_You are so going down! _ I yelled to Mike.

He chuckled.

_You wish! _He shouted back.

"GET SET…."

I revved my cart engine.

"GO!"

As soon as he said go, I slammed my foot down on the pedal.

"See ya!" I yelled, laughing.

Turning the first corner, I stole a glance at Mike. He was a foot away from me. As I was about to turn, some 10 year old looking boy in a green cart slammed into me from behind, pushing me into a barricade. "Take that!" He yelled.

Crashing into the side, I saw the kid and Mike pass me.

"Bye!" Mike yelled, smiling.

"Oh hell no! I don't think so!" I yelled after him. Turning away from the side, I raced down the track. Not much longer and I was right next to him. He laughed as he saw me next to him. He locked his gaze on me.

"Be careful, Mike." I smiled mischievously. "You should probably keep your eyes on the track."

As he turned his head to look ahead of him, he bumped into the barricade of the turn.

"Told ya!" I shouted, snickering.

He chuckled, as he turned his cart and started chasing me.

A few feet away from the finish line, we were dead even. I smiled. He returned it. We crossed the finish line at the same time. Parking the carts, Mike strolled over, lending a hand to help me out of my cart. Pulling me up, we were face to face. I blushed, making him smile. Stepping out of my cart, my foot caught on the side, tripping me. Catching me in his arms, I blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smirking.

I looked into his blue eyes.

"Wonderful." I answered, smiling.

I stand up.

Leaning toward me, he whispers in my ear, "I totally won."

I chuckle.

"You wish. We tied."

"Fine. How about a tie breaker then?" He asked, grinning.

I laughed.

"Bring it on."

He walked over to the ticket booth, talking to the guy.

Looking at the sky, I saw the sky was painted with red, orange, and gold. Sunset.

Looking like the cat that ate the canary, Mike strode toward me with a little bag in each hand.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I am declaring a water balloon war against you. " He stated.

He handed me a bag of balloons.

"Ready?...GO!"

At that we raced over to the battle station. The battle station is two stations that are about fifty feet away from each other. Each has a net behind them. In front, to launch the balloons is a slingshot. And over to the side are buckets for your 'ammo' and a faucet to fill your balloons. Sprinting to the faucets on either side of the battlefield. Filling up my ammo, I yelled, " How do we tell who wins?"

Filling his balloons as well, he laughs. " I have no idea. I guess the 1st person to hit their opponent 4 times, wins."

"Okay! " Running up I hit his back with a red balloon. " That's 1-0" I laugh.

"Holy shit, that's cold!" He exclaims, laughing. " You cheater!"

Chasing me as I run away, he chucks a blue one, hitting my side. "1-1!"

"Oh, this means war!" I threatened, smirking.

"Oh really?" He asked, pressing his body against mine.

Before I could react, he splashed two balloons on each of my sides.

"3-1!" He cried running away, laughing.

I looked at him in shock. "You jerk! " I shouted, chuckling.

After catching him a hit him with a balloon on his chest.

"2-3!" I yell.

Running up, he picks me up by my waist, falling over onto the grass. Lying on the grass, side by side, we burst out laughing. Propping himself up on an elbow, he leans over me.

"You okay?" He asked breathlessly.

Still trying to catch my breath from laughing, I nod my head. Before I knew what was happening, Mike leaned over, pressing his lips on mine. As he started to pull back, I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him passionately. Ending the kiss, we looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out. A new text message from Ted. It read:

_Hey Mike! It's Cody. When you coming back? Just wondering_

Sighing he laid back down.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah. I just got a text message from Cody. She wanted to know when I was bringing you back." He chuckled.

I groaned. Damn Cody for ruining my prefect moment.

Before helping me up, he leaned over to kiss me one more time.

"I better take you home before your babysitter gets mad." He replied smirking.

I playfully punched his arm.

As we drove back to the apartment, I replayed everything from our date. Afterwards, as we parking the car, Mike helped me out. Walking to my apartment he paused in front of the door. Turing to me, he grabbed my hands in his. Looking into my eyes, he smiled.

"Charity, I just wanted you thank you. I had a blast with you today. I haven't laughed that hard for a long time. It was really fun. I would really love to go out again sometime. You are an amazing woman. "

I blushed.

"Here, do you have your phone?"

I nodded handing it to him. We exchanged numbers.

I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Please don't go." I whispered.

Grabbing my waist, he pulled me closer to him. Never breaking his gaze , he looked at me.

"I have to." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Giving me one last kiss, I held onto him for dear life.

"I'll call you later, okay?" He whispered as he gave me a hug.

"Okay." I replied.

As we broke apart, we looked at each other. "Bye."


	6. WTF!

**Thank you CaitJeffii, Miss-RKO,** **Charity's b.f.f. Kim**** and Blairx6661 for reviewing! You ladies rock! ^^**

**Also I do not own anything except Charity, Stephanie, and Taylor. Enjoy! ^^**

**************************** WTF? ***************************************************

After watching Mike leave, I finally walked into the apartment. Feeling the A/C, I shivered, forgetting that my upper body was still wet from the water balloon fight. Walking into the room, Ted smirked.

"Did you have a good night with Mike?"

I bit my lip, smiling.

"It was amazing. " I replied, grinning. "By the way Ted, where's Cody?" I asked. I was going to kill her for ruining my moment with Mike.

"She's in her room, listening to her IPod. Why?"

"Well I was having a romantic moment with Mike and somebody by the name of Cody, texted him asking when I was going to be home." I frowned.

"Aww. I'm sorry, Randy. That must have sucked, big time." She said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Tell me about it!"

Stomping my way down the hallway, I pounded on her door. "Cody!" I yelled.

"One moment!" I heard through the door.

After a couple of moments of shuffling, the door swung open.

"Randy! What was your da—? "

She glanced at my soaked sweatshirt. She eyed me questioningly. "Why are you all wet?"

I blushed.

"Mike and I went to Thunder Mountain."

"Aww! That's so sweet! What did you guys do?" She asked, excitedly.

"Well we raced go-karts and tied. After that for a tiebreaker, we had a water balloon war."

"Aww!"

"But, before we ended the water fight, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to the ground. He ended up kissing me—"

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Then in that beautiful, romantic moment, he gets a text message…"

"Oh…." She frowned, lowering her gaze.

"A text message from Cody, saying "When are you gonna be home?"

I glare at her.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry! I was excited to hear what happened!"

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"And you couldn't wait?" I shot back.

She let out a nervous laugh.

"Please don't hurt me! It was an accident!"

Sighing, I sat on her bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right!" She exclaimed, holding up a notebook as a shield.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Cody..." I said, touching the notebook.

"AHH! Ted!" She yelled.

I could hear Ted sigh as she strolled down the hallway to Cody's room.

"What Cody?"

"Randy is trying to kill me for ruining her moment with Mike!"

She looks at me. I shrug.

"Well, do you blame her?" She asked calmly.

"Ted!"

"Well, you were impatient..." She said, trailing off.

"Okay." I said, standing up. "As fun as it is getting accused for killing somebody, I'm kinda tired. Night Ted. Night Cody"

"Night Randy." They replied, in union.

"Dream of Mizy!" Cody added, giggling.

"Will do! " I replied as I headed down the hall toward my room.

* * *

Leaning back in the driver seat, Mike closed his eyes. He could still feel his heart racing. His date with Charity flashed through his mind. One moment in particular was embedded in his mind. The kiss. He could still feel her soft lips pressed against his. He didn't want to leave. If he had a choice, he would have stayed there with her, but he had a job to do. Finally after a couple moments, he opened his car door. Slowly he started walking towards the hotel he was staying. Making it to his room, he pulled his key card from his pants pocket and opened the door. John Hennigan, mainly known as John Morrison, was watching some show on TV.

"Hey Mike. What's up? How'd the date go?"

"Wonderful. " He replied, smiling to himself.

"It must have been pretty good since you still have that goofy looking grin on your face." John commented, never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Believe me, John." Mike replied, grabbing his clothes and a towel before slinking off to the bathroom," You have no idea."


	7. RockBand

**Thank you to Miss-RKO and Blairx6661 for reviewing! You ladies rock! ^^**

**Also I do not own anything except Charity, Stephanie, and Taylor. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

As the mid-morning light started to stream in through the hotel window, Mike was just barely waking up when he heard his phone ring. Picking it up he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, Mike. Vince McMahon here."

"Good Morning." He replied.

"Well, let's get right down to business. I know I have been running you ragged lately, and you've been doing a great job. "

"Thank you, Sir."

"So, to reward you for all your hard work lately, how about you take a couple days off to relax a little bit."

Knowing how rare it is to get days off in the wrestling business, he accepted it.

"Thank you, Vince."

"Alright, well enjoy your days off and I'll see you, Monday."

After hanging up, Mike started formulating a plan. He knew exactly how he was going to spend his days off. Without skipping a beat, he got up and started to get ready.

* * *

Pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard, I looked at Ted.

"Since we have no classes and you and I have this rare day off work, I challenge you at Rock Band."

Putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth, she pondered this for a moment.

"You're on. " She replied. I grinned.

"But—"She added, smirking, "I'm on the drums."

After a few moments, we were all set up and ready to rock. We were just starting our 3rd song. It was 1-1. As a tiebreaker we chose to "Enter Sandman" By Metallica. As we waited for our song to load, a sleepy looking Cody walked it to the room.

"Wow, Randy. I really didn't need to see that, first thing in the morning." She said, commenting on my outfit.

"Please tell me why you are only in a t-shirt and boxers."

Laughing, I turned toward her.

"Read what my shirt says, and you'll know why."

"With a Shirt this AWESOME, who needs pants," she reads.

She rolls her eyes, chuckling. "Of course."

As the song starts playing, Ted and I start smack talking. In the middle of our song and smack talking, we hear a knock at the door.

"Cody, answer it!" Ted and I say in union.

"Oh, come on! Why don't one of you guys get it?" She whines.

"Because we're busy!" Ted said.

Realizing it was useless to argue, Cody got up to answer the door.

After a couple moments, I could faintly hear Cody giggling as she sat back on the couch behind us. Being as our backs were facing the door, I didn't see her. Ignoring her, my guitar solo came up.

"Watch this!" I boasted to Ted. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ted smirking.

"How can you smirk when you know I'm kicking your ass?" I commented as I rocked out with my guitar.

As the song ended, I looked at Ted. I smirked. "I won. In your face!" I said, chuckling.

As I said that, I felt a hand on my waist. I froze.

"Are you always this competitive?" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear.

I could feel my heart start to race and my face turn a deep red. Turning around, my eyes lock with his blue eyes.

"Cute outfit." Mike comments, smirking.

Laughing, I cover my face with my hands. Grabbing the front of my t-shirt, he pulls me toward him. Taking my hands, he kisses me.

"You really do look cute." He whispers.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask, chuckling.

Looking into my eyes, he smiled. "Vince gave me a couple days off, so I wanted to spend them with you."

"Aww!" Cody exclaimed.

Before I could respond, Ted got up.

"Come on, Cody. I need you to help me with something."

"But—"She started. Before she could finish, Ted dragged her away.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, curiously.

"Go get ready, and you'll find out."

As he put the car in drive, I look at him.

"Where are we going?" I ask, smiling.

"You'll see."

I sat back in my seat.

"Okay, but can you tell me why I needed to borrow Ted's camera?" I ask, holding up the purple digital camera.

"To take pictures." He smiled.

"Of what though?"

At that moment, he turned into the Louisville Zoo parking lot.

"Really?"

He smiled. After shutting off the ignition, he helped me out.

"And, so nobody can recognize me—"He said, putting on a baseball cap and sunglasses, "Today can be about just you and me. No interruptions. "He smiled. "Oh and before I forget." He took out his phone and shut it off.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I took it, giggling. Throughout the park, Mike pointed out things, making me laugh.

When we got to the monkey exhibit, Mike stood in front of the Orangutan cage. He puffed out his cheeks, while I took a picture. We burst out laughing afterward. As I was about to turn the camera off to save the battery, he grabbed it from me. "Hey!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"We need one more picture before we shut it off." He replied, grinning.

Before I could ask he grabbed my waist, pulling me to him, before kissing me passionately. After he took the picture, he put the camera in his pocket, freeing his hand. Putting his free hand on my face, he deepened the kiss. I never wanted the kiss to end. As the kiss ended, we gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. A couple moments passed as we walked hand in hand, our fingers laced together.

I turn to him. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"A little" he chuckles.

I pulled him over to the nearby concession stand.

"I don't know about you, but I can definitely go for an ice cream cone. My treat."

As we finished up our ice cream cones, we heard the speakers say : " The Louisville Zoo is now closing. Thank you for coming! We hope you had fun!"

"Well, I guess it's time to go home again." I said, sadly.

"Actually, I thought maybe we could go rent a movie, and go back to your place." He said, smiling.

Blushing, I bite my lip.

"But what about Cody?"

He grinned. " Check your phone."

Taking out my phone, I turn it on. I look at it.

_**1 new text message**_

Opening it, it reads:

_Randy, Cody and I are going over to Cait's house. Be back tomorrow morning. Have fun on your date! :)_

I laugh.

"Did you set this up?"

"Well," He said, gazing into my eyes. " I want to spend as much time with you until I have to go back on the road."

Blushing, I look down. Tilting my head up a little, he kisses me.

Looking at me he smiles.

"Let's go get our movie."


	8. Good Night

**Thank you to Miss-RKO,Jeff,Kimmie,Blairx6661 for reviewing! You ladies rock! ^^**

**Also sorry for this chapter being so short and late. I haven't really been up to writing lately. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Getting back to my apartment, Mike popped the movie into the DVD player in the living room as I made popcorn and grabbed us some back to the couch, I sat next to Mike. I shiver, noticing that the A/C is still on.

"Damn Cody. She must have left the A/C on, it's freezing in here!"

As I'm getting up, Mike grabs my hand, looking up at me.

"No." He said, smiling. "I have a blanket right here. No need to turn off the A/C."

Biting my lip, I look at him.

"Alright." I replied, siting back down.

As I sat down, he scooted closer to me, putting his arm around me,placing the blanket over us. As the previews started playing, I turned to look at him. I could feel my heart start to race as my gaze locked onto his. After a couple moments, I looked down at my lap. I could already feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Gently touching my hand, he planted tiny kisses along my jawline, sending shivers down my back. I giggled. Hearing the starting music of the movie, I turned off the lights.

* * *

About two-thirds through the movie, Charity was already asleep. Looking down, Mike smiled. She had her head resting on his shoulder. After shutting off the movie and TV, he carefully removed his arm, picking her up. Carrying her down the hall, he made sure he didn't bump into anything. As he came into her room, he gently laid her on her bed. He paused for a moment as he looked around the room. He grinned as he saw the WWE posters and belts. Soundlessly he laid on the opposite side of her bed. Propped up on an elbow, he watched her sleep. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, listening to her soft breathing. Pushing a strand of hair away from her face, he leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight" He whispered.

**What's your reaction? What do you think and want to happen next?**


	9. Just One Dance

**Thank you to Miss-RKO, Blair661, WWE-Little-Angel for reading and reviewing. I apologize for the super short chapter 8. Thank you ladies! You rock! **

**I do not own anything or anyone related to the WWE. I only own Charity,Stephanie,Taylor, and Cait.**

************************************************************ Just One Day *************************************************************************************

"Okay, for the record, Cody, a pineapple is a fruit!" Ted argued, opening the door to the apartment. Looking around, she saw no sign of Charity.

"Randy!" She called.

"We've got doughnuts!" Cody added.

Rolling her eyes, Ted set down the box of pastries.

Walking down the hallway, she stopped at Charity's room. She smiled.

"What is it?" Cody asked, following her.

Looking in she grinned.

"That's so cute. " She whispered.

"Cody—"Ted hissed as her friend tiptoed over to the bed.

Kneeling down, she whispered, "Pist! Randy!"

Opening one eye, she groaned.

"Ugh, not you."

"Well, good morning to you too, Pookie." She replied, sarcastically.

"Cody, I swear to god. I will kill you right here and now. Don't tempt me."

"I don't think you want to do that, Randy." She said, smirking.

"And why the hell not?"

"Look behind you." She giggled.

Slowly she turned around.

* * *

As I turned around, I saw Mike, still fast asleep, lying on his arm. He looked so adorable. I couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, Cody. Come with me into the kitchen to set up breakfast." Ted Said.

"But—"

After waiting until Cody and Ted were gone, I inched closer to Mike. I smiled as I looked at him. Gently pressing my lips against his, I gave him a soft kiss.

"Morning." I whispered.

Stirring, he moved his free arm, grabbing my waist. Pulling me closer, he kissed me.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." He whispered back, smiling.

Biting my lip, I looked at him.

Getting up, he walked to the other side of the bed, stopping before me. Holding out his hand, he looked at me.

I smiled. Taking his hand, I let him pull me up. Holding my hand, he laced out fingers together. He leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. Walking down the hallway, towards the kitchen I could feel my heart fluttering.

"Well, there are the two lovebirds!" Cody exclaimed as we entered the kitchen.

I blushed, resulting Ted lightly whacking Cody on the back of her head.

"Ouch!"

Mike and I laughed, in return, receiving a glare from Cody.

"We bought some doughnuts, if you're hungry."

"No thanks, Ted. Cody and I should really cut back on our junk food intake. Right, Cody?"

Stuffing a jelly filled, powdered doughnut in her mouth, she turned toward me.

"Huh?" She replied.

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

Looking at his watch, his eyes widened.

"Oh shit. I have to hit the gym."

Giving me a quick kiss, he continued.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Okay? I have some plans for us tonight."

With that he was out the door.

Sighing I sat down.

Cody smiled.

"Aww. Look, Ted. Randy's in love."

Turning to look at me, Ted arched an eyebrow at me.

After a couple moments, I smiled. Looking up, I looked her straight in the eye.

"I think I am."

"So, what's the deal with this Charity chick?" John asked as he pulled the weight bar back onto its holder.

"What do you mean, what's the deal?" Mike replied, sitting up. He turned to look at his friend.

"Well, there has to be something special about this girl since you try to spend a lot of your time with her. I mean, every time you like a girl, it doesn't last too long. As you've said yourself, you lose interest easily."

"I know. But Charity is different than all the girls I've dated in the past." He replied, standing up.

"She's sweet, funny, and adventurous, we have a lot in common, and she likes me for being Mike, not The Miz. It's pretty rare to find somebody who actually likes me, for me and not because I'm famous."

"God, Mike. " John said, smirking. "It sounds like you're –"

"In love with her." Mike finished. Sighing, he smiled. "I am."

* * *

"So…" Cody started. He looked at me with a huge grin. "What did you two do last night?"

I looked at her.

"Well, we went to the Louisville Zoo, then went to the movie rental place, then came back and watched our movie. Then I must have fallen asleep, so I'm guessing Mike carried me to my room and fallen asleep too."

"That's it? No action!" She exclaimed.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Ugh!"

I chuckled.

"Did you have a good time?" Ted asked, smiling.

"I had an amazing time."

I could feel my heart race every time I thought about it.

"Oh by the way, Cody, next time make sure you turn the A/C off when you leave. It was freezing last night when Mike and I were watching the movie."

"Ted and I shut it off before we even left." She replied, giving me a confused look.

"But then how—"

Then it hit me. Smiling I look at them. "So, who wants to see our pictures from the zoo?"

* * *

_**Later the day…..**_

Siting at the table, Ted, Cody and I were playing Sorry! When we heard a knock on the door. Ending my turn, I get up.

"I'll get it."

Walking to the door, I open it. Mike smiles at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply, smiling back.

Opening the door, I let him in.

Grabbing my waist, he kisses me.

"Aww!" I hear Cody exclaim.

I roll my eyes, causing Mike to chuckle.

He looks into my eyes.

"I have a surprise for you. Do you like dancing?" He asks, giving me a mischievous grin.

I giggled. "I don't dance. "

Grabbing my hand, he looked at me.

"How about you dance with me if it's a slow song. If a fast song is playing, we'll sit it out. Okay?"

I bite my lip.

"Alright."

He smiled.

"Okay. Well, go get ready. I'll come pick you up around 7."

* * *

_**7:00 pm**_

Taking a deep breath, Mike knocked on the apartment door. He smiled as he saw Cody open the door.

Inviting him in her disappeared down the hall. Moments later she reappeared, smiling. At that moment, when Charity came into view, his jaw almost dropped. He felt his heart start to race. She was wearing a simple black emperor-waist dress, with silver flats. Her medium brown hair had soft waves. She looked amazing.

"Wow." He finally managed to say. She smiled.

As the got outside the door, he leaned toward her, whispering, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

She blushed. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, smiling.

Putting his hand on the small of her back, he led her to the parking lot.

A couple feet away from his car, he stopped. He smiled as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Since it's a surprise to where we're going, you have to put this on. " He said pulling a blindfold from his pocket.

After blindfolding me, he helped me into the car, making sure I didn't hit something. A couple moments pass by until I hear the click of the driver side door closing.

"Now no peeking." He instructed as he put the car in drive. I giggled.

"I won't. I won't"

What seemed like an hour later, I felt Mike put the car in park.

"Okay. We're here."

I could hear the excitement in his voice. I smiled, lifting my hand to the blindfold.

"No!" He chuckled, gently grabbing my hand. "Not yet."

A couple seconds later I felt a warm gust of wind as my door swung open.

"Here." I hear Mike say as he helped me out. Standing behind me, I feel him slip his hand on my waist, I bite my lip.

Slowly he walks me forward a little bit.

I feel him start to untie the blindfold. As the blindfold is removed, I gasp.

Looking around I see we are in a forest like area surrounded by trees, overlooking the lake. A few feet ahead of me is a blanket , picnic basket, and a little stereo. The full moon casting a spotlight on the little area.

I turn around to face Mike. He's smiling. " Did you really set all this up? " I ask, my heart racing.

Looking into my eyes, he nods. The moonlight made his baby blue eyes pop. Grabbing his face in my hands, I kiss him. Wrapping his arms around me, he deepens the kiss. Ending the kiss, I slowly pull back.

"You're amazing." I whisper.

He smiles, giving me a quick kiss. Grabbing my hand he leads me over to the blanket. After eating , he stands up. Turning on the stereo, he puts his hand out. He smiles.

"May I have this dance?"

Giggling , I let him help me up. Pressing play on the player, he looks into my eyes.

"Okay, now I know you aren't much of a country fan, and neither am I, but I heard this song on the radio the other day, and it expresses exactly how I feel about you."

Blushing, I smile.

_**Every time our eyes meet, **_

_**This feeling inside me,**_

_**Is almost more than I can take.**_

Gently he grabbed my hand with one of his, his free hand grabbing my waist. His touch sends chills up my spine.

_**Baby when you touch me,**_

_**I can feel how much you love me.**_

_**And it just blows me away.**_

Feeling tears creep to my eyes, I lay my head on his shoulder. Bowing his head, I feel him press a gentle kiss on my neck.

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams.**_

I closed my eyes as I felt his hand rub my back. Any stress I might have had just melted. I was completely lost in the moment.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

I giggled as Mike sang along, whispering the words in my ear.

" I have a question for you." He whispered. Pulling back I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Okay, I know we've only gone out four times,"

I bit my lip.

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'd love too."

"Well in the case.."

Fishing in his pocket he pulled out a simple silver ring.

"This is for you." He finished, sliding the ring on my ring finger.

"What's this?" I asked looking at him.

He grinned. "Well call me old fashioned, but it's a promise ring. A symbol that you are all mine. But if you don't like it –"

Cutting him off, I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him. Ending the kiss, I pull back smiling.

"I love it. It's perfect."

Kissing me, he picks me up.

As he picked me up, I put my arms around his neck, kissing him. Laughing he carried me over to the blanket, and gently set me down. Laying down next to me we looked at each other.

_**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

After finally breaking the gaze, he looked at his watch. Sighing he laid on his back, gently pulling me on his chest, kissing me.

"what time is it?" I ask.

"11:30." He replied. Resting my chin on his chest, I traced the outline of the button on his shirt.

"Wow, it's pretty late."

"Why?" He asked. "Got a hot date or something?" He smirked.

I giggled.

"I'm already with him." I answered smiling. Slipping down next to him, I laid on my arm.

Propping himself on his elbow, he turned toward me. Cupping my face with his free hand, he gently caressed my cheek. Leaning down, he gave me a passionate kiss. A moan escaping from deep in his throat. Slowing ending the kiss, he looking me in the eye.

"I Love you." He whispered.

At the sound of those 3 little words, I felt my heart race.

Still slightly breathless from the kiss, I gently put my hand on his jaw, looking into his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Mike."


	10. Love

**Big thanks to Miss-RKO,Blair6661,WWE-Little-Angel, and JessicaRyann**. **You ladies Rock and I thank you for reviewing! **

**I really hope you enjoy! :)**

**I own nothing but Charity,Cody,and Ted. **

**Please Review!**

************************************************************* Love ***************************************************************************************************************

As the night started to cool down, we looked out at the moonlit lake. Feeling a chill, I shiver.

"Are you okay? " Mike asked a concerned look on his face.

I smile.

"I'm fine."

Getting up, he walks behind me.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle.

I feel him sit down behind me, putting a leg on either side of me. Taking the blanket he wraps us in it. I bite my lip as I feel him wrap his strong, muscular arms around me. I feel his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers up my spine. Leaning my head back against his chest, I sigh.

He looks down at me, a confused look on his handsome face.

"I never want to leave this moment. I don't even want to go home; I just want to be with you."

Looking out at the water, he pondered this for a while.

"Well, we can go back to my hotel room. John won't be there since he went back on the road."

Leaning down he lightly kissed my neck.

"That way we can spend all night together."

I smiled.

"That sounds awesome."

He chuckled.

"Did you just say that because I'm here?"

Laughing, I turn to look at him.

"No, I say that word too, you know."

He laughed. Getting up, he grabbed my hand. Pulling me up, he held me for a second. After taking in one last moment of the amazing scenery, we headed toward the car.

* * *

As we walked down the hallway to his room, I could feel my heart race. Glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I could just feel my heart melt. Looking ahead of me, I felt my foot hook on a piece of loose carpeting, making me trip. As I fell, I felt Mike's arms as he caught me. He looked at me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I laughed, smiling.

"I'm fine. I just tripped on a piece of loose carpet."

Helping me up, he smiled.

Still holding my arms, he looked into my eyes. After a brief moment, he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on my lips.

Hearing the click as the door unlocked, he slowly pulled away. He smiled as he gently grabbed my hand.

Stepping into his room, I looked around. Through the big picture window on the opposite side of the spacious room, I saw the city lights. I bit my lip as I felt his hands slide around my waist. As I felt his lips on my neck, I shivered. I grab the wall, leaning against it for support as I feel my knees grow a little weak. Feeling his eyes on me, I look at him. Feeling the adrenaline run through my veins, I grabbed his shirt collar. He smirked. Never breaking the gaze, I lightly pull him toward me. Putting his hands on either side of me on the wall, I grin mischievously. I slid my hands up his arms, admiring his flexed muscles. Finally, I cup his face in my hands, kissing him passionately. I hear a deep moan escape the back of his throat as he deepens the kiss. Removing his hands from the wall, he leans in, placing them on my waist. Gently pushing him away, his eyes locked onto me. I smirked as I slipped away from him. He grabbed my hand, as I started to walk toward the bed. Turning, I held his hand, pulling him with me. Stopping at the end of the bed, I signaled him over. Walking over to me, he smiled. Biting my lip, I kneeled on the bed, facing him. Standing in front of me, he puts his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his strong shoulders, feeling his biceps. Running my hand down his chest, I bit my lip. Feeling his hands on the back of my legs, he picks me up. Wrapping my legs around him I let him carry me over to the bed. Setting me down, he kissed me. Still kissing, he sits down on bed next to me. Setting me on his lap, I slowly unbutton his shirt. Slipping his hands under my dress, I feel him gently caress my thighs. Sliding off his shirt, he laid me down on the bed. He smirked. Looking into his blue eyes, all I could see was pure love. After removing his belt, and unbuttoning his pants, he leaned over to me. Still breathless from the kiss, he chuckled.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered as he leaned down.

Pulling back the covers, I laid in the bed. I took a deep breath. Mike, after stripping down to his boxers, slipped under the covers. I shivered as I felt his warmth next to me. Kissing my temple, he ran his hand along me side, before reaching behind me. Slowly as he unzipped my dress, I felt as thought my heart would jump out of my chest from racing so much.

Grabbing his face, I pull it near mine.

"Mike."

He looked into my eyes, causing my heart flutter.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you, too."

Kissing me passionately, we turned off the lights, letting the moonlight steam through the window.

[ XXX ]

I groaned as a stream of light hit my eyes. Turning away, my hand lands on his bare chest. Looking up , I smile when I see Mike fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. Laying my head back on his chest, I listen to his soft breathing. I sigh, feeling his strong arm around me. Lost in the moment, I feel him gently press a kiss on head.

"Morning Beautiful." I hear him whisper.

I smile as I look up into his baby blue eyes. Beneath the covers, I feel him lace his fingers in mine.

"Good Morning." I whisper back.

As we both sit up, I put my hand on his face, giving him a gentle kiss. Looking at the clock, I groan.

"what?"

I look at him, a sad smile on my face.

"I should get going. I don't need a frantic Cody after me."

"Yeah. We wouldn't want that now, do we?" He smiled.

I giggled. After putting my undergarments back on, I pulled my dress back on.

"Could you?" I asked, signaling to my zipper.

He smiled.

"Sure."

Turning away from him, I blushed as he got up and put his boxers back on.

Walking toward me, he kissed my upper back as he slowly zipped my dress back up. Leaning my head back, I close my eyes as he kissed my neck.

Turning to face him, I put my arms around his neck. I smile as he kisses me. Standing there, I take in his scent. I loved everything about him. Walking over to the chair in the corner, I pick up my phone.

Turning it on it shows:

_1 new text message_

Opening it I see it's from Ted.

I read the message, a horrified expression upon my face.

Seeing my expression, Mike walks over.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Hands shaking as I held my phone, I look at him.

"Ted just messaged me. Cody's in the hospital. She's had an accident"


	11. I know what you did!

**I apologize for the really late update! I've been extremely busy with finals and I've been really sick.**

**Also Big thanks to: Cait, Miss-RKO, Cody (from the story!), and Blairx6661.**

**You Ladies rock! Keep up the awesome reviews! I will try to get ch. 12 done and up as soon as I can! Thanks!**

******************************* I know what you did *************************************

"Oh my god." He muttered.

Franticly I scrolled through my contacts. Finding Ted, I started to call her.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Hi, you've reached Taylor, I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you._

I groaned, tossing my phone on the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I put my face in my hands. Kneeling in front of me, Mike took my hands in his, looking up at me with his gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"Babe, it'll be okay. I'm sure Cody will be fine. I'll go take a shower and get ready, and then we'll go to the hospital. Okay?"

Closing my eyes, I sighed.

"Okay."

Standing back up, he walked off toward the bathroom.

* * *

Just as Mike put the car in park, I pulled open the door and jumped out. Sprinting to the entrance, I whipped out my phone.

_Here at hospital. Meet me at entrance_

Hoping she got my message, I jogged up to the front desk. Sitting behind a computer, there was a slim woman with dark red hair pulled back into a pony tail. Looking away from her computer screen as I approached, she smiled.

"Hi! How may I help you?"

Pausing a moment to catch my breath, I reply.

"Hi. I'm here to see Stephanie Eekhoff. What room is she in?"

Walking up, I felt Mike put his hand on my back.

Before answering, she looked from Mike then back to me.

"Are you her family?"

I glanced at Mike.

"No, we're her friends. Our other friend sent us a message telling us she was here." Mike answered.

"I'm sorry I can't let you see her unless you're relatives." She shrugged.

From the corner of my eye I see somebody walk out of the elevator.

Looking over I see Ted.

"How's Cody?" I ask, turning to my friend.

"She's still unconscious."

As she said this, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Do you know these two?" The girl asked signaling to Mike and I.

"Yeah, she's our roommate. And this is her—"

"Boyfriend" Mike finished, gently giving my hand a squeeze.

Looking at us for a moment, she nodded.

"Okay, go ahead."

Stepping into the elevator, Ted pressed the floor number.

"Okay, now Ted, tell me exactly what happened. "

She took a deep breath.

"Okay. So last night after you and Mike left for your date, Cody said she was going to go to the wrestling gym to work out. Being as I had nothing to do, I went with her. So I was sitting on the outside of the ring, as Cody was in the locker room changing…. "

_[Flashback]_

_Walking out of the locker room, Cody looked at her friend. _

"_Okay, now I'm gonna workout. You know, run some drills, and try out some stuff. If you have any ideas or whatever just tell me. Deal?_

_She nodded. _

"_Deal." Ted replied, her voice muffled as she took a bite of her sub sandwich._

_Climbing into the ring. Cody looks around. She smiles. _

_After running a couple drills, she pauses in the middle of the ring, breathless from the exercise._

"_So, Ted, remember that backflip that Randy does off the top rope?"_

"_Yeah" She replied, "isn't it called a moonsault or something?"_

"_Yeah! Good job, Ted. You remembered!"_

_Ted grinned, before biting into her sandwich._

"_On the way home, remind me to get you a cookie."_

_Ted Chuckled._

"_Okay, wait, Cody—"_

"_What?" _

"_You're not gonna attempt to do that without Randy here are you?" Ted asked, her eyes wide._

"_Yeah."_

_She looked at her friend as she climbed the turnbuckle._

"_Oh, Come on Ted! I can do it too! I'm a pro wrestler just like , Randy."_

"_But Cody—"_

_Before she could finish the sentence, Cody jumped backwards into the ring. _

_Ted watched on in horror as her friend landed wrong, hitting her head._

"_Cody." She called, her voice shaking as she looked at her friend, motionless in the rng._

_Jumping to her feet, she dropped her dinner and slid into the ring._

_Kneeling next to Cody, she tapped her cheek._

"_Cody! Cody wake up! "_

_Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She leaned down, listening for a heartbeat. Luckily Cody was still breathing and still had a pulse. Franticly she looked around, only to remember that they were the only people there._

_Pulling out her phone, she dialed 911._

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?_

"_My friend is unconscious. I need an ambulance!"_

"_Ma'am, please calm down. What happened?"_

_Taking a deep breath she calmed down a bit._

"_She's a professional wrestler in training and she was trying to do my other friend's move and landed wrong. I'm guessing she hit her head because she still has a pulse and she's still breathing, but she's unconscious."_

_About 10 minutes after she told the woman her location, the ambulance showed up._

_She shivered as she watched them put a brace on Cody's neck and load her on a stretcher._

"_Are you the only one here with her?" The paramedic asked._

"_Yeah." _

"_Well, in that case, you better come with us in the ambulance."_

_She nodded as they helped her inside._

_On the way to the hospital, after telling the paramedics what happened, she took out her phone. Finding _Randy _in her contacts she started to type a message._

Randy, please call me ASAP! It's an Emergency! Cody has had an accident! We're on our way to the hospital right now.

_Hitting send, she sat back. _

'_God, I hope Randy gets my message.' She thought._

My jaw dropped as Ted finished telling me what happened.

I shook my head.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Ted. I just got the message this morning! I tried to call but it went straight to your voicemail!"

She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, Randy. I understand. "

"Well, here's her room." She said, opening the door on our right.

I squeezed Mike's hand as we entered her room. Looking at Cody lying on her side in a hospital bed, knowing she was unconscious was hard.

Letting go of Mike's hand I walked over to the bed, and sat down as Ted and Mike sat on the chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"God Cody. How could you be so stupid?" I muttered.

"Good to see you too, Randy." Cody groaned.

"Cody!" I exclaimed, startled.

"You're awake!" Ted added.

"Yeah. And man, I had the weirdest dream." She said, still facing me.

"And Randy, you and The Miz were in it!" She added, her eyes widening.

I smirked as a stole a glance at Mike.

"Really?"

"Yeah! And you two were dating, and man, did you guys get it on! And—"

I cleared my throat.

"But wait, Randy! I have details! Okay so first he—"

"Cody!" Ted interrupted.

"What?" She exclaimed, turning to face her friend. As she did so she froze as she saw Mike.

"Um…Hi Mike."

"Hi." He returned, smirking.

Sitting up she looked from Mike to me, pursing her lips.

"Well this is extremely awkward."

The three of us chuckle. Turning a deep shade of red, she buried her face under the hospital blanket.

"Aww. Cody it's okay." I said, patting her knee reassuringly.

"Awkward!" She exclaimed from under the blanket.

Mike stood up from his chair, sighing.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Anybody want anything? Ted? Charity?"

"I'll take a Mountain Dew." Ted responded.

"And you?" He asked turning to me.

"I'm fine." I answered, smiling.

Leaning down he gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Cody lowered the blanket as Mike's footsteps faded down the hallway.

"I'm gonna go show Mike where the cafeteria is." Ted said, standing up.

"So Randkins," Cody started, smiling.

"You look nice, but why are you wearing the same thing as when I last saw you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Looking down, I blush.

"Um…"

" Oh My God!" She exclaimed.

"What? Is it your head?"

"No, my head is a little achy, but fine. I know what you two did!"

I gulped.

"Yeah, we went on our date, had some dinner and danced. That's it."

Ignoring what I said, she continued.

"Give me details! Oh and one question."

"What?"

She grinned.

"Is he big?"

"Cody! " I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"What? Is he? He is isn't he! Oh come on , Randy. I want to know!"

At that moment, Mike and Ted walked in.

I looked at Mike, blushing.

"What's wrong?"

I chuckled.

"Nothing. Cody is just being funny." I said, looking up at her.

Sitting back down, both of them shoot me a puzzled look. I shake my head in reply.

"So, when do I get to leave?" Cody asked, looking at Ted,

"Well, the doctor last told me that you have some minor hemorrhaging on your head ,a concussion, and you bruised your neck a little, but other than that , you're lucky you didn't get hurt too bad."

Cody nodded as she processed this.

"Okay, but when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow. That way some of the swelling on your neck and head can go down a little."

"Okay….Hey Mike."

"Yes?"

"Since it's about lunchtime, how about the three of you go get some lunch?"

"Sure, How about it, ladies?" He offered, looking from me to Ted.

"Sure. What do you think, Ted?"

"That's okay, you two go ahead. I'll stay here with Cody." She replied, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry."

"Alright, " I said, frowning. " We'll be back."

Mike grabbed my hand as we walked out the door.

"Oh My God, Ted! Guess what Randy did last night…" I heard Cody whisper excitedly as we started down the hall.

"Oh god." I chuckled.

"I won't ask." Mike chuckled, giving me a kiss.

"Good idea."


	12. PS

*************************** P.S. **********************************************

**Sorry for the late update! For ****here it is! Lol**

**A huge thanks to Miss-RKO, Blair6661, luneara eclipse and ****sookielove123. You ladies rock!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**I own nothing but Charity, Ted, and Cody.**

**Please review! ^^ Thanks!**

Holding his hand, I walk close to Mike. Hearing me let out a sigh, he glances over.

"What's wrong?"

Looking up at him, I smile sadly.

"Today is our last day together. Tonight you'll have to leave so you can get back to work."

He stops as we reach the outside of the building.

Grabbing both my hands in his, he smiles.

"Now, who said I was leaving tonight? I can see if Vince can give me a few more days—"

"No Mike." I interrupted, shaking my head.

Smiling, I cup his face with my hands.

"I can't be selfish. There are so many WWE fans out there that want to see you too. They want to see The Miz do what he does best."

He chuckled.

"Get my ass kicked?"

I shake my head giggling.

"No. Smack talking and showing people how truly Awesome you are."

"Oh. So you like my smack talking?" He asked, smirking.

Leaning in, I give him a gentle kiss.

"I find it adorable." I whisper.

He smiles.

As we walked toward the car, I knew I was doing the right thing of letting him leave. Just looking at him, I knew I was going to miss him like crazy. But what's a girl to do? I'm an Indy wrestler while he's a WWE superstar who's on the road 300 plus days a year. It's his dream; something of his that I would never dream of stopping him from doing. I loved him way too much.

"Mike." I said, as we were back in the car heading towards the nearest restaurant.

"Yes?"

"How about instead of going out to eat, we just go back to my place and I'll make something for us?" I offered.

He smiled.

"Or, we can pick something up at the store, go back to your place and I'll make you and I lunch while you take a shower and relax?"

I look at him, arching an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you can cook."

He smirked.

"Just call me Chef BoyarMiz."

I chuckle.

* * *

Finally getting back to the apartment with the groceries, I took my key out to unlock the door. Stepping inside, I led Mike to the kitchen. After taking a few moments to show him where things were, I turned to face him.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

Grabbing my waist, he pulled me closer to him.

"I'll be just fine." He replied, smiling. "So go take your shower and relax. I have this all under control."

He gave me a kiss.

I chuckle. "Okay, so you're athletic, you're sweet, romantic, and you can cook. Please tell me how you are not married."

"I guess you can say I just haven't found the right girl yet."

I look into his eyes.

"Well I hope you find her."

Smiling, I break away and head down the hall.

"I think I already have." He mumbled before turning around.

* * *

I closed my eyes as the hot water hit my shoulders. The water cascaded over all my still achy muscles. It's been three days since the last class and my muscles were still sore. Finally, after I was all clean, I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I looked around only to realize I forgot my clothes. Cursing under my breath, I adjust the towel and make my way to the door. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn the knob. As the door opens, I stop in my tracks.

"Hey babe, Wher—"  
Mike stopped midsentence as I pushed open the door. Looking me up and down, he smirks.

"Um….What did you need?" I ask.

"I.. I was looking for the uh.." He studdered ,still looking down at my towel. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he continued looking up at my eyes. "Where's your strainer?"

I giggled.

"Top cabinet left of the stove. Anything else?" I asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Well, while you're asking…" He started, leaning in the doorway.

"Go finish making lunch." I giggle, pushing him back.

"Fine." He surrendered, giving me a quick kiss before heading back toward the kitchen.

Chuckling, I tiptoe across the hall to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I lean against it. I shiver as I feel the cool surface of the door hit my bare shoulders.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath.

_I wonder what Mike looks like in the shower…_

At that thought my eyes snapped open.

"Whoa there! Cody moment. Bad Charity. Bad Charity." I scorned myself.

Shaking my Cody-like thoughts away, I head toward my closet.

Pulling on a t-shirt and jeans, I towel dry my damp hair. Walking into the hallway, I smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

I walk out, just as Mike is setting two plates down on table. Looking at me he smiles.

"Wow. That smells amazing."

As I walk up to the table, he pulls out my chair.

"Why thank you."

Sitting down across from me, he smirks.

"Cute t-shirt."

Looking down, I smile.

"Thank you."

"My t-shirt has never looked so good." He said, chuckling.

I blush.

As we finish eating, I hold out my hand for his plate. Instead of giving me his plate, he grabs my hand, kissing it.

"Not tonight. I cooked, so I'll clean."

"No, that's okay. I'll help you."

"No." He returned, smirking.

"Yes." I shot back.

As I start walking back to the kitchen, I feel Mike pick me up.

"Hey!" I object, laughing. Carrying me over to the couch, he set me down.

On the way down, I grab his shirt, pulling him down with me. He laughs.

Leaning down he kisses me. As he starts to deepen the kiss, I put my hand on his chest. As he tilts his head, I push his chest. Falling to the floor , he looks up at me startled. Giggling, I scramble on top of him.

He laughs.

"1!...2!..." I count.

Flipping me over, he pins me.

"One." He whispers, leaning in, kissing me as he counts.

"Two….."

He smiled. "Three. I win."

"That's not cool." I said, giggling. " I want a rematch."

"Okay. How about in Cody's room?"

He grinned.

"No," I laughed. " I don't know or even want to know what Cody does in that room."

"Ted's?"

"No." I laughed.

Standing back up, I looked at him. It was going to be hard not having him around.

"Well, we better get going back to the hospital. I'm sure Ted and Cody are waiting for us."

"Actually, Ted called when you were in the shower. She said that since this is my last day here before I go the road, that you should stay here with me." He smiled.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled.

"Fine with me."

"Unless, if you change your mind, I'll—"

Kissing him, I stop him mid-sentence. Breaking away, I look at him.

"I'm not gonna change my mind."

"Well in that case." He said picking me up, before carrying me down the hall.

_Back at the hospital_

"Are you sure that's what you want, Cody?" Ted asked as she hung up.

This was very unusual for Cody to let Randy be stay home. She usually insisted that Ted and Randy stayed near her whenever possible. She hated being alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied, turning to look at her friend.

Ted raised her eyebrow. "Really? This is very unlike you."

Cody chuckled before she responded.

"Yes, Teddy. I know that Mike has to leave tonight, so I want Randy to spend as much time with him as possible. Besides, I have you here at least. I'll survive without having our leader around." She smiled, causing Ted to chuckle.

"You'll always have me and Randy. We're legacy, remember?" Ted

At this Cody smiled.

"Yeah, we are. I mean, what kind of legacy would we be if we didn't have our peacemaker, Ted, our aggressive leader, Randy and me, the dork, Cody?"

Ted shook her head laughing.

"I don't know, but I do know it wouldn't be the same."

Hearing the crash of thunder outside, Ted peered out the window behind her.

"Hey, look at that. It's raining." Ted said, changing the subject.

"Really?"

Cody sat up in the bed, trying to get a better view.

"Yeah. I wonder what Randy is doing right now?"

"Mike." Cody returned, exploding into a fit of giggles.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed before turning to look at the window,

Laying on the bed, the couple cuddled up listening to the pitter patter of the rain outside. Charity's held onto Mike's arm that was wrapped around her.

"I have a question ."

She tilts her head a little.

"What is it?"

"Did your Ex have a his head checked?"

"Why?" she chuckled.

"Because he must've had something wrong with his head, for letting somebody like you go."

She bit her lip.

"What exactly happened with your ex?"

Silence

"Charity."

"He cheated on me." She sighed

"What?"

She waited a couple of moments before answering.

"He cheated on me with 8 eight other girls."

Mike fell silent as he processed this.

"I guess I wasn't enough for him."

"No, you're perfect. He was just an idiot for not realizing what an amazing woman he had." He returned, hugging her close.

After a couple moments pass, he decides to change the subject.

Sighing, Mike leans in and whispers in her ear, "I really wish I didn't have to leave."

Hearing this, she frowned.

"I really don't want you to leave either."

She paused , before breaking into a smile.

"But just think, we can talk on the phone, and I'll see u every Monday Night when Cody and I watch Raw."

Hearing this, Mike couldn't help but smile. Hugging her closer he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you." He whispered, into her hair.

"I love you, too." Charity whispered back.

Lacing their fingers together, the couple slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mike."

Hearing his name, Mike opened one eye.

"Are you already packed up at your hotel?" Ted asked.

He glanced over at the clock. Looking back at Ted, he answered.

"No, I haven't started yet. I'll be right there in a second."

Ted smiled as he looked down at the couple before leaving the room.

Mike got up and walked around the bed until he was in front of Charity. Kneeling down he looked , at her while she slept. Smiling, he tucked a a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning over and planting a kiss on her forehead. Standing back up he looked at her once more then made his way out the room.

After saying goodbye to Ted he left.

_Next morning….._

As the stream of light hit my face, I slowly opened my eyes. Sitting up I attempt to rub the leftover sleep that still clung to my eyes. I stetch and look behind me, seeing no Mike, I walk out to the living room. Sensing my presence, Ted looks away from the tv.

"Morning Randy." She says, smiling.

"Hey, did Mike already leave?"

"Yeah, he left last night. But,-"

She pulled an white envelope out of her pocket.

"he asked me to give this to you when you woke up."

I smiled as I grabbed the envelope.

Opening up the envelope, I sit down on the couch as I silently read his letter.

_Charity,_

_I had an awesome time last night and I meant every word I said. I left last night because I had to pack and go catch my flight. I'm Sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. I'll call you later when I get the chance. I miss you._

_-Mike_

_P.S. – I love You._


	13. Valentine's Day

**Huge thankz to Blair6661,Miss-RKO, luneara eclipse, and Cody ^^ you ladies rock!**

**heep up the awesome reviews! ^^**

********************************************************** Valentine's Day********************************************************************  
**

"Randy that was an awesome moonsault you pulled off out there!" Cody exclaimed, shouldering her duffle bag.

"Thanks Cody. " I replied, pushing open the locker room door.

As we made our way toward the side door, we heard our names being called. Turning around we see Nick waving us over.

"Hey Nick." I said as Cody and I walked up. "What's up?"

"Hey, first off, I'd like to personally tell you ladies what a great job you've been doing since training."

"Thanks! But how do you know how well we've been doing? We've been done with training for a couple years now." Cody commented.

Nick grinned. "Well here at Ohio Valley, we make an effort to check up on how our alumni are doing. And from what I've heard from many of the promoters, you two are quite a draw."

Cody and I grin at each other.

"Thanks."

"And that's not all. I'm pretty sure you've heard of FCW, right?"

"Nope." Cody replied as I nodded my head.

"It's Florida Championship Wrestling. It's the current developmental territory of the WWE." I answered.

"Oh! Cool!"

Chuckling, Nick continued. "Anyways, FCW is holding tryouts next week for all men and women with at least 3 to 5 years of wrestling experience."

"Hey! We have about 3 ½ years of experience!"

"I know, "Nick replied, smiling. "That is why I took the liberty of scheduling you both a tryout!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Yep. You both have a tryout next week in Florida. Also since I'm the one who set it up, we'll be paying for your plane ticket, round trip."

"Wow. Thank you." I said, as Nick handed us our plane tickets and the address to the FCW.

"Well I wish you luck, Ladies! Make all of us here at OVW proud!"

And with that he walked back to his office.

"Sorry to use your boyfriend's catchphrase, but this is Awesome!" Cody exclaimed as we walked out to the parking lot. I chuckled.

"It's okay."

"And just think, Randy! Next week is Valentine's Day! Maybe this year you can spend it with Mike. Aww! That would be so romantic! Maybe he'll propose! I mean, how long have you two been dating now? 6 years?"

"Four years. " I corrected. "And sorry to ruin your little Cody moment, but I won't be able to spend it with him this year."

"What? Why Not?" Cody exclaimed, frowning.

"He told me last night that he's going to be stuck in Florida all week long. "

"Perfect!"

Looking at her, I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, Mike's going to be in Florida all next week, right?"

"Yes."

"Well so are we, remember? We have tryouts in Florida!"

Hearing this, I couldn't help but get excited.

"That's very true, but…"

"Ugh! No buts, Randy! You two lovebirds need to see each other on the most romantic holiday of the year!"

I smiled.

"Cody you're such a drama queen. What I was gonna say is that's very true, But we should talk to Ted about it."

Pondering this for a while, she responded.

"Good point."

With that we got into the car and headed home.

* * *

Ted looked up from the book she was reading as Cody burst through the apartment.

"Teddy!"

"Hey Cody. How was practice?"

"Awesome! Now Teddy, Randy and I need to talk to you about something,"

Ted marked her place and set the book aside.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Cody looked back at me as I shut the door.

"Randy, take it away!"

I glared at her as she sat down next to Ted.

"Okay, so our trainer, Nick, signed us up for an FCW tryout next week…"

"Isn't it Valentine's day next week?"

"Yes! And don't you think it would be cute if Randy and Mike spent it together?" Cody Interjected.

"Yeah, I think it would. Where is Mike next week?"

"Florida." I responded.

She nodded.

"See? So it's perfect! We go down there for our tryouts, and Randy can surprise Mike for Valentine's Day!" Cody exclaimed giggling

"It's up to you, Randy" Ted said.

I sighed as an eager looking Cody stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"I guess—"

"Yes!" Cody shrieked jumping up.

"But, on one condition. "

"Yes?"

"Ted has to come with us."

Ted raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"Ted, I can barely stand being in the same room with Cody for practice without killing her, let alone in the same hotel room with her for a whole week. Not to mention the 3 hr. flight there and back."

She chuckled.

"Good point. And I'd love to go. Luckily my 2 weeks of vacation from work started today."

Standing up she paused.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Friday."

"Alright, in that case, I should go buy a ticket now before it's too late."

* * *

**Friday after the plane lands**

After getting our luggage, we rented a car and headed to the hotel. In the car I turned my phone to see a message from Mike. I open it excitedly.

_Good Morning, Beautiful. It's gonna be really hard not being around you for Valentine's Day. In advance, Happy Valentine's day. I love you. I miss you. And I hope I'll see you soon. _

_Love Mike_

Reading this I couldn't help but smile. I could just feel my heart start to race as I thought about seeing him.

"Aww! Randy is blushing!"

Snapping me from my thoughts, I look at the rearview mirror at Cody.

"What? I am not!" I argue defensively.

"Yeah. Sure, Randy. Whatever you say..." She responded grinning.

I glared at her, but it only made her giggle.

"Okay you two, calm down. We're here." Ted calmly said as we parked in the parking lot.

"Damn. So this is where Mike is staying all week?" Cody asked me as we heading to the front doors of the hotel.

I nodded.

"Yeah, but he's out doing an autograph signing right now. He most likely won't be back at the hotel until around 7."

"How do you know that?" Ted asked, opening the door as we approached.

"He called my cell last night and told me he had a signing that's going on to take a couple hours, and a couple interviews after that."

Feeling tired from the flight, we checked in at the front desk we headed off to our room.

"So the room has only two beds?" Cody asked as I unlocked the door.

"Yes, so two of us are gonna have to share."

"Oh!" Cody exclaimed, raising her hand. "I'll share with Ted!"

Looking at Ted I raised an eyebrow.

"Ted?"

"I don't care. I just want some sleep."

After getting all settle, we all stretched out and fell asleep.

* * *

**[Mike's POV]**

Getting back to the hotel with A-Ri, we walked down the hallway to our rooms.

"Hey, are you gonna join me for some drinks?"

"Sorry, Mike. Shauna and I are going out tonight since its Valentine's Day."

He smiled, giving me a pat on the back.

"Have a good one, Mike. Happy Valentine's Day."

I took out my key card and walked into my room. I looked at my watch. 6:25PM. I sighed. This is gonna be a long night. After dropping off my jacket and keys, I grabbed my key card before slipping out the room. Heading down to the hotel bar, I saw many couples walking around. It made me wish I was with Charity more and more. I missed her like crazy. As I walked into the bar, I saw that not many people were around. Sighing I took a seat on the nearest barstool.

"Hey there. What Can I get ya?" The bartender asked as I sat down.

"I'll take a beer."

Placing the ice cold beer in front of me, he continued wiping down the glasses.

"So, any fun plans for Valentine's Day? Got a girlfriend?"

I took a swig of my drink before answering

"Yeah, my girlfriend is in Louisville, Kentucky. I was hoping to surprise her today but I'm scheduled to be here all week long."

"I see. Well I'm sorry you can't be home with her. So what do you do? Businessman?"

I chuckled.

"Nope. I'm a professional wrestler. I work for the WWE."

I finished my drink and ordered another as we continued to talking about classic matches.

* * *

**[Charity's POV]**

Groggy from sleep, I sat up. Attempting to rub the leftover sleep that still clung to my eyes; I looked at the clock on the table near my bed. 8:00PM. To my right, Ted was also just waking up.

"Ted."

Hearing her name, she turned towards me yawning.

"Huh?"

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find out where Mike's room is and grab an extra key card for you."

"Okay." She replied as she turned on the TV.

I smiled as she turned it to South Park.

"I'll knock 3 times so you know it's me."

She nodded, her eyes permanently glued to the TV.

Chuckling, I silently left the room. On my way to the front desk, I smiled as I saw a couple walking past holding hands. Distracted, I bumped into somebody, causing me and some of their luggage to fall on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! "I exclaimed. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

I scrambled to help clean up what was dropped, and picked up an RKO shirt. The man I bumped into gathered everything up and returned it to his bag, chuckling.

"It's okay." His deep voice rumbled.

"Hey, I have a shirt just like this. " I giggled.

Grabbing his hand he offered, I let him help me up, his shirt still in my hand.

I froze when my eyes met with the icy blue eyes of the legend killer himself, Randy Orton.

He smiled when I handed him back his shirt.

"Thank you. So, tell me, what are you doing here in Tampa?"

"I'm here with my friends Ted and Cody. Cody and I are here for the upcoming FCW tryouts." I replied, returning the smile.

"Oh. So you're an Indy wrestler."

I giggled. "Yeah. And I'm also here to surprise Mike for Valentine's Day."

"Mizanin?"

"Yeah. I'm Mike's girlfriend, Charity."

"So you're the one he never shuts up about!"

I blushed.

"I guess that would be me."

"Well it's great to finally meet you." He replied, shaking my hand.

"It's great to meet you too. Oh by the way, do you know what room Mike is in?"

A moment passed as Randy put his shirt in his bag.

"No I don't; I just got here. But we can find out." He replied smirking.

And with that, we walked to the front desk.

"Ah! Hello Mr. Orton. How are you today? Are you checking in?"

A young brown haired man behind the desk smiled as we walked up.

"Hey Frank. Yeah I'm checking in."

Tapping a couple things in the computer, he turned to look back at Randy.

"Will there be anything else?"

Randy looked at me then back at Frank.

"Um, yeah. Can you tell me what room Mike Mizanin is staying in? "

"Of course! " Frank exclaimed.

Taking a few more moments to type something on the computer, he turned toward us and handed Randy his room keycard.

"He's in room 245. Will that be all, Mr. Orton?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Turning to face me, he smiled.

"Thank you so much, Randy." I said, stepping closer to the front desk.

He smiled, gathering his luggage.

"No problem. Well, have a great night and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." I replied, before he walked off.

After getting another key card, headed back to my room. Still grinning I unlock the door to see Cody watching TV with Ted.

Hearing the door click, they glance at me.

"You guys would believe who I bumped into. Literally."

"Mike?" Cody asked eagerly.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "Randy Orton."

"Wow. What's he like?"

"He's actually a really nice guy. He helped me find out where Mike's room is." I chuckled.

At this point Cody was wide eyed.

After telling them what all just happened, I started ready. I couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

**[Mike's POV]**

Slugging my sixth beer, I slammed it down on the bar. Closed my eyes, I felt a little dizzy.

"You Okay?" The bartender asked a concerned look on his face.

I smirk.

"I'm fine. Can I have another one?"

Grabbing the bottle I opened it tipping toward the bartender.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Taking a drink I saw somebody entering from the corner of my eye. Setting my drink down I look over at the door. Seeing who it is, I feel my blood start to boil.

"Hey Miz!" The brunette exclaimed, smirking. She leaned on the bar next to me.

I glanced down at my beer.

"What do you want, Layla?"

"Why are you here, Miz? Why are you all alone in a bar on Valentine's Day?" She asked with false concern.

Grinning, she leaned toward my ear.

"Did your precious little girlfriend finally figure out what a joke you are? Did she finally get smart enough dump you?" She asked mockingly.

I clenched my jaw as I felt my face get red. Suddenly I felt drowsy. The last thing I saw was my beer bottle in front of me before everything went dark.

"Is he okay?" The bartender asked, signaling at a passed out Mike.

"Oh yeah. He's fine. He'll wake up soon." She replied, smiling sweetly.

Looking around she watched as Jack Swagger got up from his seat and was walking toward the exit.

"Hey Jack!" She called, catching his attention.

"Hi Layla." He answered, walking up to her.

"Jack, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." He said, glancing at his watch. "But it'll have to be quick. I'm meeting my wife in a little bit to go out for Valentine's Day. I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant."

Layla took a couple moments to explain how Mike was drunk and passed out.

"Since I obviously can't pick him up, I was wondering if you could help me get him back to his room. I feel bad about leaving him here like this."

Glancing at his watch one more time, he nodded.

"Alright. I guess I can help him. Do you know what room he's in? Search his pockets for his keycard."

After a couple of moments, she found his key card. Holding it up, she read the number.

"He's in room 245."

Hoisting Mike on his shoulder, they headed off toward his room. As they walked down the long hallway, Layla heard a familiar voice. Layla glanced back at the lobby, grinning wickedly as she watched Charity ask Randy what room Mike was in. She had an idea.

Finally reaching his room, Layla took out the keycard and unlocked the door. Following as Swagger laid Mike on one of the two beds; she placed the keycard on the table.

"Well, I have to get going. My wife is waiting for me. "

Pausing at the door, he glanced at her.

"Are you coming?"

"No. I'm gonna stay here a little longer to make sure he's okay when he wakes up."

Jack looked at her, unsure if he should believe her.

"I'll leave as soon as he wakes up. I promise." She said, giving him an innocent smile.

With one more glance back at Mike, he was gone. Layla shut the door, grinning menacingly. Walking over to the bed which Mike was laying, she looked at him for a moment before setting to work.

She started by taking off his shoes and socks. Wincing, she started by taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Taking them off, she threw them across the room. Undoing his vest and tie and unbuttoning his shirt, she removed them and threw them as well. Next, she walked over to the bed he was on, pulling the sheets and messing them up. Smiling, she arranged him half in and half out the sheets. Standing back she took a good look at her work. Satisfied, she peeled off her dress and shoes, messed up her hair a little, and lay on the opposite bed. Turning on the TV, She smiled as she waited for her plan to fall into place.

* * *

**[Charity's POV]**

I looked at myself one more time in the bathroom mirror. Smoothing the front of my simple red dress and my wavy brown hair, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked, as both Ted and Cody looked over.

"You look really good, Randy. " Ted replied, smiling.

"Damn, Randy! You look hot!" Cody exclaimed.

I blushed.

"Thanks you guys. Well, I'll see you guys later."

On my way out I grabbed my keycard and headed down the hallway to Mike's room. With every step my heart beat quickened and my stomach fluttered more and more. I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him so much. Finally reaching room 245, I took a deep breath before knocking. I hear some shuffling inside, before the door opens. My smile changed from a smile to a look of horror as I see Layla open the door, smirking.

"Oh hey. Aren't you Mike's girlfriend?"

Looking at her in only her bra and underwear, I feel my blood run cold. I feel dizzy as I try to comprehend what's going on.

"I...I..I'm sorry. I was looking for Mike's room-"

"Oh this is Mike's room." She said, smiling at me mockingly.

Looking past her, I see a drowsy looking Mike get. Holding his head, he blinked before looking up. I could literally feel my heart breaking as I looked at him. Tears started to form in my eyes. Looking up, his eyes widened as he looked from a smirking Layla and back to me.

"No. Charity. Babe, this isn't what it looks like!" He said as he stumbled towards the door.

Tears flowed down my cheeks and blurred my vison.

"You asshole!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Bye!" layla said cheerfully, waving at me as I ran down the hallway.

"Charity!" Mike called after me. Stopping at the doorway, he punched the wall next to him, before resting his achy head against it. Straightening he walked over and sat at the edge of John's bed. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh my god. What the hell did I just do?" He mumbled.

Satisfied, Layla started pulling her clothes back on.

"Oh calm down. We never did anything. You were drunk from missing your stupid little girlfriend and passed out at the bar. I had swagger help me bring you back here to your room. I stripped you down to your boxers, messed up your bed and made you look like you were sleeping. And then I stripped down to my underwear. "

Looking him up and down with a disgusted look on her face, she continued.

" Please, I would never sink low enough to be with you."

Now fully dressed, she checked her hair and makeup in the mirror above the sink, before heading toward the door.

"What the hell, Layla! Why the hell did you do that?" Mike stood up after putting his jeans back on. Layla just smirked.

"Well my job here is done." she said before scampering out of the room.

Buckling his belt, and pulling on his shirt, franticly looked for his phone. Finding it he searched through his contacts, looking for charity's cell number. Pressing send, he pressed it to his ear, silently praying she would pick up.

* * *

When my phone starts ringing in front of me, I picked it up. Seeing that it was Mike I put it back down and let it keep ringing.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" The bartender asks me.

Swallowing, I shake my head.

"Nope."

He looks at me.

"Are you sure? It could be important."

I look down at my now still ringing phone.

"Believe me, it's not." I replied before taking a sip of my beer.

Tired of hearing my phone ringing, I hit the end button only to have it ring again. After hitting the end button numerous times only to have him calling back, I hit the power button. Putting my phone on the bar, I ordered another beer. Feeling tears welling up in my eyes, I wipe them away with my sleeve.

"You know what?" I asked, drunkenly to the bartender. He looks from from what he's doing.

"What the hell is the point of Valentine's Day?"

"Love? Or being with the one that you love?" He returned, shrugging.

I let out a hurt laugh.

"I doubt that. You know why? Because love is a myth. It doesn't exist."

Sitting on the barstool, I ordered myself another beer. This would be my third. I could feel my chest tightening every time I thought about it. The image flashed again in my mind. I closed my eyes as tears filled my already bloodshot eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I heard a familiar deep voice say.

I wiped away my tears with my jacket sleeve. Letting out a shaky breath, I answer.

"I'm fine."

Turning to look at the speaker, I saw none other than the legend Killer himself, Randy Orton. He looked into my bloodshot eyes with his blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly embarrassed that he caught me crying. Ordering himself a drink, he sat on the barstool next to me.

"I always come in here after a show. It helps me unwind." He paused. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him for a moment.

"What do you mean? It's a bar. I came here to get drunk. What other reason would I be here?" I shot back.

Taking a swig of his drink he answered.

"Why would a woman like you be here in a bar, alone, getting drunk on Valentine's Day?"

I clenched my jaw.

"I hate Valentine's Day."

"And why is that?"

Before I could answer, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god. You're the girl I met earlier. You're Mike's girlfriend!"

I glared at him.

"You're the one. I know exactly what this is all about! Believe me, it's all a misunderstanding." He said looking at me.

Feeling my face get hot, I scowl at him.

"Oh really!" I practically shout.

"Yes. Just please let me explain." He replied, calmly.

Sighing. I turn towards him, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Fine. I'll give you 10 minutes."

He smirked.

"10 minutes is all I need."

"Fine. Go ahead." I said.

"Okay, so obviously what you saw, was a huge misunderstanding."

I recrossed my arms.

"oh really?""

Yes. See I was here in a back booth, hidden from view, but I saw what all happened. Mike was set up."

"Set up?"

"Yes. See, since Mike had no idea you were here, he was upset with not being able to come see you for Valentine's day. So he decided to come in here to have a couple drinks."

"So?" I asked, my tone, indifferent.

"Well, " He continued." He had a few to many and was a little drunk. And then -"

"Then he decided to go screw Layla?" I spat.

"Just listen to what I have to say" He said, glaring at me.

I scowled, but listened.

"Then that's when Layla came in and started being a bitch and insulted him. And because of all the alcohol, he passed out at the bar. As Layla was about to leave, Jack Swagger came in and when she asked him if he would help her get Mike to his room, he agreed. And before you say anything, I told him what happened, and he felt horrible. He had no idea what she was going to do."

"Yeah right."

"Listen! When they were bringing him to his room, I followed them. They never saw me. As Jack left, I noticed that Layla didn't. That's when I knew she was up to something. Now I know Mike and I aren't the best of friends, but I know he would never cheat on you."

"How do you know?" I asked, venom dripping from my words.

"Because, I've never heard him talk about any other girl he's dated like he has about you."

His tone softened.

"He really cares about you, Charity. Trust me."

I wanted to believe him, but my rage took over.

"Whatever!"

After paying for my drinks, I was about to storm off until his hand grabbed my arm. His steely blue eyes locked onto me.

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

Letting my arm go, he turned back around. I stormed off toward my room without a second glance. Getting to the room, I put in my key card, and wrench open the door to see a startled Ted and Cody.

"Randy!" Cody started, but stopped as she seen my tearsteaked face. Stealing a glance at Ted, they both stood up and walked over to me.

"Randy? What wrong?" Ted, asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

Looking down at the floor I took a deep breath. I looked up at their concerned faces.

"I was such an idiot for coming here to be with him." Ted looked at Cody.

"What do u mean, Randy?" Cody asked.

"I mean that right after our try-outs, I want to go home. If you guys want to stay here, You can, but I'm going home. After try-outs, there's nothing to keeping me here."

"If you're going home, we're coming with you. It wouldn't be the same if we stayed here without you."

I nodded, before walking over to my suitcase to start packing what I didn't need. Walking over, Ted sat at the end of my bed.

"Randy would you mind if we leave in the morning after try-outs? That way we can get some sleep first." "Yeah. That's fine. I just want to go home."

Ted nodded in response.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

Ted looked over at Charity as she laid on her bed sleeping. Walking over to the chair, she shook Cody's arm to wake her.

"oh, yeah... that feels so good. keep going." Cody smiled as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Cody!." Ted hissed.

"Huh?" a sleepy looking Cody, looked up at her friend.

"Oh, hey Teddy." Cody yawned and stretched.

"Cody!" Ted hissed again.

"What?" Cody asked, looking annoyed.

"I'll be right back. Keep an eye on Randy."

"Where are you going?"

"shh! I'm gonna go find out what the hell happened. Stay here."

"But I wanna go!" Cody whined.

"No! Stay here in case Randy wakes up."

"Fine." Cody surrendered, sinking down in her chair.

And with that Ted left the room. Ted pulled out her phone, finding Mike's number, she calls him. "Charity?"

"No Mike, it's me, Ted. Where are you?"

"Oh, hey Ted. I'm in my room, why?"

"Meet me at the bar in a couple minutes. I really need to talk to you."

"um...okay. I'll see you in a bit."

Sitting down at a booth, she sipped her Mountain Dew as she sat and waited for Mike. Seeing Mike enter, she waved him over.

"Want anything to drink?" Ted asked as Mike sat down opposite of her.

"No, thanks."

Poor guy looked really upset.

"Mike, what happened with Charity? She came back to the room crying."

"Listen, it was all a huge misunderstanding.."

As Mike told all of what he remembered, Ted's jaw dropped.

"So you were set up! "

"Yes! and I tried to call Charity but she's not answering me. I feel horrible about it!"

"Don't worry Mike. I'll try to talk to her about it." Ted smiled at him reassuringly.

"Wait, where is she right now?" Mike looked up at her, concerned.

"She's in our room sleeping." She paused before finishing. "We're leaving the morning after her and Cody's FCW tryouts."

"What? Why?"

"Well from what happened, she wants to go home."

"God dammit!" Mike put his face in his hands.

Raising his head, he looked back at Ted.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to lose her."

Ted held back the tears that were starting to form.

"I know, Mike. I don't know what to do..."

Mike frowned.

"But we'll figure out something."

At that moment, Mike's cell started to ring. Looking at it, he looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked.

Mike looked up at her before glancing back at the phone. "It's Randy Orton. He's calling me."

"Answer it."

Picking up, Mike looked at Ted.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I saw what all what happened. I know you were set up. I tried to explain to Charity, but she wouldn't listen. Swagger and I want to help."

"Swagger? Why does he want to help?"

For a couple of seconds all he could hear was some shuffling.

"Mike! Hey. I feel horrible, man."

"Swagger?"

"Yeah, it's me. Dude, I feel horrible about helping Layla. I had no idea what she was gonna do. I thought she left right after I did. I'm so sorry."

Mike stayed silent, so swagger continued.

"Listen as Randy said; we want to help you get Charity back."

"How? She's leaving to go home the morning after her FCW tryout."

"Shit. Where does she live?"

"Louisville, KY"

"Mike! We're heading there in a week! The whole Raw roster is going to be there for a couple days to tape some shows. And we have a couple other things going on."

"I know, but she's not talking to me."

"Maybe you should go all Miz on her, Mike!" Randy shouted in the background.

Mike chuckled.

"Actually, Mike, Randy and I have an idea. Where are you?"

"I'm at the bar with Charity's friend, Taylor."

"Okay, we'll be right there. We'll tell you our plan when we get there."


	14. TryOuts

**I huge thanks to Blair6661,Miss-RKO,Riley,Riley-Mizfit,Cody,and Luneara Eclipse.**

**Thanks all you ladies for your AWESOME reviews and support. **

**I own nothing but Charity. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**lol ENJOY! :D  
**

**************** Try-Outs**************************************************************

Mike looked down at the little box in his hand as he waited for Swagger and Randy to enter the bar.

"Mike?"

He looked up at Ted.

"Mike, what is that?" She asked, signaling to the little box in his hand.

He looked down at for a couple moments before returning it to his pocket.

"Mike?"

"When I got back to Louisville, I had a late Valentine's Day surprise for Charity. I never expected her to show up here."

Before Ted could respond, Swagger and Randy walked in. Spotting them Mike waved them over.

"Hey Mike and …"Randy's voice trailed off as he looked at Ted.

Ted smiled at the two men.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I'm Charity's friend."

Ted shook both their hands as they introduced themselves.

Moving over on either side of the booth making room for the men, Randy sat down next to Mike and Swagger next to Ted.

"Okay" Mike started looking from Randy to Swagger. "What's this plan you two wanted to tell me about?"

"First off, Mike, I wanted to apologize in person. I had no idea what Layla's intentions were. She only told me she was going to stay long enough to make sure you okay. That's it. I'm so sorry." Jack pleaded.

Mike nodded, not knowing what to say. Noticing his silence, Randy continued.

"I tried to talk to Charity when she was here earlier but she wouldn't listen to me. I told her all about you being set up. But she got mad and stormed off."

He paused glancing at Swagger before continuing.

"Luckily because of our job, we are very well known and liked here."

"Okay..."

"See we have connections in this hotel."

He smirked as Mike gave him a confused look.

At that moment Jack put three tapes on the table.

"Randy and I were able to get copies of all three security tapes. One is the bar, one is the lobby and the last one is the hallway near your room."

Mike looked at the tapes.

"That's great and all but how are we gonna get her to watch them?"

"Well, I can try to get her to watch them when we get home." Ted replied, smiling.

"How?"

"Oh, I have ways."

Grinning evilly she grabbed the tapes.

"Also, when are the try-outs?" Swagger asked, turning to Ted.

"Tomorrow, all day."

"So you're leaving the next morning?"

"Yeah. Our flight leaves at 7."

He turns back to Mike.

"Mike you leave that day too. What time is your flight?"

"8."

"Perfect! You meet Taylor there at the airport and she can find some excuse to get away from Charity for a couple minutes while they're waiting. That's when you go and try to talk to her 1 on 1."

"I can try. Ted, you can text me the whole time to keep me up to date on what's going on."

She nodded.

Swagger and Randy started to get up.

"Alright. So there's the plan. At the airport Taylor will make an excuse to get away for a few minutes and you can try to talk to Charity. If that doesn't work, Taylor will try to get her to watch the security tapes at home. Got it?"

"I got it. Let's just hope this works."

Saying all their good-byes, all four left the bar and headed to their rooms.

_**Back in the room**_

Walking back into the room, Ted saw Cody was still awake. Hearing the door, Cody rushed over.

"Did you find out what happened?"

Checking to make sure Randy was sleeping, she nodded. Taking a moment Ted explained what happened.

"Oh my god….poor Randy. But it wasn't Mike's fault! He was set up by that bitch, Layla!"

"I know. Randy tried to tell her what happened but she got pissed and stormed off."

She held up the 3 tapes.

"What are those?"

"Security tapes. Randy and Swagger gave them to me to show Charity when we got home."

"Why don't we just show her now?"

"She's sleeping and she's already been through enough tonight. Besides she doesn't need anything to distract her from tryouts tomorrow. I know how much it means to her to get into FCW."

"True. So why are there three tapes?"

"Well one is from the bar, one from the lobby and one from the hallway near Mike's room."

"There's one from the hallway?"

"Yeah."

" So you mean that it could have caught me picking my ass?"

Stifling a laugh, Ted smiled.

"Yes Cody."

She sighed.

"Well that's embarrassing."

"You guys have a big day tomorrow, so let's get to bed." Ted chuckled.

After getting changed, they turned off the lights and fell asleep.

_**Next Morning**_

**[Charity's POV]**

Opening my eyes, I look at the clock. 6:45.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I jump out of bed.

"Ted! Cody! Wake up! Try-outs start at 8. "

"What time is it?" Ted asked, half asleep.

"6:49."

"Oh crap. "

Turning to her bed partner, she was about to wake her up when she burst out laughing.

"Ted. What the hell is so fun-"

That's all I got out before laughing. Cody had her arms and legs wrapped around her pillow, making out with it. What made it even funnier was the fact her ass crack was showing.

"Jesus Christ Cody! " I exclaimed, still laughing.

"What?"

"Pull up your shorts. Nobody wants to see that this early in the morning."

"Oh come on Randy. You love my ass early in the morning. Admit it." She replied as she yawned and stretched.

" That's gross, Cody." I shot back, tossing her on the bed next to her.

"Hurry up we have an hour to get there before try-outs start."

After we were all dressed, Cody and I grabbed our gear bags and key cards and were off.

_**At FCW….**_

We finally got the building 45 minutes before tryouts were scheduled to start. As we entered the building , all three of us were awe as we looked ahead at the official FCW ring. As my eyes scanned the room I saw that there were very few wrestlers here. Two men were practicing in the middle of the giant ring. One was wearing red and black tights as the other was in plain black trunks. Breaking away the man in the tights looked me up and down, smirking. Saying something to his opponent he climbed out of the ring and started walking toward me. Smiling, he held out his hand.

"Hey there. Welcome to FCW."

Shaking his hand, I said hi before looking away.

"So" He started, checking me out once more. "What brings you here?"

Before I could respond, a short girl with jet black hair walked up.

"Zayne. What are you doing? Obviously, she's not interested. So leave her alone."

"Interested?" Zayne asked, as innocent look on his face." I was just being friendly."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I was 20 feet away and saw you check her out. Twice."

He turned a light shade of red before he turned and walked away.

"Thanks. "

She smiled at me, holding out her hand.

"No problem. By the way, I'm Nira. I'm here for a tryout."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Charity and these two are my friends, Ted and Cody. Cody and I are here for try-outs too.

"Wait, Charity and Cody from OVW?"

"Yeah. Did you hear something about us?"

She giggled.

"Of course! A guy by the name of Nick Dinsmore came by a week ago bragging about you two."

Cody looked as shocked as I did at this news.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've heard both of you are really good to work with. I just hope I'll get to step into the ring with you both in the future." She replied, smiling.

Looking past me she waved to somebody behind me. Following her gaze, we saw a guy around our age waving back at her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Cody asked, looking back at Nira.

She chuckled.

"No. That's my brother. He came to cheer me on. I broke up with my man two weeks ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

I shot a glare at Cody, causing her to shrug,

"Oh, no. It's fine. He wanted me to quit wrestling and stay home. I can't have a man that doesn't support my passion so I kicked him to the curb."

Hearing the front doors open, we all looked to see Randy Orton walk in.

"Perfect." I grumble, rolling my eyes.

"Wow. Now that's what I call a man."

Nira was practically drooling at the sight of him. Spotting me, he started to walk over.

"Oh my god. Here he comes. How do I look?" Nira asked, smoothing down her hair.

"Hello Charity."

"Randy."

"I need to talk to you."

Nira's eyes widened.

"Do you two know each other?"

Glaring at him I nod.

"Can I please talk to you?"

Crossing my arms across my chest I look at him.

"Go ahead."

"I mean, privately?"

Rolling my eyes I follow him to a vacant corner of the room.

"Can you make this quick? I have to go get changed for try-outs."

"Listen. First off, I just wanted to wish you luck in your try-outs. And second, please call Mike and hear him out."

"No."

"Why not? You really should get his side of the story before jumping to conclusions. "

I shake my head.

"I know what I saw, Randy. It's over between Mike and I. My ex cheated on me and now Mike. I'm not gonna put up with it. I'm sorry."

I start walking back to Cody before he can respond.

"Hey! What did he need to talk to you about? Is everything okay?"

I hear Nira call as she ran to catch up to us as Cody and I walked into the locker room.

"Well, her and Mi –"Cody started before I cut her off.

"My boyfriend and I broke up last night and Randy was wondering if I was okay." I lied.

"Aww. " She frowned. "I'm so sorry."

For a couple moments we stood in awkward silence.

"You like Randy, huh?" I asked, changing the subject.

She blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

Grinning, I nod.

"Yeah. I've had a crush on him forever. I'm a huge fan of his."

"Oh cool."

After pulling on my boots, I waited as Cody laced up her boots.

After Cody finished tying her boots, we walked out of the locker room with Nira in tow.

I sat down off to the side and started warming up.

"So how did you meet him?"

Nira asked excitedly.

"I bumped into him at the hotel we're staying at when I went to get an extra keycard."

I could feel my heart ache as the image flashed in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I could feel my chest tighten and tears start to form. My mind not only flashed the image of him and Layla, but also that night I spent with him at his hotel room. I remember the emotions that ran when Mike first told me he loved me. It hurt to realize those were just words. That's it. They were just words without meaning. I tried to shake these thoughts but they just kept coming back. I'll admit that I'm a mess. I feel like a whole piece of me is gone. How could I give the talent scouts my all when all I wanted to do is go home, crawl into my bed and just cry my eyes out? Just cry until I was no longer able to.

"Randy?"

Snapping back to reality, I looked up to see a concerned looking Cody and Nira staring at me.

"Are you okay?"

I hadn't noticed that I started tearing up a little.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I'm not. I wasn't fine. I felt broken. Excusing myself, I walked to the bathroom to try to compose myself. Splashing some water on my face, I look in the mirror. My eyes had dark circles from my troubled sleep. I had a dream that was a reenactment of what happened. It played over and over again. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths. Finally calm, I walk out as I see everybody crowding around the ring. A tall man with brown hair and glasses stood in the middle of the ring. He smiled as he brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the official FCW try-outs! I'm Steve Keirn and I'm the Owner and one for the head coaches here at FCW."

Behind him were four other men. Two of whom I recognized as Joey Mercury and Ricky Steamboat. He introduced the other two as Norman Smiley and Tom Pichard.

"We are going to pair you up with each other and we will evaluate you during your match. At the end of the tryouts the other trainers and I will decide which of you will become a part of the FCW family."

He smiled as he looked around at the crowd before he continued.  
"Whoever makes it will get a call from us in exactly one week from today. But now that we have all that out of the way, let's begin!"  
An excited buzz started among the crowd as the four men went around the room, pairing people up. A few moments passed until Joey walked up to me, clipboard in hand.  
"What's your name?"  
After giving him my name his scanned the list on his clipboard.  
"Okay, your partner will be Zayne."  
As he said his name, he pointed to the same guy that welcomed me to FCW when I entered the building. Hearing his name, Zayne looked up at me and smirked. Wonderful. I have to have my tryout match with the same guy that wouldn't stop checking me out. As Joey moved on to Cody and Nira, Zayne started over.  
"Well," He said looking me over. "Looks like we're partners."  
I rolled my eyes. Nira looked over at Zayne and me.  
"I'm sorry." She mouthed.  
Zayne ran a hand through his bleach blonde spiked hair.  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
We ran through a couple ideas and decided to let it flow. We had three main spots planned out. After talking about what we were going to do, we sat on in the chairs in the crowd where other wrestlers were still conversing. I found Ted and sat next to her at the end, that way Zayne couldn't sit next to me. Bad move. He sat right behind me.  
"I can't wait for our match." He whispered in my ear. I felt him linger a moment near my neck. His breath on my neck made me shiver. It felt a lot different when Mike did that. I shook my head clearing away my thoughts of Mike. This was not the time to think about him. As time flew by we watched as couples had their matches. Twice, wrestlers landed wrong and got hurt. One of them couldn't even finish their match. They had to be put on a stretcher by the paramedic that was waiting nearby. I remember hearing them deny that they were hurt.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! I can finish my match! I swear!"  
I swear the girl was delusional. It was obvious that she had broken something.  
"Alright everyone. We'll break for about thirty minutes and then we'll resume the rest of the matches. Joey will show you all where catering is."  
We all followed Joey down a hallway to this room that had a couple tables packed with food. There were little round tables scattered throughout the room. I sat down at one of them as Ted and Cody grabbed some food. Ted was the first one back to the table. She looked at the table in front of me. Seeing no food, she gave me a questioning look.  
"Randy. Where's your food?"  
She sat down next to me.  
"Is it about Mike?"  
A lump started to form in my throat.  
"Randy?"  
Swallowing, I put on a fake smile.  
"No, of course not!" I lied. "I'm just really nervous about my match. "  
The truth was the match was a huge deal, but the Mike thing was bothering me more. I missed his voice, his laugh, his touch, the way he looked at me. I missed everything about him. And it drove me crazy to know what happened.  
"What's up, beotches!"  
Cody slammed her food down on the table as she sat down. Thank god for Cody's horrible timing. She picked a noodle off the table as it fell off her plate and ate it. She looked from Ted to me.  
"Did I miss something?"  
I shook my head.  
"Oh and by the way, Randy. Your partner is hot. Just saying."  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
"Zayne?"  
"Yeah. Those abs of his….wow!"  
I was about to respond when somebody walked up behind me.  
"Hello Ladies."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Speak of the devil. Hello Zayne."  
He sat on the other side of me, smiling.  
"Hey there, partner. I just wanted to come over and say hi…" He paused before continuing as if to build suspense.  
"And I wanted to know if after try-outs you wanted to go out to dinner with me. What do you say?"  
"Yeah, Sorry Zayne. I've already got plans. But I know somebody who doesn't."  
His smile wavered a second.  
"Who?"  
"Cody!" I said, signaling to her, smirking.  
He looked at her for a second and then back to me.  
"Okay then. Your loss. " He shrugged as he turned to Cody.  
"So I guess I'll meet you after try-outs. "  
And with that he grabbed his food and walked off. Cody looked at me wide eyed.  
"Randy. What the hell just happened?"  
I smirked.  
"Looks like you now have a date after try-outs with wow-abs boy."  
She blinked as she tried to process this. After a couple moments her face twisted to a look of confusion.  
"I don't understand."  
I chuckled.  
"Well Cody, You always say you're the romantic of the group and always complain about wanting romance so now here's your chance. Your welcome."  
She nodded although it was clear that she was still confused. Seventeen minutes passed as we sat in silence as Ted and Cody ate. They looked at me as I stood up.  
"I'm gonna go hang out in the locker room until the matches start again. If you want, you guys can join me when you're finished eating."  
I didn't wait for a response before walking off back down the hallway. Back in the locker room I saw my phone was flashing. I picked it up to see I had 50 new text messages and 2 missed calls. First I opened my inbox to see that all 50 text messages were from Mike. Ignoring them I looked to see who called. One was from Mike and the other was from my cousin, James. I smile. James and I grew up together. We both love wrestling and dreamed of making it in the WWE. Unfortunately when he was born he had some health conditions that only got worse as got older. I know it killed him to know that he wouldn't be able to live his dream. The same day he found out that he couldn't wrestle was the day I made a promise to him to try the best I could to make it to the WWE and live the dream for the both of us. Pushing all my hurt and sorrow about Mike aside, I tried to focus on kicking ass at this try-out match. Who cares that I have a weird partner? Even he won't ruin my chances.

As I was about to put my phone back in the locker, it started to ring. Glancing at it, I bit my lip. It was Mike. I could feel my heart race a little as I thought about it. Should answer it? I let it ring a few more times before I decided to just let it go. I missed hearing his voice, but every time I thought about it my chest tightened. Shortly after, I received a voicemail. As I debated whether or not to listen to it, Ted and Cody walked into the locker room.

"Randy."

I looked up to Cody as she spoke.

"They're gonna be continuing in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

I glanced down one more time at my phone before jamming it into my locker.

"Yeah." I answered as I stood up from the bench I was sitting.

And with that, the three of us left the locker room.

**5 hours later**

It was around 6 when we finally got out of tryouts. Zayne and I had a pretty good match. I'll admit that he did a good job of making me look good. Cody's partner was Nira. They had one hell of a match. From what I could see, Nira was really good. At the end of it all Steve gave a small speech and then thanked us for coming. Ted waited outside as Cody and I went back to the locker room to change. We changed in silence until Cody spoke.

"Randy."

"Yes?" I said as I stuffed my gear my bag.

"I just wanted to thank you for setting me up on this date.."

"You're welcome, Cody."

"But Randy."

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous. I mean this our 1st date. That date that makes it or breaks it."

I grinned as she rambled on.

"Cody" I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself. I'm sure he'll love you."

She smiled.

"Thanks Randy." She replied as she gave me a hug.

"Well, you better get your ass out there. I'm sure he's waiting for you. Have fun!"

"Yes Ma'am!" She said as she gave me a salute.

I laughed as I picked up her bag and mine. When we walked out of the locker room, Zayne was dressed and waiting for her. She walked over to meet Zayne as I walked over to Ted. Cody waved to us as she left.

I sighed, causing Ted to shoot me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

I sniffed.

"Our little Cody is all grown up. " I said, pretending to cry.

She shook her head, chuckling.

"Well I'm pretty hungry. What do you want to do for dinner?"

I took a moment to think.

"Well on the way here I saw a subway. And right now, I can feel a sub calling my name."

"Alright, subway it is."

We drove over to Subway and ate then headed back to the hotel. Back in the room we packed up our stuff and watched a little bit of South Park. After about an hour and a half, Ted fell asleep. Although I was tired out from try-outs, my thoughts kept me awake. No matter how much I tried to push it away, the image of Layla and Mike consumed my thoughts. I decided to listen to my Ipod to see if my music would drown my thoughts. I turned it on and hit shuffle. I laid down on my bed, looking out the window at the moonlight pouring in. I could feel my chest tighten as the song started. Need you Now by Lady Antebellum. I could tears start to form as I listened to it. The lyrics started to bring back memories. I buried my face in my pillow and did what I've wanted to do all day. I cried until I felt like I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Mike sat on his bed waiting as he listened to the phone ring on the other end. He closed his eyes as he just heard her voicemail.

_Hey, you've reached Charity! I can't answer my phone right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!_

He hung up before he heard the beep and tossed his phone on the bed. John was out with his girlfriend so he had the room to himself. He was already packed to leave in the morning for Louisville.

"I wonder what's on the radio right now." He wondered aloud.

Hitting the button on the radio in the room he waited as it crackled to life.

He sat on the edge of his bed as he listened to the chorus of Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Quickly, he shut the radio off and picked up with phone. He had to get out of this room before he went insane. He sent out a quick text to Alex and waited for a reply before he was out the door.

**Later**

Taking out her keycard, Cody eagerly opened the door. Stepping in she looked in to find both Randy and Ted already asleep. As silently as she could, went into the bathroom and changed for bed. She walked over to Randy, taking out her ear phones and Ipod. She shut it off before tiptoeing over to her bag and putting it in before curling up on her bed.

"Good Night, Randy. Night,Ted." She whispered before she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Divas Don't Cry

**Thanks so much to Cody,Miss-RKO,Blair6661,luneara Elcipse, and Riley-Mizfit. You Ladies Rock!**

**I Do Not Own anything except Charity. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

"Randy."

I opened one eye to see who was calling my name. It took a couple moments before the figure in front of me came into focus. Cody was already fully dressed as she sat on the side of my bed. She shook my arm in attempt to wake me up.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"5:12"I heard Ted say.

I sat up to see that she was already up and dressed.

"Thank you. And why the hell was I the last to get woken up?"

"Well, I saw what song you were listening to last night on your iPod and figured you would be thinking about Mike a lot and needed some sleep."

"It was on shuffle." I mumbled.

"It was on repeat." She shot back.

I looked down at the floor.

"So?"

"Randy. This is really unhealthy. What happened with Mike?"

I could feel my chest tighten a little at the sound of his name.

"Randy?"

"Who's hungry? " I said, quickly changed the subject.

"I am." Cody replied.

"I am too." Ted said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Okay then." I said, jumping up. "I'll go get dressed and then we'll go eat and head to the airport."

I didn't wait for a response before grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom.

**At the Diner**

As we ate our breakfast, they tried once more to ask about Mike.

"So, Cody. How was your date last night?" I asked eager to change the subject.

Her face lit up.

"It was great! Thank you so much for setting me up with Zayne."

"No problem" I replied, taking a bite of my biscuits and gravy.

"Did you guys do anything fun?" Ted asked.

"Oh yeah." She chuckled.

"What did you guys do?"

She smiled.

"I got laid."

I choked on my food, laughing.

"What!" Ted exclaimed, wide –eyed.

She blushed.

"Well we went out to dinner and after we went to a movie. About 10 minutes in we were making out and so we left and went to his apartment and then we-"

"Cody!" I exclaimed, still laughing.

"What?"

"Ted and I are trying to eat here! We don't want any details about your sexual escapades!"

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll tell you guys later."

Ted rubbed her temples.

"This is gonna be a long two weeks." She muttered.

**At the Terminal**

As we sat on a bench waiting for our plane, Ted looked at her phone. Receiving a message, she opened it.

_From: Mike_

_I'm near west side entrance. I see you guys. I'm heading over._

"Hey Randy."

I looked over at her.

"What?"

"Cody and I will be right back. We have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright. But hurry, our plane should be here pretty soon."

I sighed as Ted and Cody scampered off in the direction of restrooms.

"Charity." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I closed my eyes, feeling the hurt sweep over me.

"Go away, Mike."

"Charity, please talk to me."

He set his hand on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. I moved, letting his hand fall.

"Don't touch me. Just please go away."

He walked around and kneeled before me.

"Babe. Please just look at me."

He looked up at me with the same baby blue eyes that I fell in love with. He looked into my eyes just like he used to. It still sent chills up my spine. I closed my eyes.

"Don't call me that. It's over Mike. "I said through clenched teeth.

I stood up, only to have him step in front of me.

"Charity, just please let me explained what happened." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Charity, please—"

He went to grab my hand before I slapped him hard across the face. He looked at me as he held his face.

I could feel the tears start to form as I looked at him.

"Just leave me alone."

I turned away from him so he couldn't see my pained expression. I walked over to the boards and saw that our plane was boarding in 5 minutes. I sprinted towards the restrooms to round up Ted and Cody. I tried my best to wipe away the stray tears that slid down my cheeks. I reached the restroom just as Ted and Cody were walking out.

"Randy. What's wrong?" Ted asked as she looked at me.

"Our plane is boarding in about 3 minutes. We got to get going."

When we were finally in flight, Ted saw she had a message.

_From: Mike_

_Ted, I tried to talk to her but it didn't work. You're my last hope. You have to get her to watch those tapes._

She waited a couple moments before replying.

_I'll try my best Mike._

"Excuse me ma'am."

A pretty blonde hair flight attendant smiled as she pointed to a sign that said "Please turn of all cell phones. Thank you!"

Ted turned off her phone and leaned back. As she tried to think of ways to get Charity to watch the tapes, she slowly fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

Finally we reach Louisville and after retrieving out bags we start heading back home. I stare out the window majority of the time as Cody tries once again to find out about what happened at the airport.

"Randy. What happened at the airport? Did something or somebody piss you off?"

I don't answer.

"Randy."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

She waits a couple moments before she continued.

"Did some jerk say something to you that pissed you off?"

"Oh it was a jerk all right." I mumbled.

Ted glared at Cody though the rearview mirror only to receive a shrug.

As we finally reached the apartment parking lot, I shouldered my bag and went to unlock the apartment. To be honest I saw it as an opportunity to get away from the looks and questions from my roommates. Opening the door I took a deep breath before walking off down the hall towards my room. I breathe in the familiar scent of my room. I dropped my bag off in the laundry room before going to sit on my bed. I looked at my nightstand at the framed picture of Mike and I. It was the picture he took from the zoo when he was wearing his hat and sunglasses. I picked it up and looked at it for a while. I let a tear slide own my cheek. I closed my eyes as memories of him from the past 4 years flashed through my mind. Picture frame in hand, I looked at it once more before throwing it in the trash. I flopped down on my bed. I hadn't slept at all during the flight and I was tired. Laying down I looked up at the ceiling of my room. Ted knocked on the door.

"Randy?" She said, peering in.

She walked over and sat beside me; a chicken sandwich in one hand.

"Here Randy. I made this for you."

My stomach knotted up as I looked at it.

"You know, I'm still pretty tired, and not really hungry. I'm just gonna stay in here and take a nap. Okay?"

Frowning, she nodded before she left the room.

I stared up at the ceiling as my phone started to ring. Groaning I pick it up. Seeing Mike's name, I toss it across the room. Feeling tired, I turned over, closing my eyes as I let the sleepiness take over.

**Few hours later**

The sun was just starting to set as I woke up. I looked out the window at the sky. I could help but think of Mike. I closed my eyes as I felt tears start to form. I had to get out of this room. Everything I saw reminded me of Mike. Getting up I glanced at the clock. 6:00. I walk over to door and crack it open a little. The light from the living room illuminated the hallway. Good; Ted and Cody are still up. Opening the door I silently make my way down the hallway.

"But Cody, there has to be some way to—"

Both my friends looked up at me as I entered the room. Ted got up and walked up to me, a concerned look on her face.

"How are you feeling, Randy?"

I looked from one to the other. I put on a fake smile.

"I feel way better. I was tired and after my nap, I feel great."

"Randy?" Ted looked unconvinced.

"What?"

She looked as I she was going to say something but thought better of it. Taking a deep breath she smiled.

"Well Randy there's this new show that premiers in a couple minutes. It's surveillance videos of people doing stuff from hotels and bars and stuff like that. Maybe if you watch it it'll make you feel better."

I shook my head.

"No thanks, Ted. I'm not really in a television watching mood. I think I'm just gonna go read or something." I gave her a slight smile before heading back toward my room.

She waited a few minutes until my footsteps faded out.

"Poor Randy. Now how are we gonna get her to see the tapes?" Cody pouted.

Ted sighed.

"I don't think we will, Cody. That was our last chance. Mike leaves in about 4 hours from now. I doubt when she's in this mood, she won't watch them. "

She stood up and shrugged.

"We tried."

Ted could already feel the ears start to form. Picking up the tapes she laid them on the table near the TV.

"But Ted..." She looked up at Ted with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cody. I tried."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ted. We can't give up. They love each other. They belong together."

Ted walked over and started shutting off lights.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm going to bed. There's nothing left to do." She muttered as she started down the hall.

Sighing Cody got up and followed her friend before splitting off to her room.

I sat up on my bed. I tried to go back to bed but I couldn't. I don't know what, but something was bothering me. I silently walk out of my room toward the living room. Flicking on the light and TV I notice three tapes on the table. Picking them up I see them labeled; FOR CHARITY: then HALLWAY, BAR and LOBBY. I smile.

"Wow. Ted must have taped some of the show for me." I muttered. I pop in the one that says BAR first. I sit down as it starts. The bar looks pretty empty aside from a few people there. I wait a couple minutes as nothing happens.

'Well this is boring.'

I'm about to hit stop when a familiar figure walks into the shot, making me freeze. It's Mike. I set the remote down as I watch him buy a drink. I watch closely as I watch him talk to bartender, slugging beer after beer. I watch as he starts to drink his seventh when he looks over to his right then back down. I can feel my blood turn cold as Layla enters and stands next to Mike. I wish I could reach through the TV and slap the smirk off her face. She talks talking but can't hear anything since the video had no sound. I watched as Mike's expression twisted into a scowl. Next thing I knew he fell forward on the bar. He passed out. By now my jaw dropped. Layla said something to the bar tender than looked around until she waved somebody over. Jack Swagger entered the shot and started talking to Layla. She gestured toward Mike a few times while talking. Swagger hoisted Mike over his shoulder and walked off with a smirking Layla in tow. As the tape ended I jumped up and scrambled for the tape that said LOBBY. I popped it in and hit play. I didn't even bother to sit down. I watched as I saw my little encounter with Randy. I fast forwarded until I saw Swagger enter. As they headed off toward the hallway I watched as Layla turned and looked at me talking to Randy. She smirked; causing my blood to boil. She knew I was at the hotel. She heard that I was looking for Mike. Shortly the tape ended and I put in the last one. I again fast forwarded until I could see Swagger. Mike was still passed out. I watched as Layla unlocked the door and both Swagger and Layla entered. A few moments passed until I saw Swagger standing in the doorway. He was looking back in the room. He said something, looking unsure then said something and left. I waited for Layla to leave but she didn't. I clenched and unclenched my fist.

"Come on, bitch. Leave." I muttered over and over.

My heart started to calm down as I saw her in the doorway only to drop when I saw her stay inside and close the door. The tape ended but I just sat there. I closed my eyes in frustration. Randy was right. Mike was setup. He had no idea what the hell was going on! I should have believed him! Why was I so stupid! I sprinted to my room and picked up my phone. Searching through the last 20 of his text messages, I find what I'm looking for.

_From: Mike_

_Charity, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't think I can ever say that enough. But I leave tonight at 8:15PM. I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry for bothering you. I love you…._

Leaving my phone I ran out of my room, grabbing the car keys on the way. I had to stop him and apologized before it's too late. I hit the steering wheel as I hit traffic.

"Come on! " I yell at the cars in front of me.

When I finally get to the airport with 10 minutes to 8:15, I sprint inside. Inside I run to the board to find the gate number. I scan the board before I find it. I run around looking for it. Stopping to catch my breath, I look at my watch. 8:13. Frantic, I look around until I see it. I run toward it, jumping over bags and dodging in and out of crowds. Finally as I reach the gate, they are closing it off. I watch his plane take off with tears in my eyes. I missed him. He's gone all because I didn't listen. I put my face in my hands as I started to cry.

"I thought Divas don't cry."

I look up. Slowly I turn around and look up into those beautiful blue eyes. I pull him into an embrace. Feeling his arms around me, I could feel my heart race. Swallowing, I take in a shaky breath.

"You didn't leave." I whispered.

"No. I was hoping you'd come here to stop me. "He whispered back.

He pressed a kiss on my temple. We just stood there for a couple moments in silence.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? And are you just gonna catch the next flight in the morning? Because I don't want you to get in trouble and—"

Mike leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a few days off. I'd like to be with you, if that's okay?" He whispered as he pulled back.

"That would be awesome." I replied, smiling.

He chuckled as he gave me another kiss. Grabbing my hand, we grabbed his baggage and headed out to my car. On the way back to the apartment I told Mike how I saw the tapes. Finally getting to the apartment, I put in park. Turning off the engine, I get out and lean next to the car. I stare out at the darkness.

Getting out Mike walks over to me. He leans on the car and gently grabs my hand.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Randy tried to tell me. I was too stubborn to listen." I said as I looked at him. "I'm so sorry Mike. And I'm sorry for slapping you earlier."

Standing back up, he stands in front of. Pushing some hair away from my face, he kisses me.

"Don't be. You just didn't see that I was set up. From what you saw, it's natural to assume things."

"I know, but—"

He put his finger on my lips.

"But nothing. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

Giving me another kiss he smiled.

"And if that's how hard you slap people in the face, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of your chest chops."

I chuckled.

Grabbing my hand we started for the apartment. I quietly opened the door, hung the keys back on the hook. Mike followed me down the hall to my room. I gently shut the door, making sure not to wake up Ted or Cody. I felt Mike's arm snake around my waist. As I turn around, he presses his lips on mine. Holding me closer he deepens the kiss. I put my arms around his neck. He ran his hands up my back. Grabbing the back of my legs he lifts me up and sets me on the bed. He pulls back, and smiles.

"I've missed you."

I put my hand on his face and look into his eyes.

"I missed you too. Tonight I really thought I lost you for good."

He leaned down, his lips just brushing mine.

"I'm not going anywhere. "

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me and laid next to me his arm around me.

**Next Morning**

Cody yawned as she headed for my room. She opened the door.

"Randy, how are you—"She stopped as she looked at Mike. She grinned.

"Ted!" She whispered.

Ted walked over and peered inside. Seeing Mike and I together made her smile.

"Shh. We'll wait until they wake up."

Closing the door they headed toward the kitchen.

I opened my eyes as I heard Cody's voice coming from the kitchen. I groaned.

"Dammit Cody, shut u—"I mutter as I start to get up. I stop as I feel an arm pull me back down. Looking behind me, I smile

"You're not leaving me already are you? He smiled.

I chuckled as I laid back down I faced him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled me closer and gave a kiss.

"I have the day planned out. "

"Oh really?" I grin.

"Yep. So I'll let you get ready. I have a fun day planned."

Giving me a kiss, he got up and left the room. I took a few moments and then got up and started to get ready.

**[Mike's POV]**

I walked down the hallway to a very happy looking Ted and Cody.

"Good Morning, ladies." I said smiling.

"Wow, Mike. You look very different without your fauxhawk." Ted observed.

I chuckled.

"So… What happened last night?" Cody asked as she sipped her coffee. She could hide the grin she tried to conceal.

I told them everything she told me the night before.

"So now what's gonna happen?" Cody asked.

"Well she's getting ready right now, and I'm about to go get ready since we have plans today."

I got up, grabbed some clothes and my bathroom stuff and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

**[Charity's POV]**

Today was amazing. We went to Thunder Mountain and raced go karts and had a water balloon fight. Next we went to the zoo and brought along my new digital camera. Now we were right here, back at the lake just like our 3rd date. The same date Mike first told me he loved me...

"Wow. A reenactment of our dates after we met."

He laughed.

"Yes, but that's not all."

I raise an eyebrow at him. Giving me a kiss he pulled away from my embrace. Gently he grabbed my hand as he looked into my eyes.

"Mike?"

He smiled as he knelt down on one knee.

"Charity…"

I could feel my heart start to race.

"Yes, Mike?" I said, biting my lip.

"Charity. I love you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever dated…"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box. Releasing my hand he opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh my god..." I gasped.

"Charity, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, as I looked down at him. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

As he stood up I threw my arms around him. We shared the most passionate kiss that I never wanted to end.

"I love you." I whispered as he finally pulled back.

"I love you too."


	16. Come with me

Closing my eyes, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he ran his hands over my back.

"Nothing." I smiled as I lifted my head away from where it rested on his chest to look at him. "Everything is perfect."

He smiled back before leaning down to give me a kiss.

"So" He started as he pulled away. "You never told me how your tryouts went."

I chuckled.

"They went just fine. My partner was ….. Interesting." I laughed.

"Interesting?"

"First he wouldn't stop checking me out."

Mike's hold around me tightened slightly as I said it.

"Don't worry he's not going after me anymore. During our break for lunch, he asked me out to dinner after tryouts but I declined and volunteered Cody."

"How'd that go?" He chuckled.

"Well as Cody told Ted and I at breakfast the next morning, 'she got laid'." I laughed.

"In that case it went very well." He joked.

Laughing I playfully whacked him on the chest.

"So have you heard anything back yet?"

I look up at him and smile.

"Mike, it's only been two days!"

"So?"

"So they said it takes a week to hear anything."

"Well I've seen how good you are in the ring. You'll most likely get the call early."

"Mike that's sweet of you but you're being very biased." I laughed. "You're my boyfriend, of course you'd say that."

"Actually, as of last night, I'm your fiancé" He said grabbing my hand. "Remember?" And I'm not just saying that because I'm you fiancé, I'm saying it because I know you're talented."

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to the fact that we're engaged."

I sat up and looked around the hotel room. After deciding that the lake area wasn't the best place to let our emotions flow, we drove to the nearest hotel. I grinned as I saw the discarded clothes carelessly cast around the room.

"Mike…." I laughed as he planted small kisses on my upper back and slowly made his way up my neck.

"What?" He mumbled as he continued to work on my neck.

"Stop…."

Luckily my phone started ringing giving me an excuse to break away from a very affectionate Mike.

"Let it go to voicemail. You're mine for right now." He mumbled.

"Remember last time when I turned it off and Cody landed in the hospital? Yeah, I'm not doing that again."

Mike groaned as I slid off the bed and put some of my clothes back on. Grabbing the nearest t-shirt I walked over to the table to search for my phone.

"Watch. It's most likely Cody calling to ask where you are since you didn't come home last night."

Finally I pick up my phone and answer.

"Hello?"

I shoot a glare at Mike which only earned a smirk.

"Randy! Where are you? Are you okay? You didn't come home last night! Everything okay with you and Mike?

I sat on the bed as Cody ranted on and on.

"Cody! Chill out! I'm fine. Mike and I are great. It was getting late so we just rented a hotel room and spent the night here. No big deal."

Mike chuckled at my excuse before inching near me to finish what he started. I getting up I walked to the other side of the room and leaned on the wall.

"But why didn't you call? You had us worried sick woman!"

As I was about to answer, I felt an arm go under the shirt and wrap around my waist. Mike grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Cody! Hey how's it going?"

"Oh hey Mike! I was just calling to-"

"Cody, calm down; we're okay. Now the reason you're calling, is it an emergency? Is somebody hurt?"

"Um….No…"

"Then Cody can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you please call only if there's an emergency? Like if somebody is hurt? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Awesome. So we'll be back later. Okay?"

"Alright. See you two later. Have fun you two!" She giggled before hanging up.

Shutting my phone, he dropped it on the little pile of clothes near our feet.

"Now, where were we?"

I laughed as he picked me up and carried me over to the bed before laying me down.

"Mike, you're evil. You know that?"

"Put genius after that and Baby, you've got me pegged." He smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I watched Mike as he messed with his belt. His back was facing me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I glad I finally have you back." I whisper, pressing a kiss on his neck.

He turned around to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"You never lost me to begin with."

I smiled as he leaned in and captured my lips with his own.

As he started to deepen the kiss, I could feel him slide his hand up my back.

I pull back chuckling, earning a questioning look from Mike.

"Hey Now. Let's not let that happen again."

He chuckled and kissed me again before letting go of my waist.

"We better get back now before Cody has a heart attack." He joked, offering his hand.

Laughing, I shake my head as I take his hand. After grabbing what we needed, we left the room.

We had barely walked through the door before Cody started ranting and raving.

"Finally you two show up! I called you four hours ago!"

"Sorry Cody! " I chuckled, putting my hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't know you were keeping track."

"Randy, Remember this is Cody we're talking about. She worries a lot." Ted interjected.

"Exactly! Cody worries a lot!" She exclaimed.

"Cody, have you been watching the Rock?" I laughed referring to her talking about herself in third person.

"Maybe…..That's not the point! Where were you?"

"We went out to breakfast before coming back" I lied. "Is that a crime?"

I didn't like lying to her but I knew that if I did tell her what Mike and I were really up to, she would have been asking for details. I really don't need Cody knowing everything about my sex life.

"You still could have called!"

"Cody, calm down, Okay? I didn't call because I was busy enjoying my breakfast with my fiancé. Besides, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but a call would have been nice. But I'm not trying to-"

She paused for a moment.

"Did you say fiancé?"

"Maybe….." I laughed.

Ted got up and stood next to Cody, grinning.

I looked up at Mike and he smiled.

"Go ahead. You can tell them if you want."

I held up my left hand.

"Oh….my….GOD! Randy!" Cody Exclaimed as she pulled me into an embrace.

"Congratulations Randy! I'm happy for you."

I smiled at my friend over Cody's shoulder as she was still hugging me.

"Thanks Ted."

I stood there for a moment as the awkwardness started to set in.

"Um, Cody? This is starting to get awkward. You can let go now."

"I'm sorry. But like Ted said, Congratulations! I knew you two would get engaged sooner or later." Cody said as she finally let me go.

"Thanks Cody. " I chuckled.

I leaned against Mike as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I sighed as he pressed a kiss on my neck.

"Aww! "

I shot a glare at Cody.

"How about we all sit down before Randy jumps Cody?"

"Good idea." Mike chuckled pulling me down on the couch next to him.

Ted and Cody sat on the chairs opposite of us.

"So that's what took you two so long." Cody grinned.

She chuckled as I gave her a confused look.

"You guys were 'celebrating' your engagement" She giggled.

I groaned as I buried my face in Mike's shirt, earning a chuckle from both Mike and Ted.

"Actually Cody, we were just trying to spend as much time together as we could before I leave back on the road."

"Can't Randy just go with you on the road? Even if just for a couple days?"

I glanced at Ted for a moment before looking up at Mike.

"That's completely up to you. You could come on the road with me for a week and see how it is. That way we can spend more time together."

I could feel all eyes on me as debated if I should or not.

"I'd love to, but….."

"But what?" Mike Frowned.

"But Mike, you know that it'd be too expensive for me to travel with you. Besides, it'd be a little awkward sleeping in the same room with both you and John."

"We can get our own room. I'm positive John wouldn't mind. It'd give him some privacy with Melina."

"But then that means you'll have to pay more for food since there'd be two of us."

Taking my hand he smiled.

"It'd only before a week."

"What about FCW? I have to be here in case I get the call."

"Randy, we can call you if we hear anything." Ted assured me.

"See? All taken care of. What do you say?"

I tried my best to avoid looking him in the eyes. Every time I look at his baby blues I could feel my resistance crumbling.

He tipped my head up so that I looked at him.

"Please? "

"Fine." I sighed.

"But Randy-"

Ted elbowed Cody in the side before she could finish, earning a scowl from Cody.

"Well in that case you should go start packing." Mike smiled.

I stood up and started walking off down the hall towards my room. Reaching my room I turned around to face Cody.

"You're going on the road? Really?"

I walked over to my closet and dug out my suitcase.

"Why?"

"I honestly have no idea. " I chuckled.

She sat on my bed and sighed.

"It's not going to be the same without you."

"Cody, you'll be fine. It's only for a week. It'll go by so fast; it'll be like I never left."

"Still won't be the same!" She whined.

Rolling my eyes I continued packing my clothes.

"Will you at least call us?" She sighed, falling back on my bed.

"Of course I will."

"Everyday?"

"How about every other day?" I chuckled.

"Fine."

"And if I meet him, I'll even give Ted DiBiase Jr. your love. Okay?"

Her eyes widened as she sat up to look at me.

"Wouldn't Mike be against you sleeping with another guy?"

"What? No…no not that. I'll tell him Hi for you and maybe get you an autograph. Okay?"

She pondered this for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. You have to call us every other day and have to tell Ted I say Hi, I love him and get his autograph for me. "

"Alright. That's what I'll do." I chuckled as I put my last article into my suitcase and zipped it up.

Picking it up I led Cody out of my room and headed back down the hall. Mike and Ted looked over at Cody and I as we approached. Smiling Mike stood up.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he walked over to me and grabbed my suitcase. I gave both Ted and Cody a hug as I said my goodbyes. We then head out the door to the car and made our way to the airport. Mike bought our tickets and got on our flight.


	17. Randy

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO,and Caitylee2003. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As the plane lands at the Lambert International Airport in St. Louis, Missouri I hear my name.

"Charity."

Slowly I open my eyes to see a smiling Mike.

"Hey. We just landed."

Yawning, I stretch and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yay. We're here in Randy Orton's hometown."

Chuckling he presses a kiss on the top of my head.

We grab our stuff and get off the plane. Heading over to the baggage claim, we grab our luggage and head over to the counter. After Mike gets the keys to the rental car, we head out to the car.

Yawning, Mike starts the car and waits.

"Are you tired?" I asked, concern etched on my face.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Didn't you sleep during the flight?"

Shaking his head, he backed out of the parking space and exited the parking garage. As we parked in the hotel parking lot, we grabbed our things and went inside. After checking in we head up to our room.

Setting his bags over in the corner, Mike flops over on the bed. He puts his arm around me as I lay down next to him.

"Since we have time, you should take a nap." I say, followed by a yawn of my own.

"Maybe you should take one with me." He smiles.

Yawning and I cuddle up to him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

Seeing I was already passed out, Mike smiled and closed his eyes.

Still groggy from my nap, I barely open my eyes to look at the time. My eyes widen as I see that we have two hours until the show starts.

"Mike." I whispered as I shook his arm.

"What?" He grumbled without opening his eyes.

"Mike get up. The show starts in two hours."

Opening his eyes he looked over my shoulder at the clock.

His eyes widened as he got off the bed and grabbed his gear bag.

"Let's go." He said as he shouldered his bag.

And with that we left the room and headed to the arena.

We finally got to the arena with about an hour to spare. Mike cut the ignition and we got out and grabbed his stuff. Grabbing my hand we walked up the steps into the area. The security officer came over and Mike showed him his pass. As we started to walk when the guard stopped me.

"Can I see your pass? The only way you can get in is with a pass."

"Hey don't worry, Aaron. She's with me."

"She is?" He asked giving Mike a questioning look.

"Yeah. This is Charity. She's my fiancée."

Smiling, he lifted my hand to show Aaron my ring.

"See?"

"Alright. Go ahead. And congratulations."

We both thank him and walk off towards the locker rooms. We stop walking and Mike turns to face me.

"Would you like to meet some of the superstars?"

"Like who?"

At that moment, John Cena and Randy Orton chose to walk over.

"Hey John; Hey Randy."

"Hello Mike, and….."

"John this is Mike's girlfriend, Charity." Randy answered.

"Mike's fiancé, actually. " I corrected, shaking John's hand.

Randy gave me a questioning glance.

"Oh well it's great to finally meet you." John smiled. "We've all heard a lot about you. Actually pretty much the whole locker room has."

He chuckled and I looked at Mike.

"The whole locker room?"

As Mike opened his mouth to answer, John spoke.

"He talks about you constantly. Like how much he missed you and how stupid he felt and how much he loves you…."

"This was when you weren't speaking to him. " Randy explained.

I turned to Mike and smiled.

"You really missed me that much?"

"Of course I did."

I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I missed you a lot too."

"Now as cute as this little love fest is, Mike and I have a meeting to go to."

"Alright."

"I'll see you later then." He said turning to me.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked off with John.

"So, it looks like you two are on good terms again." Randy said, turning to face me.

"Yes we are. I watched the tapes…" I paused a moment.

"And Randy, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you that night in the bar. I was a complete jerk and I should have listened to you."

"Don't worry about it. You two are back together and that's all that matters. And Congratulations on the engagement by the way."

"Thanks Randy." I replied, smiling.

"So what happened?" I said finally noticing his arm in a sling.

"I had an accident in my match against Punk the other night at the house show. When he hit me off the apron, I fell wrong and broke my arm."

"I'm sorry. I hope you're okay." I said, concern etched in my tone.

"Oh I'm fine. Just part of the job." He replied, giving me a smile.

I nodded when my phone started ringing.

I smiled as when I saw it was Nira.

"Randy, would you mind if I take this?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead. I'll be in catering if you want to hang out afterwards."

"Alright, I'll meet you there when I finish."

Randy nodded and headed towards the catering area.

"Hey Nira." I said as I answered.

"Hey Sis. How are you feeling, Hun? I wanted to check up on you since I hadn't heard from you in a couple days. I remember you told me about the whole break-up with your boyfriend…"

"Oh, well I'm great. We are actually back together. It was all a huge misunderstanding. In fact, he proposed to me just last night. I'm engaged!"

"Oh My God! That's awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." I replied, chuckling at her word choice.

"So, tell me. Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Mike, and like us he's a wrestler."

"Mike…..what's his last name?"

I bit my lip as I debated if I wanted to tell her who he was. I was never one to brag about who I was dating.

"Mizanin."

There was silence for a few moments. I could hear breathing so I knew she was still on the other line.

"Mike Mizanin? As in WWE's Mike "The Miz" Mizanin?"

"Yep." I tried my best to stifle my laughter.

"You're engaged to The Miz…"

"As of last night, yes I am."

Silence.

"Oh….My….GOD! That's so…well….AWESOME!" She chuckled.

I laughed as she started asking me all these questions. I told her the story of how I used to be a huge fan, and then how we met.

"So is that how you know Randy Orton? Through Mike?"

"Pretty much." I replied, nodding my head.

We talked for a little longer until she had to go. As I hung up I started to make my way towards the catering area when I accidently bumped into somebody. Being that they were bigger than me, I lost my balance and fell down.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up. "They said as they held out their hand.

Taking it, I let them help me up.

"No worries. I wasn't really watching where I was going." I said dusting myself off.

I looked up into the face of CM Punk.

"Hey, you're CM Punk." I said with a smile.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Phil." He said with a chuckle.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Phil." I said holding out my hand. "I'm Charity."

"Wait, Mizanin's girlfriend, Charity?"

"Mike's fiancé actually, but yes that'd be me."

"Wow, his fiancé? I didn't know that Mike was engaged."

"Well it actually happened just last night."

"Oh, well congratulations."

"Thanks." I smiled.

We just stood there for a moment in silence.

"Well I better go get ready. My segment is coming up soon." He said, breaking the silence. "I'll probably see you later."

We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I finally made it to the catering area and scanned the room as I looked for Randy. Spotting him, he waved me over.

"Sorry it took me so long. " I apologized sitting in the seat next to him. "I bumped into Phil and we started talking."

"Oh you met Punk, huh?"  
"Yeah. Even he knew who I was. Mike must have really talked a lot about me."

"Yeah. He still does. Hell, from how much he's told us, we already know you."

I could feel my curiosity start to eat at me.

"Okay, I'm curious. What all has he told you?"

"You know curiosity killed the cat, right?" He replied, giving me his famous smirk.

"Yes I do, but I really want to know."

He leaned back and paused, as if to create a dramatic effect.

"Well?" I asked growing more impatient by the second.

He gave a little chuckle.

"Don't worry; it's nothing embarrassing or anything like that."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure? Or is it you can't tell me because it's a guy thing?"

"Yes I'm positive. And honestly it's always about how much he misses you. He really wishes you were in the WWE too. That way you wouldn't be so far apart all the time."

I studied his face for a moment. I tried to see if there was any hint in his expression that he was lying or messing with me. He looked as though he was really telling the truth. I decided I'd better trust him. I mean he was right about Mike before.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how does your wife feel about being away from you all the time?"

"I don't really know. As of last month, I've been divorced for about two years now."

"Oh…. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked…."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"What happened?"

He looked down at the water bottle in his good hand for a moment before speaking.

"Well Samantha saw me hugging Barb and took it wrong. Like with you and Mike, I was accused for cheating on her when I wasn't. I loved Sam. I would never cheat on her. But she didn't want to listen to me when I tried to explain that we were just friends. A week later I got served the papers. Sam was divorcing me."

He looked up at me; his steely blue eyes staring directly into my brown ones.

"Trust me. I know how one misunderstanding can ruin a relationship. I've been there. And when I saw what happened, it was like seeing a flashback. You two are in love. One misunderstanding shouldn't break you two up. I couldn't stand by and watch it happen to somebody else. Not after knowing how much it hurts."

I put my hand on his shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

"I'm so sorry Randy. "

"It's fine. It was two years ago. Both Sam and I have moved on. I love Sam and I want to see her happy."

I gave him a small smile.

"But are you happy, Randy?"

"I'll live. I'm not exactly ready to start dating anybody just yet. So in the meantime I'm just going to focus on my career."

I nodded in understanding as we both fell silent. In that one moment, I felt as though I finally saw the real Randy Orton.


	18. Are You Ready for this?

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse, **** xtrishnjeffeverx,**Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

After talking a little bit more, Randy offered to show me around the arena to pass the time before Mike's match. As we walked past the guys' locker room the door swung open and Randy put his hand over my eyes.

"Yeah, you really don't need to see that." He chuckled.

"See what?"

"Chris, put some pants on or something! There's a lady present!"

Laughing I pushed Randy's hand away to see Jericho in the locker room doorway wearing nothing but short shorts. I burst out laughing as Jericho blushes.

"Charity this is Chris. Chris this is Mike's fiancée, Charity." Randy introduces.

"Hi. It's great to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you. I'm Chris but you can call me Chris or Jericho. "He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. By the way, cute shorts." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I apologize for my appearance. Jay thought he'd be funny by stealing my pants and tights and running off with them."

"Why did Jay take your pants and tights?" Randy asked.

"We were joking around and took his tights saying that he looked a girl when he wore them. To get us back, he grabbed my gear bag while I was changing and ran out of the locker room laughing. He texted me telling me he was right outside the door so that's why I swung it open. I was expecting to see him and not you two."

"So should we be on the lookout for Jay and your gear bag?"

"Could you? I need it since I have a match tonight."

"Whoa! What's with the indecent exposure?" Adam said walking up.

"Jay stole his gear bag and ran off with it." Randy explained.

"Is that why he was laughing like a maniac running down the hall?"

"Yeah! You saw him? "

"Yeah. He's down near the Divas locker room."

Jericho cursed under his breath. He couldn't just walk over near the divas locker room looking like this. It was all the way on the other side of the building!

"Adam, can you go get it for me?" Jericho pleaded.

"Why me?"

"You and Jay are best friends! He's more likely to listen to you than me."

Adam hesitated.

"I'll give you 10 bucks."

"20."

"Fine! I'll give you 20 bucks if you hurry the hell up and get my stuff back!"

Adam smirked.

"Done."

With that Jericho sighed and walked back into the locker room, closing the door behind him.

As the door shut, Adam started chuckling.

"You have something to do with it don't you?" I smirked.

"Yes I do. "

Grinning, he looked at me.

"Well hello there. I'm Adam." He said, shaking my hand.

"Hi; I'm Charity."

"It's great to meet you Charity. So what brings you to Raw? Are you one of the new divas?"

"Adam, this is Mike's fiancée."

"Oh….his fiancée, huh? I didn't know it was that serious."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I mean I knew it was serious, but I didn't think that he'd propose so soon."

"Why not?"

"I just never thought he was ready for that kind of commitment…."

I stare at him in disbelief.

"That kind of commitment?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"No, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that you are both still young. You really don't need to rush things. Take time to really get to know each other…"

"Adam!" Randy interrupted. "Just stop. You are making things worse."

"You're right." Adam nodded. "I'm gonna get going since I have a gear bag to retrieve. "

He turned to look at me.

"I apologize for upsetting you. It was great meeting you and congrats on the engagement."

With one more glance at Randy, he headed back down the hallway.

I turned to look at Randy.

"What did he mean?" I asked, distraught.

"Listen, don't mind him. He's just a little apprehensive of relationships after what all happened with Amy."

Although skeptical, I nodded.

"I guess you're right. I mean after the whole Amy incident, it's understandable for him to be wary of others' relationships."

"Exactly, But anyways," He said looking at his watch. "Mike's match should be starting pretty soon. We can watch the match from the locker room I'm sharing with John and Hunter."

I nodded as I followed Randy toward his locker room. When we got to the door, Randy held up his hand signaling me to wait.

"Hold on. Let me check to see if anybody is in there."

He pushed open the door with his good arm and peered in before looking back at me.

"Alright; the coast is clear. You can go inside. Nobody is in here." He said, pushing the door wide to let me in.

Entering the room I walked over to the couch and sat down. Randy turned on the TV and joined me on the couch.

"So when do you think FCW is going to call you?" Randy asked as we waited for Mike's match to start.

"I'm not even sure that I'll get the call. But if I do, they should be calling in about 2 days."

"Trust me, you'll get the call. You're too talented not to." Randy reassured, grinning.

"That's what Mike said too, but we'll have to wait and see what happened."

"Well it's true. You are very talented. But you're right, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

We both turned our attention to the TV. Out first to the ring is John Cena as the arena dims and his music sounds followed by Mike as his theme music hits the arena and he walks down the ramp, joining Cena in the ring. The bell rang and the match began. Early lock up between both men, Mike knees Cena in the chest dropping Cena to the mat momentarily. Cena gets back up body slamming Mike. Mike then takes the upper hand in the match. The crowd begins to chant "Cena! Cena! Cena!" Cena gets Mike in a chokehold and the crowd once again begins to chant his name. Mike retaliates moments later with a chokehold of his own on Cena, unable to match Cena's strength and Cena quickly gets out. Mike gives Cena a DDT and goes for the pin. Cena kicks out. Cena is left lying in the corner of the ring trying to catch his breath and take control of the match as we go to commercial.

"So any ideas for when the wedding is going to be?" Randy asks, looking at me.

I shake my head. "Not yet. I mean we only got engaged last night. "

"Right. I better get an invitation to your wedding." Randy grinned, playfully nudging my arm.

"Of course you will!" I laughed. "You can even be my Maid of Honor."

"Very funny." He chuckled. "But I'm okay with just being a guest."

I shift so that I'm facing him. I look into his icy blue eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Of course you'll be there. Randy, you saved our relationship. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now sitting here with you watching my Fiancée's match. If it wasn't for you, I'd be at home still crying my eyes out and possibly stuck in my room. "

I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, careful of his hurt arm.

"Thank you, Randy." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

We pull away just as Raw comes back from commercial.

As we come back Cena is overpowering Mike. Mike gets a quick cover attempt but Cena kicks out. Cena struggles back to his feet as Mike gets several elbows and knees on Cena. He goes for the pin. Cena determined to win the match once again kicks. Mike gets some sort of sleeper hold on Cena with his legs wrapped around Cena using all his weight on Cena's neck, trying to get Cena to pass out. They both fall to the ground and Mike continues his sleeper hold on Cena. Cena stands back up and throws Mike off. Gaining momentum toward the end of the match, Cena climbs the turnbuckle. Mike staggers to his feet as Cena attacks Mike with a leg drop. Getting back up, Cena runs and bounces off the ropes then bends over and waves his hand over his face with the You Can't See Me and Five Knuckle Shuffles Mike. Mike struggles but gets back up. Cena kicks him in the stomach and he doubles over. Cena bounces off the ropes, jumps over and rams his head off the mat. Next, Cena locks in the STFU on Mike. Mike tries desperately to reach for the ropes but is unable. Stuck, Mike taps and Cena releases his hold and sits there for a moment. Afterwards Cena stands up and looks into the camera and salutes. The ref comes over and raises his hand. After a few moments, the ref drops Cena's hand and John walks over to the ropes. He looks a Mike for a moment then climbs through the ropes and makes his way up the ramp.

I watch as Mike waits a while after John's music is finished and then gets up and hobbles his way up the ramp, selling the pain in his back from the STFU. We waited a couple moments until the door opened and Cena walked in.

"Great match out there, John." I smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry for beating up your fiancée." He chuckled, returning my smile.

"It's okay. Mike is a tough guy." I replied. "But anyways, congratulations on your victory."

The two men looked at me as I stood to leave.

"I'll see you both later. I'm gonna go wait for Mike."

After saying goodbye to both men I left the room and made my way down the hallway.

"Hey!"

I turned around and smiled as Punk caught up with me.

"Hey Punk….I mean, Phil. Sorry, I'm used to calling you Punk." I laughed nervously.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "You can call me Punk. I don't mind. Actually a lot of people call me Punk."

"Okay. " I laughed.

"So did you see Mike and Cena's match?"

"Yeah, I did. I was watching it in Randy's locker room with him."

"I was watching it in my locker room with Adam and Jay."

Hearing Adam's name I remembered what he said about Mike.

"Speaking of Adam, did he ever get Jericho's gear bag back from Jay?"

"I don't think so. When I left the locker room, they still had it."

I shook my head laughing.

"Poor Jericho."

As I said that, Mike started walking down the hallway towards us. Seeing me he smiled.

"Hey Mike. Great match with Cena." Punk said.

"Thanks Punk. I think we did pretty well."

Turning to me he smiled and leaned it to give me a kiss.

"Hey."

"Alright we'll I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'll see you both later. It was great meeting you, Charity."

"Yeah, you too Punk. I'll see you later."

As Punk walked off, Mike turned to face me and kissed me again.

"I'm gonna go shower and change and then we'll go get something to eat. Okay?" He smiled, as he pulled back.

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll wait for you near catering."

With that we parted and I headed toward catering. When Mike came back, we said goodbye to people then left. After we finished eating we came back to the hotel.

As we got back to our room, I walked over to the bed and stood at the end of it. I looked down at my engagement ring as I thought about what Edge said earlier. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Mike started to kiss my neck when I turned to face him. He smiled and leaned but stopped.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I lied, putting on a fake smile.

"Don't lie. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

Sighing, I looked away.

"Are you really ready for this? To get married?"

He tipped my chin up so he could look into my eyes.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

"So you don't think we're moving too fast?"

Still looking in my eyes he shook his head.

"No I don't. "

Smiling, he held my hands. Tracing comforting circles with his thumbs, he leaned in a captured my lips with his.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't this way."

"I know, and I love you too, Mike."

I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Wanting to change the subject and lighten the mood, I grabbed the fedora he was wearing and put it on my head.

Chuckling he pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Stealing your hat." I smiled.

"I see that. But why?" He smiled.

"I think I look better." I smirked as I backed away. I stood on the bed and imitated him before falling back laughing.

Chuckling, Mike shook his head. Kneeling on the bed he crawled over to me. Moving my knee he kneeled between my legs. Putting a hand on either side of me, he smiled. Grinning, I tipped the front of the hat down to cover my eyes making him laugh. He shifted his weight on one hand and lifted the hat to look at my eyes. He leaned in, giving me a kiss. As he deepened the kiss he took the hat completely off and set it aside. Pulling back, I smiled at him.

Now if only I could get what Edge said out of my mind.

* * *

**So what do you think? :)**

**Do you think Adam and Jay will ever give Jericho his gear bag back?**

**What do you think about what Adam said? Do you think Charity should be worried?**

**Will what Edge said about Mike cause problems between Charity and Mike?**

**What do you think about the relationship between Charity and Randy? **

**Thanks everybody for reading! :)**

**PLZ Review!**


	19. Lack Of commitment

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO,and Caitylee2003. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I lay wide awake thinking.

_I just never thought he was ready for that kind of commitment…_

Nobody says something like that for nothing. There has to be a reason why he said that. I looked back at Mike who was already fast asleep. Careful not to wake him, I gently removed his arm from around me and got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and quietly dressed before slipping silently out of the room, taking my key card with me. My heart is beating like crazy as I get into the elevator. I hit the button and wait as the doors close. A take a deep breath as it starts to go down then stops. The doors open on the next floor down and Morrison gets in.

"Oh Hey Charity. What are you doing up?"

"Just getting some fresh air." I lied. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm going to see Melina. But first I have to go get something from the lobby."

"Oh. I see…" I nodded.

"By the way, I heard about what Adam said about Mike."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not gonna worry about that, I mean I can understand his paranoia after the whole Amy incident."

"I don't think it was paranoia. I think he was just trying to protect you."

My heart started to beat faster.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe Mike."

"What about Mike?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

The elevator made it to the first floor and the doors slid open. As Morrison stepped out, I put my hand on his arm. He looked down at my hand and back at me.

"John, you're Mike's best friend. Please tell me. What about Mike?"

He looked at me for a moment, not speaking.

"Please John…"

He looked out at the lobby and then back at me.

"Follow me."

I nodded and followed him over to the empty waiting room.

He sat down in one of the chairs and signaled for me to sit in the one diagonal from his.

Sitting down I take a deep breath and look at him.

"Charity, are you sure you really want to know?" Morrison asked running a hand through his hair.

I think for a moment and then nod.

"John, I need to know what I'm getting myself into. I don't want to walk into this marriage blind and try dealing with something way over my head."

"Right. No exactly what all do you know about Mike's past? Like Relationship wise?"

"Well he's told me that he's dated a lot of girls. Some from back in his _Real World _days and some of the divas like Maryse."

"That's all he told you? Did he ever tell you who he slept with."

I could feel a lump start to form in my throat.

"No. not really." I asked, softly.

"Not really?"

"Well he's told me he slept with a couple of girls."

"It was more than a couple. I mean he used to carry protection around in his bag just in case he hooked up with a girl. Not to mention his lack of commitment."

"His lack of commitment?" I winced.

"Yeah. He'd be dating this girl and when they'd go out he'd be checking out somebody else. I mean he did always tell me he's a 'the grass is always greener' sort of guy. He always finds better."

Just listening to all this made me want to be sick. I felt like I was hyperventilating and the walls were closing in on me. The man who I'm engaged to be married to, according to his best friend, was a womanizer!"

"There's one more thing…"

"What is it?"

I don't think I can take anymore.

"While you we're broken up and fighting, he tried to put the moves on Melina. Melina told me that when I went to the bathroom, he took the opportunity to try and go after MY girl!"

I startle him as I jump out of my seat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm actually getting kinda tired." I lied. "Thanks John."

Trying to keep it together I raced over to the elevator and hit the button. As the doors closed I waited impatiently for the door to reopen. When it finally did, I strode down the hallway until I reached the room. I looked at the door and hesitated. I take a deep breath and then knock on the door.

I wait a moment and listen. No response.

"Come on…answer the door!" I mutter under my breath.

I knock again, louder this time.

I wait as I hear shuffling and the door opens.

"Hey…" A half wake Randy answers. He looks at my expression and frowns. "What's wrong?"

I can feel the tears start to form as I think about everything Morrison said.

"C-can I t-talk to you? P-please?" I sniffed.

"yeah, of Course. Come on in."

He opened the door a little wider and let me in. I walked over to his bed and sat down at the end. Closing the door, Randy joined me over on the bed.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you Randy. I take it that I woke you up."

"You did. But it's fine. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. It didn't help.

"I just talked to John…"

"John?" He asked, confused. "As in John Cena?"

"No. As in John Morrison. You know, Mike's best friend?"

"Oh okay. What about him?"

I look down at my hands.

"Well John told me about a few things about Mike that were very upsetting…"

"Like What?"

I went through everything that John had said and waited for a response.

Randy nodded as he tried to process it all.

"First off, Melina was lying. Mike has never made a pass at her and never will. I know this because he's got you, and Melina hits on everybody. The other night when John walked off to get something, she started making moves on me."

"Really? But what about everything else he said?"

"I don't know about the rest." He said pulling me into a hug. "But I think you should confront him about it and talk. That's one of the many reasons I'm divorced. When Sam was feeling like I was messing around, she never came and talked to me about it. You two need to talk about things before they get so out of hand that it ends your relationship."

I nodded.

"But what if John was right? What if he really was a womanizer?"

"Charity, people do change. Even if he used to be a womanizer, doesn't mean he is now. Maybe the time that John was talking about was when Mike was a lot younger. We all do stupid things when we're young. I personally was kind of a womanizer myself. But then I got married and I grew out of it. I'm sure if he was a womanizer in his younger days, he's fully committed now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said before letting out a yawn.

I never really noticed how tired I was, being that I was upset and all. My head resting on Randy's shoulder, I allowed my eyes to close to rest them for a moment.

"Charity?" He said after a couple moments of silence.

Randy saw that I was asleep on his shoulder and smiled. Slowly he shifted, and picked me up. He carried me over to his bed and laid me down and pulled the covers over me. Then grabbing one of his pillows, he curled up on the couch in his room and fell asleep.


	20. Is it true?

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO,and Caitylee2003. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Next Morning….**

Opening my eyes, I yawned and stretch. I looked around room. This isn't mine and Mike's room. Hearing the bathroom door open, I turn around to look at a fully dressed Viper.

"Hey!" He greeted, smiling. "You're awake!"

"Hey. Did I fall asleep here?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep on my shoulder actually." He chuckled.

I could feel myself start to turn red.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to wake you so I just picked you up and put you in my bed. I took one of my pillows and slept on the couch."

He walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"I think you should probably get back to Mike before he worries. I know you two have some things to talk about."

Hugging him, I thanked him and left his room. It was still pretty early so there were not many people walking around. I dashed to the elevator and hit the button for my floor. Everything that John had said the night before resurfaced. I looked down at my ring and wondered if Randy was right. Even if Mike was a womanizer when he was younger, doesn't mean he hasn't grow out of it and is fully committed to me.

I heard the elevator ding as it reached my floor and stepped out. I walked down the hallway deep in thought. Reaching my room, I pulled my keycard out of the pocket of my sleep shorts.

I walk in and Mike is still asleep. Quietly I tip toe over to my bag to grab some clothes. Since my back was facing the bed, I didn't notice Mike getting up and walking behind me.

"What are you doing up?" He whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me. Startled, I jump and almost elbow him in the process. I turn around and glare at him only to receive a smirk in return.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He replied, resting his forehead on mine. "I didn't mean to."

God, it's hard to act mad when he does that.

"Don't try acting cute." I chuckle.

"Who says I'm acting?" He grinned.

He started walk us walk slowly until his legs hit the bed. He sat down and pulled me on his lap so that I was still facing him, but I had a leg on either side of him.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing up?"

I pulled my head back so that I was looking into his eyes. Now was the moment of truth. I'm gonna take Randy's advice and talk about it with Mike.

"Mike, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Which is?"

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well I ran into Adam last night when I was walking around with Randy and when Randy told him you and I are engaged, he said he didn't know that our relationship was that serious. When I asked him what he meant, he said that he never knew you were ready for the commitment of getting married…"

"Babe, is that why you asked me if I was ready for marriage? Because of what Adam said?"

Looking away, I nodded. I could feel him tracing comforting circles on my back.

"Forget what Adam said. Like I said last night, if I wasn't ready to get married, I wouldn't have proposed. He's probably still shaky from how things were with Amy."

"That's what Randy said too. But then last night I ran into your friend, John."

"At the show or here at the hotel?"

"Here. I was still upset from what Adam said so when you were asleep, I slipped out and went to the lobby just so I could think and when I was in the elevator on my way to the lobby, John got in and told me he heard about what Adam said. I told him I wasn't going to worry about it because he's just paranoid from the Amy incident still and what he said upset me…"

"What did he say?"

"He told me he wasn't being paranoid. That he was only trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

I didn't say anything.

"Babe? Protect you from what?"

"He said from you.." I replied, looking him in the eye.

"Why from me? Why would he say that?"

"How he described it, he made you sound like a womanizer. Like how you used to carry protection around in your bag in case you hooked up with a girl and your lack of commitment. He said that you're a 'the grass is always greener on the other side' kind of guy. That you always find better."

By now I was on the verge of tears. I really hoped it wasn't true.

" After he said that, I couldn't listen to anymore so I went to talk to Randy. He was asleep and I feel bad about waking him up, but told me to try and talk to you about this so here I am…"

"So is any of what John said, true?"

"The first part about the having protection in my bag is true. I used to have it in my bag back before I even met you."

He pulled me a little closer.

"Remember when you told me you used to read my blog posts a long time ago?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "What about them?"

"Well back then I wrote about how I'm a 'grass is always greener' kind of guy and how I couldn't help looking at other girls when I was out with my girlfriend. But I said it was because I just haven't found the right girl and never thought I'd find her. Everyone kept telling me I was still young and to be patient. "

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well they were right. I did find the right girl. I'm madly in love with her and have been since I met after she stuck up for me that one day at OVW." He smiled. "And now I'm engaged to be married to her and couldn't be happier."

I bite my lip.

"Really?"

"Really." He replied.

Smiling ,he leaned in and captured my lips with his own.

I pulled away as he started to deepen the kiss earning a questioning look.

"Mike, I'm sorry for being so paranoid about all this. "

"It's okay" he smiled. "I understand how you'd be cautious with what happened with your ex. And as for John, I'll talk to him."

"Good." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now where were we?"

"I think we were right about here.." He answered, capturing my lips once again.

As he started to deepen the kiss he leaned back on the bed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Mike groaned.

"Who could that be?"

Shrugging, I got off him and went over to the door and peered through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Mike asked, still lying on the bed.

I looked over at him.

"It's John…"


	21. OMG

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO,Wade's Wife and Caitylee2003. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Mike propped himself on his elbows and looked at me; a confused look on his face.

"John?"

We hear another knock.

"Why is he here?" He asked getting up and walks up to me. "Now what did you do?" He asked, jokingly.

I playfully whacked him in the chest.

"Babe, I'm kidding." He said, giving me a kiss. "I'll take care of it."

I stood behind the door so that I was out of the way.

"Hey John." Mike greeted as he opened the door. "What's up?"

'Hey, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"What is it about?"

I didn't hear John say anything for a moment.

"It's about Charity. Is she in there with you?"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it in the open like this. Can I come in?"

With the arm on my side of the door Mike signaled to move. I silently move and duck behind the coat rack. It's build like a mini closet so I hide behind our jackets. Luckily our luggage is there so my feet won't show.

"No." I hear Mike say. "She's not here. But come on in."

I see through the small space between the coats Morrison walk in and sit on the bed. Mike stands in front of him, his arms crossed against his chest.

"So what about Charity?"

"Mike, you and I have been good friends for a while. I don't want to see my friend get hurt because of some girl."

"She's not just some girl, John. She's my fiancée."

I couldn't help but smile when Mike said that.

"Mike, do you know where Charity was all last night and this morning?"

Mike was about to answer but John cut him off.

"Melina say her go into Randy's room last night. She never left. I even saw her leaving his room this morning. I mean haven't you seen how close they always are around each other?"

"John!" Mike said, sounding impatient. "They're friends. Really close friends. I trust Charity. I know she wouldn't cheat on me."

"Remember what happened to Matt? He trusted Amy! Adam and Amy were really close friends too and look what happened! "

"That's not gonna happen!"

"How do you know, Mike?"

Mike looked over at the coat rack as though thinking.

"I just do." He replied softly.

He looked down for a moment before looking up at John.

"I did talk to her this morning though. Why did you tell her stuff that wasn't true? I'm not a womanizer…"

John looked confused.

"When did I tell her you were a womanizer?"

"Last Night?"

"Mike, I never talked to her last night. I was just walking down the hallway and saw here go into Randy's room. I never said a word to her. Melina can even vouch for me. I was with her all night."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Now he's denying everything! It took a lot for me not to jump out and slap him.

He stood up.

"Mike, all I'm saying is keep an eye on her. " He said and then he was gone.

Mike waited a few moments making sure he was gone.

"You can come out now."

"Mike, you don't honestly believe any of that, do you?" I asked walking over to him.

"Of Course not." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I mean you already told me you were with Randy last night and this morning. But anyways, let's get ready. I have to hit the gym before the show tonight."

I nod and walk over to my suitcase for some clothes before going into the bathroom to get ready.

**At the Gym….**

I leaned sideways on the wall as Mike went to go work out. Looking at my phone, I was just about to call Cody when I felt a hand on my waist and somebody presses against me.

"Hey there." I heard a guy's voice whisper in my ear.

Startled I turn around to face the creeper. Coming face to face with Michael McGillicutty, he looks me of and down.

"Damn! You're even hotter from the front. Hey there. My name is Joe, but you can call me, later." He smirked.

"Wow. That had to be one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard." I laughed.

His smirk faltered for a moment. He stepped closer to me and ran his hand up my arm.

"Baby I can break you down. There's so many ways to love ya. Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love…." He started singing.

Disgusted, I pull my arm away.

"Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight. This was something special; this was just like dynamite. Honey got booty like pow, pow, pow!"

As he said the pows, he slapped my ass.

"Oh my god! You did not just slap my ass!" I exclaimed. Ignoring what I said, he continued singing.

"Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow."

As he said it, he started to reach for my chest before I slapped him across the face.

"Oh hell no! You are not grabbing me there!" I exclaimed again, wagging my finger at him.

He held his face for a moment and then smirked.

"Ooh. I like my women with a little fire in them."

"Eww." I said, scrunching my nose. "That's gross."

"Well I got to go. I'll see you later, Baby." He said blowing me a kiss.

"Ugh. Go away." I replied.

As he walked off, I shuddered. He's a lot creepier than I imagined. Shaking my head, I took out my phone and dialed Cody's number. She picked up on the 2nd ring.

"RANDY!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Cody. What's up?"

"I miss you! Oh, Ted misses you to."

"I miss you guys to." I chuckled.

"So how many times have you gotten laid since you've been gone?"

I chuckled. Typical Cody.

"Randy?"

"What Cody?" I laughed.

"Well? How many?"

"So what are you doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Watching porn. Now tell me."

This was always the great thing about talking to Cody. No matter what was going on, she could always make me laugh.

"A lot. " I laughed. "Now where's Ted?"

"Working. Did it feel good?"

"Cody!" I laughed.

"What? I wanna know!"

"You don't need to know!"

"Why not?"

"Really Cody? Why should I tell you about my sex life with my fiancée?"

"Because we're friends?"

"That's a horrible reason!" I laughed.

Then I saw Mike walking back over to me. Puzzled, I looked at my phone. What felt like 20 minutes had actually been almost two hours.

"Cody, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Are you leaving to have sex?" Cody asked.

"No. I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Fine. Bye Rands."

"Bye, Codes."

I hung up just as Mike came up to me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Cody. I promised her I'd call her every other day."

"Oh, okay."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"I'm gonna go shower and then we'll get out of here. Okay?"

I nodded and he headed back to the men's locker room.


	22. The House Show

**I like to take this time to thank luneara eclipse for her help and input. You really helped me out :) Thank you!**

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO for their reviews. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**At the Arena…**

We were pretty early when we walked through the V.I.P entrance. The ring crew was still setting up the ring when we walked in. I looked around at all the empty seats. I could just imagine what it's like to perform in front of so many people. Every show that either Cody or I performed at, there was around 150 people; 200 on a good day.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Mike asked.

I nodded.

"You're so lucky that you get to experience this every night, Mike." I replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but in the future, so will you."

Giving my hand a gentle squeeze, he returned my smile.

We walked down the ramp where there were a few other wrestlers helping with the ring set up. I recognized all of them. There was Cena, Zack Ryder and Dolph Ziggler. I let go of Mike's hand and went to sit in one of the many empty seats and let Mike go help with the set up. I looked out at the set up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Half expecting to find the always annoying McGillicutty, I looked up into the face of Randy.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I smiled. "Please do."

He sat down in the sit next to me and adjusted his hurt arm.

"So, how did the talk with Mike go?"

"It went really well. He explained everything. John was lying. Mike told me that he's happy with his life with me and completely committed."

"Well, that's good. I mean I'd hate to see you two break up over some jerk spreading rumors."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe it! After Mike and I settled everything, John shows up at our room!"

"What? Why?" Randy asks, confused.

"Well Mike answered the door and John said he needed to talk to him about something important. When Mike asked what it was he said he needed to talk to Mike about me..."

"Oh god. Now what?"

"Mike signaled to me behind the door to get out of sight and I hid behind our jackets with our suitcases hiding my feet. John tried to tell Mike that there's something going on between us. Only because he saw me leaving your room this morning."

"Oh my god! Nothing happened! You feel asleep after talking to me. I slept on the couch."

"I know! I wanted to come out and slap him so bad."

"What did Mike say about all that?"

"Don't worry; he doesn't believe any of it. I already told him I was in your room last night and this morning. He understood. He told John that you and I are just close friends and that he trusts me."

"Then what happened?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Then John brought up how Matt trusted Amy and how Amy and Adam were Friends too. Mike told him that won't happen. Mike also told him that he talked to me and asked him why he told me all those lies."

"Let me guess. John denied all of it?"

"Yeah! Then he got up and told Mike to keep an eye on me then left."

"What an asshole. He's just trying to break you two up."

We talk for a little longer until Mike walks up to us.

"Hey Randy." He greets before looking at me. "They don't need my help anymore, so I'm gonna go hang out in catering."

He held out his hand and smiled. Returning his smile, Randy and I get up and Randy moves and I take Mike's hand.

"Randy, you're more than welcome to join us if you want." Mike invites.

He nods and the three of us make our way to catering. We find a table and Randy sits in one of the seats, Mike in the other. As I go to pull a chair out for myself, I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me down.

"I don't think so." Mike laughed, pulling me onto his lap. "You're sitting with me."

Grinning, I lean in and give him a kiss. As we pull away, Adam walks up.

"Hey! Charity, I've been looking for you."

"You have?" I asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. Just looking at you two right now, I can tell that that you two really care for each other. I just wanted to wish you two the best."

"Thank you Adam. " I smiled. 'If you're not busy, you can join us."

I gestured to the chair next to Randy.

Shrugging, he pulled out a chair and sat down. We talked a little about the show tonight.

"So do you have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have a singles match against Evan Bourne. Mike has a match with Cena."

"Hey!"

We all turned as Jericho strode over to us, pointing at Adam.

"Okay, Adam. Hand it over! I know you're helping Jay. Now where is it?"

"Hey, Chris. How's it going? You look good..."

"Quit kissing ass! Where is it Adam?"

"Hey Chris. Where did you get the pants last night?" I asked.

"Hey Charity. I had to have my hotel roommate go to the hotel and bring me some clothes. Unfortunately since these idiots took my tights, my match was shortened and I had to wrestle in my jeans and wrestling boots."

Adam started snickering until Jericho whacked him on the back of the head.

"Where is it Adam?"

"I don't know, Chris." He shrugged. "I don't know where Jay put it."

"Where's Jay?"

"I have no idea. Last I heard he was over near Punk's locker room."

As Jericho walked off in a huff, we waited until he was gone and Randy, Adam and I burst out laughing.

"What was all that about?" Mike asks.

"Jericho was teasing Jay so he took Jericho's gear bag with his normal clothes and ring gear inside and ran off. We hid it and never gave it back." Adam explained.

"Then when Charity and I were walking past his locker room, Jay texted him saying he was outside the door so Jericho opened the door in only short shorts; the ones he wears under his tights. Then Adam here came up pretending to have no idea what was going on." Randy added, chuckling.

"Oh." Mike laughed. "That is funny."

_If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,__  
__dreams you never lived and scars never healed,__  
__in the darkness light will take you to the other side,__  
__and find me waiting there,__  
__you'll see if you just close your eyes_

Jay's music started playing and Adam took out his phone.

"Hey Bro…he just left…..yeah coast is clear…. I'm sitting with Randy, Mike and his fiancée in catering….alright, see you in a few."

It didn't take long until Jay walked over to us smirking, gear bag in hand.

"Hey everybody." He smiled.

Randy gave a little wave with his good arm, and Mike and I said Hi.

"Hey Bro. This is Mike's fiancée, Charity."

"Oh, hi there. I'm Jay. It's great to meet you." He said with a smile. "By the way, congratulations to both of you on your engagement."

Jay sat in the other vacant seat and placed the gear bag near his feet.

"I take it that's Jericho's bag?" I laugh.

Grinning he nods.

"Yep. He's not gonna be getting it back anytime soon." He laughed.

Just as he said that, Jericho came back into view.

"Adam, you liar! He wasn't anywhere near Punk's—" He stopped midsentence. "You! Give me that back!"

He pointed at Jay and strode towards the table. Jay jumped up and grabbed the bag, holding it up.

"Oh hey Chris! Oh, do you want this? Are you sure?" He asked, pretending to smell it. He wrinkled up his nose. "Dude! Don't you ever wash this thing? It reeks!"

Jericho's pace quickened.

"Looks like I have to go." He laughed looking at us. "It was great meeting you, Charity. "

"You too, Jay." I laughed.

"Come get it Jericho!" He yelled before sprinting off, laughing with Jericho in close pursuit.

Cena watches them as they run past and shakes his head laughing. He strolls up to the table.

"Jay still has Jericho's bag?" He asked.

"Yep." Adam, grinned.

"Luckily Jay is a fast runner." He chuckled. "Anyways, we have a meeting to get to. Vince wants to talk everyone who's on the card tonight."

I get up and let Mike get up so he can go with Adam and Cena. I gave him a kiss and the three men left. I looked at Randy as he stood up and gave him a questioning look.

"I was going to go walk around if you wanna come..."

We leave the catering area and start walking around backstage when Randy spots one of the crew members.

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to Eric about something." He says before following Eric into one of the rooms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little girl from OVW!"

Clenching my fists, I turn around.

"What hell do you want Layla? I ask, glaring at her.

"What do I want? " She asked, walking up to me. She got up in my face. "What I want is for you to get the hell out of here. You don't belong here. If you don't leave, I'll call security."

She looked me up and down looking disgusted.

"Wow, Mike must have really been desperate. I mean he went from this.." She signaled to herself then to me. "To that! I guess trashy is his style…. But it makes sense. I mean he is a huge loser!" She laughed.

Pissed, I push her back causing her to tumble backwards. Her expression goes from shock to anger as she jumps back to her feet. She gets back in my face.

"Watch it, bitch! " She hisses.

"Layla shut your damn mouth, or I'll shut it for you." I growl.

"Make me!" She waits and then smirks as I don't move. " I know you were all talk and no action. Just like your dumbass boy—"

That's all she was able to say when my right fist connected with face. She stumbled backwards holding her face.

"You stupid bitch!" She screeched.

Still in fighting stance, I lowered my fists as a woman walked up.

"Hey Layla! Shut your Count Crack-ula lookin'ass 'fore I kick your ass back to Britain!" She yelled.

Layla glared at us and walked off.

"Damn. That's an amazing right hook you got there." She chuckled.

"Thanks. I can't stand that bitch." I replied.

"You're not alone on that one." She turned and stuck out her hand, smiling. "Hi, I'm Lyca Hardy. Matt's wife."

"Hi, I'm Charity." I reply, shaking her hand. "I never knew Matt was married."

"Yeah, we're been married for 3 years now."

"Oh wow. How did you two meet?"

"Well, I met Matt one day at the vet. I was working there when he brought in Lucas because he thought there was something wrong with the dog. Lucas had eaten an egg shell but was okay. I saw Matt a few more times around town and he asked to show me around town. I was from Los Angeles, so I didn't know much about Cameron. We got along really well and he asked me out. We were together for 14 months before he asked me to marry him." She smiled.

Lyca was a few inches shorter than me. She had Black hair with red and brown highlights and kind brown eyes. She looked as if she was Latina but didn't have an accent but sounded a bit country with certain words but mostly used slang.

"Aw. That's so sweet! So how far along are you?" I asked, referring to her pregnant belly.

"Five months." She replied, smiling. "Matt was so excited when I told him."

"I bet. Well congratulations!"

"Thanks." She chuckled. "So what about you? Are you seeing somebody?"

"Yes I am." I nodded. "I'm actually newly engaged to Mike M—"

McGillicutty chose that moment to walk up and put his arm around me.

"Hey baby. I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh, is this your fiancée?" She asked.

"Him?" I asked, disgusted. "Hell no!"

He tried to kiss my neck and I pushed him away.

"Get away! You're weird!"

"Oh Baby." He grinned as he turned to Lyca. "And yes I am her fiancée."

"No you're not! I'm engaged to Mike Mizanin." I said pushing him away.

He tried to kiss me again when Randy came over.

"Beat it, McGillicutty!" He growled.

Randy glared at him and he stepped away from me.

"I'll see you later, baby. " He said.

He winked at me and then walked off as Randy continued to glare at him.

"Randy, this is Matt Hardy's wife, Lyca. Lyca, this is Randy." I introduced.

They shake hands and say hi.

"Well it was nice meeting you both." She smiled. "But I have to go meet my husband. I'll see you around."

She congratulated me on my engagement and headed off down the hallway.

"Thanks for getting McGillicutty away from me." I say as I turn to face Randy. " He's so creepy."

"Yeah, no problem. He is a weird guy."

_Whoa I'll never give in__  
__Whoa I'll never give up__  
__Whoa I'll never give in__  
__And I just wanna be, wanna be loved__…_

I take out my phone and answered it.

"Hey, Nira! What's up, sis?"

"Hey! How are you and Mike doing?"

"We're doing Awesome" I say, earning a chuckle rom her.

"How's your friend, Randy doing?" She asked.

"Well he's standing right next to me. Here, I'll let you ask him yourself." I say, handing Randy the phone.

"Hello?…I am doing great, thanks for asking…yeah, I haven't been on because I hurt my arm at a house show….yeah…..Alright I'll give you back to Charity…it was nice talking to you too….bye.."

He handed me back the phone.

"Hello?" I greet.

"You..are…the best! I just talked to Randy Orton! He has a really sexy voice…." She chucked. "And poor guy! Hope he gets better!"

I chuckled as she continued to gush about Randy.

"Well anyways, I just called to check up on you. I have to go, so I'll talk to you later. Bye sis!"

"Bye."

I hung up and put my phone away.

"So, what did she say?" He asked.

"Apparently you have a very sexy phone voice." I laugh. He blushes slightly.

"Anything else?"

"She hopes that you get better soon."

He smiles and nods.

We head back to catering as we wait for Mike's match to finish. About an hour later he walks back to the table, showered and changed.

"You ready to go?"

Smiling, I nod and get up. I walk over to Randy and give him a hug, careful not to hit his arm. I say bye and then grab Mike's hand. As we're about to the V.I.P, I look down the hallway. I see something in one of the doorways that catches my eye. Morrison is talking quietly with McGillicutty.

* * *

**Alright! There you go!**

**What do ya think? :D**

**Any predictions on what's all gonna happen next?**

**Please don't forget to review! :D**


	23. Media Day part 1

**_Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter turned out alot long than I expected lol So this is part one. Ch. 24 is part two. _**

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO, and Ali Amnesia . Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Next Day….**

I was woken up by a kiss from Mike. I opened my eyes and see he's already dressed. I gave him a puzzled look.

"I have a media day today." He replied. "I want you to stay here today and relax. I should be back by free to order movies and room service if you want."

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"You mean I have to spend the day without you?"

"Just until 5." He smiled. "Then when I get back, I'm all yours."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss against my lips.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled back.

"Love you, too."

He grabbed his jacket before saying goodbye and walking out the door. I flopped back on my pillow. I looked over at the clock. 8: 32.

What the hell could I do for the next eight and a half hours? Grabbing the TV remote, I flipped through the channels. I stopped on the guide channel and decided on watching the movie channel. I watched Pretty Woman, What Women Want, and half of 27 dresses when I decided to call room service. Right after I hung up the room phone after ordering some lunch, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door. Unfortunately, unlike our other hotel room in the last city, this door didn't have a peep hole.

I open and seeing who it is, I roll my eyes.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

Smirking, he leaned against the door.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?"

"EW, no." I answered, wrinkling my nose. "My fiancée? Now him I miss. You? No; and not just no, but HELL NO."

McGillicutty continued to smirk.

"Damn, you are so hot when you try to act mean."

"How the hell did you find out what room I'm in?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

He stepped forward a little bit and slid a hand up my arm.

"So…. your room or mine?"

I moved my arm, disgusted.

"How about neither. And I swear to god! You touch me again, I will deck you."

"Ooh, touchy!"

"You're such an idiot! You know I'm engaged, right?" I asked, holding up my hand to show the ring.

"Oh baby. You don't have to pretend you're engaged to make me jealous."

"What is wrong with you? I really am engaged! Back off!"

He laughed and tried to grab my hand. As promised, I punched him in the face. He staggered backwards, holding his face. He looked at the blood on his hand and smirked.

"I like a girl who plays hard to get." He said, trying to walk into my room. Again, I punched him in the face and closed the door.

"Idiot." I muttered.

I was about to walk back to my bed when there was another knock at the door. I groaned and opened the door; hand in position to punch again.

"Hi! Room service! The food you ordered is here!" A young guy said as I answered the door.

I got my food and walked back over to the bed. It was pretty lonely eating alone. I always had Mike, Randy, Ted or Cody with me. It was so quiet that I jumped when my phone rang. I muted the TV and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis!"

Smiling, I laid back and relaxed.

"Hey Nira. What's up?"

"Oh my god! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm an FCW superstar! I got the call!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god! That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She chuckled. "There were so many great tryouts that instead of only picking one person, they picked four!"

Hearing that, I couldn't help but feel anxious.

"No way! That's awesome!"

"Yeah! Did you get a call yet?"

"No…."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't meaning to brag…"

"No, it's fine. I'm happy for you, sis."

"Thank you." She replied. "So how is your awesome future hubby?"

"Awesome as usual. " I chuckled. "He's had a media day today."

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you go with him?"

"Well I would have but he said he wanted me to relax today."

"Aw! That's so sweet of him!"

I was about to answer when my phone beeped, signaling somebody calling in.

"Sis, I'm going to have to call you back. Cody is calling in."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then. Love you, Sis!"

"Love you too!"

We said goodbye and I switched over.

"Hey, Codes. What's up?"

"RANDY! GUESS WHAT!" She yelled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second.

"Okay…Ow. "

"Sorry. But guess what!"

"What?"

"I made it! I'm an FCW superstar!"

"That's awesome codes!"

"I know! I just got the call like five minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And that's not all!"

"It isn't?" I asked.

With Nira and Cody making it, that meant there were only two spots left.

"Nope. Well this year they picked four people instead of one….There's me, Nira, Zayne…."

"Zayne made it?"

"Yep. He called to tell me right before I got my call. " She replied.

I started going into panic mode. There was only one spot left!

"So…do you know who the fourth person is?"

There was silence for a couple moments.

"Cody? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Well? Do you know who the fourth person is?"

"Yeah…" She hesitated.

"Well? Who is it?"

"Randy, I'm sorry…."

I felt like I was about to cry. I wanted to get into FCW so bad, and now I'd have to wait for the next try-outs.

"I'm sorry but you won't be wrestling in the Indies anymore. Now you're a FCW superstar!" She exclaimed. "You're the fourth person!"

I was flabbergasted.

"Oh My god…Are you messing with me?"

"No." She chuckled. "You're now a FCW superstar!"

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed.

I started jumping for joy.

"But Randy, before you get too excited, I have to tell you something."

I stopped jumping and calmed myself down.

"What is it?"

"Well we have to meet with Steve Keirn in three days to sign our contracts and go over some stuff."

"That's so great! I'll just have to—"

I stopped as I processed what Cody said. "Three days?"

"Yeah. Three days. What's wrong with that?"

"That would mean I'd have to leave Mike early. I'd only have a day and a half more to spend with him…"

"I know, but Randy, just think. This is our opportunity to possibly break into WWE! And if we break into the WWE, you'll be able to spend time and travel with Mike all the time!"

I thought about what she said. She did have a point.

"Alright…" I sighed. "I'll tell him when he gets back."

"When he gets back?" She asked. "Where did he go?"

"He had a media day today so he told me to relax today and he'd be back by 5." I explained, as I glanced at the clock. "Which it's 5:02 right now so he should be here any—"

Before I could finish my sentence there was another knock at the door.

"Hold on Cody. I'll be right back. There's somebody at the door."

I took the phone away from my ear and made my way to the door.

"Please don't be McGillicutty." I muttered to myself.

I turned the knob, my fist poised in case I needed to punch him in the face if it was him. I swung open the door.

"Whoa!" a startled Randy said, putting his hands in the air. "Don't shoot. It's only me."

Smiling, I lower my fist.

"Hey Randy. Sorry I was thought you were McGillicutty."

I stepped to the side and let him in.

"McGillicutty? Is he still bothering you?"

"Yeah, he showed up at my door earlier."

"How did he know what room you're in?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"I have no idea. But not to accuse anybody, but I have a feeling Morrison had something to do with it."

"Morrison?" He asked. "Why would you think he has something to do with it?"

"Well, when Mike and I were leaving the arena last night, I looked down the hallways and saw him talking to McGillicutty in a doorway."

"Man, those two really need to get a life and leave you and Mike alone. You don't need any more drama. "

"Tell me about it." I groaned.

"Um, are you still on the phone?" He asked, gesturing to my phone in my hand.

"My phone? I don—"

I looked at my phone and my eyes widened. "Oh shit! Cody!"

I put the phone back to my ear. Hopefully she didn't hear any of that.

"Cody?"

"Oh baby, baby, baby oh! Like baby, baby, baby oh! Thought you'd always be mine!" Cody sang.

"Cody!"

"Baby, baby, baby oh! Like baby, Bab—"

"CODY!"

"What? Oh." She laughed, nervously. "Hi Randy."

"Were you just singing Baby by Justin Bieber?" I chuckled.

"No..."

"Cody…"

"Maybe…."

"Cody…" I laughed.

"So! Who was at the door?"

I looked at Randy who was still chuckling about Cody singing a Justin Bieber song.

"It was just Randy."

"Randy? It was you?"

"Yes Cody. " I sarcastically remarked. "I magically cloned myself and knocked on my own door."

Randy gave me a questioning look.

"Oh my god! Really?"

"No!" I laughed. "It's real Randy. The one I'm nicknamed after."

I rolled my eyes as Randy smirked.

"Yeah, right Rands. I'm not falling for that one."

Smirking, I handed the phone to Randy. He looked at the phone, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"She doesn't believe that you're the real Randy Orton." I shrugged.

He grabbed the phone and put his to his ear. I sat close to him and pressed my ear against the phone so I could hear.

"Hello…."

"Cody." I Whispered.

"Hello Cody. "

"Nice try Rands. " I heard her say. "Deepening your voice and making it sound all sexy is going to trick me."

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Cody this is the real Randy Orton. Charity handed me the phone to prove I was here. So here I am."

"Randy! Give it up! You're not him!"

"Cody! It's really him!" I say into the phone. "I'm sitting right next to him."

"Yeah right. Okay, "Real Randy" Are you big?"

I fell back on the bed laughing.

"Am I what?" He asked into the phone.

"Are you big?"

"Did she just ask me how tall I am?" He asked turning to me.

Unable to talk from laughing, I shook my head.

"Then what does she mean am I big?"

I sat up and pointed to his lap.

"Oh…." He said, and then smirked. "Then she's gonna love this."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"However big you want me to be, Baby." He said into the phone.

I burst out laughing.

"Oh. So what are you wearing?"

"Nothing, baby. What are you wearing?"

Laughing, I face palmed myself.

"Give me that! " I laughed grabbing the phone away from Randy.

"Cody, stop sex talking with Randy." I laughed.

Then I smacked him on the arm, laughing.

"What?" He laughed.

"Don't encourage her!" I laughed.

"Randy? Wait…I heard two different voices…..Is there somebody there with you?"

"Yeah. It's real Randy. I'm not kidding!"

"Oh…so that wasn't you?"

"Nope."

"So you mean I was saying all that to….oh god."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um…..I'm talk to you later, Rands. Call me later."

I said okay and hung up after we said our goodbyes.

"Well she seems nice." Randy chuckled.

"Shut up, Randy." I laughed. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, Mike told me to come over and tell you that's he's gonna run a little late."

"How late?" I frown.

"Not too late. The way he went he hit some traffic." He smiled. "I mean, it is Chicago after all."

"Yeah, that's true…" I sighed. "So how did you get here so quick?"

"I actually left about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh…."

Smiling, he wrapped his good arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, by the way I'm leaving in a day and a half."

"What? Why?" He asked looking at me.

"Well I just got the news that I am now an FCW superstar." I smiled. "I have to meet with Steve Keirn in 3 days to sign my contract and go over some stuff."

"Wow. Congratulations!" He replied, beaming. "See? Mike and I told you you'd make it! When did you find out?"

"Cody told me just before you knocked on my door." I chuckled. "That's the reason I was on the phone with her."

Then suddenly there was another knock at the door. Randy and I look at each other.


	24. Media Day part 2

I looked over at the clock. It was 10 minutes after five.

"Maybe it's Mike?" Randy guessed.

I shrugged and stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, I rolled my eyes.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

"Just you, baby." He smirked.

He looked me up and down.

"Mm. No matter what you're wearing looks hot."

He leaned in for a kiss, but I gave him the Maryse hand thing.

"Ugh! I said disgusted. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"

He kissed my hand and looked at me.

"Oh, French too, huh? That's so hot."

I wipe my hand on my sweats.

"Ew! What the hell do you want?"

"You in my bed." He winked.

I turned to look at Randy who was now standing next to me out of view.

"Take care of my light work, please?"

I moved and smirked when McGillicutty's face went from a look of confusion to fear as he saw a very angry Viper staring at him.

"Beat it." Randy growled. "Obviously she's not interested."

McGillicutty looked from me, Randy then back to me and smirked.

"I'll just have to catch you later, sexy." He said before slinking off.

Randy closed the door and looked at me.

"You poor thing. He's so weird."

"Tell me about it." I groaned.

"So then I take it Mike doesn't know that you're leaving early yet?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. "But I'll tell him tonight."

**{Mike's POV}**

Exhausted from a long day interviews and other media, I stepped into the lobby and made my way to the elevator. I step inside and press my floor number. The door starts to close before when somebody's hand makes it open again.

"Oh, hey Mike. I didn't know you were in here."

I tried my best not to look at Morrison.

"Hi John."

"Did you just get back from doing media too?"

I nodded and prayed that the elevator would get to my floor quicker.

"Listen Mike. I'm sorry for everything going on, but you know you're my best friend I I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what John?" I asked coldly. "My fiancée? The woman who I've been with for six years, going on seven?"

"Mike, I just think that there are just some warning signs you're ignoring. That's all." John replied, calmly.

"Warning signs? Like what?"

"Maybe like how Randy is in your room alone with Charity right now. Did you know that?"

"No shit, John! I was running a little late because of traffic so I told Randy to go hang out with her and let her know." I spat, glaring menacingly. "Besides, how did you know that Randy was with her?"

"I just have ways, I guess." He shrugged.

That was all I could take. He was stepping on my last nerve. Before I knew it, I grabbed his shirt and had him pinned against the side of the elevator.

"What the—"

"Listen, John. I don't what the hell you're trying to do, but stop. Just leave Charity and I alone. I almost lost her once, and I'm not gonna let that happen again. You got that?"

His expression went from alarmed to smug as the elevator dinged as it stopped at my floor.

I let go of his shirt and left the elevator without looking back.

"Just wait Mike!" I heard Morrison call. "I'd watch your back around Randy!"

I paused for a moment as he said this and then proceeded down the hallway. I made it to my room when I remembered I didn't take the keycard. I knocked and waited as I heard shuffling before Randy opened the door.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Mike. Charity's in here waiting for you." He said, stepping aside to let me in.

**{Charity's POV}**

I smiled as Mike came into view. I gave Randy a hug and said goodbye before he silently left the room.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry I'm late." Mike said as he got closer.

Jumping up from my seat on the bed, I put my arms around his neck giving him a kiss.

"That's okay. You're here now." I smiled, pulling back.

Returning my smile he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have some good and bad news. " I said. "Which do you want first?"

Taking a deep breath he thought for a moment.

"It's been a long day so good news first."

Biting my lip, I played with the fabric of his shirt.

"I got a call from Cody not too long ago. I'm now an FCW superstar!"

"Babe! That's great!" He exclaimed, capturing my lips with his. He started deepening the kiss until I pulled away.

"But the bad news is I have only a day and a half left to spend with you on the road. I have to be in Tampa to sign my contract in three days."

"What?" He frowned. "But you were supposed to be with me for four more days."

"I know, but Mike this is a huge opportunity for me. I really wish I could stay for four more days, but I can't."

Sighing he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered. "But I know how much FCW means to you."

Straightening up, he smiled at me.

"In that case, we need to celebrate and spend as much time together as we possibly can." He said, grinning mischievously.

After ordering some room service and some movies, we ate and cuddled up on the bed.

"I really hope that doesn't happen before our wedding." I chuckled, sliding my hand up Mike's chest.

He laughed as he turned off the TV as we finished watching 'The Hangover.'

Grabbing my hand he kissed it and looked at me.

"Don't worry. It won't."

"Good. Just promise me that wherever you go for your bachelor party, you won't marry a stripper." I smirked.

"Damn. I guess I'll have to cross that off my bachelor party to do list." He joked.

Laughing, I playfully slapped him on the chest.

I gave him a questioning look as he got up and walked over to the table. He came a few moments later with two glasses of champagne. Handing me one, he smiled.

"I would like to make a toast."

Returning his smile, I get up.

"A toast? For what?"

"I'd like to make a toast to my lovely fiancée." He grinned. "To becoming the newest FCW superstar."

"Thanks Mike." I smiled.

"And to joining me in the WWE in the future as the newest Diva." He added, raising his glass. "Congratulation, babe."

We each took a sip and I set my glass on the nightstand. Smiling, I walked over to him and give him a kiss. I pulled away before he could try to deepen the kiss. Biting my lip, I slowly loosened his tie. Taking off his tie, I threw it on the chair nearby and smirked. I slid my hands up his chest and behind his neck before pulling his lips down onto my own. As he deepened the kiss, I slid my hands back down his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Chuckling, put his hands behind my legs and picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Laying me down without breaking the kiss, he finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. He threw it to the side and kneeled on the bed. Breaking the kiss he grinned.

"Now this is a celebration." He smirked.

Laughing, I nodded and pulled his lips back down on my own.

.


	25. 7th Year Anniversary

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO, and Wade's Wife . Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Opening my eyes, I looked at the empty bedside where Mike should have been. Getting up, I put some fresh clothes on and searched the room. No Mike. I jumped as there was a knock on the door.

Cautiously, I inched toward the door. I open it to see a fully dressed Viper.

"Hey." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

I gave him a confused look.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Didn't you get Mike's note?" He asked.

"Note?"

I stepped aside to let him in.

"Yeah. Mike left you a note before he left." He replied searching the room.

"Left? Left where? I just woke up."

He walked over to the bed.

"Ah. Here it is."

He picked up a piece of paper from Mike's side and handed to me.

"That's weird." I said grabbing the paper from him. "I didn't see there was a note before."

Looking down at it, I started reading. It read:

_Morning Babe,_

_I didn't want to wake you, but I have another media day today. I won't be back until seven. Until then I'll let you get ready. I have a special night planned for the two of us for our Anniversary. Randy will be there around nine. He's going to take you to breakfast and tell you what you'll be doing today. I'll see you at seven._

_Love,_

_Mike_

I set the note down.

"Okay, just give me a couple minutes to get ready."

**5 minutes later…**

Finally ready, I grab my sunglasses and key card and follow Randy out the door. We walk down the hallway to the elevator.

"So what's going on?" I ask Randy as the doors close.

"Well Mike called me early this morning. I guess he's trying to keep you busy until tonight."

"Busy doing what?"

"Getting ready, I guess. All I really know is that I'm supposed to take you to breakfast. Then I drop you off at a shop to pick out a dress and whatnot."

The elevator dinged and we crossed the lobby and left the hotel, heading to the parking lot.

We hopped into his rental car and Randy fired up his GPS. We pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street and followed where the GPS said and ended up at a dead end.

"Stupid thing! " He growled.

"It's okay Randy." I chuckled. "Turn around and then turn left at Mason street. Go down about 3 blocks and turn left on Maple Ave. Then go straight. We'll just eat at Yesterday's diner. The food there is way better than Perkins and way better priced."

Shrugging he turned around and followed my instructions. About five minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of Yesterday's Diner.

After shutting off the ignition, he sat in his seat before turning to me.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I used to live here in Sioux Falls, a long time ago with my mom, her husband and my brother."

"I thought you were from Colorado?" He asked as we got out.

"I am but I moved a lot back and forth from Colorado to different cities and states mainly South Dakota for years."

We walked in and waited to be seated. We finally got a seated and then ordered our food and drinks.

"So after I'm ready, then what?"

"Well around 5:45, I'm supposed to pick you up where ever you are and take you back to the hotel. Then wait with you for a while and leave before Mike gets back to pick you up."

He looked around at the little 50s Diner.

"This is a pretty cool place. Did you come here a lot with your mom?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It used to only me, Alan, and our mom. My mom's now ex-husband Bob was always on the road. He was a truck driver."

We got talking a little about my past when our food came. We ate and talked, laughing here and there.

After finishing our breakfast, Randy paid the bill and we left. As we pulled up to the front of _Dress Barn_, I smiled as I saw the two superstars standing out front.

"Oh god." Randy chuckled. Laughing I turned to look at Randy.

"Really?" I laughed. "Adam and Jay are helping me pick out a dress for tonight?"

"Seems so."

After saying goodbye to Randy, I grabbed my bag and walked over to the two men.

"Hey!" Jay greeted me. He gave me a hug then so did Adam.

"So you two are helping me pick out a dress?" I asked.

"Yep. We are your wardrobe coordinators." Adam smirked.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yep. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at it. My wife takes me dress shopping with her whenever I'm home." Jay chuckled.

"Alright then. Shall we?" We walked into the shop and were greeted by a tall blonde woman.

"Hello. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, today is her 7th year anniversary and she's going out tonight with her fiancée." Jay said, gesturing to me.

"Awe! Congratulations!" She beamed. "So what type of dress are you looking for?"

"We were thinking a cocktail dress." Adam said.

"Alright, then follow me."

We follow her to an area with a few chairs and a couch with a little area and a changing room.

"Alright, just stay here and I'll see what I can find." She smiled before walking away.

Adam and Jay sat down on the couch while I take one of the chairs.

She came back a few moments later with a couple dresses in her hands.

"Here we are. You can try these on and see if you like them, if not I'll see what else I can find."

Standing up, I take the dresses and walk into the little changing area.

I come back out in a blue Plissé satin-twill dress and turn around.

"Oh that looks wonderful on you!" The woman exclaims, smiling.

"What do you guys think?" I ask, looking at the men.

"Eh...that one just looks weird. The color is nice but the style...no." Jay replied.

"Yeah, I agree with Jay. It's interesting...but no."

Nodding I walk back into the changing area and try on the next one. I walk out in a grey Rag & bone Verona draped racerback dress.

"Just...no." Adam says.

"That one's alright, kind of boring though." Jay added.

Next I walk out in a black Sequin-paneled jersey mini dress.

"Not bad. You could do better." Christian says.

I look at Adam.

"Should be more sequins."

Chuckling, I walk back into the changing area. I come with in a Gold Stripe Sequin Cap Sleeve Dress.

Scrunching up my nose I shake my head.

"Whoa. Waaaay too much sparkle." Jay exclaims.

"She looks like a disco ball." Adam laughs. "So shiny!"

I laugh as I head back through the curtain.

I come back in a black Taffeta Ruffle Dress. I move back and forth, giggling as I watch it swish back and forth. They look at each other and shake their heads.

Next is a purple Cross-neck satin-jersey dress.

"I kinda like it." Adam shrugs. I look at jay and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, Adam." I chuckle. I'm gonna go with Jay on this one."

I walk out in a red One Shoulder Diamante Detail Dress.

"It just doesn't look right. Not for you." Jay said.

"Don't like the style." Adam added.

Last, I came out in an Alexia Admor emerald taffeta pleated one shoulder dress.

"No." They said at the same time.

"well this is the last of them." I replied, walking back to the changing area.

"Charity, go ahead and take that one off. I'm gonna go pick out something for you to try." Jay said as he walked over to one of the many racks of dresses.

I just got out of the green one when Jay handed another dress through the curtain.

"Try this one."

I put it on and walked out in a Black and gold Sequin-underlayed strapless mesh dress.

Turning around, I smiled as Adam whistled.

"That looks great on you! You look beautiful." Jay said, smiling.

"That is definitely the one." Adam agreed. "Go change out of that and we'll pay for it."

Nodding, I walk back into the changing area and change into my normal clothes before walking out with the dress. I handed to Jay as they went to go pay for it. As I was about to leave to wait outside, I saw Adam grab the gold dress and stick it on the counter…

As we all pile into Jay's rental car, I hopped into the backseat; almost sitting on a black gear bag.

"You really brought Jericho's gym bag with you?" I laughed.

"He takes it everywhere." Adam replied, sitting in the passenger seat.

"What?" Jay chuckled. "This is payback for all the pranks he's pulled on me."

I gave him a questioning look.

"About a month ago he put itching powder in Jay's tights." Adam replied.

"Is that why you looked all twitchy on television that one time?" I laughed.

"what? It itched!"

Adam and I burst out laughing as Jay reached back and grabbed the bag.

He popped the trunk and put the bag inside before shutting it and hopping in the driver seat.

Next, we pulled up to a place called 'Hair force Salon.' I grinned as Jericho strode over to the car.

He bent down to look through the window.

"Hi Adam. Hello Jay..."

"Hey Jericho. Did you do something different with your hair?" He smiled, earning a chuckle from both Adam and I.

"Very funny, asshole. Now where's my gear bag?"

"Wow, somebody's pissy today."

"Where is it Jay?"

"Hm….gearbag. Oh! That must be the bag that's in my hotel room. Damn! If I would have known you were the guy we were meeting with, I would have brought it!"

"You're an idiot." He said, rolling his eyes. "Just bring it to the house show tomorrow. Okay?"

"You got it!" Jay saluted. Laughing, I thanked them for helping me and got out of the car.

"He had the bag with him, didn't he?" Jericho asked as they drove away.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Sighing he shook his head.

"So you're my hair guy, huh?"

"Yep. I mean obviously other than Mike, I have the best hair in theWWE." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Mike does have great hair." I agreed.

We walked into the salon and waited. I flipped through one of the style books while we waited.

"See anything you like?" Jericho asked.

Nodding, I pointed to the picture on the page.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He looked at it, to me, and back at the picture.

"I like it. I think it'd look good on you."

One of the hairstylists spotted us and walked over.

"Sorry for the wait. My name is Anna and I'll be your stylists for today."

She shook our hands and led us to the back. I sat in the chair and she put the smock over me.

"So what am I doing today?" She asked.

"Well today is my anniversary so I'm here to get my hair styled for tonight for when I go out with my fiancée.'

"Oh, congratulations! How long have you been together?"

"Seven years, today."

"Aww that's so sweet. Is this your fiancée?" She asked pointing to Jericho who was sitting on a chair out of the way.

"No, he's my fiancée's friend. "

"Oh, sorry. He is cute though." She chuckled. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking some glam waves."

"Good choice."

**A couple hours later…**

"Alright. You're all done." Anna smiled a she swung the chair around.

I smiled as I looked at my reflection.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I love it!" I replied.

"Let's see what your cute friend thinks." She whispered as she turned the chair so I faced Jericho.

"Wow." He said as he saw me. "You look amazing."

Anna took the smock off me and I got up to pay. Afterwards we walked out to the parking lot and got into his car. After riding in silence the whole way we parked in the parking lot of Minerva's; a beautiful restaurant on the east side of town. After thanking him, I made my way into the restaurant when I was greeted by a short blonde woman. She smiled as I walked up.

"Hello there. Do you have a reservation?"

Before I had left the car, Jericho said the two people I was going to meet were already there and the reservation was made under Charity Mizanin.

Nodding I gave her the name and she smiled.

"Alright, Mrs. Mizanin. You're company is already here."

I smiled as she called me, Mrs. Mizanin. I followed her to a table where to Lyca and another woman I didn't know were sitting. As we got there, Lyca smiled and they both stood up.

"Hey!" Lyca said, pulling me into a hug. "How are you? It's good to see you again."

"Hey Lyca! It's great to see you again, too." I smiled. "I'm doing great; thanks for asking."

She released me and was about to sit down until she noticed the other woman.

"Charity, this is my friend, Zoey . She is Paul Lloyd's wife. Zoey, this is my good friend Charity. She's engaged to Mike Mizanin."

"Congratulations." She smiled as she shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Zoey." I smiled.

It took me a second to notice that, like Lyca, Zoey was also pregnant.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" I asked, motioning to her pregnant belly.

"I'm six months."

"She's having twins." Lyca added.

"Twins? Wow."

We all sat down as a waitress came over and took our orders.

"I'm sorry to ask but who is Paul Lloyd?"

"Don't be sorry." Zoey smiled. "Everyone knows him better as Justin Gabriel."

"Oh! How did you two meet?"

"Lyca is actually the reason I met Paul. She and I have been friends for a long time and I moved to Cameron with her. She then met Matt who was obviously Justin's pro on NXT. She met him and decided he and I were a perfect match so they set us up. We've been inseparable ever since."

"Aww. That's great! Where did you move from?" I asked.

"Well, I'm originally from Chicago. Lyca and I met at college, we were dorm mates. Thank god we were roomies because I thought for sure I was going to end up with some preppy girly girl, ha-ha." She laughed.

Lyca and I laughed as well.

"Well that is great. Congratulations by the way on the pregnancy." I smiled, and turned to Lyca. "To both of you."

They both smiled and thanked me.

"Matt was so happy he was practically dancing when he heard." She laughed.

"So was Paul! Especially when we found out it was twins."

"So are you and Mike thinking about having kids soon after you're married?" Lyca asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Probably not. We might wait awhile. I don't think we're in too big of a hurry to start a family."

Our food finally came and we talked while we ate.

"So am I just here to have lunch with you two or is there more shopping?" I asked taking a bite.

"Well we're going to eat lunch, and then do a little bit of shopping. Do you have shoes for your dress? Makeup?"

I shook my head.

We finished our food and paid before heading out to Lyca's car. We all piled inside and headed to the nearest shoe store. Before we went inside, I showed them the dress.

"Oh my god! I love that!" Zoey exclaimed.

"That is a beautiful dress." Lyca said as she looked at it. "Jay picked this out?"

"Yeah. The lady that worked there picked out 8 other ones. I tried them all on but Adam and Jay didn't like any of them. So Jay picked out this one and when I came out Adam whistled at me." I laughed.

"That's typical Adam." She laughed.

"I'm gonna have to take Jay dress shopping with me in the future." Lyca told Zoey.

She nodded. "Me too."

We put the dress back into the car and walked into the store cleverly named "Shoe Diva."

This store was amazing. All the walls were lined with shoes. There were racks and racks of shoes. We headed over to the heel section. I tried on a lot and was tired. About 4 hours and a lot of heels later, we finally decided on Yves Saint Laurent black suede gold piped 'Tribute 105' platform sandals. We bought the shoes then headed over to the Sioux Falls Mall. Just being there brought back memories. We walked past F.Y.E and the bookstore where I spent countless hours with my mom and brother years ago. We finally made it to J.C. Penny and walked inside. After buying some make-up, we walked around for a while. As we came up to Victoria's Secret, Lyca and Zoey pulled me inside, insisting I buy some perfume for tonight. After looking through the huge selection we all decided on a 2.5 ounce bottle of Victoria's Secret's Breathless Eau De Perfume Spray. As we were leaving, I checked the time on my phone and my eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"It's already 5:50." I said.

As we rushed to leave, I called Randy. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy. I'm done shopping and what not."

"Charity! Where are you?"

"I'm at the Sioux Falls Mall, but we're on our way. I'll just meet you in the lobby at the hotel."

"Alright. Hurry."

We hung up and we finally made it to the parking lot. It took us a couple minutes to find the car but we found it and got in. We hurried to the hotel. We finally made it with three minutes to six. I thanked them before grabbing my bags and running into the lobby. Luckily Randy was already waiting at the elevator. He hit the button as he spotted me. Luckily by the time I made it to the elevator, it dinged and the doors opened. We got inside and Randy hit my floor number.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Randy asked as the doors closed.

"It was amazing!" I replied, smiling.

As we rode up, I told him all of what I did, where I went and with whom. The doors slide open and we both dashed to my door. It took me a little bit to find my keycard, but I found it and unlocked the door. Randy went to sit on the bed as I went into the bathroom to get ready. I put on my dress and make-up before checking my hair. I put on my heels and took a breath.

"I can't wait to see what dress Adam and Jay chose." Randy said as I opened the door.

I walked out and stood before him.

"Well?" I asked before twirling around. "How do I look?"

"Wow." He said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. We talked for a little while until Randy's phone beeped. He looked at his phone.

"Alright, I have to leave you now. Mike just walked into the lobby."

Nodding we both stand up. I thank him for everything and give him a hug.

"You look great. Have a fun time on your anniversary." He whispered.

I thanked him as we broke apart and he left.

After he left, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the little gift box from the bags I got from the mall. As I heard a knock on the door, I quick gave myself a couple spritzes of the perfume I got as Victoria's Secret and ran out of the bathroom to grab my bag. Inside, I put the little box inside and opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Mike asked, returning my smile. I slipped the keycard into my purse before stepping out and closing the door.

"Wow." He said as he looked me up and down. "Babe, you look absolutely beautiful."

He leaned in and kissed me.

We broke apart and he grabbed my hand as we made our way to the elevator. Mike looked amazing himself. He wore a black shirt, dark grey vest and navy blue tie. We rode the elevator back down and crossed the lobby. We headed to the parking lot and got into his rental.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a restaurant and got out. As we ate, we talked a little about the day.

"So how did Dress shopping go with Adam and Jay?" He asked.

"It was a lot of fun." I laughed. "Jay is actually the one that picked out the dress I'm wearing."

"Really? Jay picked that out?"

"Yep."

"Wow. He's good." He smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks."

I told him how Anna, the hairstylist, thought Jericho was my fiancée at first then how she said he was cute.

"And did you have a good lunch?"

"Yes I did. Thank you.  
I chucked and Mike gave me a questioning look.

"What's so funny?"

"Really? Charity Mizanin?" I laughed.

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" He smirked.

I nodded.

"Well you will be after we're married." He added, earning a smile from me.

After we ate, Mike paid the check and we went out to the car.

"Alright. Back to the hotel." I said as we got to the car. Mike gently grabbed my arm as I went to open my door. I turned to look at him.

"Actually, the night isn't over." He grinned, mischievously.

Before I could ask what he meant, he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket.

"What's that for?"

"You. Where we're going next is a surprise."

"So why am I getting blindfolded?"

"I know you lived here before for many years. So I know you still know your way around. If I let you see, you'll know where we're going."

Laughing, I let him tie the blindfold on and help me in the car.

I tried to think where he could possibly take me. Mike got inside the car and started it.

"Trust me Babe, you're gonna love it."

By the time we finally parked again, I had already given up. I had no idea where we were. I heard Mike's door open and shut a few moments before mine opened. The warm night air rushed in, and I held out my hand for Mike. He helped me out and then I heard my door shut and another one open and shut. Mike grabbed my hand and we walked quite a ways before we stopped. Hearing the sound of rushing water, I tried to think of all the places I've been that you hear water. Mike let go of my hand for a second. A few moments later, I felt an arm snake around my waist and a kiss gets pressed on my neck.

He walked me forward a little until my knee slightly brushed against something.

"Ready to see?" I heard him whisper.

"I'm ready." I whisper back.

He slowly removes the blindfold. My jaw drops as I see the Sioux Falls lit up with different colors.

"Oh my god." I muttered softly. "Mike…"

"I knew you'd like it." He whispered. "We were in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on our anniversary so I thought it'd be a perfect place to take you."

Turning in his arms I smile as I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Mike."

I press my lips against his, and he kissed back.

"And that's not all." He said after we broke away.

He let go of me and grabbed the blanket that was on the ground near us. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. The light from the full moon lit up his blue eyes.

"Follow me."

We walked around the Falls, until we were near a grassy area in view of the falls. He laid the blanket down and signaled for me to sit. He sat down as well and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to his hand.

Smiling, he handed me a little bottle.

"It's my anniversary gift for you. Open it."

I looked down at it and saw that there was a piece of paper rolled up inside. Carefully, I removed the little cork and pulled out the paper. Unrolling the paper, there was writing on it, in Mike's handwriting.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Read it." He smiled.

Looking down, I read it out loud as the moonlight lit it up.

_Dear Charity,_

_Each day I love you more,_

_Today more than yesterday,_

_And less than tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mike_

I looked up and cupped his face.

"Thank you, babe." I smiled before giving him a kiss.

"That's not all. There's something else in the bottle." He said, as we broke apart.

I tipped the bottle upside down in my hand and out cam a silver necklace. Placing the bottle down, I looked at it. It was a little silver moon with two little diamonds. Looking closely in the moonlight, I saw that it said, "I love You to the Moon and back."

I handed to him and he fastened it around my neck.

Thanking him and gave him another kiss.

As I broke away, I leaned over and grabbed the little box from my purse.

"I actually have a gift for you, too."

Smiling, I handed him the box.

He opened it and pulled out this little red bag. Opening the bag he dumped the little metal stones in his hand.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Those are little metal stones that say "I love you" on one side and the other side gives a reason of why I love you.

He picked the up one by one and read them.

"I love you..." He flipped it over. "For always getting my jokes."

"I love you…. because you're an inspiration."

"I love you…..because you're so much fun."

"I love you….because of your great smile."

"I love you….for being so giving."

"I love you….because I just do!"

"I love you….because you love me."

"I love you….because you love me."

"I love you…for your honesty."

He put all the stones back in the back and leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry that my gift is kinda lame." I said as we ended the kiss.

"It's not lame." He chuckled. "I love it."

We lay cuddled up together on the blanket and looked up at the stars. As the mosquitos started coming out, we packed up our stuff and headed back to the car. We headed back to the hotel, and got back to our room. As we got inside, Mike went to the mini fridge and pulled out a wooden basket.

"What's that?"

Walking over he opened it to reveal to mini bottles of champagne with glasses, a small container of strawberries, a little container of pretzels, and this little bowl with a hole underneath with a candle, two dipping forks, two blocks of chocolate and a couple little candles.

"This would be dessert and my last anniversary gift for the night."

Mike took out the little candles and lit them before putting them on the little coffee table. He took out the champagne, the bowl, strawberries, pretzels, and blocks of chocolate.

Taking off my heels, I joined him on the floor next to the coffee table. He unwrapped the chocolate and puts them in the bowl and lit the candle underneath. I opened the strawberries and pretzels as Mike got up and turned off the lights. He sat back down and poured us each a glass of champagne.

"Fondue and champagne?"

Grinning he nodded.

As we waited for the chocolate to melt, we sat together and drank while we talked. The chocolate melted and we fed each other strawberries and pretzels dipped in chocolate. As soon as everything was finished, Mike blew out the candles, and put everything away. After everything was packed, we laid down on the couch and watched a movie. Halfway through, I slowly fell asleep.

**[Mike POV]**

Charity was snuggled up, facing me. I looked down and smiled. She was already asleep. Careful not to wake her, I reached over and grabbed the remote. I switched off the TV, and pulled the blanket a little tighter around us. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Babe. Happy Anniversary." I whispered.

Hugging her a little closer, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**_This took a very long time to complete, please tell me what you like, your favorite parts and whatnot._**

**_Please no short reviews like 'update soon'_**

**_I worked way too hard on this to get that._**

**_Thanks! :)_**


	26. Superstars Taping

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO, and Wade's Wife . Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity and Zayne. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I looked at Mike whom was still fast asleep. Smiling, I carefully removed Mike's arm, falling off the couch in the process. I looked up to make sure the sound didn't wake him up. It didn't. Silently I crawled over to my things and got a change of clothes before going into the bathroom.

After showering, I changed and removed my makeup from the night before. When finished I peeked out before tiptoeing to my bag. I lugged it over to the bed and started packing. I felt a hand on my side and turned around.

"Good Morning. I thought you were still asleep."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I was. But I'm glad you're already up. I have a taping today and want you to come with me. Then afterwards we'll eat…." He pulled me close, frowning. "Then I'll take you to the airport to catch your flight."

"I know you don't want me to leave." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "And neither do I but we both know I have to."

"I know." He sighed.

Pulling me close, leaned his forehead on mine.

"I really wish you were in the WWE already. Then we could travel together all the time."

"I know." I frowned. "But anyways, I need to finish packing and you need to get ready so we can go."

Breaking apart, I turned around to resume packing as Mike walked off into the bathroom. Finally finished, I lay back on our still made bed and turned on the TV. A towel clad Mike came out a few moments later to grab some clothes. Still wet, he sat on the bed next to me.

"You're gonna get the bed wet." I chuckled.

"So?" he smirked as he leaned in. "Well how about since it's your last day…"

"No." I laughed. "Now go get dressed."

Growling, he kissed me.

"Growling, no matter how cute or sexy it is, will get you nowhere." I laughed as we broke apart.

"Well, it was worth a try."

Laughing, he got up and grabbed his clothes before heading back into bathroom. He came out fully dressed a few moments later. I shut off the TV and grabbed my things before we left the room.

**At the arena**

We had barely made it through the V.I.P entrance when I was almost knocked over.

"Give me the damn bag, Jay!" Jericho yelled as he ran past.

Mike and I burst out laughing and started walking off to the locker room. We watched as Jay ran down the hall, laughing hysterically, and dodge into a nearby locker room. Jericho tried to push the door open with no luck.

"Give me my bag, you jackass! It's not funny!"

Finally after a couple moments, he gave up and walked off. Laughing, we walked up to the door and knocked.

"No, Jericho! Knocking politely won't help!" We heard Jay yell through the door.

"Jay, it's us. Open the door." I chuckle.

"Charity? You and who?"

"Me." Mike said. "Now open the door. This is the locker room I'm using."

"Mike? Is Jericho with you guys?"

"No."

The door opened just enough for jay to stick his head out. He looked both ways before opening it fully.

"Hey. Come on in." He smiled.

We walked inside and Jay shut the door behind us and leaned on it.

"So, how did the night go?"

"It went great." I replied, smiling at Mike. "And thanks again for helping me pick a dress."

"No problem. Adam and I had a blast doing it." He smiled.

We all sat around and talked until Jericho burst in.

"Jay! Give me my damn bag back now!"

Chuckling, Jay threw the bag over to him.

"Fine! There's your precious bag!"

Jericho opened the bag and looked inside. He glared at Jay.

"What the hell is this? I'm on next! Where the hell is my ring gear?"

"That is your ring gear!"

"Oh really?"

Jericho pulled out the gold dress I tried on at the dress barn. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Does this look like a pair of fucking wrestling tights?" He shouted.

"No, but it'd be a nice color on you."

Jericho started to turn red as he threw the dress back in his bag.

"Give me my fucking ring gear back, or else!"

"Or else what? You'll stand in the sun and blind me to death with your dress?"

Mike started laughing as well as I buried my face in his shirt.

"Watch it Jay!" Jericho pointed at him before storming off.

After he left all three of us burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Why don't you just give him back his ring gear? " I ask as soon as we've all settled down.

"Hey the dress was my idea. It was Adam's. I was going to give it back as promised but Adam thought it'd be funny and he was right." He laughed.

At that moment one of the production crew peeked their around the door.

"Mike? You're on after Chris's match."

"Alright."

Mike and I both got up.

"I'll see you after," He said giving me a kiss. After we broke apart he said goodbye to Jay and left.

As Mike left I started heading over to the door.

"You're leaving?"

I turned to look at Jay.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find Randy." I replied, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Alright. But call me sometime. Mike has my number. Call me let me know when you're wrestling and I'll try to come see you."

Pulling back, I gave him a confused look.

"I live in Tampa." He smiled. "Adam does too. We'll both come see you sometime."

Nodding, I gave him one last hug and then left. As I started walking down the hallway, I had a feeling I was being followed. I turned around and ran straight into McGullicutty. When I turned my lips met his and he tried to pull me close when I pushed him away.

"Oh my fucking god!" I exclaimed, wiping my mouth in disgust. "What the hell?"

"Oh baby, that was good." He smirked. "I know you liked that as much as I did. Let's do it again."

He started leaning it and I slapped him.

"Ew! Hell no! Try and kiss me again, I will punch you in the face again."

Still smirking, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Go!" I said, pointing down the hallway.

As he walked off down the hallway, I turned and bumped into somebody.

"Wow, that was quite an encounter." Punk chuckled.

"Yeah. He's weird. He keeps flirting with me even though I told him I'm engaged."

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that around attractive women."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I wasn't sure if I should be weirded out or flattered that Punk called me attractive. I don't know why but I found myself kinda blushing when he said that.

"Um, have you seen Randy anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's over in catering." He smiled.

"Thanks."

Quickly I scampered off to catering without a backwards glance. I found Randy eating at a table with Adam. Both men look at me as I walk up.

"Hey!" Randy smiles. He gets up and wraps me in a hug.

"I thought you were leaving today?"

"You are?" Adam asked getting up as well. "Why?"

"She tried out for an FCW contract about a week ago and got it. She's supposed to leave today to go to Tampa to sign her contract." Randy explained.

"Oh. Congratulations. I'm sorry you have to leave though."

"Well, Mike wanted me to come with him to the taping with him. Then after he's done, we're going to go eat then he's dropping me off at the airport."

"Randy, we really need to talk to the WWE executives about getting her a WWE contract." Adam said.

"No, that's okay Adam." I chuckled. "I'd rather work my way up and pay my dues."

"Of all the people in FCW, she has to be the one who wants to pay her dues." Adam joked.

"I'll be right back. Where's the ladies room?" I ask.

The point to it and I thank them and head over. As I'm coming back somebody runs into me.

"Move it bitch." Layla says. "Or do you need a crane to move your fat ass?"

Crossing her arms over her chest she smirked.

"Watch it Layla." I growled.

"And what are you going to do about it, Lardass?" She taunted, pushing me.

In a matter of seconds I was on top beating her senseless. Realizing what was going on, Randy and Adam ran over with Mike and pulled me off of her. I tried to lunge at her again but Randy and Mike restrained me as Adam tried to get Layla away from me. He lip was busted open and she started walking off.

"Yeah that's right skank!" I yell. "Keep walking!"

After she was out of sight, Randy and Mike let go of me.

"Holy shit." Adam laughed. "Did you see that? That was pretty cool."

Randy glared at Adam and he put his hands up.

"Sorry. But anyways, I gotta go. It's been a blast hanging out with you, Charity." He said giving me a hug. "Good luck in FCW. I hope to see you in the WWE very soon."

Randy gave me a hug and said goodbye before leaving.

"Ready to go? Mike asked.

I nodded.

"So anyways how was your match?" I asked as we got in the car.

"It went great. Hopefully you'll watch _Superstars_. You'll get a real kick out of Jericho's match." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." He chuckled.

And with that we drove off to go eat.


	27. The Big Announcement

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity and Zayne. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**At FCW**

I walked into the building to the exact same room I had my tryout in. It seemed like it had been years ago. I smiled as I saw that Nira and Cody were already there.

"Randy!" She exclaimed, running over to me. She pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let go.

"Hi Cody." I chuckled. I smiled as Nira walked over with Zayne in tow.

"Um, Cody? You gotta let me go."

"Why? I missed you!" she replied, hugging me tighter.

"I missed you to Codez, but I really need air right now."

She let me go and I gave Nira a hug and said Hi to Zayne.

"How was your time with Mike?"

"Mike?" Zayne asked looking confused.

"Yeah, she's engaged." Nira answered.

"You are?"

"Yeah! To the M—" Cody started until I kicked her leg.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"So that's why you turned down going to dinner with me?"

"Well, I actually wasn't engaged yet when I turned you down." I confessed. "But I was seeing somebody."

"So, how was your time with him?" Nira asked again.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun. It was too bad I had to leave early."

We talked a little about random stuff until Steve Keirn walked over beaming.

"Ah! My four newest superstars!"

We all smiled at him.

"I'm glad you could all make it. As you all know, this is the first time we've never picked four people at once. This is a huge deal. But enough chitter chatter, let's go sign some contracts!"

We followed him into the back office and he motioned for us all to sit.

"Okay, which of you already live here in Tampa?" He asked. Nira and Zayne raised their hands.

"Where are you two from?" He asked us.

"Louisville, Kentucky."

"Wow, so you have a ways to go. As you should already know, you'll both have to relocate to here in Tampa. Anyways, we have three shows a week. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Twice a month we have WWE superstars come in and do a show. Any Questions so far?"

When nobody says anything, he grabs the contracts and hands one to each of us. After explaining certain parts, we all signed and Steve took us for a tour and introduced us to the rest of the talent. We met with the trainers, and other staff. By the time we got out of there, it was around dinnertime.

"Hey what are you guys doing for dinner?" Nira asked as we walked to the parking lot.

Cody and I looked at each other and shrug. Zayne walked over to Cody and put his arm around her.

"You can go to dinner with me if you want." He smiled.

Smiling she turned to me. "Randy?"

"Go ahead." I chuckle. "Just either be back by 11 tonight or meet me at the airport tomorrow."

They both nod and walk over to his car.

"So what about you?" Nira asks. "What are your plans?"

"I have no idea. Maybe pick up something and eat back at the hotel. Why?"

"Come to my house and I'll cook dinner." She smiled. "We can watch Superstars together."

"Alright. Mike told me to watch it. I guess Jericho's match is supposed to be funny." I chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out tonight."

I got into my rental as she got into her car and I followed her to this beautiful little light blue house. We pulled into the driveway and got out.

"Damn. This is where you live?" I asked following her to the door.

"Yeah. Isn't it cute? But it's pretty big. I have a spare room."

We walked inside and even the inside was beautifully decorated. As we walked past the living room, she signaled for me to sit. I sat down on the leather couch and looked around.

"Damn, sis! You have quite a place here!"

"Thanks! I use to be an interior designer."

"That definitely explains it." I laughed.

When dinner was finally ready, we sat down and watched superstars. First match is Maryse vs. Natalya.

They lock up and Maryse slaps Natalya. Natalya slaps back. Natalya with a float over and she takes Maryse down. Natalya sets for the surfboard and then she bridges for a near fall. Natalya tries for the Sharpshooter but Maryse kicks Natalya into the turnbuckles. Maryse slams Natalya's head into the mat.

Maryse has something to say to Natalya and she chokes Natalya in the ropes. Maryse stands on Natalya and poses. Maryse covers Natalya but Natalya is under the ropes. Eventually she gets a near fall. Maryse slams Natalya's head to the mat and then she applies a camel clutch.

Natalya gets to her feet and then she hits an electric chair drop and both ladies are down. Natalya with a slap to the head followed by a kick and a discus clothesline for a near fall. Natalya with a running power slam for a near fall. Maryse retreats to the corner and Natalya with a face wash and Maryse screams. The referee stops Natalya and Maryse with a slap and then she hits the DDT and gets the three count.

"Dammit! I was really rooting for Natalya to win that one." I frown.

"Yeah, me too."

While it goes to commercial, we sit and talk about FCW. It comes back and we turn our attention to the screen. It's Ted DiBiase vs. Mark Henry.

"Who are you going for?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Ted. You?"

"Ted."

Ted goes to the floor and Mark seems disappointed at his refusal to lock up at the start of the match. They finally lock up and Henry sends Ted to the mat and Ted returns to the floor. Ted with a side head lock but Henry with a shoulder tackle. Ted slaps Henry but Mark blocks a second attempt and he hits a head butt. Henry with a clothesline.

"Boo!" I yell at the screen.

Ted with a knee to the head but Henry with a body block and then he stands over Ted to drop down on DiBiase, but Ted moves out of the way because Mark took too long. Ted with a drop kick to Henry and he gets a near fall but Henry kicks out so emphatically that Ted is sent to the floor. Ted with a punch and drop kick to Henry. Ted charges at Henry but Ted gets hip tossed to the floor as we go to commercial.

Ted with kicks to Henry followed by a knee to the chest. Ted chokes Henry and then stomps on Henry some more. Ted chokes Henry with his boots. We see footage during commercial of Ted working on Henry's knee. Ted is sent back to the floor by Henry.

"I hate Mark Henry." Nira frowns.

"Me too."

Ted with a kick to the back but Henry sends Ted into the corner. Ted with another kick to the leg and then he drops an elbow to the leg. Henry kicks Ted away as Ted continues to work on the leg. Ted with a front face lock but Henry gets to his feet and then he pushes Ted off. Ted with another kick to the knee and Ted gets another near fall.

Ted kicks Henry in the hamstring. Ted with punches to Henry but Henry with a head butt. Henry follows that with clotheslines. Henry goes for a splash in the corner but he cannot go at full speed and Ted gets his boots up. Ted comes off the turnbuckles and Henry catches Ted and hits the World's Strongest Slam for the three count.

"Well that sucked. Hopefully Jericho's match is better."

Jericho's music hits and both Nira and I burst out laughing. Out comes Jericho in the gold dress looking extremely pissed. The camera gets close and Jericho pushes them away and gets into the ring.

"What is he wearing?" Nira laughs.

I'm laughing so hard I can't even answer.

Next Big Show's music plays and he comes out. When he sees Jericho he starts laughing as he makes his way to the ring. Jericho grabs a mic and starts talking.

"Hurry up and get into the ring. It's not funny! Stop laughing!"

Show gets into the ring and mocks Jericho and waves and smiles at him and Jericho slaps him in the face. Pissed, he pulls the dress over Jericho's head, revealing his short shorts and chops away at Jericho and elbows Jericho to the mat. Show signals for the knockout punch and Jericho ducks out of the ring and puts the dress back down and snaps Show's arm on the ropes. Jericho continues to work on Show's right arm until he goes up top and gets slapped down by Show. Jericho tries running the ropes but Show catches him and body slams him and goes for the pin. He gets the three count. After the match Show doesn't stop and puts Jericho in a camel clutch like hold until Jericho taps out. Show goes to leave but shrugs his shoulders and dumps Jericho over the top rope.

"Poor Jericho." I laugh.

"Why was he in a dress?"

"Adam and Jay picked it out, just for him." I laughed.

"Who?" She asks confused.

"Edge and Christian."

She nods and she takes the dishes to kitchen during the commercial break. She comes back just as Mike's match was starting. It's Daniel Bryan and John Morrison vs. The Miz and Alex Riley in a tag match.

I glared at the TV screen at Morrison. With all the shit he's been pulling, I couldn't stand him. The bell dinged and the match went underway.

Bryan rushed the heel corner and Miz dropped off. Riley in and takes a huge clothesline, then a knee to the face for two. Morrison tags in, but takes a knee to the gut. Morrison out of a scoop slam and nails a standing drop kick to Riley for two. Riley into a corner, then telegraphs for a kick, but then hangs Morrison up on the top rope.

Miz tags in and stomps Morrison in the heel corner. Miz distracts the ref and Riley chokes Morrison from outside. Miz slams Morrison up into the bottom rope as Bryan tries to get the fans going, but can't. Morrison reverses the Miz for two, but Miz right back on him. Riley tags in and slams Morrison face first into a corner, then stomps him. Miz showboats in the corner while Riley scoop slams Morrison for two. Cheap shot to Bryan, then Morrison back into the heel corner.

Miz tags in to "you tapped out!" chants. Miz pins Morrison for two. He puts a submission hold on Morrison, but he gets free and nails a snap mare on Miz. Morrison does everything in his power to get to Bryan and Miz fights with all he has to keep Bryan out of the match. Bryan tags in and sends Riley flying from the apron, then suplexed Miz. Bryan got two, but then went for his submission hold. Miz sent Bryan slamming into Morrison on the apron. This gave Miz the chance to hit his Skull Crushing Finale for the three count.

"Woo! Go Mike!" I beamed.

"Congrats on your man winning." Nira smiled.

Miz made the ref raise his hand. He was about to leave, but then stopped and kicked Bryan in the ribs. Morrison on Miz and they fly out of the ring. They fight outside. Bryan flies out taking both out. Bryan on Miz with punches. Morrison pulls Bryan off and Bryan attacks Morrison! Morrison on Bryan with punches. Bryan sends Morrison flying over the barrier! Miz back to work on Bryan hard! Morrison flies back in taking Miz and Bryan out.

"What the hell? Stupid Morrison!"

"I'm sorry, Sis." Nira said as the end credits played.

I gave her reassuring smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

I looked over at the clock.

"Shit, I have to get going back to the hotel. I have an early flight back to Louisville tomorrow."

After giving Nira a hug and thanking her, I headed back to the hotel. This was gonna be fun.

**Tampa, Florida several months later…**

I sighed as I looked out the window of the apartment. It's down pouring and has been for the past week. I missed Mike so much. Cody was staying at Zayne's, again so I was alone. Our apartment was on the second floor, so I had a good view of the street below. A car parked across the street that made me smile. I jumped up and ran out the door, down the stairs, and across the street. He barely turned around when I put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Wrapping his arms around me he kissed me back. We were both soaked, but I didn't care.

"You know it's down pouring, right?" He chuckled as he pulled back.

"So?" I asked, cupping his face before pulling his lips down on mine again. He broke away again laughing.

"We're soaked!"

I gave him one more kiss before we ran back inside. We had barely made it into my bedroom and closed the door before I had his shirt off and he was on the bed. I sat on him with a leg on each side. He pulled me down so my lips met his. After he broke the kiss he held my face close to his and smiled.

"I missed you so much." He whispered as he moved a piece of hair from my face behind my ear.

"I missed you too."

He captured my lips with his once more with a passionate kiss.

We laid there cuddled together listening to the pitter patter of the pouring rain outside.

"So how long are you here for?" I asked after a long silence.

"Just tonight."

I groaned and he turned me around to meet his blue eyes. He pulled me close and played with the back strap of my tank top. He pressed his lips against mine and looked back at me. Before he could say anything, we heard the front door shut.

"Randy!" We heard through my shut door. "Randy? You home?"

"Cody's home." I chuckled.

Luckily both Mike and I had clothes on when Cody opened the door.

"Oh la la! Randy you bad girl." Cody remarked seeing Mike in just shorts and me in a tank top and shorts.

"Hi Cody." I laughed.

"Jeez. Why are you always the one that gets laid?" She whined.

Mike and I laughed and sat up.

"You get laid from Zayne, remember?" I tease.

"So?" She smirks. "Not as much as you do though."

I started to object when Mike replied, "Yeah, that's true. "

I whacked him on the chest making him laugh.

"Don't encourage her!"

After making some dinner for the three of us we watched a movie until Mike had to go.

**The Next Day…**

It finally stopped raining when Cody and I were called in by Steve. We got to the building and saw that Nira, Zayne and two other guys were there also.

"Hey." Nira said as she spotted us. Her and Zayne walked over to us. "Did you get a call too?"

"Yeah. He said it was important. I guess it's some big announcement."

As I said that Steve walked out of his office smiling.

"Good all of you are here!" He exclaimed.

"What's this announcement?" One of the other guys, Erik asked.

"Well I'm sure all of you have heard of NXT right?"

We all nodded.

"Well you six are my top 6 talent and Vince was looking for some people for the newest season. Season 5: Battle of the Sexes! You were all handpicked to be rookies. "

He pointed over to the bulletin board on the far wall.

"I have all the pros posted over on the bulletin board. When you know who you have, come to the office to meet them."

And with that he walked back to his office. We all walked over to the sheet to who our pros will be. It looked that the women got superstars as their pros while the men got divas.

"Yes! I got Del Rio!" Nira smiled.

"I got Melina." Zayne said.

Erik got Eve and Jake got Natalya.

"Who did you get?" Cody asked, turning to me.

"Evan Bourne. You?"

"Edge." She replied, scrunching up her nose.

"Hey, Edge is cool. I've met him. He's really nice."

"Unless you're Jericho." Nira laughed.

After finding out our pros, we walked over to Steve's office and went inside. There, sure enough, were our pros. Steve introduced us one by one to the pros. Afterwards we left the office and split up to get to know our pros and vice versa.

"Man, I can't wait for the first episode tomorrow!" Evan said, excitedly. "I've never been a pro before so I'm excited."

After talking a little bit with Evan I was a little more excited than I was before. This was going to be awesome.


	28. Rookie intros and 1st rookie challenge

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to Blair661, Thank you so much for letting me steal your promo,butcher it and use it for Erik. All credit for Erik's promo goes to her!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After checking my makeup and dress for the last time, I walked out the bathroom and joined my fellow rookies in front of the monitor.

"Oh! I love your dress, Sis." Nira commented as I walked up.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too. You both do." I smiled at both Nira and Cody.

Looking around I didn't see Zayne.

"Where's Zayne?" I asked.

Cody pointed over to him talking with his pro, Melina. A crew member walked over to us as Zayne joined us.

"Alright. In about 10 minutes the pros will go out one by one and introduce you. When you get called, walk out on the stage and then walk down the ramp with them. Got it?"

We nodded and he walked off to the pros.

"Randy." Cody whispered.

I glanced at her and she stepped back and motioned me over.

"What?"

"Rands, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Codez. You be fine." I replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But there are a lot of people out there. A lot more than I'm used to."

"I know. I'm nervous too. But this is what we've dreamed of. This could be a chance to get a WWE contract."

"But Randy, I'm not sure if I can do this."

I pulled her into a hug.

"You can do this. I know you can. Right now it's just a rookie introduction."

"I know but I'm supposed to be a heel! I suck at being a heel! You're the best at it!"

"Calm down. Remember back in high school when I showed you how to be a heel?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Take everything I've taught you and what we've learned from OVW and use it."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Thanks Rand."

"Five minutes!" The crew member shouted.

Cody and I rejoined Nira and Zayne at the monitor. After the pyro goes off, there's a little bit of commentary between Josh Matthews and Michael Cole as the crowd goes crazy. The camera then focuses in on Matt Striker in the ring

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the newest season of NXT. I'm your host, Matt Striker. This season is gonna be different from the past seasons. This season is gonna be a battle of the sexes. There will be 3 male rookies and 3 female rookies. Let's let pros come out and introduce their rookies!"**_

The pros lined up at the curtain, ladies first. Melina's music starts to play first and she walks out.

"WWE Universe let me introduce to you, my rookie, the charismatic Zayne!" She smiles as Zayne strides out. He loops his arm in hers and they walk down the ramp as Eve's music starts to play, earning a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my rookie is the toughest of the tough. Give it up for the powerful Erik!" She claps as the crowd erupts in cheers as Erik walks out and joins Eve before going down the ramp.

Next out is Natalya.

"My rookie is not only strong but he also knows how to wow a crowd. Give it up for highflying Jake!"

Evan's music plays and the audience goes wild. He walks out on the stage and smiles.

"WWE Universe, not only is my rookie smart and beautiful, but she's also extremely talented. Give it up for the lovely Charity!"

I walk out and smile as I wave to the crowd. I was nervous but also excited. Taking Evan's arm, we walked down the ramp. He got up and held the ropes open for me as I climbed the stairs and stepped inside and waited next to the other 3 rookies and their pros.

Edge's music played and he walked out.

"Everyone let me introduce you to your next breakout star, Codi!"

Cody slowly walked out and waved to the crowd. Walking over to Edge she takes his arm and they descend down the ramp.

Alberto Del Rio's music starts playing as his cars pulls in with an eruption of boos from the crowd. Smirking he gets out and walks up the ramp.

"My name…..my name is Alberto Del Riooooooooo! But you, you already know that. But what you don't know is that rookie, like me, my rookie's destiny is to be the NXT next break out star! Let me introduce to you, Nira!" He says. Being that he's a heel, Nira came out to a chorus of boos. She takes his arm and then head down the ramp and get into the ring. After we are all in the ring, Striker tells everyone that he's going to let the rookies introduce themselves. He hands the mic to Nira first.

_"Hi WWE Universe, I'm Nira Spark and I'm honored to be in WWE NXT and to have such an incredible athlete as Alberto Del Rio to be my Pro. I'm a high flyer and flying is my main arsenal in a match, so my opponents would have to keep me grounded to be able to defeat me. High-Flyers such as Evan Bourne & Rey Mysterio have been my biggest inspiration."_

She got some cheers from the crowd and a smile from Evan. She handed back the mic to Striker who then gave to Cody.

"_Alright, listen up. My name is Codi Ashbeck. For all you idiots out there, it's Cody with an I. I as in I AM your next breakout star. Just look at me. Even all you losers out there can see I am the picture of perfection. Obviously I have the best pro ever but with him or without him, I WILL win this competition."_

Smirking, she shoved the mic back at Striker and posed earning 'you suck!' chants.

Striker then hands the mic to me and I thank him.

"_What's up Tampa?" _ I say, earning cheers from the crowd. _My name is Charity Cage and I am so excited to be her. I also have one of the best pros ever and am very fortunate to be here this season. I can't wait to show all of you what I can do and why I should be your NXT next break out star."_

Before I can hand the mic back to Striker, Zayne grabs it from my hands.

"_Blah, blah, blah! Charity, I love how you talk about yourself and what you'll do. But look around, princess! Nobody cares! There's only one rookie in this ring who's going to be the next NXT break out star and you're looking at him!" _

As he gets booed, I look down as if sad when Jake takes the mic.

"_Aww! Is little Charity gonna cry? Did the big bad Zayne hurt your feelings? Too bad! In this competition, we don't have time for little crybabies like you. You need to be tough, like me. I'm the toughest person here! I'm the one that's going to win NXT! Me! Jake Candaleria! Not you and…" He points at Zayne. "Not you. None of you are as good as I am." _

He tosses the mic back to Striker as he also gets booed while him and Zayne glare at each other.

"_**Ok then! Last but certainly not least, we have Erik. Take it away**_**!"** Striker said, handing the microphone to him.

_"Easy there ladies. No need to fight." _He said to the two men, earning a laugh from the crowd_. "WWE Universe, my name's Erik Swanson. First off, I just want to let you all know how happy I am to be here. And why am I here? That's simple... For a long time, wrestling has meant absolutely everything to me. I would watch talented men and women wrestle and I realized that I wanted nothing more than to do what they did. I am so passionate about this business that I left behind everything to come here and make a name for myself... I've trained with the best, I've fought the best, I look up to the best and I want to BECOME the best. I might be a technical wrestler by nature but I can fight anybody - highflyer, brawler, whatever - and I can win. So WWE universe, I urge you to keep your eyes on me because I'm gonna show you why I will be the greatest technical wrestler of my generation, and that I'm gonna blitz the competition to win NXT"._

"_**Alright, with that said after the commercial, we will come back with the first rookie challenge!"**_

As the show went to commercial, we all got out of the ring and headed back up the ramp to backstage.

"That was great Cody!" I exclaimed as we got backstage.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I agree with Charity. That promo was amazing!" Nira added.

"Thanks. I was hoping I'd do okay."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as the three of us headed to the women's locker room to get changed for the challenge.

After changing we all met up at the curtain until we were told to go back out. We lined up at the top of the ramp near the stage as our pros sat over to the side with their clipboards.

"_**Okay and we're back. The first rookie challenge is going to be the obstacle course. All rookies will start at the starting line and high step it through the tires. You make your way around to go over the barriers. You will then complete 10 full pushups in the square, then make your way to the balance beam, come up and push the cart with all your might past the finish line. Whichever rookie can complete the course the fastest will be the winner of the challenge and will have immunity at the eliminations next week. So now, Rookies, are you ready?"**_

We all nodded and he turned to the crowd.

"_**Are you ready?"**_

That screamed 'Yes!' and he turned to face Nira.

"_**We'll go ladies first. Okay, Nira. You're up first! Start at the yellow line and on your mark….get set….GO!"**_

Nira runs and goes through the tires with ease then runs around and clears out all three of the barriers. She gets down in the yellow box and does pushups as the ref and crowd count. She springs back up and quickly crosses the balance beam leaning as she gets to the end. She jumps off right in time and runs to the cart and pushes the cart up past the finish line. The buzzer sounds and her time is 00:36.5 seconds.

"_**That was really good. Now it looks like 36.5 seconds is the time to beat. Codi, you're up next!"**_

Cody walks over to starting line and waits for Striker.

"_**Okay, on your mark….get set…GO!"**_

Cody runs and goes through the tires with ease, but a little slow at first. She then runs around and jumps over the first two barriers pretty easily. She gets to the third and gets over but almost loses her balance. She retains her balance and drops down in the box and does her ten pushups. She gets up and goes across the balance beam but is shaky. She makes it across and hurries to the cart and pushes it up past the finishing line. The buzzer sounds and her time is 00:37.2 seconds.

"_**Oh! You were so close. Nira is still in the lead. Charity, please step forward."**_

The refs reset the crate while I walk up to the starting line.

"_**Charity, on your mark….get set… GO!"**_

I run and make my way through the tires and run and jump straight over the first barrier, then make it over the next two. I drop down in the box and start going when the ref tells me to get fully in the box. I readjust and crank out ten pushups and then run to the balance beam. I start out a little slow then quickly make it across. I jump off and scurry to the crate and push it up. It's a lot heavier than I thought! The buzzer sounds and my time is 00:46 seconds. I walk back over to the rookies and get a hug from Evan and a high five from Nira.

"Good job." Evan says before sitting back in his chair.

"_**Okay, Nira still has the time to beat. We're going to reset the course. Jake, you're up next."**_

Jake makes his way to starting line.

"_**Okay, now Jake. On your mark…get set…GO!"**_

Jake runs through the tires with ease then ran over to the barriers. He leapfrogged the first one, and made it over the other two with no problem. He dropped down in the box and quickly did ten pushups then sprung back up and ran over to the balance beam. He ran across, and jumped over half of it. As he made his way to the crate, the ref stopped him and told him to do the balancing beam again. Angry Jake runs back and does the beam once more. He gets to the end and jumps off before going to the crate and pushing it up past the finish line. The buzzer sounds and his time is 00:36.7 seconds.

"_**Oh! That was really close! You were of by only 2 milliseconds! But sorry Jake, you did not beat Nira's time."**_

"What! Are you serious? That's two MILLIseconds! That shouldn't count!" Jake yelled.

"_**Sorry Jake. Next up is Zayne."**_

Zayne lines up at the starting line.

"_**On your mark…get set…GO!"**_

Zayne ran through the tires and jumped over the barriers and tripped right before he got to the box. He lands on his hands and started doing pushups before the ref stopped him and told him to get fully in the box. After readjusting he cranks out ten pushups and gets up too quickly and almost trips again. He catches himself and gets up and runs over to the beam. He shakily makes it about half way, jumps off and starts to run when the ref stops him and tells him to go back. Arguing with the ref he goes back and goes across the beam and then runs and pushes the crate up past the line. The buzzer sounds and his time is 00:40.3 seconds. Melina looks a little disappointed but claps anyways. Pissed, Zayne walks down the ramp and starts yelling at the ref.

"It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you, I would have beaten her!" He yells pointing at Nira. "What are you trying to do? Trying to make me look bad? Make it look like I can get beaten by a girl?" The other refs tell him to get back to the stage and he yells at them too. He kicks the crate on his way up the ramp but makes his way back to the stage.

"_**Okay then. Erik, please step up to the starting line. You're next."**_

The crowd cheers as Erik steps up to the line.

"_**Erik, are you ready? On your mark….get set…GO!"**_

Erik breezes through the tires, barriers, and pushups with no problem. He gets up and goes across the balancing beam and as he makes his way to the crate and pushes it up past the finish line. The buzzer sounds and his time is 00:38.2 seconds. The pros all clap and he gets some cheers from the crowd.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! Tomorrow at noon eastern at WWE. com , the voting opens and you along with the WWE Pros get to vote who you think is WWE's next breakout star. Nira Spark is immune from elimination and next week, somebody is going home! Goodnight everyone!"**_

The NXT theme song started playing as the pros got up and handed in their clip boards while the rookies head backstage. As soon as we got back near the monitor, I gave Nira a hug.

"You did great out there, sis!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! You did too!"

"Hey!" Cody whined. "What about me?"

Chuckling we pulled her into a group hug.

"You did great too, Codez."

We all headed back to the locker room to change. Afterwards we all met up with the other rookies.

"Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I could definitely go for a bacon burger right now." Jake laughed.

We all nodded and after saying good bye to our Pros, we headed out to eat. Next place: Chicago, Illinois!


	29. Matches and First Elimination

_A/N: Okay first off, Nira will be known as Nia from now on by request. Also the matches are told in the view of Josh Matthews and Michael Cole._

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Wow."

I looked out at Chicago in awe.

We had got into Chicago early this morning and after getting some sleep, we ate some Chicago style pizza and went sightseeing all day. We were up at the top of the Sears tower looking out over the city.

"That's a pretty amazing view, isn't it?"

I looked over at Erik who was next to me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "It really is."

"They certainly don't have this where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

Erik and I never really talked one on one in FCW. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"Nashua, New Hampshire. You?"

"Denver, Colorado. But most of my family is from Nashua."

"Really?"

He smiled at me. He had a really nice smile.

Nia and Cody were hanging out in the gift shop while Jake and Zayne were talking to some people. I looked at my phone.

"Shit. We better get going to the arena."

Erik went to get the guys while I went into the gift shop looking for the girls. I found them looking at t-shirts.

"Hey Randy! You should totally get this shirt!" Cody said as I walked up.

"We gotta go. NXT is starting in an hour."

"So? We got time."

"Hun, with Chicago traffic, that's like thirty minutes." Nia said.

"Oh."

She put the shirt back and they followed me out to the elevator where the guys were already waiting. Seeing me Erik hit the button and we stepped inside. After reaching the bottom, we rushed to the rental and got inside.

We finally made it to the arena and hopped out. We flashed our passes to the security guards as we came in and ran to the locker rooms with our stuff to get changed. Fully changed, we all meet back near the monitor as we wait for the show to start. I freeze when I feel hands on my sides. I turn around and smile.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I say wrapping my arms around Mike's neck and giving him a kiss.

"Is it a crime to cheer on my fiancée?" He smirks.

"No." I smile and give him another kiss.

"Hey." Zayne whispers to his cousin, Nia. "Why is Charity kissing The Miz?"

"That's Mike. Her fiancée."

His eyes widen.

"She's engaged to The Miz?"

She nods.

"So when I asked her out she was…"

"She was dating Mike." Nia chuckled.

"So good news." Mike said.

"And what's that?"

"I'm all yours tonight. " He replied, resting his forehead on mine. "I got in earlier around noon and did some interviews. But I have nowhere to stay. Mind if I bunk with you?"

"Not at all. You're more than welcome to." I laughed.

We heard the pyro go off and the NXT theme play.

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the second episode of NXT: Battle of the sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week was the first rookie challenge with Nia Sparks coming out on top with the fastest time. This week they will each face each other in singles matches. So without further ado let's introduce the pros."**_

The camera zoomed in on the six pros who sat in chairs on the left of the stage.

"_**First of we have Evan Bourne who's rookie is Charity Cage. Next we have Melina. Her rookie is Zayne. We have Edge. His rookie is Codi. Eve's rookie is Erik Swanson. Alberto Del Rio's rookie this season is Nia Sparks! And last but certainly not least, we have the lovely Natalya. Her rookie is Jake Candaleria. Now remember later tonight after all the matches, we will have our first elimination. With that said, let's get on with the Matches!"**_

Striker climbed out of the ring and the ring announcer walked to the center,

"_The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Denver, Colorado ….Charity Cage!"_

The crowd cheered as I came out. I walked down the ramp and got into the ring as the Tony Chimel announced the next person.

"_And her opponent, from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 226 pounds, Zayne!"_

Zayne walked out to a chorus of boos as he smirked walking down to the ring. He gets into the ring and they ring the bell.

**Josh Matthews:** We are all as Charity Cage goes head-to-head with Zayne.

**Michael Cole:** Come on! Let's see these guys go at it!

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage catches Zayne by surprise with a Spinebuster.

**Michael Cole:** Charity Cage does one of the best Spinebusters that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets hit by Zayne with a Backbreaker.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if Charity Cage got all of that Backbreaker.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage gets the Boston Crab on Zayne.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if Zayne will have the strength to withstand the Boston Crab.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne winces in pain as Charity Cage applies the pressure with the Boston Crab.

**Michael Cole:** To get out of this Boston Crab Zayne has got to grab onto those ropes.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne grabs the ropes and the referee forces Charity Cage to let go of the Boston Crab.

**Michael Cole:** That Boston Crab wasn't going to put Zayne away just yet.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage drops down and goes for the cover on Zayne.

**Michael Cole:** I don't think that Charity Cage has done enough damage to Zayne yet.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne kicks out of the pin attempt.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne isn't going to be beat that easily.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage does some damage to Zayne with that Spinebuster.

**Michael Cole:** That Spinebuster was executed perfectly.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage is going for a pin here on Zayne.

**Michael Cole:** It might not be too smart to go for a pin just yet. I don't think that Zayne is weakened enough

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** TWO!

**Michael Cole:** I don't think that Charity Cage has done enough damage yet. Zayne should kick out right here.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt!

**Michael Cole:** Zayne still has a lot of fight left.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage takes down Zayne with that Piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** Great move.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne attempts to take a breather, but Charity Cage doesn't let up and instead hits Zayne with a Piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** That's a textbook Piledriver right there.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets hit with a Spinebuster by Charity Cage.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne is reeling after that one.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets hit by Zayne with a European Uppercut.

**Michael Cole:** Great move.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage attempts to take a breather, but Zayne doesn't let up and instead hits Charity Cage with a Scoop Reverse DDT.

**Michael Cole:** Great move.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne tries for a Dropsault on Charity Cage and is successful.

**Michael Cole:** Charity Cage is dazed after that Dropsault.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage attempts to take a breather, but Zayne doesn't let up and instead hits Charity Cage with a Scoop Reverse DDT.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne does one of the best Scoop Reverse DDTs that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage puts Zayne in the Boston Crab.

**Michael Cole:** If Zayne can't get out of that Boston Crab it can do some permanent damage.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne feels the pressure as Charity Cage has that Boston Crab locked in.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne has got to get out of this hold or this one could be over.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne reaches out and grabs the ropes and the referee breaks the hold.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne gets out of that Boston Crab, but think that the damage might have already been done.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets hit by Zayne with a Backbreaker.

**Michael Cole:** That's a textbook Backbreaker right there.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne measures up Charity Cage and hits the Dropkick.

**Michael Cole:** Nobody hits that Dropkick better than Zayne.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage does some damage to Zayne with that Lou Thesz Press.

**Michael Cole:** Great move.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage tries for a European Uppercut on Zayne and is successful.

**Michael Cole:** That's a nice European Uppercut.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage takes down Zayne with that Piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne is dazed after that Piledriver.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage does some damage to Zayne with that Piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** That's a textbook Piledriver right there.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage gets hit by Charity Cage with a Float-Over DDT.

**Michael Cole:** That Float-Over DDT was executed perfectly.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity Cage hits the Spinebuster.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne is dazed after that Spinebuster.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage goes for the cover on Zayne and hooks the leg.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Charity Cage.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** TWO!

**Michael Cole:** I don't think that Charity Cage has done enough damage yet. Zayne should kick out right here.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne kicks out of the pin attempt.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne isn't going to be beat that easily.

**Josh Matthews:** It looks like Charity Cage is going for a pin.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Charity Cage.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage can't keep Zayne down as Zayne is able to kick out.

**Michael Cole:** It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets hit by Zayne with a European Uppercut.

**Michael Cole:** That European Uppercut was executed perfectly.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne drops down and goes for the cover on Charity Cage.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Zayne.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne has Charity Cage's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne can't keep Charity Cage down as Charity Cage is able to kick out.

**Michael Cole:** It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage measures up Zayne and hits the Piledriver.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if Charity Cage got all of that Piledriver.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne tries for a Springboard Dropkick on Charity Cage and is successful.

**Michael Cole:** Zayne hit that move full force!

**Josh Matthews:** It looks like Charity Cage is going for a pin.

**Michael Cole:** I don't think that Charity Cage has done enough damage to Zayne yet.

**Josh Matthews:** Charity Cage has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt!

**Michael Cole:** Zayne still has a lot of fight left.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne gets hooked up by Charity Cage with that Boston Crab.

**Michael Cole:** That's an impressive hold.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne feels the effects of the Boston Crab as Charity Cage applies the pressure.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if Zayne can withstand the pain of this Boston Crab for too much longer.

**Josh Matthews:** Zayne can't get to the ropes and is forced to tap out.

**Josh Matthews:** That Boston Crab proved too much for Zayne and Charity Cage comes out the victor in this match.

**Michael Cole:** I think that Zayne might be seriously hurt.

The ref raised my hand in victory as the crowd cheered. I acknowledged the crowd a little more and then climbed out of the ring and headed backstage.

**[Next Match- Codi Ashbeck vs Erik Swanson]**

**Josh Matthews:** Next, we have Codi Ashbeck taking on Erik Swanson.

**Michael Cole:** Come on! Let's see these guys go at it!

**Josh Matthews:** Codi Ashbeck gets hit with a Sambo Suplex by Erik Swanson.

**Michael Cole:** That Sambo Suplex was executed perfectly.

**Josh Matthews:** Erik Swanson puts Codi Ashbeck in the Bow and Arrow Hold.

**Michael Cole:** If Codi Ashbeck can't get out of that Bow and Arrow Hold it can do some permanent damage.

**Josh Matthews:** Codi Ashbeck feels the pressure as Erik Swanson has that Bow and Arrow Hold locked in.

**Michael Cole:** Codi Ashbeck has got to try and grab the ropes to break out of this hold.

**Josh Matthews:** Codi Ashbeck desperately reaches for the ropes, but can't make it and is forced to tap out to the Bow and Arrow Hold!

**Josh Matthews:** The referee calls for the bell and Erik Swanson wins this one by submission.

**Michael Cole:** Codi Ashbeck became just another victim of that Bow and Arrow Hold.

"Poor Cody." I frowned.

"Yeah, poor thing didn't even get a chance!" Nia agreed.

**[Nia Spark vs Jake Candaleria]**

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks will be taking on Jake Candaleria up next, in a Pin-Falls Only Match.

**Michael Cole: This should be an interesting match-up.**

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks tries for a Twist of Fate on Jake Candaleria and is successful.

**Michael Cole**: That was the perfect time to go for the Twist of Fate.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks goes for the cover on Jake Candaleria and hooks the leg.

**Michael Cole: **I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Nia Sparks.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks can't keep Jake Candaleria down as Jake Candaleria is able to kick out.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria still has a lot of fight left.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria tries to counter, but to no avail as Nia Sparks hits the Missile Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks does one of the best Missile Dropkicks that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets hit with a Twist of Fate by Nia Sparks.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria is reeling after that one.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria takes down Nia Sparks with that German Suplex.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks is reeling after that one.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks rolls up Jake Candaleria and tries for a pin.

**Michael Cole: **It might not be too smart to go for a pin just yet. I don't think that Jake Candaleria is weakened enough.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks can't keep Jake Candaleria down as Jake Candaleria is able to kick out.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria still has a lot of fight left.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks does some damage to Jake Candaleria with that Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks does one of the best Dropkicks that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets hit with a Diving leg Drop by Nia Sparks.

**Michael Cole: **That's a nice Diving leg Drop.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks gets hit with a German Suplex by Jake Candaleria.

**Michael Cole: **That's a textbook German Suplex right there.

**Josh Matthews:** Nia Sparks catches Jake Candaleria by surprise with a Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **Great move.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks tries to counter, but to no avail as Jake Candaleria hits the Headbutt.

**Michael Cole: **That's a textbook Headbutt right there.

**Josh Matthews: **It looks like Jake Candaleria is going for a pin.

**Michael Cole: **I don't think that Jake Candaleria has done enough damage to Nia Sparks yet.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria has Nia Sparks's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt!

**Michael Cole: **It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria tries to counter, but to no avail as Nia Sparks hits the Dropsault.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks hit that move full force!

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria hits Nia Sparks with that Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria does one of the best Wheelbarrow Neckbreakers that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets hit with a Dropkick by Nia Sparks.

**Michael Cole: **I don't know if Nia Sparks got that entire Dropkick.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks does some damage to Jake Candaleria with that Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks hit that move full force!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks catches Jake Candaleria by surprise with a Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria is reeling after that one.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks catches Jake Candaleria by surprise with a Hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks does one of the best Hurricanranas that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks measures up Jake Candaleria and hits the Hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks does one of the best Hurricanranas that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks attempts to take a breather, but Jake Candaleria doesn't let up and instead hits Nia Sparks with a Jawbreaker.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria hit that move full force!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks gets hit with a Rolling Cutter by Jake Candaleria.

**Michael Cole: **I don't know if Jake Candaleria got all of that Rolling Cutter.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks takes down Jake Candaleria with that Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks hit that move full force!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks is going for a pin here on Jake Candaleria.

**Michael Cole:** I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Nia Sparks.

**Josh Matthews:** Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **TWO!

**Michael Cole:** I don't think that Nia Sparks has done enough damage yet. Jake Candaleria should kick out right here.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria kicks out of the pin attempt.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria isn't going to be beat that easily.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks executes the Moonsault and catches Jake Candaleria in a pin attempt.

**Michael Cole: **Impressive move right there.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria shoves Nia Sparks off and breaks out of the pin.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria isn't going to be beat that easily.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria attempts to take a breather, but Nia Sparks doesn't let up and instead hits Jake Candaleria with a Missile Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **That's a textbook Missile Dropkick right there.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria measures up Nia Sparks and hits the German Suplex.

**Michael Cole: **That's a textbook German Suplex right there.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks hits the Moonsault and then pins Jake Candaleria's shoulders to the mat.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks hit that move perfectly.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Nia Sparks's pin attempt.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria isn't going to be beat that easily.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks hits Jake Candaleria with that Diving leg Drop.

**Michael Cole: **Nobody hits that Diving leg Drop better than Nia Sparks

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks hits Jake Candaleria with that Hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole: **That's a nice Hurricanrana.

**Josh Matthews: **In one fluid motion, Nia Sparks hits Jake Candaleria with that Moonsault and then goes for the cover.

**Michael Cole: **That's what is great about that Moonsault.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Nia Sparks's pin attempt.

**Michael Cole: **No! That wasn't enough to put Jake Candaleria away.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks tries to counter, but to no avail as Jake Candaleria hits the Rolling Cutter.

**Michael Cole: **Great move

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria measures up Nia Sparks and hits the Facebuster.

**Michael Cole: **That Facebuster is impressive to say the least.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets hit by Jake Candaleria with a Dropkick.

**Michael Cole: **I don't know if Nia Sparks got that entire Dropkick.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks takes down Jake Candaleria with that Hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole: **Great move.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks gets hit by Nia Sparks with a Forearm Club.

**Michael Cole: **Great move.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria measures up Nia Sparks and hits the Rolling Cutter.

**Michael Cole: **That Rolling Cutter was executed perfectly.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets hit with a Missile Dropkick by Nia Sparks.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks does one of the best Missile Dropkicks that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets hit with that Moonsault and then pinned to the mat by Nia Sparks.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks is taking it to Jake Candaleria.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **TWO

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria has got to kick out here or this one could be over.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt!

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria isn't out of this one yet.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks tries for a Hurricanrana on Jake Candaleria and is successful.

**Michael Cole: **That Hurricanrana was devastating.

**Josh Matthews:** We could see Nia Sparks try for the Starburst here.

**Michael Cole: **Things aren't looking too good for Jake Candaleria here.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks hits Jake Candaleria with that Hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks does one of the best Hurricanranas that I have ever seen.

**Josh Matthews:** I think that this could be it! Yes, there it is! Nia Sparks hits the Starburst and catches Jake Candaleria in a pin attempt.

**Michael Cole: **That Starburst is devastating!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** TWO!

**Michael Cole: **This match is over. There is no way that Jake Candaleria is going to be able to kick out here.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria kicks out of the pin attempt.

**Michael Cole: **Wow! How did Jake Candaleria kick out of that?

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks catches Jake Candaleria by surprise with a Diving leg Drop.

**Michael Cole: **That's a textbook Diving leg Drop right there.

**Josh Matthews: **Jake Candaleria tries to counter, but to no avail as Nia Sparks hits the Twist of Fate.

**Michael Cole: **Jake Candaleria might be out cold after that Twist of Fate.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks catches Jake Candaleria by surprise with a Dropsault.

**Michael Cole: **That Dropsault was executed perfectly.

**Josh Matthews:** Nia Sparks tries for a Missile Dropkick on Jake Candaleria and is successful.

**Michael Cole: **I don't know if Nia Sparks got all of that Missile Dropkick.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks hits the Moonsault on Jake Candaleria turns it into a winning combination.

**Michael Cole: **Nia Sparks hit that move perfectly.

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks has Jake Candaleria's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews: **TWO

**Michael Cole: **This match is over. There is no way that Jake Candaleria is going to be able to kick out here.

**Josh Matthews: **THREE! That's it!

**Josh Matthews: **Nia Sparks picks up the win here by pin-fall.

**Michael Cole: **I knew that Jake Candaleria wasn't going to be able to kick out of that Moonsault.

As Nia returns backstage Codi, Erik and I congratulate her on her win.

"That was a sick moonsault, Sis!" I smiled.

"Thanks. It was sad that Jake had to endure it though." She laughed.

As Jake came back, the show went to commercial so we could all talk for a little bit.

"Okay, I think that tonight we go for Chicago style Pizza and beer. And whoever gets eliminated tonight pays." Zayne said.

We all agreed as Striker started speaking.

"_**Alright welcome back. Now that we have let our rookies have their matches, our Pros have already cast their votes. But right now let's have our rookies come back out."**_

Taking our cue, we walk out and stand in front of the ring.

"_**Now rookies, the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros have already casted their votes. Each of you will be ranked from most votes to least. The person who ranks last will be eliminated. Let's see how you do!"**_

We all turn our attention to the TitanTron.

"_**Ranking first is….Erik Swanson!"**_

Erik smiles as the crowd goes crazy.

"_**Ranking second is…Charity Cage!"**_

I get some cheers and Erik tells me good job.

"_**Ranking third is…Nia Sparks!"**_

Both Erik and I congratulate her as Cody just rolls her eyes.

"_**In forth is….Zayne!"**_

The pros clap as he gets a chorus of boos.

"_**In fifth, we have….Codi Ashbeck!"**_

She poses and gets booed.

"_**Jake, I'm sorry but you ranked last. You are eliminated from NXT. What are your departing words?"**_

Pissed, Jake grabs the mic from Striker's hand.

"_The WWE Universe and the WWE Pros are full of idiots. Obviously they don't know talent when they see it! But that's fine. I'll make it into the WWE some other way. So just wait! I'll be back."_

He pushed the microphone back into Striker's chest and walked up the ramp to backstage, yelling at people on the way.

**"**_**And remember everyone, tomorrow at noon eastern at WWE. com, the voting opens and you along with the WWE Pros get to vote who you think is WWE's next breakout star. Nia Spark is immune from elimination and next week,We'll have the second Rookie challenege! Goodnight everyone!"**_

We all headed backstage where Jake was waiting for us.

"Well Jake, looks like you're buying the pizza and beer!" Zayne smirked.

"You're right. A deal is a deal. Let's get changed and go."

We headed back to the locker room, showered and changed. After everyone was done, they met up and started walking to the parking lot.

"Randy, aren't you coming? " Cody asked as I stayed back with Mike.

"Yeah! I'm buying! And this is my last show!"

"Babe, just go and have fun. Just give me the keycard and I'll wait in the room. It's Jake's last night. Go ahead." Mike smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He smiled, giving me a kiss. "Now go. I'll see you back at the hotel."

Smiling I handed him my keycard.

After giving him a hug and kiss I ran to catch up with the rest of the rookies.

**Two Hours later…**

I just got back from our little going away party for Jake. I rode up the elevator and walked down the hall to my room and knocked. The door opened and Mike picked me up and gave me a kiss.

"Welcome back." He said, laying me on the bed. "How was the party?"

He plopped down next to me and pulled me close.

"It was great. We all had a blast. Zayne and Jake had a pizza eating contest." I laughed.

"Who won?"

"Jake. Then Zayne was drunk and tried to get the server's number."

"And?"

"Babe, the server was a guy!" I laughed.

Mike burst out laughing and asked what else happened.

"Then Zayne slapped the guy's ass and man was that guy mad." I laughed. "But we finished up and Nia was messing around with the jukebox and put on Britney Spears' "Hit me Baby one more time." And Zayne and Jake started dancing on the tables until we got kicked out. Then afterwards, I drove us all back here to the hotel."

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh! What now?" I groaned, burying my face in Mike's chest.

I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Nobody was there but there was a note on the door.

It read:

_DO NOT DISTURB! _

_Charity and Mike are "Working". LOL_

Laughing, I take it off the door.

"What's that?" Mike asks as I walk back after shutting the door.

I hand it to him and he laughs.

"Whose hand writing is that?"

"Jake's."

I lie back on the bed and cuddle closer to Mike. Putting the paper on the nightstand, he wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"So where's the next show at?"

"Greenback, Wisconsin."

He turns off the light and we just lay there together in the dark. Next week should be fun.


	30. Replacement for Evan?

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse,Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Saturday at Mike's place**

We had just laid on the couch to relax as we turned on the movie.

"Mike."

"Yes?"

"We've been engaged for eight months now…"

"Yes we have." He smiled, pressing a kiss on my head.

"Babe, I'm not trying to rush things but we need to set a date."

"You're right." He sighed. "I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Did you have any date in mind?"

I shook my head.

"Do you?"

"Well I was thinking June 12th."

"Why June 12th?"

"June 12th was the day we met." He smiled. "It'll be a few weeks after NXT is finished."

Smiling, I nod.

"That's perfect!"

**Green bay, Wisconsin**

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the third episode of NXT: Battle of the sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week the rookies faced each other in a singles match. Unfortunately, Jake was ranked last and was eliminated. This week the rookies will compete in their second challenge. The winner of the challenge will have immunity from eliminations and will get to face one of our WWE superstars one on one next week."**_

I looked over at the pros and saw there was no Evan.

"_**As you can see Evan Bourne is not here. Unfortunately, he had suffered an injury last night at Raw that needed surgery. Since he will not be able to be here for the rest of NXT, Charity Cage will be getting a replacement. Charity, meet your new pro!"**_

I waited anxiously when the Nexus theme song played. I felt my mood drop when Michael McGillicutty stepped out.

"_**Charity, your new pro will be Michael McGillicutty."**_

I had to control my gag reflex as McGillicutty winked at me as he passed.

"_**Now the challenge is going to be the punching challenge. Each of you will step forward, it's really simple. Whoever hits the highest will win the challenge. Whoever has the lowest will be eliminated. Since Last time we started with the ladies, this time we'll start with the guys. Zayne, step on up."**_

Looking as cocky as ever, Zayne walked up to the machine.

"_**Now Zayne, the task is simple. Hit as hard as you can and get the highest number. On your mark, get set, GO!"**_

Zayne pulls back his arm and hits the little punching bag and watches as the number goes up.

"_**Alright, and it looks like 863 is number to beat! We'll just hit the reset button and have Erik step forward."**_

Erik steps up to the machine and gets a nice pop from the crowd.

"_**Alright Erik. On your mark, get set, GO!"**_

Erik winds up and hits the punching bag. The number kept going up until it ended at 716.

"_**Oh! I'm so sorry Erik, but it looks like you've been eliminated. Codi, step on up, you're next!"**_

Smirking, Codi walked up to the machine with a chorus of boos.

"_**Okay, Codi. Are you ready? On your mark, get set—"**_

Codi holds up a finger, interrupting Striker. Then she starts doing warm up stretches.

"_**Oh. Are you going to stretch first?" **_Striker chuckles.

After stretching bounces up and down.

"_**Are you ready now? Alright, on your mark, get set, GO!"**_

Codi raises her fist and just looks at the punching bag before shutting her eyes and hitting it. The number went up and stopped at 297.

"_**Wow. Sorry Codi but you didn't beat Zayne's score so you are eliminated."**_

"_I demand a redo!"_ Codi screamed earning boos from the crowd.

"_Shut up!"_ She screamed at them.

"_**I'm sorry Codi but you are eliminated. Please go and join Erik backstage."**_

Pissed off, Codi turns and walks backstage.

"_**Nia! Your next. Please step forward."**_

Nia gets a pop from the crowd as she walks up the machine. She smiles and waves to the crowd.

"_**Are you ready, Nia? On your mark, get set, GO!"**_

Nia pulls back her fist and hits the punching bag with all her might. The number keeps going up until it lands on 744.

"_**Wow! That was really good. But unfortunately you didn't beat Zayne's score. You have been eliminated. Last but certainly not least, Charity Cage! Please step forward."**_

I gave Nia a hug before she walked backstage and then walked up to machine.

"_**Now Charity the number to beat is 863. If you beat Zayne's number, you will be safe from eliminations next week. Now on your mark, get set, GO!"**_

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my arm back and let it go with all my might. The number went up and kept going until it landed on 883. My jaw dropped.

"_What? That's not possible!"_ Zayne yelled making his way over to Matt and I. _"She's a girl!"_

He took the microphone from Striker and got in my face.

"_That isn't possible! Nobody can beat me in a punching challenge! Especially not a stupid girl!"_

Pissed, I took the mic out of Zayne's hand.

"_What the—"_

"_Listen here, Zayne. That's right! You got beat by a girl! I'm sick and tired of you putting me down because I'm a girl. Women can do anything men can do!" _ I said turning to the crowd. "Isn't_ that right. Ladies?"_

I got a huge response from the crowd and Zayne glared at me. He knocked the mic out of my hand and then slowly made his way backstage.

"_**Alright then. Now Charity you are the winner of the punching challenge which mean you have immunity and next week you will be facing this man…"**_

_You think you know me…._

The crowd goes wild as Edge comes out smirking.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_  
_bitter place and a broken dream_  
_and we leave it all behind_

"_**Charity, next week you will be in a singles match with none other than the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"**_

The crowd cheers and since the show was over Adam and I acknowledged the crowd once more before heading back stage.

"_**Now remember everyone, tomorrow at noon eastern at WWE. com, the voting opens and you along with the WWE Pros get to vote who you think is WWE's next breakout star. Charity Cage is immune from elimination and next week, somebody is going home! Goodnight everyone!"**_

I was excited. Not only was I the winner of the punching challenge, but next week I get to have a match against, Adam!

"_Hey." _

I smiled as Adam walked up. I gave him a hug.

"_Wow this is exciting. You and I have a match next week!"_

"_I know! I can't wait!"_

"_But anyways I'll talk to you later. Tell your fiancée that I say hi."_

"_Okay."_ I laugh.

I walk over to the other rookies.

"_Hey! Where did that punch come from?"_ Zayne asked.

"_I don't know."_ I shrug.

"_Well I don't know about all of you but I think we should all get changed, go for some dinner and hit the club."_ Erik smiled, and looked at me.

"_We should celebrate Charity's win. Especially since she kicked Zayne's ass."_ He laughed.

"_Ha ha very funny. "_ Zayne remarked. _"But really, Charity, good job."_

"_Thank you all. So if that's what we're doing, let's go get changed and meet back here!"_

We all nodded and Nia, Cody and I headed back to the women's locker room while the guys headed back to theirs.

"_Woo! You get to go one on one with Edge next week!"_ Nia exclaimed.

I laughed and we all showered and changed and waited for the guys. Looking in my bag, I saw that my keycard was gone.

"_Hey I'll be right back. My keycard must have fallen out of my bag when I grabbed it. I'm gonna go back to the locker room and see if I can find it."_

I walked back into the locker room and sure enough, my keycard was on the floor near the locker I was using. I grabbed it and walked back out to meet up with everybody when a voice stopped me.

"_Hey."_

I rolled my eyes as I turned around.

"_What the hell do you want?" _

"_Ooh, testy. I just wanted to tell you how excited I am to be your new Pro."_

"_Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with either the reason Evan is out having surgery or that of all the other superstars, YOU are my pro." _I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

Smirking, he walked over to me and moved my hair away from my neck. He leaned in was too close for comfort.

"_Let's just say, I might have had a hand in both." _He whispered.

Disgusted, I push him away.

"_I guess I'll see you next week….rookie." _

I ran back and everyone was ready. They spotted me and we were off.

* * *

**What did you think about Evan's Replacement? **

**What's your predictions for next time?**

**Plz don't forget to Review! :D**


	31. Second Elimination

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"_**Welcome everyone to the fourth episode of NXT: Battle of the Sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week was the punching challenge. For a while we all thought that Zayne would walk out the winner until Charity Cage proved us all wrong by coming out on top and beating Zayne to win. Not only will she have immunity this week, but she will also be having a singles match against the one and only Rated R Superstar, Edge later tonight. But for now, let's sit back and enjoy the matches!"**_

We all stood backstage huddled around the monitor as we waited to go out for our matches.

**First Match: Codi vs Zayne**

"_The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Des Moines, Iowa …Codi Ashbeck!"_

Cody walks out smirking and yells at the fans as she makes her way to the ring.

"_And her opponent, from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 226 pounds, Zayne!"_

Zayne walked out to a chorus of boos as he smirked walking down to the ring

**Josh Matthews: **_Right now, it's Codi Ashbeck versus Zayne._

**Michael Cole: **_Ring the bell! Let's get this thing started!_

He gets into the ring and they ring the bell.

**Josh Matthews: **_It looks like Codi Ashbeck is going for a pin. She has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews**_: Zayne shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Codi Ashbeck's pin attempt._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck gets hit with a Dropkick by Zayne._

**Michael Cole: **_I don't know if Zayne got all of that Dropkick._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne goes for the cover on Codi Ashbeck and hooks the leg._

**Michael Cole: **_I don't think that Zayne has done enough damage to Codi Ashbeck yet._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne has Codi Ashbeck's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Zayne's pin attempt._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi is a tough one. She isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck gets hit with a Dropsault by Zayne._

**Michael Cole: **_Zayne does one of the best Dropsaults that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck does some damage to Zayne with that Brainbuster._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a nice Brainbuster._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck tries for a Haymaker on Zayne and is successful._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck does one of the best Haymakers that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck gets hit by Codi Ashbeck with a Dropkick._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck is dazed after that Dropkick._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne tries for a Dropsault on Codi Ashbeck and is successful._

**Michael Cole: **_Zayne hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck catches Zayne by surprise with a Chokeslam._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck hits Zayne with that Stomp._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a textbook Stomp right there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne attempts to take a breather, but Codi Ashbeck doesn't let up and instead hits Zayne with a Haymaker._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a nice Haymaker._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne gets hit with a Chokeslam by Codi Ashbeck._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a nice Chokeslam._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck tries for a Brainbuster on Zayne and is successful._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a textbook Brainbuster right there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck hits Zayne with that Chokeslam._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a textbook Chokeslam right there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne tries to counter, but to no avail as Codi Ashbeck hits the Chokeslam._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a nice Chokeslam._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne tries to counter, but to no avail as Codi Ashbeck hits the Chokeslam._

**Michael Cole: **_That Chokeslam was executed perfectly._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck tries to counter, but to no avail as Zayne hits the Scoop Reverse DDT._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a devastating move!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck is going for a pin here on Zayne._

**Michael Cole: **_I don't think that Codi Ashbeck has done enough damage to Zayne yet._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews: **_TWO!_

**Michael Cole: **_I don't think that Codi Ashbeck has done enough damage yet. Zayne should kick out right here._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne kicks out of the pin attempt._

**Michael Cole: **_It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne hits Codi Ashbeck with that Dropsault._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck is reeling after that one._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck hits Zayne with that Backbreaker._

**Michael Cole: **_Zayne is dazed after that Backbreaker._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck attempts to take a breather, but Zayne doesn't let up and instead hits Codi Ashbeck with a Rolling Wheel Kick._

**Michael Cole: **_I don't know if Zayne got all of that Rolling Wheel Kick._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck hits Zayne with that Stomp._

**Michael Cole: **_Zayne is dazed after that Stomp._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck rolls up Zayne and tries for a pin._

**Michael Cole: **_I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Codi Ashbeck._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck can't keep Zayne down as Zayne is able to kick out._

**Michael Cole: **_It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne catches Codi Ashbeck by surprise with a Rolling Wheel Kick._

**Michael Cole: **_Nobody hits that Rolling Wheel Kick better than Zayne._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne attempts to take a breather, but Codi Ashbeck doesn't let up and instead hits Zayne with a Haymaker._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a textbook Haymaker right there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck does some damage to Zayne with that Haymaker._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a textbook Haymaker right there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck does some damage to Zayne with that Brainbuster._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a textbook Brainbuster right there._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck does some damage to Zayne with that Brainbuster._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a nice Brainbuster._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne gets hit with a Haymaker by Codi Ashbeck._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne does some damage to Codi Ashbeck with that Backbreaker._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck is dazed after that Backbreaker._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck takes down Zayne with that Stomp._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck does one of the best Stomps that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne does some damage to Codi Ashbeck with that Springboard Dropkick._

**Michael Cole: **_Great move._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne gets hit by Zayne with a Haymaker._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck does one of the best Haymakers that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck tries to counter, but to no avail as Zayne hits the Dropkick._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a nice Dropkick._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne rolls up Codi Ashbeck and tries for a pin._

**Michael Cole: **_I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by Zayne._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne has Codi Ashbeck's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne can't keep Codi Ashbeck down as Codi Ashbeck is able to kick out._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck still has a lot of fight left._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne gets hit with an Overdrive by Codi Ashbeck._

**Michael Cole: **_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck does some damage to Zayne with that Overdrive._

**Michael Cole: **_That's a devastating move!_

**Josh Matthews: **_With Zayne weakened; it looks like Codi Ashbeck might be getting ready to go for the Tornado DDT._

**Michael Cole: **_Zayne could be in trouble here._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck catches Zayne by surprise with a Brainbuster._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck does one of the best Brainbusters that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck is looking to put an end to this match and thus hits Zayne with that devastating Tornado DDT! Codi Ashbeck then wastes no time in going for the cover._

**Michael Cole: **_There is no way that Zayne is going to be able to kick out of that._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck looks upset as Zayne kicks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ I can't believe that Zayne kicked out there! I thought that this one was over._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne gets hit with a Brainbuster by Codi Ashbeck._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck does one of the best Brainbusters that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews: **_Zayne gets hit with an Overdrive by Codi Ashbeck._

**Michael Cole: **_Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck catches Zayne by surprise with a Haymaker._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck is looking to put an end to this match and thus hits Zayne with that devastating Tornado DDT! Codi Ashbeck then wastes no time in going for the cover._

**Michael Cole: **_Not only does that move do significant damage, but you also set your opponent up for a pin._

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews: **_TWO!_

**Michael Cole: **_This match is over. There is no way that Zayne is going to be able to kick out here._

**Josh Matthews: **_THREE! That's it!_

**Josh Matthews: **_Codi Ashbeck got the three-count and picked up the victory._

**Michael Cole: **_Codi Ashbeck finally picks up a win._

Zayne laid there in the ring as Cody posed for the crowd earning a chorus of boos. She walks back up the ramp and then as we go to commercial Zayne makes his way to the back as well.

"Great job you two! That was hell of a match." I smiled at them as they came back.

"Thanks." Cody beamed.

"I can't believe I got beat by my girlfriend!" Zayne chuckled.

Cody giggled and gave him a kiss. "Sorry."

"Aww!" Erik, Nia and I all said.

They were so cute together. We came back from commercial and it was time for the next match.

**Nia Sparks vs Erik Swanson**

"_The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Tampa, Florida …Nia Sparks!"_

She gets a nice pop as she walks out smiling and waving to the crowd as she makes her way to the ring.

"_And her opponent, from Nashua, New Hampshire weighing in at 234 pounds, Erik Swanson!"_

He got a huge reaction and he walked down the ramp.

**Josh Matthews**: We are all set for our next match as Nia Sparks goes head-to-head with Erik Swanson.

**Michael Cole:** This should be an exciting match.

**Josh Matthews:** We could see Nia Sparks try for the Starburst here.

**Michael Cole:** I think that it's only a matter of time before Erik Swanson becomes just another victim of the Starburst.

**Josh Matthews:** Erik Swanson gets hit by Nia Sparks with a Hurricanrana.

**Michael Cole:** That Hurricanrana was devastating.

**Josh Matthews:** Erik Swanson tries to counter, but to no avail as Nia Sparks hits the Dropkick.

**Michael Cole:** That had to hurt. Nia is hell of a highflier.

**Josh Matthews:** Nia Sparks is looking to put an end to this match and thus hits Erik Swanson with that devastating Starburst! Nia Sparks then wastes no time in going for the cover.

**Michael Cole:** You can count to one-hundred and Erik Swanson still isn't going to get up from that Starburst.

**Josh Matthews:** Nia Sparks has Erik Swanson's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!

**Josh Matthews:** TWO!

**Michael Cole:** This match is over. There is no way that Erik Swanson is going to be able to kick out here.

**Josh Matthews:** THREE! That's it!

**Josh Matthews:** That Starburst proved too much for Erik Swanson.

**Michael Cole:** Erik Swanson just fell victim to that Starburst.

We all congratulated them as they came back. At that moment, Adam walked up already in his ring gear. I got a few shocked looks when he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. I can't wait for our match."

"Me neither! This should be good." I smiled.

We walked over to the curtain and waited to be announces.

"_The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Denver, Colorado ….Charity Cage!"_

The crowd cheered as I came out. I walked down the ramp and got into the ring as the Tony Chimel announced the next person.

"_And her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds, The Rated R superstar, Edge!"_

**You think you know me….**

The crowd goes wild as Edge comes out smirking.

**On this day I see clearly everything has come to life****  
****bitter place and a broken dream****  
****and we leave it all behind**

He does his entrance and gets into the ring and they ring the bell.

**Josh Matthews:**_ We are all set for our next match as Charity Cage goes head-to-head with Edge in a Pin-Falls & Submissions Match._

**Michael Cole:**_ This one should be close, but I think that Charity Cage might have the advantage in this match._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage gets hit with an Edge-O-Matic by Edge._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage is reeling after that one._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge gets hit with a Piledriver by Charity Cage._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage does one of the best Piledrivers that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge catches Charity Cage by surprise with an Edge-O-Matic._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if Edge got all of that Edge-O-Matic._

**Josh Matthews:**_ It looks like Charity Cage is going for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't think that Charity Cage has done enough damage to Edge yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage has Edge's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage looks upset as Edge kicks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge measures up Charity Cage and hits the European Uppercut._

**Michael Cole:**_ Edge hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage gets locked in the Dragon Sleeper by Edge._

**Michael Cole:**_ At this point in the match, that hold could be devastating._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage winces in pain as Edge applies the pressure with the Dragon Sleeper._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Dragon Sleeper isn't fun to be in. Charity Cage has got to grab onto the ropes and get out of this hold before too much damage is done._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage gets to the ropes and gets out of the Dragon Sleeper._

**Michael Cole:**_ Edge isn't going to put away Charity Cage that easily._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage takes down Edge with that Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Backhand Chop was executed perfectly._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage takes down Edge with that Piledriver._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Piledriver was executed perfectly._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge puts Charity Cage in the Dragon Sleeper._

**Michael Cole:**_ Is already hurting and being locked in that Dragon Sleeper isn't going to do any favors._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage feels the pressure as Edge has that Dragon Sleeper locked in._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage is trying to reach for the ropes._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage reaches out and grabs the ropes and the referee breaks the hold._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Dragon Sleeper wasn't going to put Charity Cage away just yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge hits Charity Cage with that European Uppercut._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage is dazed after that European Uppercut._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge gets the Dragon Sleeper on Charity Cage._

**Michael Cole:**_ If Charity Cage can't get out of that Dragon Sleeper it can do some permanent damage._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage feels the pressure as Edge has that Dragon Sleeper locked in._

**Michael Cole:**_ This could be it, right here!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage reaches out and grabs the ropes and the referee breaks the hold._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage gets out of that Dragon Sleeper, but think of the damage might that has already been done!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity Cage hits the Piledriver._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Piledriver._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge catches Charity Cage by surprise with a Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Backhand Chop better than Edge._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge measures up Charity Cage and hits the Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage is dazed after that Backhand Chop._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity Cage hits the Piledriver._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Piledriver._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge gets hit with a Backbreaker by Charity Cage._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage does one of the best Backbreakers that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge measures up Charity Cage and hits the European Uppercut._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage is reeling after that one._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage tries to counter, but to no avail as Edge hits the Edge-O-Matic._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage is dazed after that Edge-O-Matic._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge tries for a submission, getting Charity Cage in the Dragon Sleeper._

**Michael Cole:**_ Edge is trying to slow down the pace of this match._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage feels the pressure as Edge has that Dragon Sleeper locked in._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage has got to get out of this hold or this one could be over._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity Cage can't get to the ropes and is forced to tap out._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Edge picks up the win here with that devastating Dragon Sleeper._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity Cage became just another victim of that Dragon Sleeper._

The bell rings and Edge lets go of me. The ref raises his hand in victory as his music plays. He walks over to the ropes and is about to get out but stops. He looks at me and the crowd starts going crazy. His music fades as they start yelling "SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" He walks over to the corner and bends down taunting me.

**Josh Matthews:**_ Oh no…it looks like Edge is gonna go for a spear!_

**Michael Cole:**_ SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!_

I stumble but get to my feet. Drowsy, I turn to face him and he runs at me and spears me! He bends his head down towards me so nobody sees.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I chuckle.

He gets up and smirks as he leaves the ring. After he makes it backstage I get up and slowly make my way backstage as we go to commercial.

"Whoever gets eliminated tonight pays for drinks." Erik said as I walked up. We all nodded.

"Oh my god, sis! That was such an awesome match! You are so lucky!" Nia gushed.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"I am so jealous right now." She said pretending to pout.

"Hey. Great job out there. You gave hell of a fight." Adam smiled.

"Thanks!" I beamed.

He smiled and headed back out to join the other pros as Striker started to speak.

"_**Alright welcome back. Now that we have let our rookies have their matches, our Pros have already cast their votes. But right now let's have our rookies come back out."**_

Taking our cue, we walk out and stand in front of the ring.

"_**Now rookies, the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros have already casted their votes. Each of you will be ranked from most votes to least. The person who ranks last will be eliminated. Let's see how you do!"**_

We all turn our attention to the TitanTron.

"_**Ranking first is…. Charity Cage!"**_

I'm shocked, and Nia nudges me, smiling.

"_**Ranking second is… Zayne!"**_

The pros clap as he gets a chorus of boos.

"_**Ranking third is… Erik Swanson!"**_

Erik smiles as the crowd goes crazy.

"_**In forth is….Nia Sparks!"**_

Both Erik and I congratulate her as Cody just rolls her eyes.

"_**Codi, I'm sorry but you ranked last. You are eliminated from NXT. What are your –"**_

"_WHAT?" _She shrieked.

Seething she took the microphone from Striker and walked over to the pros.

"_What's wrong with you? Huh?" _She yells.

She glares at Edge.

"_This is all your fault! You are the worse pro ever!"_

She then turned her attention to the rest of us and walked straight up to me.

"_Looks like Miss Goody-Two shoes got what she wanted. Didn't she?"_

I stepped forward and she jumped back earning some laughs from the crowd.

"_SHUT UP!" _She shrieked.

She walked over to Nia. After glaring at her she slapped her across the face! Nia's face twisted in anger and she jumped on Codi and rained blows down on her until the staff, Erik and I got her off. We restrained her as the staff took Cody backstage.

"**Okay then. Anyways, everyone please don't forget to vote for which rookie you think is the NXT next breakout star. Next week will be another rookie challenge. But until then, Goodnight Everybody!"**

The NXT theme plays as we all walk backstage.

"_Well, it looks as though you're paying for drinks tonight."_ Erik said as we walked over to Cody.

"_But I'll help out."_ I offered.

"_No. Randy we had a deal. I got eliminated tonight, so I'm paying."_

We all headed off to the locker rooms to get showered and change. I was the first one done so I waited. Somebody walked behind me and slapped my ass making me jump.

"_Hey sexy. Great job tonight." _McGillicutty smirked.

"_Touch my ass again and I will kill you."_

"_Sorry. I just can't help myself around you."_ He said running a finger down my arm.

I slapped his hand away.

"_Really? Kinda like I have no control over my gag reflex around you."_

He chuckled.

"_Now what's so god damn funny?"_

"_You're so cute. I love how you put up this whole badass image. It's sexy. But just wait, I WILL have you someday. Trust me."_

He walked away and I shuddered. God he's such a creep.

* * *

**Okay! There you go! LOL**

**what did you think?**

**How do you feel about Cody being Eliminated? Were you happy about it?**

**Who's match did you like the most?**

**I know, I know, my match with Edge was...well...AWESOME lol**

**PLZ R&R! :)**


	32. Worst challenge Ever!

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

****

* * *

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth episode of NXT: Battle of the sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week the rookies faced each other in a singles match. Charity had a match against the Rated R Superstar, but did not walk out the winner. Also unfortunately, Codi was ranked last and was eliminated. This week the rookies will compete in their third challenge. The winner of the challenge will have immunity from eliminations. Now without further ado, let's bring them out!"**_

The NXT theme played and the four of us walked out to the ring. Zayne just climbed in while Erik held the ropes open for Nia and I. We were all dressed up, Nia and I in dresses while Erik and Zayne were in Jeans and a nice dress shirt. They both looked really handsome.

"_**Alright now the challenge this week is one that has been used in the past seasons. This week is the kissing challenge! Now I will give you each an envelope with the name of the Superstar or for the men, what diva you will be kissing! I will have each one of you—"**_

One of the staff members walked over to the ring and tugged on Striker's pant leg to get his attention. He stopped and leaned over the ropes as the staff member whispered something to him.

Nia and I looked at each other. What was going on? I glanced over at the pros and McGillicutty smirked at me. Oh shit. This can't be good.

The staff member walked back to where he was and Striker straightened up.

"_**I just got word that there will be a change. May I please have the pros come down to the ring?"**_

Everyone including the pros was as baffled as the rest of us. The Pros looked at each other whispering and shrugged before getting up and making their way to the ring. They got inside and they stood by their rookies. McGillicutty leaned toward my ear.

"_Like me you're going to LOVE this challenge." _He whispered with a smirk.

"_**Instead of giving you the envelopes, you will be kissing your pros!"**_

My eyes widened. Are you fucking kidding me? I have to kiss McGillicutty? No wonder he's smirking! Just thinking about it I felt sick.

"_**For this we'll start with Zayne and go down the line. Can we get some romantic music please?"**_

The music started playing and Zayne grinned as he turned to Melina. Grabbing her hand he spun her around and pulled her close. He looked toward the camera and smirked before pressing his lips against hers. The crowd erupted in cheers and boos. That kiss lasted for a while until Striker pulled him off.

"_**Okay, okay. That's enough Zayne!" **_He chuckled. _**"Erik, your next!"**_

Erik turned to face a smiling Eve. He stepped forward and moved her hair behind her ear earning an 'Aww' from the crowd. Gently holding her chin, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He broke away from her and smiled shyly.

"_**Good job, Erik. Your turn, Nia!"**_

Nia bit her lip as she turned to face Del Rio. He smiled and gave her his signature wink as he took the microphone from Striker.

"_Listen mi querido (_My dear_), I know that you probably have never kissed a boy, never less a __handsome, rich man as myself but after tonight you will." _

He smiled and handed the microphone back to Striker and he held it up to Nia.

"_Well, I guess I…I should just go for it right?" _

Smiling Alberto nodded and Nia grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, almost knocking him over. After they broke away, Nia stood back in line and blushed. Alberto chuckled and started fanning himself, mouthing "_Wow! That was good. That was good!"_

"_**Are you okay there Alberto?" **_Striker chuckled.

Alberto nodded and straightened up as he took his place back behind Nia.

"_**Alright. Then Charity that means it's now your turn."**_

I turned around to face McGillicutty. Just looking at him made me want to throw up.

"_Go ahead, Baby. I know you want to kiss me." _He smirked. He puckered up. I was about to lean in but stopped. I asked for the microphone and Striker handed to me.

"_Do we have Margarita backstage? I would rather have her kiss him for me. There is no way I am kissing him. I honestly don't mind losing this challenge."_

There was a mixed reaction from the crowd as I handed the microphone back to Striker. As I turned to smirk at McGillicutty, he grabbed me, tipped me back and kissed me! I squirmed but he kept going! Finally after a couple moments I pushed him off and I wiped my mouth. He smirked and I slapped him across the face.

"_**Now that all of our rookies have had their chance, it is up to all of you to choose our winner. Who do you do you guys think won this challenge?" **_

He walked over to Zayne and pointed to him.

"_**Is it Zayne?"**_

Zayne grinned as he posed to a chorus of boos. Striker stepped forward and pointed to Erik.

"_**Is it Erik?"**_

The crowd cheered and Erik smiled. Striker pointed to Nia.

"_**Is it Nia?"**_

The crowd went crazy with cheers. Blushing, she smiled and waved. Striker stepped forward once more and pointed to me.

"_**Or is it Charity?"**_

There was a mixed response of cheers and boos.

"_**Okay then! It looks like we have a winner! The winner of this challenge is….."**_

He stepped back and smiled.

"_**Nia!"**_

The crowd voiced their excitement as cheers erupted through the arena. Then suddenly I saw the crowd look towards the ramp and buzz with excitement. I looked toward the ramp and see Cody run in, slide into the ring and attack Nia!

**Josh Matthews: **_What the—_

**Michael Cole: **_It's Codi Ashbeck! But she was eliminated!_

She knocked Nia down to the ground and just started pounding away. Erik and I grabbed Cody to pull her off. Her elbow flew backwards and made contact with my face, causing my nose to bleed. I felt the warm liquid start pouring out and ignored it. Erik got the worst of it when Cody jerked and the heel of her boot made contact with a certain male part. We got her off and seeing Erik grimacing and me having blood trickling out my nose, she looked worried for a moment before going back into her heel character. She glared at us, then at Nia, whom Striker helped up and was restraining, before being escorted backstage by security.

Striker asked Nia, Erik and I if we were okay. We all nodded and he continued.

"_**As I was saying before, our winner of the kissing challenge is Nia! Nia, once again, you have immunity and the rest of you are at risk of being eliminated. "**_

He looked back at the crowd.

"_**Now remember everyone, tomorrow at noon eastern at WWE. com, the voting opens and you along with the WWE Pros get to vote who you think is WWE's next breakout star. Nia Sparks is immune from elimination and next week, somebody is going home! Goodnight everyone!"**_

The NXT music played and we all headed backstage. As soon as we made it to the back, Mike, Jay, Cody and Jake rushed up to Erik and I.

"_Oh my god! I am so sorry you two! Randy please don't kill me!"_

"_Cody, it's okay. I'm fine." _I chuckled. _ "It's just a bloody nose. No big deal."_

My voice came out all weird since I was holding my nose to stop the blood flow.

"_Besides, Erik got the worst of it."_

Chuckling, Jay handed him an ice pack.

"_Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" _Nia said rushing over.

I nodded and Erik groaned but nodded.

"_Ouch. Are you okay?" _ Zayne asked Erik as he walked up.

He put his arm around Cody and kissed her on the cheek.

Mike Grabbed a couple tissues and handed them to me.

"_I'll be right back. I'm gonna go clean up a little bit."_

Mike nodded and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I headed to the bathroom and as soon as the bleeding stopped, I wet the end of the tissue and cleaned up the dried and non-dried blood on my face. After I was all clean. I washed my hands and walked out only to bump into the resident creeper himself, McGillicutty.

"_Hey."_

"_God!" _ I groaned. _"Not you! What the hell do you want?"_

"_I wanted to see if you were okay. I saw that you were bleeding so since you're my rookie, I wanted to check up on you."_

"_Well as you can see, I'm fine. Now leave me alone."_

I went to leave but he stepped in front of me.

"_Get the hell out of my way."_

"_No."_

"_Move it!"_

He started moving closer, backing me up to the wall.

"_Make me." _He smirked.

He pressed himself against me and pressed his lips against mine. I push him off and he stumbled but comes back at me and I punch him in the face. He falls to the ground, holding his face. Now his nose is bleeding. I walk back over to the others.

"_Hey. How are you feeling now?" _ I ask Erik.

"_Better than before." _

"_Well you look better too."_ Jake comments.

"_Hey. What brings you here?"_ I smiled.

"_Is it a crime to cheer on my fellow rookies?"_

Laughing, I give him and Jay a hug.

"_And what are you doing here Jay?"_

"_To cheer you on of course!"_ He smiled.

I turned to face Mike who smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"_Hey. Get a room." _Jake joked.

"_That's actually not a bad idea." _Mike smirked.

"_For your information, Jake, I do have a room; which I am dying to go back to after dinner. I don't know about all of you, but I want some pizza."_

We all agreed and the 8 of us headed out to dinner.

* * *

**Woo! there you go! **

**What did ya think? :)**

**Plz don't forget to review!**

**Thankz! **


	33. Fun at the Gym

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

I lay on my bed in the hotel and flipped through the channels for something to watch. I should have known there'd be nothing good on this early. When I was about to flip through the channels for about the eighth time, there was a knock at the door. I turned off the television and got up and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole and groaned.

"What do _you _want?" I asked, as I opened the door.

He smirked at my annoyed tone.

"Well I want a lot of things, including you." He replied, giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, get ready; we're going to the gym."

"What do you mean _We_? Are Nia, Erik and Zayne going?"

"Yeah, so get ready and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes."

As he left I shut the door and grabbed my clothes and started getting ready. I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and put my hair into a ponytail. After filling up my water bottle, I grabbed my keycard and headed to the lobby.

I walked into the lobby and scanned the area.

"Where are the others?"

"They went ahead. They'll just meet us there."

I shrugged as we started for the parking lot. We hopped into his rental and left. The entire ride, he tried to put his hand on my leg but every time he attempted it, I grabbed his hand and took it off. At one point he even tried to slide his hand up my shorts!

"Hey! Keep your fucking eyes on the road and your hands to yourself!"

We finally made it to the gym and I quickly got out. I stormed inside with McGillicutty hot on my heels. I stopped and looked around. Seeing no sign of the others, I turned to face him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Where the hell are the others? "

He said nothing and tried to walk past me until I grabbed his arm and swung him around to look at me.

"Hey asshole! I'm talking to you!"

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Where are they?"

"Nowhere. They aren't coming and never were. Now let's go. We have to get you ready for tonight."

He brushed up against me as he walked past. I glare at him and walk off to the treadmills. I hopped on and hit the button. It didn't take long for him to notice I wasn't with him and go looking for me. I smiled as he strode up looking annoyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" I asked, loudly. "I can't hear you over my music!"

I pointed to my ears and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You don't even have a music player or headphones!"

"Oh! I guess not!" I smirked.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing, Smart one?"

I pointed to the machine.

"It kinda looks like I'm running."

"As much as I love the view, get off it right now."

"Hm… let me think about that…uh…No."

"Get off."

"Is that what your girlfriend tells you during sex?"

He started to scowl but stopped and smirked. I watched him stroll behind me and stand on the treadmill. He pressed himself against me and slid his hands up my arms.

"Get off, or I'll make you." He whispered in my ear.

"Like hell you will!"

I spoke too soon because in one swift motion, he shut off the machine, wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up and walked off the treadmill.

"Put me down asshole!"

"Make me sexy." He growled in my ear.

"Fine."

I swung my leg back and hit him where it hurts and he released me. I turned around and smirked as he held his crotch.

"Hey. You said make you and I did."

I bent my head down to his.

"Just following directions, Pro."

He glared at me and caught me off guard by grabbing my head and pressing his lips against mine.

"Ew!" I exclaimed as I pushed him away.

"Now we're even." He smirked. Follow me."

I wiped my mouth and followed him over where the kickboxing equipment was. He handed me some kick boxing gloves and strapped the punching shields to his arms.

"What the hell are these for?" I asked holding up the gloves.

"Put them on. I want to see if you really do have some power behind your punches."

He winked at me and I could feel the contents of my stomach start to rise in my throat.

"Hurry up and get those gloves on!"

"Hold on! God you're impatient!"

I quickly put on the gloves and fastened them.

"Just hit when you're—"

I cut him off my swinging at his right arm. Startled, he staggered backward but quickly regained his balance.

"Oh, you think that was funny, huh?" He asked as I snickered.

"Pretty much."

"Well let's see how much you like this!"

He swung at me but I ducked and kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!"

"Hey that's what you get for swinging at me!"

"ooh. Feisty! I like that." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and he held up the punching shields once more.

"Okay, now go!"

Grinning I shrugged.

"Okay."

I pulled back my arm as though I was going to punch but instead brought my leg up and kicked him in the crotch…again.

He groaned as he doubled over.

"Oh my god!" I said with mock concern. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at me and I grinned. He groaned and slowly got back up.

"Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

I got into my fighting stance and he threw the punching shields on the floor.

"Can I go back to the treadmill now?"

Groaning he waved me off. I took off the gloves and tossed them back to him before happily heading back to the treadmills. For the remainder of the time we were at the gym.

**Back at the hotel  
**

We get back to the hotel around noon time. As soon as McGillicutty parks the car, I quickly get out and go into the hotel. I dash to the elevator and ride up to my floor. After making sure McGillicutty is nowhere around, I head down the hallway and go to my room. After showering, I change into some normal clothes and fall back on my bed. I grab my phone and search through my contacts and hit send.

I pressed my phone to my ear and waited. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Oh, Hey babe. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just really wanted to hear your voice. "

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concern laced in his tone.

"Yeah, everything is fine. So what is my WWE superstar up to?"

"I'm on a break right now from an autograph signing."

"Sounds fun." I replied.

"Yeah, but it'd be better if you were here with me. I miss you so much." He said softly.

"I miss you a lot too. "

"You know what I really miss?"

I smiled. "No, what?"

"I miss your scent, your smile, your laugh, your kisses…"

I could feel myself start to blush as he went on.

"Your sense of humor, your sweetness, I miss your to—"

I heard some shuffling for a moment.

"Mike?"

I heard him sigh.

"Mike? Is everything okay?"

"Babe, I have to go. I'll talk to you later though. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I sighed. I missed him so much. I picked up my phone and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Oh hey sis!" Nia replied excitedly. "What's up?"

"I was gonna see if you wanted to go to the mall and hang out until the show tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds fun. Is it gonna be just us or are the guys coming too?"

"I was going to call the guys right after you actually."

"Okay! Cool. After you call them, meet me at my room."

After we hung up, I called the guys and we all agreed to meet in the lobby. I really needed to get out of the hotel just in case McGillicutty tried to pay me a visit to my room…

* * *

_**Hey everybody. Sorry for the huge delay. But anyways, here it is!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review and tell me how I did.**_


	34. You love who? !

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After spending most of the day at the mall,dragging Zayne out of Victoria's Secret about 50 times, we came back to the hotel to get ready for the show. When we're ready we head to the arena. We had barely made it through the V.I.P entrance when we were greeted by Matt Striker.

"Hey! I'm glad you're here!" He said with a smile. "Vince wants to see all of you before you get ready for the show."

We shrug and follow him to an office. He knocks and we hear a muffled "Come in." from inside. He opens the door and signals for us to go in. We walk in and our pros are already there and look at us. McGillicutty smirks and winks at me.

"Ah! I see the rookies are here! Come on in. Don't be shy."

Hesitant, we walked up to his desk.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

We nodded and he continued.

"Last week was the kissing challenge. Instead of kissing a chosen superstar or diva, you had to kiss your pro."

He looked at us as if waiting for a response.

"Seeing how that went so well, tonight each of you will be tag teaming with your pro against another rookie and pro."

I inwardly groaned. Everyone else had no problem tagging with their pro, but then again nobody had a creeper for a pro that wouldn't stop hitting on them either. Vince dismissed us and we went into the locker room to get ready.

"So, have you and Mike picked a date for your wedding yet?" Nia asked as we changed into our ring gear.

"Yeah. The wedding is June 12th."

"Wow that's only a couple months away! Why June 12th?"

"Mike picked that day." I smiled. "June 12th was the day we met."

"Aww! That's so sweet! I hope I'm invited to your wedding."

"Of course you are! You're one of my bridesmaids."

We talked for a while longer about the wedding. After we were done, we left the locker room to wait with the guys at the monitor.

The pros joined us and McGillicutty leaned toward me.

"I can't wait to work together tonight." He whispered. "Maybe we can have a little one on one wrestling match in my hotel room later tonight."

"In your dreams." I hissed.

The pyro went off and the NXT theme played as the show started.

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth episode of NXT: Battle of the sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week was the kissing challenge where they each had to kiss their pros. The winner of the challenge was Nia. Since she won, she will have immunity from eliminations later tonight. For the first time, the rookies will be teaming up with their pros in tag team matches. So without further ado, let's get on with the matches!"**_

* * *

**Charity & Michael McGillicutty vs. Eve Torres & Erik Swanson**

* * *

As we all get to the ring, and the crowd erupts as the old Edge and Christian theme plays. We all turn as Adam and Jay stride down the ramp over to the announce table.

"_Wow. It looks like we are being joined by Edge and Christian."_

They both get up and shake their hands. Adam and Jay sat down and put on a headset. They start talking as the bell rings.

**Josh Matthews:**_ For the first match of night, we have Charity teaming up with McGillicutty to take on Eve and Erik Swanson._

**Michael Cole:**_ It looks like Charity and Eve will be starting this one off._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity tries to counter, but to no avail as Eve hits the Enzuigiri._

**Michael Cole:**_ I really hate watching women wrestle. They shouldn't be in the same ring as the men!_

**Edge: **_Hey! Watch what you say. Both women in that ring are very talented._

**Michael Cole: **_ Are you kidding me? Look at them! Charity can't even execute the moves right!_

**Christian: **_Cole, Charity is a close friend of ours. Just shut up and commentate. _

**Edge: **_Christian is right. If you don't shut up and do your job, we'll have to give you a Con-chair-to._

**Michael Cole: **_…_

**Josh Matthews:**_ haha Thank you so much. I've been trying to get him to shut up for a while._

**Christian:**_ You're very welcome Josh. He needs to learn how to respect all performers. Men or Women._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity catches Eve by surprise with a Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve is reeling after that one._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the European Uppercut._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity does one of the best European Uppercuts that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity does some damage to Eve with that Piledriver._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if Charity got all of that Piledriver._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit by Eve with a Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity tags in McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole:**_ Business is about to pick up here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve takes down McGillicutty in that Backslide Pin pinning combination._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty never saw the Backslide Pin coming._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty kicks out of the pin attempt._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty still has a lot of fight left._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit with a Running Big Boot by McGillicutty._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty gets into it with Erik in the corner and is caught by surprise as Eve hits the Missile Dropkick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Missile Dropkick right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty makes the tag and in comes Charity._

**Michael Cole:**_ Business is about to pick up here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Eve catches Charity off guard with that Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Overhand Punch better than Eve._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity hits Eve with that Piledriver._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity does one of the best Piledrivers that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity goes for the cover on Eve and hooks the leg._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might not be too smart to go for a pin just yet. I don't think that Eve is weakened enough._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity has Eve's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve kicks out of the pin attempt._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve still has a lot of fight left._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the Lou Thesz Press._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Lou Thesz Press better than Charity._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik reaches out and Eve makes the tag._

**Michael Cole:**_ Erik and Charity will now go at it._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity gets hit by Erik with a Back Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity is dazed after that Back Suplex._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity gets hit by Erik with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Front Kick better than Erik._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik tags in Eve._

**Michael Cole:**_ Business is about to pick up here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the Piledriver._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity does one of the best Piledrivers that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve catches Charity by surprise with an Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve does one of the best Overhand Punches that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ It looks like Charity is going for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might not be too smart to go for a pin just yet. I don't think that Eve is weakened enough._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity has Eve's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve shoves Charity off and breaks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve still has a lot of fight left._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity catches Eve by surprise with a European Uppercut._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve is dazed after that European Uppercut._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve catches Charity by surprise with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity is dazed after that Front Kick._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity gets caught in that Backslide Pin by Eve._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity wasn't expecting that._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve has Charity's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity shoves Eve off and breaks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ Charity isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve takes down Charity with that Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Eve catches Charity off guard with that Enzuigiri._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve does one of the best Enzuigiris that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity makes the tag and in comes McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty and Eve will now go at it._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit by McGillicutty with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Front Kick._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty does some damage to Eve with that Belly-To-Belly Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve is dazed after that Belly-To-Belly Suplex._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve hits McGillicutty with that Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve does one of the best Front Kicks that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ It looks like Eve is going for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't think that Eve has done enough damage to McGillicutty yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Eve's pin attempt._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty hits Eve with that HennigPlex._

**Michael Cole:**_ Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty catches Eve by surprise with a Rolling Cutter._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if McGillicutty got all of that Rolling Cutter._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty hits Eve with that Belly-To-Belly Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Belly-To-Belly Suplex right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve takes down McGillicutty with that Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit with a Front Kick by McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Front Kick was executed perfectly._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tries to counter, but to no avail as Eve hits the Swinging Neckbreaker._

**Michael Cole:**_ Ouch! That's gotta hurt!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve rolls up McGillicutty and tries for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ I thought that this one might have been over, but I guess that I was wrong._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as McGillicutty hits the Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if McGillicutty got all of that Front Kick._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit with a Rolling Cutter by McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets that Backslide Pin on McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty wasn't expecting that._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty kicks out of the pin attempt._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve takes McGillicutty down with the Standing Moonsault and goes for the pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's what is great about that Standing Moonsault._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ TWO!_

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't think that Eve has done enough damage yet. McGillicutty should kick out right here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve can't keep McGillicutty down as McGillicutty is able to kick out._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve does some damage to McGillicutty with that Enzuigiri._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve takes down McGillicutty in that Backslide Pin pinning combination._

**Michael Cole:**_ This match could be over right now!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty shoots a shoulder up and gets out of Eve's pin attempt._

**Michael Cole:**_ It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve hits McGillicutty with that Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Front Kick right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but McGillicutty catches Eve off guard with that HennigPlex._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a devastating move!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty rolls up Eve and tries for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve might not be completely worn out yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty has Eve's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty can't keep Eve down as Eve is able to kick out._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve isn't out of this one yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty catches Eve by surprise with a Running Big Boot._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Running Big Boot was devastating._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty could be getting ready to go for the McGillicutter._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve might want to try and make the tag to Erik or this match could be over._

**Josh Matthews:**_ There it is! McGillicutty hits Eve with the McGillicutter!_

**Michael Cole:**_ I can't believe that McGillicutty was able to pull that off._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tries for the McGillicutter but Eve is fighting it off. McGillicutty tries once more and this time, hits the McGillicutter!_

**Michael Cole:**_ That's McGillicutty's finishing move! This match is all but over._

**Edge: **_Just because she's a woman, I wouldn't underestimate Eve._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve kicks out and makes the tag and in comes Erik._

**Edge &Christian: **_See?_

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if that decision to make the tag was smart. Erik is already worn down significantly._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tries to counter, but to no avail as Erik hits the Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Overhand Punch right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tries to counter, but to no avail as Erik hits the Back Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty gets into it with Eve in the corner and is caught by surprise as Erik hits the Back Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Back Suplex right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik gets hit with an Overhand Punch by McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole:**_ Erik is dazed after that Overhand Punch._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty hits Erik with that Belly-To-Belly Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik hits McGillicutty with that Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Front Kick better than Erik._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty takes down Erik with that Belly-To-Belly Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ I figured that McGillicutty would be going for the McGillicutter here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik tries for a Tarantula on McGillicutty and is successful._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Tarantula better than Erik._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik takes down McGillicutty with that Tarantula._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty gets hit by McGillicutty with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Front Kick._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik gets hit by Erik with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty does one of the best Belly-To-Belly Suplexes that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik gets into it with Charity in the corner and is caught by surprise as McGillicutty hits the Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ I figured that McGillicutty would be going for the McGillicutter here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ It looks like Erik is going for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't think that Erik has done enough damage to McGillicutty yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty gets a shoulder up and breaks out of the pin attempt!_

**Michael Cole:**_ It might have been a little too early to go for a pin there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Erik makes the tag and in comes Eve._

**Michael Cole:**_ Now we are going to get to see what Erik is made of._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as McGillicutty hits the HennigPlex._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty does one of the best HennigPlexes that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as McGillicutty hits the HennigPlex._

**Michael Cole:**_ That HennigPlex is impressive to say the least._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve catches McGillicutty by surprise with an Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Overhand Punch._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tries for the McGillicutter but Eve is fighting it off. McGillicutty tries once more and this time, hits the McGillicutter!_

**Michael Cole:**_ Good night, Eve!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tags in Charity._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's what a good team does. You gotta make those frequent tags and keep things smooth._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity sets up Eve and hits the Springboard Bulldog perfectly!_

**Michael Cole:**_ Better luck next time, Eve. This match is over._

**Christian: **_I don't think Charity is going to end this anytime soon._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Charity hits Eve with that Lou Thesz Press._

**Michael Cole:**_ I figured that Charity would be going for the Springboard Bulldog here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit by Charity with a Spinebuster._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve has got to make a tag here soon or this one could be over._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Backhand Chop right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve gets hit with a Backbreaker by Charity._

**Michael Cole:**_ Eve is hurting and Erik itching for a tag._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty tags in, and Charity is going to get a chance to get a breather here._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty has the advantage here as Eve is already weakened._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty takes down Eve with that Overhand Punch._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty does one of the best Overhand Punches that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty sets up Eve and hits the McGillicutter perfectly!_

**Michael Cole:**_ It's over! No one gets up from the McGillicutter._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Eve tries to counter, but to no avail as McGillicutty hits the Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty does one of the best Front Kicks that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ It looks like McGillicutty is going for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ It looks like Eve might be done for._

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty has Eve's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ TWO!_

**Michael Cole:**_ This match is over. There is no way that Eve is going to be able to kick out here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ THREE! That's it!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ McGillicutty got the three-count and picked up the victory for the team._

**Michael Cole:**_ McGillicutty and Charity pick up another win._

McGillicutty wrapped his arm around my waist as soon as we made it backstage.

"How about a kiss as a 'good job'?" He whispered into my ear.

Disgusted, I pushed him away.

"What's wrong? We just won!"

I was about to say something when somebody walked up.

"Beat it."

McGillicutty looked from Randy then to me.

"Fine. But I'll see you later, baby." He winked.

I shuddered as he slinked off.

"Thanks Randy." I said as I turned to face my friend. "It's like he gets creepier every day."

"No problem." He replied as he gave me a hug.

"So what brings you here to NXT?"

"To see you actually." He smiled.

"Really?"

For some reason I started blushing.

"Yeah. And luckily I came since McGillicutty is still on the prowl." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Maybe I should hire you as my full time body guard." I joked.

"Maybe you should." He smiled. "Then at least I know you'd be safe from him."

"Yeah….Let's go watch Nia's match."

He nodded and we walked over to the monitor as we came back from commercial.

* * *

**Alberto Del Rio & Nia Sparks vs. Zayne & Melina**

* * *

**Josh Matthews:**_ We are all set for our next match as Del Rio and Nia team up against both Zayne and Melina in a Tag Team Match._

**Michael Cole:**_ This should be an exciting match._

**Edge: **_I agree. I've seen what these kids are capable of. _

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Del Rio catches Zayne off guard with that Powerslam._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne gets hit with a Clothesline by Del Rio._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if Del Rio got all of that Clothesline._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio gets hit by Zayne with a Float-Over DDT._

**Michael Cole:**_ Zayne does one of the best Float-Over DDTs that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne goes for the cover on Del Rio and hooks the leg._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know if Zayne is going to be able to put Del Rio away just yet._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne has Del Rio's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio shoves Zayne off and breaks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ Del Rio still has a lot of fight left._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne gets hit by Del Rio with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Zayne is dazed after that Front Kick._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio takes down Zayne with that Clothesline._

**Michael Cole:**_ Great move._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne does some damage to Del Rio with that Springboard Dropkick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Springboard Dropkick right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio catches Zayne by surprise with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Front Kick was executed perfectly._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne gets hit by Del Rio with a Front Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Front Kick better than Del Rio._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio gets into it with Melina in the corner and is caught by surprise as Zayne hits the Backbreaker._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Backbreaker right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne tries for a Scoop Reverse DDT on Del Rio and is successful._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Scoop Reverse DDT._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio gets into it with Melina in the corner and is caught by surprise as Zayne hits the Rolling Wheel Kick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nobody hits that Rolling Wheel Kick better than Zayne._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio walks towards the corner and attempts to make a tag, but Zayne catches Del Rio off guard with that Scoop Reverse DDT._

**Michael Cole:**_ Del Rio is hurting and Nia itching for a tag._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne gets hit with a Clothesline by Del Rio._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Clothesline._

**Josh Matthews:**_ With Del Rio weakened, it looks like Zayne might be getting ready to go for the Somersault Leg Drop._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nia wants a tag, but it looks like Del Rio might be out of it._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio tries to counter, but to no avail as Zayne hits the Springboard Dropkick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Del Rio is hurting and Nia itching for a tag._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne sets up Del Rio and hits the Somersault Leg Drop perfectly!_

**Michael Cole:**_ Good night, Del Rio!_

Zayne starts posing giving Del Rio time to scramble to his corner.

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio makes the tag and in comes Nia._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's what a good team does. You gotta make those frequent tags and keep things smooth._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Nia hits Zayne with the Moonsault and goes right for a cover._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nia hit that move perfectly._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Nia has Zayne's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Nia can't keep Zayne down as Zayne is able to kick out._

**Michael Cole:**_ Zayne isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne gets hit by Nia with a Dropkick._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a nice Dropkick._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne tries to counter, but to no avail as Nia hits the Hurricanrana._

**Michael Cole:**_ Nia hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Nia reaches out and is able to make the tag to Del Rio._

**Michael Cole:**_ Business is about to pick up here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne tries for a Springboard Dropkick on Del Rio and is successful._

**Michael Cole:**_ I figured that Zayne would be going for the Somersault Leg Drop here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne does some damage to Del Rio with that Scoop Reverse DDT._

**Michael Cole:**_ That Scoop Reverse DDT is impressive to say the least._

**Edge: **_Cole, all these rookies are impressive! _

**Josh Matthews: **_I agree, Edge. All the rookies have been impressive so far in this competition._

**Michael Cole: **_Yes, Zayne is very impressive._

Edge turns toward Michael Cole, reached over Josh and slapped him.

**Edge: **_Who else?_

**Michael Cole: **_…..s-s-so is Nia…_

**Christian: **_Good boy!_

**Josh Matthews: **_ha ha ha Cole you just got slapped._

**Michael Cole: **_Shut up, Josh! Let's just watch the damn match._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio gets into it with Melina in the corner and is caught by surprise as Zayne hits the Scoop Reverse DDT._

**Michael Cole:**_ Zayne hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne sets up Del Rio and hits the Somersault Leg Drop perfectly!_

**Michael Cole:**_ Better luck next time, Del Rio. This match is over._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne hits Del Rio with that Dropsault._

**Michael Cole:**_ Zayne does one of the best Dropsaults that I have ever seen._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne does some damage to Del Rio with that Float-Over DDT._

**Michael Cole:**_ I don't know why Zayne isn't going for the Somersault Leg Drop here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio gets hit by Zayne with a Dropkick._

**Michael Cole:**_ Del Rio is hurting and Nia itching for a tag._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Del Rio gets hit with a Float-Over DDT by Zayne._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a textbook Float-Over DDT right there._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne takes down Del Rio with that Scoop Reverse DDT._

**Michael Cole:**_ That's a devastating move!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ It looks like Zayne is going for a pin._

**Michael Cole:**_ It looks like this might be the end of the line for Del Rio._

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne has Del Rio's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ TWO!_

**Michael Cole:**_ This match is over. There is no way that Del Rio is going to be able to kick out here._

**Josh Matthews:**_ THREE! That's it!_

**Josh Matthews:**_ Zayne got the three-count and picked up the victory for the team._

**Michael Cole:**_ I knew that Del Rio wasn't going to be able to kick out of that Scoop Reverse DDT._

We cut to a commercial and Randy turned to me.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'll see you later? Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded,

I joined the rest as they came back. We were all talking when Jay and Adam strolled over.

"Hey! It's good to see you guys!" I smiled as I gave them each a hug.

"Do you know each other?" Erik asked motioning to Adam and Jay.

"Yes we do."

Smiling, they both put an arm around me.

"We're actually really good friends."

"God. She knows everybody!" Zayne muttered. Nia elbowed him in the side.

"That is so cool! It's great to finally meet you two!" She beamed.

At that moment, a crew member came over to us telling us to wait at the monitor because we were back.

"_**Alright welcome back. Now that we have let our rookies have their matches, our Pros have already cast their votes. But right now let's have our rookies come back out."**_

Taking our cue, we walk out and stand in front of the ring.

"_**Now rookies, the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros have already casted their votes. Each of you will be ranked from most votes to least. The person who ranks last will be eliminated. Let's see how you do!"**_

We all turn our attention to the TitanTron.

"_**Ranking first is…. Zayne!"**_

The pros clap as he gets a chorus of boos.

"_**Ranking second is… Charity Cage!"**_

I get a nice little pop an I smile.

"_**Ranking third is… Erik Swanson!"**_

Erik smiles as the crowd goes crazy.

"_**In forth is….Nia!"**_

Striker turns to Nia.

"_**Now Nia, you ranked last but since you were the winner of last week's challenge, you are safe."**_

She gave a sigh of relief. Striker walked over to Erik.

"_**Erik, since Nia is safe from eliminations this week, that means you are the lowest ranked.**__** You are eliminated from NXT. What are your last words?"**_

He handed Erik the mic and Erik thanked him.

"_Well, although I'm eliminated I at least made it to the final four and I'm proud of that."_

He smiled as the crowd cheered.

"_But it's been hell of an adventure and I'm really glad that I got to perform in front of all of you. Thank you WWE Universe! You haven't seen the last of me!"_

He handed the microphone back to Striker before heading back up the ramp.

"**Now everyone please don't forget to vote for which rookie you think is the NXT next breakout star. Next week will be another rookie challenge. But until then, Goodnight Everybody!"**

The NXT theme plays as we all walk backstage.

As soon as we made it to the back I gave Erik a hug.

"I'm sorry you got eliminated. NXT won't be the same without you."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Hey! Sorry about that elimination." Jay said as him and Adam Strolled over.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen sometime."

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's all go out to the club. We'll have fun, have drinks. I'll buy. What do you say?" Adam offered.

We agreed and all went back to the locker rooms to change. Afterwards we drove to the hotel to drop off our stuff and headed out.

**At the club**

2 hours and many drinks later, Jay and I were slightly past tipsy and the other four were drunk. Nia was giggling up a storm while Erik, Zayne, and Adam were daring each other to do random stuff.

"Why aren't you drinking as much as the others?" Jay yelled over the music.

"I try not to drink too much when I'm out." I yell back. "Because of what happened to Mike. I don't want to go through that again."

He nods in understanding.

"What about you?"

"My wife would kill me." He grinned.

We clinked our beer bottles together and took a swig. I looked over to the others and didn't see Zayne.

"Where's Zayne?" I asked Nia.

"You'll see." She giggled.

We didn't have to wait long because Zayne ran back to us in only his boxer briefs and his shirt tied around his neck.

"Oh my god." I chuckled.

"Say it! Say it!" Erik and Adam yelled.

"I'm Batman! I'm here to save the day!" Zayne yelled.

We all started laughing. Then Zayne started jumping around and ran to the dance floor and tried dancing with some ladies. Disgusted, they pushed him away and the security grabbed him and headed to the door.

"Party's over." I chuckled.

Jay and I wrangled up the rest and followed the guard. He pushed Zayne. Being as drunk as he is, he fell flat on his face making the other 3 drunks to burst out laughing even more.

Jay and I helped Zayne up.

"Come on Batman." Jay chuckled. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

He helped Zayne while I got the others and got them into the car. Jay helped Zayne into the back.

"Who's driving?" I asked as soon as everyone was situated.

"Doesn't matter."

"You drive and I'll watch the Hyenas." I said motioning toward the four laughing passengers in the back.

"Fair enough." He chuckled.

We hopped inside and headed back to the hotel.

**At the hotel**

After receiving some weird looks because of "Batman", we got everyone into the elevator and rode up to our floors. We got Nia, Erik and Zayne to their rooms and was just left with Adam. We rode up to Adam and Jay's floor and he got out.

"You got him?" I asked motioning to Adam.

"Yeah. So you can just head to your room if you want."

"Alright." I smiled. "Have a good night Jay. Night Adam! Thanks for the drinks!"

"No problem!"

I laughed as he blew me a kiss as Jay dragged him away.

"Bye Charity!" He slurred , smiling.

"Bye Adam!" I laughed.

"Okay, come on Romeo." Jay Laughed. "Goodnight Charity."

"Night Jay."

I hit the button as the doors closed and hit my floor. The doors slid open and I started walking to my room when my phone beeped signaling a message.

_From: Randy_

_If you're not busy, come to room 321._

I stare at my phone for a moment and shrug. I head to his room and knock. He answers the door and smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

He stood aside and let me in.

I sat on is bed and he sat next to me.

"I wanted to get some relationship advice from you."

"Okay." I smiled. "Go ahead."

He sighed and looked straight into my eyes.

"Well, I love this woman who I've known for a while. "

"Aww. That's so sweet."

"Yeah. She's perfect. Beautiful ,smart, sweet. Everything I could want in a woman. But there's a problem."

"What's that?" I asked, concerned.

He looked own for a moment as if he was embarrassed.

"She's already taken."

"Oh….man that's a tough one. Does she know you love her?"

"Not yet."

"Well I think she deserves to know your feelings for her." I smiled. "You're a great guy Randy. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

He looked at me with his steely blue eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Charity."

We got up and he gave me a hug. Still holding onto me, we pulled back and he looked at me. I smiled and he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Being I was still a little more than tipsy, I was about to kiss back until I realized what was going on. I pushed him back and looked at the floor.

"I'm really, really confused."

I looked up at him.

"Be honest. Am I the woman you were talking about?"

He nodded.

"Oh my god… I have to go."

I dashed to the door and opened it.

"Charity…wait!" He said.

I ignored him and quickly left to my room. I got to my room and quickly went inside. What the hell just happened?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the shower shut off. I froze as the door handle turned and the bathroom door opened…

* * *

**_OMFG! Haha_**

**_And the plot thickens..._**

**_Wow. I didn't see that coming. Did you?_**

**_Who do you think is in my shower? _**

**_What did you think?_**

**_Let me know! :D _**

**_Thanks for reading and PLZ don't forget to review! ^^_**


	35. You belong with me

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, and Miss-RKO. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners. ****Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As the door opened, a towel clad Mike walked out. He turned to look at the door and a smile graced his handsome face.

"Hey, I didn't expect you back so early."

I noticed my jaw dropped and quickly closed it.

"Mike?"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Being that he was still wet from his shower, my clothes got dampened a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too much so after I was done doing my media I took the first flight here to surprise you." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm surprised alright."

"I see that." He chuckled. "Now come here."

He pulled me into one of the softest and sweetest kisses ever. I tried to enjoy it but couldn't.

"Mike…" I said softly as I pushed him away a little.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I mean…no…no I'm not."

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something…"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Go ahead."

"Well, we want to build our marriage on trust, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Randy kissed me…"

I saw his gaze darken and he held me close.

"He what?"

"He kissed me but Mike, please hear me out first."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Okay, so after Adam and Jay showed up at the show and did guest commentary. Randy showed up and was talking to me after he scared away McGillicutty..."

"Wait, McGillicutty? Your pro?"

"Yeah. Long story. I'll tell you after this."

"Okay." He chuckled. "Go on."

"Well Erik got eliminated and Adam decided we all go to the club to have fun and drink. Well Jay and I didn't drink enough to get drunk. The other four did though."

"Okay."

"So Jay and I are a little past tipsy. Well after getting kicked out of the club, due to 'batman'…."

"Batman?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Continue."

"So we head back here and Jay and I get everyone back their rooms, Jay dragged a drunken Adam back to his own room. "

Mike started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I've seen Adam drunk. It's hilarious. He becomes very flirtatious. He was a few times with me. He once told me I have a nice ass and slapped it." He chuckled.

"Wow." I laughed. "You'll have to tell me more of those stories later."

"Okay." He grinned.

"Anyways… I get in the elevator and ride up to my floor. I'm just about to my room when I get a text message from Randy saying, "If you're not busy, come to room 321." I thought 'why not? 'So I went to his room and he said he wanted to get some relationship advice."

His jaw tensed up but he nodded.

"He told me he loves this girl who he's known for a while but she's already taken. I asked if she knew of his feelings and he said no. I told him to tell her. I told him he was….oh my god." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"What? What did you say to him?"

"I thought he was talking about Kelly or some diva so I was being an encouraging friend and said "You're a great guy Randy. Any woman would be lucky to have you.""

"Babe, I think you gave him the wrong impression."

"I know."

"Then what happened?"

"Well he thanked me and gave me a hug. When he pulled away, he held me and then kissed me!"

Mike was silent for a couple moments as if processing all this.

"Mike? Are you pissed at me?"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No. Being that I've been drinking, I _almost _did. But luckily I realized what was going on and pushed him away."

He sighed with relief.

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and pulled me close.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Not at all."

I readjusted so that I had a leg on either side of him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure?"

He leaned in and captured my lips with his. Ashe leaned back he slowly started to deepen the kiss. His hands slid under my shirt and up my back, when there was a knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He groaned.

I laughed as I got up and went to answer the door. I opened the door and my smile disappeared.

"What?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you not."

He was about to ask why when Mike spoke.

"Hurry up, Babe!"

"Mike is here?"

"Yeah. He came to surprise me."

Randy looked down.

"Can we talk out here really quick?"

I sighed and turned to look at Mike.

"Babe, I'll be right back."

He nodded and I slipped out and faced Randy.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just really wanted to apologize…"

"But why do you tell me you love me now? My wedding is in a little less than two months!"

"I know, I know, but you said tell the woman I love how I feel and I did."

He looked down.

"I'm sorry. I really wish I would have met you a lot sooner. Then maybe…."

"Maybe what?"

"Never mind…. It's nothing."

He was about to walk away when I gently grabbed his arm.

"Maybe what, Randy?" I asked, softly.

He looked into my eyes.

"If I had met you sooner, maybe you'd be walking down that aisle with me in two months…"

With that, he looked at me and headed back down the hall. I don't know why, but as I saw him leave, I wanted to cry.

"Babe?"

I watched him get into the elevator. He hit the button and looked at me once more before the door slid shut and he was gone. I took a second to compose myself and then walked back into the room.

"Hey. Who was that?" Mike smiled.

"It was Randy."

"Oh…What did _he _want?"

I could hear in the hint of anger in his tone.

"He came over to apologize."

"Cool. Now come on over here." He grinned mischievously.

I walked over and sat on the bed. He crawled over and kissed my upper before moving up to my neck. Normally this would put me in the mood, but tonight was different. Everything that Randy said echoed in my head. Mike's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Babe? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I'm just tired. That's all. It's been a long day."

He frowned, but nodded.

"How about we just cuddle and talk about the wedding and tell stories?"

Smiling, I nodded.

For the rest of the night, we cuddled and I told him all about 'Batman' and he told me about how Adam is on the road. But for some unknown reason, I forgot to tell him about McGillicutty…

* * *

**_hat did you think about what Randy said in the hallway?_**

**_Should Charity let it bother her?_**

**_How do you think this and his confession change their relationship?_**

**_Thank you all of Reading! :D_**

**_Plz don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :D_**


	36. McGillicutty beatdown

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse,and Miss-RKO . Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

_A/N: I would like to give a shout out to my two close friends/sisters Miss-RKO and Luneara Eclipse. Thank you both so much for helping me out and giving me ideas for this chapter. I appreciate it! Also I'd like to give Credit to Miss-RKO for writing Nia's POV! Thanks!_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I waited until I knew Charity was asleep. I leaned over just to make sure before removing my arm from around her and got up. I grabbed my phone and the key card before quietly stepping out of the room. I found the number I was looking for and hit send before pressing it to my ear. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"You were right…" I said softly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Mike?"

"You were right, John."

"Right about what?"

"About Randy. You told me to watch my back around him and I didn't believe you. But you were right."

"I told you Mike. He can't be trusted. What happened?"

I clenched and unclenched my fists at the thought.

"Mike? Are you still there?"

"He…He kissed her." I replied through clenched teeth.

"He kissed who?"

"He kissed Charity. He even admitted he has feeling for her."

"I hate to say I told you so…."

I shook my head.

"What can I do, John?"

"Keep her with you at all times. Never take your eyes off her."

I nodded.

"But what about when I'm on the road?"

"Oh don't worry Mike. I'll have somebody watch over her."

"Thanks John. But I got to go. Talk to you later."  
I hung up and headed back into the room. Now I'm starting to really wonder what Randy is going to do…..

* * *

**Randy POV**

I woke up the next morning with everything that happened last night fresh on my mind. I grabbed my keycard and left my room. I rode the elevator down to Charity's floor and started heading toward her room when the door opened. Mike walked out and Charity stood in the door way. They talked for a little while and right as he was about to leave I saw him glance at me and smirk. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. I clenched my fists and turned around. I was about to get into the elevator but thought against it and took the stairs. I needed time to really think about all this.

By the time I reached the main floor, Mike was just leaving. I decided that after I get some coffee, I'll go see Charity. I crossed the lobby to the little kitchenette and grabbed a mug. I put my cup in the little holder and pressed the button. As I waited I could sense somebody walk up. I turned and came face to face with Morrison.

"Hey Randy," He greeted as he walked past me to grab a mug.

I glared at him and turned back to the machine.

"Wow. No need to be hostile, Randy. I'm just here to get some coffee." He said calmly. "I mean maybe I can even help you."

I turned to look at him.

"What?"

He set his mug down and faced me.

"You heard me. I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Randy, I know that you have your eye on charity, but i can help ya..."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued.

"I can help you get Charity."

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.

He lean forward and smiled.

"It's a win/win, Randy. You help me split up Charity and Mike, I get my best friend back, and you get the girl. What do you say?"

I grabbed my coffee and started fixing it as I mulled over everything he said in my mind.

"Well? Are you in or out?" John asked.

I sighed and picked up my mug and looked at him.

"I'll think about it."

I walked off toward the elevator before he could say anything else.

* * *

**Tuesday**

* * *

**Charity POV**

Zayne, Nia, and I had got to the arena a couple hours early to start getting ready. Today we had an imitations challenge. Before we left last week, Nia and I drew the name of a Diva we would be imitating and Zayne picked the name of a WWE Superstar. Whomever we drew, we have to dress like them and do their entrance. Luckily the people we were imitating were going to show us how to do their entrance so we didn't mess up.

As Nia and Zayne headed to the ring to learn their entrances, I headed to wardrobe to find my costume. I was imitating Melina so the seamstress made me a costume just like Melina's for me to wear.

"Hey Julie." I greeted the tall blonde woman.

"Hey! Now which Diva are you imitating? Natalya or Melina?"

"Melina."

She turned toward the shelves and searched until she found it.

"Aha! Here it is." She said handing me two pieces. "Here's the tights and top. Go change in the locker room and come back and tell me how they fit in case we need to make some last minute adjustments."

I nodded and head off toward the Locker room and changed into the costume. As soon as I was finished, I looked at y self in the mirror before walking out. It didn't take long for the resident creeper to find me.

"Damn! Is that a keg in your pants? Because I'd love to tap that ass."

I groaned as I turned to look at McGillicutty.

"What do _you _want?"

"Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under." He smirked as he hooked two fingers in the front waitband of my tights.

"You're disgusting." I replied, pushing him away.

"I don't know what you think of me, but I hope it's X-rated."

"Ew."

He walked toward me making me walk backwards. He kept going until I back into a wall.

"Your lips are kinda wrinkled. Mind if I press them?"

He leaned in and before his lips touched mine, Randy appeared out of nowhere and spun him around.

"Nobody touches her!" He said before punching him in the face with his good arm.

McGillicutty falls back onto the ground holding his nose.

"What the fuck?" McGillicutty exclaimed.

I stared in shock as I saw the red liquid coming out of his nose. I looked at Randy and his expression was murderous as he glared at McGillicutty.

"Beat it!" He growled.

Without skipping a beat, McGillicutty was on his feet and gone. Randy turned to me and his expression softened.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

"Thank you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Where are you headed?"

"Wardrobe."

He paused for a moment.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I nodded and we walk together to wardrobe.

* * *

**Nia POV**

It was great being in NXT with Charity and my cousin, Zayne. Zayne and I are so close we're like brother and sister.

"This is gonna be so awesome, my entrance as Edge is so gonna blow everybody's mind!" Zayne hollered happily and I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Sis yours gonna be cool too, since you got Natalya's entrance." he added.

"Yeah I'm sure it's cool." I said flashing him a smile.

"So what shall we do later tonight? Do you wanna watch Transformers: Dark of the Moon with Charity?"

I nod my head, "Yeah that would be fun, beats hitting the clubs. The last time you were so wasted, that you actually thought you were Batman." I giggled as Zayne blushed.

I saw McGillicutty walking towards wardrobe with a bloodied nose.

I nudged Zayne.

"What sis?" he asked looking puzzled at me.

"Damn! McGillicutty busted his nose." I whispered.

As_ McGillicutty_ walked past, he glared angrily at the both of us.

"What's his problem anyway?" I asked Zayne.

"Argh! Just ignore the prick and let's headed to the ring." Zayne grabbed my arm and we quickened our pace to meet up with Adam and Nattie.

* * *

**Morrison POV**

McGillicutty came back holding his nose. His hand was covered in blood.

"Did you see that? He punched me!"

I looked past him at Charity talking to Randy.

"Calm down. This is all part of the plan."

I smirked as they left together before looking over at McGillicutty.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll meet with you later."

And with that we parted ways.

* * *

**Charity POV**

We walked back to wardrobe and were greeted by Julie.

"Hey! You brought a friend I see." She smiled.

Chuckling I nodded.

She walked around me and looked at the costume.

"How does it fit? " She asked as she stood back in front of me.

"Perfect." I smiled.

She nodded and handed me a roll of black athletic tape.

"If you need help taping up, let me know."

"Okay. Now what do I do for the boots?" I asked.

She walked over to the shelf again and handed me to pieces of fur.

"These go over your boots. They're legwarmers."

She had me sit down and put them on, then my boots before pulling them over. When I finished, I stood up and showed her.

"Perfect!" She smiled. "Now let's find a black wig and you're all set!"

With Randy's help, we found the perfect one. It was the exact shade as Melina's.

"Alright." Julie said, wig in hand. "I'll have the hairstylist make it look like Melina's while you go learn her entrance."

Smiling, I nodded and Randy and I left to meet Melina at the ring.

It took about two hours but I finally got her entrance down. Randy watched from one of the seats in the audience. After we were done, I thanked Melina and we headed where the hair and makeup was done. I put the wig on and they did my makeup. When I was finished I fumbled with the athletic tape for a few moments.

"Here, let me help you." Randy offered.

I sighed and handed the roll to him.

He chuckled and gently grabbed my hand and wrapped it up like Melina's.

"Okay, other hand please."

I obeyed and gave him my other hand and he wrapped that one up. Afterwards, he handed me the roll and smiled.

"There you go. They're not too tight, are they?"

I shook my head.

"No."

We walked around the arena for a while until we ran into Nia and Zayne. They both looked like the people we were imitating.

Zayne had on a blond wig and his already blond facial hair was slightly darkened. He was also wearing Adam's black and red Rated R Superstar tights and boots with an Edge t-shirt. He also wore sunglasses and Adam's trench coat. If I didn't know Adam personally, I would have thought that Zayne was him!

Nia looked amazing! She had on a Blond wig with pink streaks and wore Natalya's costume with her jacket and everything, right down to the boots.

"Oh my god!" Nia exclaimed as she saw me. "You look just like Melina, sis!"

"Thanks! You both look great too! I totally thought I was looking at Natalya and Edge." I chuckled.

They thanked me then a crew member told us to start getting ready since the show was about to start. We all headed over to the monitor and waited. Striker said hi to all of us before heading out.

The pyro went off and the NXT theme played.

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth episode of NXT: Battle of the sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week, for the first time this season, the rookies faced each other in a tag team match with their pros as their partner. Last week Nia Sparks was ranked last, but since she had immunity, she was safe and Erik was sent home. This week the rookies will be in their fourth challenge. This week's challenge is the imitations challenge. Last week after the show, they each drew the name of a pro of the same sex to imitate; our rookies have spent most of the day getting ready. Now without further ado, let's bring them out!"**_

Zayne was up first. He stood next to the curtain and as soon as Metalingus by Alter Bridge he went out. We watched the monitor and saw as he walked through the smoke and jumped around and stopped before walking down the ramp a little. He bent over and, right on cue, put his hands up in the 'rock on' hang gesture as the pyro went off.

Smirking he looked walked down the ramp a little before running and sliding into the ring. He stood up and did his thing on the turnbuckle.

I was next and Randy and Nia wished me luck before I walked over to the curtain. Melina's music played and I took a deep breath before heading out. I smiled as I walked out to the stage and did her arm thing before the crew rolled out the red carpet and I walked down with Paparazzi taking pictures. I climbed the stairs and twirled around until I was in the middle and leaned back. I stood straight again and pointed up before pushing myself up and landing in a split on the apron. I slid under the ropes and get into the ring before going up to the turnbuckles and doing Melina's thing.

Next out was Nia. Zayne and I stood just outside the ring as Nia did her imitation. She walked out to the top of the stage. She put her hands on her hips as she looked out and did Natalya's signature before walking down to ramp. He jumped up to the apron and slide into the ring before going to all the turnbuckles and doing her signature again. Her music faded and she jumped down as Zayne and I got back into the ring and stood next to her.

"_**Great job everyone! You all did amazing! Now whoever wins tonight's challenge will not only be safe from eliminations next week, but they will also pick their partner to go against the other two rookies in a tag team match next week. So let's see who did the best imitation!"**_

He walked over to Zayne.

"_**Okay. Who thinks Zayne was the best?"**_

The crowd erupted in cheers and boos. He walked over to me next.

"_**Who thinks Charity did the best?"**_

I smiled as I got a nice pop from the crowd. Striker nodded and stood next to Nia.

"_**How about Nia?"**_

She too got a great response.

"_**Okay, so it looks like our winner is…Zayne!"**_

Zayne grinned as the crowd showed their disapproval.

"_**Let's bring our pros in here and see what they think."**_

The NXT theme plays and all six pros walk down the ramp and get into the ring. Our pros stand next to us as the rest stand over to the side.  
_**"Now pros, who do you think did the best imitation? Let's start with Natalya."**_

Striker handed Natalya the mic and she looked at us.

"I'm a little biased. I'm gonna have to go with Nia because she looks just like me!" She chuckled.

She handed the microphone to Eve.  
"All rookies did an amazing job, but I'm going to go with Zayne. I honestly thought he was Edge."

She handed the mic down to Del Rio.

"I say Nia. Not only because she's my rookie but because she looks a lot like Natalya."

He handed the mic to Melina.

"This is tough, but I'm gonna go with Charity. She pulled off my split perfectly! And she looks so much like me."

I smiled and she handed the mic to Edge.

"First of all I'd like to tell you all good job. But out of the three, I'd say Charity did the best. That split she did, is tough to do but she pulled it off."

Edge went to hand the mic to McGillicutty but he grabbed it from his hands, earning a chorus of boos.

"I'm gonna go with my rookie, Charity. Simple because she's my rookie and she looks really hot."

I rolled my eyes and he got some disgusted looks from the other pros.

My jaw stiffened as he smirked and slapped my ass in front of everyone.

"_**Wow. Okay then, well there you go! **__**Everyone please don't for—"**_

I called for the mic and a shocked Striker handed it to me.

"Why end this right now? How about we do something that these people would love to see?" I said into the mic.

The crowd cheered and I continued. I turned to McGillicutty, whom was as confused as everyone else in the ring.

"I challenge, my pro, Michael McGillicutty to a match! Right here, right now!"

I glared at McGillicutty as I handed the mic back to Striker.

"_**Well it seems that we're gonna have a match!"**_

The rest of the rookies and pros quickly got out of the ring and stood ringside to watch. Striker left the ring also. I pulled off the wig and tossed it into the corner. I stood in my corner as McGillicutty stood in his and the bell rang.

**Josh Matthews**_: We are all set for our next match as Charity goes head-to-head with McGillicutty._

**Michael Cole**_: This is going to be a classic student vs mentor matchup!_

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity catches McGillicutty by surprise with a Backhand Chop._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty attempts to take a breather, but Charity doesn't let up and instead hits McGillicutty with another Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole**_: That Backhand Chop was executed perfectly._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity takes down McGillicutty with that Spinebuster._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity catches McGillicutty by surprise with a Lou Thesz Press._

**Michael Cole**_: That's a nice Lou Thesz Press._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity measures up McGillicutty and hits the Backbreaker._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the Backhand Chop._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity measures up McGillicutty and hits the Spinebuster._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty gets locked in the Boston Crab by Charity._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity is just trying to wear McGillicutty down with that hold._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity attempts to do some damage to McGillicutty with the Boston Crab._

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty is trying to reach for the ropes._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty reaches out and grabs the ropes and the referee breaks the hold._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity isn't going to put away McGillicutty that easily._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity goes for the cover on McGillicutty and hooks the leg._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't think that Charity has done enough damage to McGillicutty yet._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty shoves Charity off and breaks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity catches McGillicutty by surprise with a Backbreaker._

**Michael Cole**_: That's a nice Backbreaker._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity tries to counter, but to no avail as McGillicutty hits the Running Big Boot._

**Michael Cole**_: Great move._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty goes for the cover on Charity and hooks the leg._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't know if going for a pin right now is a smart move by McGillicutty._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty has Charity's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews**_: TWO!_

**Michael Cole**_: I don't think that McGillicutty has done enough damage yet. Charity should kick out right here._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty can't keep Charity down as Charity is able to kick out._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty tries for an Overhand Punch on Charity and is successful._

**Michael Cole**_: Great move._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty goes for the cover on Charity and hooks the leg._

**Michael Cole**_: It might not be too smart to go for a pin just yet. I don't think that Charity is weakened enough._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty has Charity's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity shoots a shoulder up and gets out of McGillicutty's pin attempt._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity still has a lot of fight left._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity takes down McGillicutty with that Backhand Chop._

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty is reeling after that one._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity catches McGillicutty by surprise with a Spinebuster._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity hit that move full force!_

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity tries to counter, but to no avail as McGillicutty hits the HennigPlex._

**Michael Cole**_: Nobody hits that HennigPlex better than McGillicutty._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the European Uppercut._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't know if Charity got all of that European Uppercut._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty attempts to take a breather, but Charity doesn't let up and instead hits McGillicutty with a Piledriver._

**Michael Cole**_: Great move._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity hits McGillicutty with that Lou Thesz Press._

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty is dazed after that Lou Thesz Press._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity rolls up McGillicutty and tries for a pin._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't know if Charity is going to be able to put McGillicutty away just yet._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity has McGillicutty's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews**_: TWO!_

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty has got to kick out here or this one could be over._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty kicks out of the pin attempt._

**Michael Cole**_: No! That wasn't enough to put McGillicutty away._

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity hooks McGillicutty in that Boston Crab._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity is just trying to wear McGillicutty down with that hold._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty winces in pain as Charity applies the pressure with the Boston Crab._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't know if McGillicutty can withstand the pain of this Boston Crab for too much longer._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty gets to the ropes and gets out of the Boston Crab._

**Michael Cole**_: That might have saved McGillicutty there._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty tries for a Front Kick on Charity and is successful._

**Michael Cole**_: Nobody hits that Front Kick better than McGillicutty._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty is going for a pin here on Charity._

**Michael Cole**_: It might not be too smart to go for a pin just yet. I don't think that Charity is weakened enough._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty has Charity's shoulders pinned to the mat and the referee starts the count. ONE!_

**Josh Matthews**_: Charity shoves McGillicutty off and breaks out of the pin._

**Michael Cole**_: Charity isn't going to be beat that easily._

**Josh Matthews**_: We could see Charity try for the Springboard Bulldog here._

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty better watch out or this match could be over fast._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty tries to counter, but to no avail as Charity hits the Backbreaker._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't know if Charity got all of that Backbreaker._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty gets locked in the Boston Crab by Charity._

**Michael Cole**_: That's an excellent submission move._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty feels the effects of the Boston Crab as Charity applies the pressure._

**Michael Cole**_: I don't know if McGillicutty can withstand the pain of this Boston Crab for too much longer._

**Josh Matthews**_: McGillicutty can't reach the ropes and is forced to tap out!_

**Michael Cole**_: McGillicutty just fell victim to that Boston Crab._

I release him and the ref lifts my hand in victory. The crowd, Pros and rookies all cheer. I look at McGillicutty one more time before I climb out of the ring and walk back up the ramp with the others as Striker closed the show.

"_**Now remember everyone, tomorrow at noon eastern at WWE. com, the voting opens and you along with the WWE Pros get to vote who you think is WWE's next breakout star. Zayne is immune from elimination and will choose his partner for the tag team match. And next week, somebody is going home! Goodnight everyone!"**_

We headed to the back and after returning some of the props and wigs, we headed to the locker rooms to change.

"Hey sis. Zayne wants to go out for dinner then rent Transformers 3. Dark of the moon. What do you say? Wanna join?"

"No thanks. Not tonight. I'm actually kind of tired from that match." I chuckled. "If you don't mind, could you drop me off at the hotel on your way out?"

She frowned, but nodded.

"Sure sis."

We walked out the locker room and joined Zayne before heading towards the V.I.P parking lot. They dropped me off and left to go eat dinner. I crossed the lobby and rode the elevator up to my floor. When I got to my room, I called room service and ordered some food and sat back and waited. I got my food and watched a chick flick marathon. When I was finished eating, I turned off the TV and walked over to my balcony. The hotel was right next to the beach so I had a great view of the water. The sunset reflecting off the water made the view even more beautiful. I scanned the scene and much to my surprise, I saw that somebody was sitting out in the sand looking out at the water. I looked a little closer and noticed the person was Randy.

I sighed. Should I go down there and join him? I mean yeah he told me he loves me, but he's still my best friend. I don't want anything to come between us. Before I went to the ring, it looked like something was bothering him. I should be a good friend and see what's wrong.

After arguing with myself for about five minutes, I finally decided to go. I grabbed my key card and left my room. I went out the back and headed down to the beach. I walked up and sat in the sand next to him.

"Hey."

He look at me a gave a small smile.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? I saw you sitting out here all alone."

There was silence for a moment until he spoke.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" He said softly.

"What?"

He sighed and looked at me.

"Why couldn't it have been me who went to OVW that day and met you?"

I looked into his eyes and saw the hint of sadness.

"I went to OVW too. I just…" He sighed in frustration. "I don't know."

"Trust me. You really didn't want to be there that day." I chuckled. "If were you would have seen me get up in Layla's face."

"So?"

"And I probably wouldn't have talked to you very much because I'd be so starstruck." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably would be." He joked.

I jokingly pushed his good shoulder. He laughed and gently pushed me back until we were going back and forth. I pushed him and before he could get me, I quickly got up.

"HA! Can't get me now!" I teased.

He grinned.

"Wanna bet?" He quickly got to his feet.

I ran down along the water with Randy hot on my heels. We both laughed and Randy quickly caught up to me.

"You're it!" He laughed as he touched my shoulder.

I turned and ran after him. He was running backwards and still was quicker than me!

"Come on!" He laughed. "Come get me!"

He spoke to soon because slipped and fell backwards on his back laughing. I ran up to him. Unfortunately I didn't stop quickly enough and fell…..right on top of him. I put my arms out to catch myself so that I didn't hit his hurt arm. I had a knee on either side of his legs and an arm on either side of his shoulders.

Out of breath, we continued to laugh.

"Have a nice trip?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I laughed. "Are you okay? Sorry for landing on you…"

"It's okay. It's better than you face planting."

He smiled up at me and looked me in the eyes. Our faces were really close and for some reason, I couldn't look away. At the exact same time, he raised his head as I lowered mine. I felt him put his good arm around me. Our lips were just about to touch, until I stopped.

"I…um….I should go." I said softly as I looked away.

He leaned his head back and removed his arm. I got up and after muttering a goodbye, I quickly left back to my room.

I got back to my room and leaned against the door. What the hell is going on with me?

* * *

_**WOO! Okay, there you go!**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**oh no! Morrison is back in this!**_

_**Do you think Mike made a bad move by telling him about Randy?**_

_**What did you think about the imitations? :D**_

**_What did you think about Charity's match with McGillicutty?_**

**_What do you think of Randy's efforts?_**

**_OMG! Do you think Charity already has or is starting to have feelings for Randy?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review!_**


	37. Cody's shocking news

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

_A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to Lunera Eclipse for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter and future ones and to thank her for writing the hot sauce scene...lol you'll see. Thanks Lyca!_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Wednesday**

After a four hour flight and about an hour worth of driving, I finally made it home to my apartment I share with Cody. I unlocked the door and walked inside. As I'm turn the corner to head to my room, I see there are boxes scattered in the living room. I drop my stuff off in my room and search the place for my roommate.

"Cody?" I called.

I walked into her room and sure enough there she was on the floor putting stuff in boxes and taping them up.

"Cody?"

She turned around. Seeing me she stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Randy. I didn't expect you back so early."

Glanced around the room and back at her.

"What's going on?"

She sighed and led me out to the living room and sat saw before motioning to the seat next to her. I sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"Randy, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What?"

She looked at me and frowned.

"I'm leaving." She replied.

"Leaving? Leaving where? Where are you going?"

"Back to Wisconsin. I'm going to move back in with my parents. I'm going to back to college."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What about wrestling? What about FCW? What about making it into the WWE?"

I felt like the room was spinning. First everything with Randy, now this!

"Randy….that's your dream. Not mine. I want to go to college and get a normal job and have a normal life. I don't want to have to wake up every morning and workout. I don't want to be in a new city every night and stay in hotels and motels all the time! I'm tired of wrestling. I never really wanted to be a wrestler. I just went along with it because I wanted to fit in with you."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"What about FCW?"

"After I got eliminated from NXT, I wasn't as angry or sad as I let on. I was really happy. I came back here and for the next couple weeks just thought about everything. I missed a lot of shows and I realized this isn't worth it."

"What about tomorrow?" I asked. "We have a show tomorrow! What will Steve say?"

"Don't worry. I called and talk to Steve today and told him I quit."

I put my face in my hands and closed my eyes. This was too much.

"What about Zayne?"

"I called him up this morning and broke up with him." She replied softly. "I want to get away from everything wrestling while I can."

I started chuckling and Cody gave me a confused look.

"Randy, what's so funny?"

"Everything!" I exclaimed. "First Randy, now you! Life just loves me, doesn't it!"

I looked at her.

"Now with you leaving, I have nobody to talk to about what's going on! Nobody!"

She was silent for a moment.

"You've got Randy." She replied after a while.

"Not really!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because it involves him!"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and her eyes widened.

"Did you sleep with him?"

I gave her the 'Really?' look.

"No. Of Course not!"

She nodded and then broke into a huge grin.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"What? No!"

"You're telling me you've never fantasized about Randy? Randy…shirtless….wearing barely anything…..his amazing abs all oiled up…"

As she droned on, I actually found myself mentally picturing everything she was saying!

I jumped as my phone rang, springing me out of my thoughts.

"Wow, I am gonna laugh if that's Randy." She chuckled.

I glared at her as I stood up.

"You're sooooo not helping right now."

She giggled and I looked at my phone. Sighing I opened it.

"Hey….Right now isn't the best time to talk…."

"Oh….Is everything okay?"

"Is that Randy?" Cody giggled as she got up and stood next to me.

"Yes." I answered before turning my attention to Randy. "Yeah. Everything is fi—"

"Hey Randy! Charity wants to see you naked!" Cody yelled, laughing.

"WHAT? I didn't say that!"

"Who was that?" Randy chuckled.

"It's Cody. She's just being weird." I replied, giving myself a face palm.

"She was fantasizing about you Randy! Just before you called!" She yelled again.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

Randy started laughing on the phone and I could feel myself blush.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." I laughed nervously. "She's crazy."

"Um…yeah." He chuckled. "Well since you're busy fantasizing about me, I'll talk to you later."

"I wasn't! She's making up stuff! I woul—"

"Calm down. I was just kidding." He reassured me.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"But it seems you have a lot going on right now so I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Well that was fun." Cody laughed.

I shot her a death glare and her smile stayed intact.

"What? It's not my fault you started fantasizing about him." She smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled before flopping down on the couch.

At that moment we heard a knock on the door.

"God, I hope that's Randy." She laughed.

"Just get the fucking door." I mumbled into the cushion. I heard the door open and her talking for a couple minutes then the door shut.

"Oh Randy!" She said in a sing song voice.

"What?"

"You have a present?"

"Is it –"

"No it's not an oiled up Randy." She laughed.

"Shut up!" I groaned. "What is it?"

"Come over here and see."

Rolling my eyes, I got up and saw a beautiful vase of roses. My jaw dropped as I looked at the roses. They were yellow with red tips. I smiled and grabbed the little card and opened it. It read:

_They told me I could do anything if I put my mind into it. Yet no matter how hard I try in all that I do, I just can't take my mind off you…_

Aww! Mike is so sweet! Then I bit my lip as I saw who they were from.

_Forever Yours,_

_Randy_

"Randy?" Cody asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Randy? Are you okay? What does it say?"

I handed her the card and she smiled.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" She exclaimed.

She nudged me and grinned.

"I think he likes you."

I rolled my eyes.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically

I shook my head and headed back to my room.

**Thursday- FCW House Show**

After I had my match, I shower and changed then hung around backstage with Nia backstage. As soon as the show ended, we stayed back to meet some fans and sign some autographs. A few people came up and told me how they really wanted me to win NXT.

After the signing, Nia left for a date so I was left by myself. I was about to leave when Mc-Creeper showed up.

"Do you wanna see why my nickname is 'tri-pod'?" He smirked as he fell in step with me.

"No. But if you don't leave me alone, I will kick you so hard, you'll shit you pants." I replied angrily.

He grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"You know, I have this magic watch that can actually talk to me. Seriously, it's saying something right now. It says that you're not wearing any underwear, is that true?"

"No. Now drop dead."

"Oh wait," he smirked. "My watch is an hour fast!"

"You wish!" I hissed.

He grinned and leaned in to me.

"Hey baby, I think you just made my two by four into a four by eight."

"Really? Is this in centimeters?"

"That's really cute." He whispered. "You know, you seem like the type of woman I think I could fall madly in bed with."

"I don't think sex would be too fun with your head and balls hurting so much."

He gave me a confused look.

"My balls and head don't hurt…"

"They will now!"

I rammed my knee into his groin. He let me go and doubled over. As he bent over, I punched him in the face. He fell down, wincing in pain. I was so pissed off that kneeled down and just started wailing on him. His face was bloody when I felt somebody pick me off of him.

"Let me go!" I growled and I pushed away. They instantly let me go and I started raining blows on him again. This time I was lifted completely off my feet and carried away. McGillicutty was still on the ground when I was being carried away.

"That's right, you loser!" I yelled as he stumbled to his feet and walked away. "Walk away before I kick your ass again!"

We finally stopped and I was put down. I gasped as I turned to face Randy, who was holding his nose. He already had blood on the front of his shirt, all over his hands and his face.

"Oh my god…..Did I do that?" I asked, motioning to his nose.

He nodded.

"You're elbow hit me square in the nose."

I put my hand over my mouth.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My nose just won't stop bleeding." He chuckled.

I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Randy. I didn't know that was you. Come on."

He gave me a questioning look but followed.

"Get in." I said as we walked out to my car.

He got in and I closed the door for him before walking over to my side and getting it.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I started it up.

"My place. We need to get you cleaned up and wash that shirt. If that blood sits on there too long, it'll stain."

He nodded and I headed to the apartment.

I unlocked the apartment and ushered Randy inside and quickly closed the door.

"Randy? Is that you?" Cody called from somewhere inside the apartment

"Yeah, Codez! It's me."

"Good! Stay there."

Randy looks at me and shrugs.

After a couple of moments, _Old Time Rock N' Roll _by Bob Seger started playing.

"Oh god." I chuckled. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sure enough, Cody slides across the wood floor with her back towards us. What made it even funnier was all she had on was short shorts, bra, and socks. She started dancing around singing the lyrics. I had to keep myself from laughing. Randy was also trying not to laugh as he held his nose.

When she turned around and saw Randy and I, her reaction was priceless. She had black sunglasses, but her jaw dropped.

"Um…Hi Randy…." She said.

I coughed tried to signal what she was wearing.

"Gah!" She exclaimed as she dove into her room.

Randy and I burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you warn me you were bringing company?" She yelled.  
"It wasn't planned." I laughed as I led Randy into the bathroom. As we walked inside, I shut the door behind us.

"Alright, now is your nose still bleeding?" I asked as he sat on the lid of the toilet.

He let go and the blood continued to trickle out.

"Nope."

He went to lean back, but I stopped him.

"No, lean forward. If you lean back the blood get in the windpipe causing a blocked airway, or go into the stomach. Blood may irritate the stomach lining and cause you to puke."

"Well we wouldn't want that." He chuckled.

"No. Now move your hand."

He moved his hand and the blood continued to come out. I gently tipped his head back.

"Well your nose isn't broken." I said. "So let's try this…"

I gently pinched on the just below the bony bridge of his nose.

"I really am sorry, Randy." I said as held his nose.

"It's okay." He smiled. "It was an accident."

After five minutes, I let go.

"Still bleeding?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. I'm all good now. Thank you."

I moved aside so that he could wash his hands and face. After wards I handed him a towel.

"Alright. Whenever you're ready, just give me your shirt so I can wash it." I said as I moved toward the door.

I froze when he stripped off his shirt right then and there.

"Here you go." He smiled as he handed me his shirt.

Thoughts of what Cody had said yesterday started to creep in my mind. I shook my head to clear them away.

"Thanks…."

I quickly opened the door and we both walked out to a now fully clothed Cody.

"Whoa! What did you two do in there?" Cody smirked as I walked out with a shirtless Randy in tow.

I ignored her and headed to the little laundry room and put his shirt inside. After that started, I walked into the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards for what to make for dinner when I turned and almost bumped into Randy.

"Hey. I'm sorry if me taking my shirt off right in front of you was awkward." He apologized.

"No, it's fine." I smiled. "I just didn't expect it. That's all."

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you need help with anything?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"That's okay, Randy. You're our guest. You can keep Cody company." I laughed, motioning to the living room.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he joined Cody in the living room.

After we had all finished eating, we sat on couch talking until Cody suggested we play a game.

"What game?"

She grinned mischievously.

"How about spin the bottle."

I gave her the 'really' look.

"No."

"Seven minutes in heaven! You two go first!" She giggled.

Randy blushed slightly.

"Cody, what are we, in middle school? No."

"Fine." She sighed. "How about Monopoly?"

"Sure."

I knew Cody was just starting with her little comments. I inwardly groaned because I knew how her perverted mind worked. Sadly, she would make very suggestive comments embarrassing both me and Randy. I glanced at the kitchen and remembered the bottle of Tabasco Sauce.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?" I said as stood up, "You guys set up the board, and I'll be right back."

I quickly walked into the kitchen. I poured Cody her some Coke and secretly put several squirts of the hot sauce into it. It was hot enough to make her not talk. I got Randy and myself some water and carried the drinks back.

"Drink up." I smiled and used all my will power to keep from laughing.

Cody took her soda and began to chug it. It only took a few minutes before the hot sauce got to her.

"Whoa! Why hell is my tongue burning?" She screamed and ran to get water.

"What did you do?" Randy chuckled as I burst out laughing.

"I put…hot sauce… in her… drink!" I said, through my laughter.

We both laughed as Cody came back with the front of her shirt was wet.

"You're an ass, Randy." She grumbled as she sat back on the couch.

Randy gave her a questioning look and pointed to himself.

"No. other one."

She glared at me and I grinned.

We played Monopoly for a good couple hours until we called it quits and popped in a movie. We let Cody pick the movie. Bad idea.

Now don't get me wrong, I love the movie 'The Wedding Singer'. But when you think about it, it runs very similar to my situation. Now for those of you who have never seen or heard of 'The Wedding Singer', Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler) is the best wedding singer. He's about to get married but gets left at the alter by his fiancé. He meets and befriends Julia (Drew Barrymore) who is a waitress at the weddings he sings at. She is engaged to be married and Robbie helps her plan her wedding and through it all he starts falling with her and she starts falling for him also. Robbie finds out Glen (Julia's fiancé) cheats on her and everything. But before she is wed, she realizes she doesn't love Glen anymore but loves Robbie! See how similar this is to what's happening in my life?

Randy and I were sitting on the couch with a huge space between us. After Cody put the movie in, she walked over and sat own on the side so she was squished.

"Randy, can you scotch over?"

I slide toward Randy a little.

"A little more. I'm still squished."

I rolled my eyes and slid down a little more. Obviously it wasn't enough because she turned sideways and pushed me with her feet so I was really close to Randy. He gave me a small smile, and I blushed a little. I turned and glared at Cody.

"Cody! Be respectful! You're making me squish Randy!"

"It's okay." He chuckled. He slid over a little so we had at least some space. "There."

As I turned to say something to him, Cody pushed me _again. _Instinctively I put my hand up on his chest so we wouldn't hit heads again. He looked down at my hand and back at me. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish smile. I quickly removed my hand and glared at Cody. She looked at the TV as if she didn't see. We watched the movie and we before it ended I got up and took our now empty cups into the kitchen. After rinsing them off, I put them in the dishwasher and headed to my room to get changed. I closed my door and turned my radio on. I had just finished changing when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said as I threw my clothes in my hamper.

I turned and saw Randy walk in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey. What's up? Where's Cody?"

"She passed out." He chuckled.

He walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I guess all that pushing me, romance, food, and monopoly really tired her out." I laughed.

I sat on my bed next to him and laid back.

We were silent for a while as we listened to the words of the song that was playing.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

We were sitting really close. I hope he couldn't hear my heart. It was beating like crazy.

"Oh by the way, Cody asked me to spend the night so I could help with stuff tomorrow. Maybe bring the small stuff into moving truck." Randy said, breaking the silence. "If that's okay with you that is."

"Sure." I shrugged. "Why not."

There was a little more silence. The song kept playing and it really started to make me think about everything.

"Charity…."

"What?"

He looked down for a moment.

"Can I honestly ask you something?"

"Sure."

He turned to face me and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you ever wonder about us? " He asked softly.

I looked down and didn't say anything.

He scotched a little closer.

"Do you?"

"Sometimes…." I whispered. "Sometimes I also wonder how differently everything would be…"

I met his eyes. Our faces were really close. I felt this strong connection when I looked at him. I tried to fight the urge to kiss him but before I knew it, I pressed my lips against his. He just sat there for a moment before he started to kiss back. He brought his hand up to my face and cupped it. When we finally pulled apart he sat back a little and we just looked at each other. Luckily we had distance between us when Cody walked in.

"Hey, where di—"

She looked from Randy and back to me.

"what did I just walk in on?"

Randy looks away at Cody.

"I was Just in here thanking Charity for dinner and everything."

He glances at me for a moment as he stands up.

"So goodnight. "

He said goodnight to Cody as he walked out the door. Cody looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"What just happened?"

I was asking myself the same exact thing.

* * *

**_Man, you gotta love Cody moments. XD_**

**_What are your thoughts on Cody leaving?_**

**_Do you think she's trying to set up Randy and I?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review!_**


	38. Goodbye Cody

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

_A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to Lunera Eclipse for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter. Thanks Lyca!_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After I woke up, I quietly slipped out my room and into the kitchen for some coffee. I still couldn't believe what I did. I kissed Randy! Why did I do that? I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear somebody walk into the kitchen behind me.

"Hey."

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Randy. I sighed with relief.

"You scared me. I didn't know you were up." I whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you making coffee?"

I nodded as I hit the button.

"Yeah. Did you want some?"

"That'd be great. Thank you."

We stood there in silence as we waited for the coffee until spoke.

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

I looked away from his eyes.

"When I kissed you last night…that was an accident."

"An accident?" He asked.

I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes. I...I was caught in the moment."

"I see…"

He stepped toward me and moved a piece of hair away from my face. He leaned in next to my ear.

"Whether it was the heat of the moment or not, I'm glad it happened…" He whispered.

He stood straight and looked me in the eye.

"I have wake up Cody." I said, flatly. "The mugs are in the cabinet right next to you, the sugar is on the counter and the milk and creamer are in the fridge. Feel free to grab some coffee."

I looked away and walked past him to Cody's room. I opened the door and chuckled. Cody was half way off the bed, her ass crack was showing and her leg kept twitching. It was hilarious. After making my way through the maze of boxes, I sat on her bed.

"Cody." I said as I shook her arm.

No response. I shook her arm again.

"Cody!"

Her arm moved but that's all. I let out a sigh. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey look! Porn!" I exclaimed.

"What? Where?" A half asleep Cody said as she looked around.

"I knew that would work." I chuckled.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"Ass Crack of dawn."

"You got me up at 5?"

"No it's a little after 10. I was talking about your ass hanging out. Pull up your shorts and meet us in the dining room."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. Randy stayed here last night like you asked him to."

"No. I told him to spend the night when I'm not here. So it'll just be you two, if you catch my drift." She grinned. "That way you two can study each other's bodies in private."

"Cody. I'm not going to sleep with Randy. Not get dressed."

"You know you want to…"

"Cody."

"Oh come on! You're Alice and his body is your Wonderland!" She giggled.

"Cody!"

"What?"

"Stop, okay? I'm engaged to Mike. You know that."

"I know…" She frowned. "But I've seen how you and Randy look at each other…. I can see there's something there. I think you like each other more than friends…."

I hesitated. Was she right? Could I like him more? I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"No. We're only friends. That's it. Now get dressed."

"But he's Milk!" She exclaimed as I turned to leave. "He'll do your body good!"

Shaking my head, I chuckled.

"You're a moron! Get dressed."

"But you love me for it!" She called.

"Sadly!" I called back before walking down the hallway.

I went back into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Randy. We sat in silence until Cody walked in.

"Wow. Why is it so quiet in here?"

She grabbed coffee and sat down on the other side of Randy. She looked at both of us.

"So are you two going to have mad passionate sex when I leave?"

Randy almost choked on his coffee and I shot her a glare.

"Well? Are you? I hope so!"

I gave her the 'really' look and Randy just looked down as his coffee and smirked.

"Cody, shut up and drink your coffee."

"Like really hot steamy sex!" She continued. "Like with moaning, groaning and moaning each other's names and…"

Randy and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Cody, please shut up."

She continued with even imitating the noises. Both Randy and I were blushing but she just kept going!

"Cody! Shut up or I'll kill you, and make it look like an accident." I threatened.

"Oh my god! You're into necrophilia too?"

I mocked hit my head on the table.

"Cody! " Randy chuckled. "I think that's enough."

"Fine. So are you? Oh and are you going to be really loud? Or are you going to be kissing the whole time you're doing it?"

"Okay! I'm going to start getting the boxes ready to bring to the truck!" I said grabbing my mug. I stood up and took my cup into the kitchen. God, she really knew how to make things awkward!

I could still hear her rambling on about to when I was joined by Randy. He shook his head laughing.

"Wow. That's just plain wrong."

"You're telling me!" I said as I finished off my coffee. We put our mugs in the sink and just stood there in silence.

"Are you having sex in the kitchen? Randy! Do you have her on the counter?"

Randy and I started to blush even more. After putting up with a good 10 more minutes of that, she finished her coffee and we started loading up her truck. We worked all day taking breaks here and there until she was finally all packed up. Now was the time I was dreading.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Well, Randy, it's been a blast." She said. I gave her a hug. I felt like crying but didn't.

"Yeah it has." I whispered. "It's been hell of a journey for us, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." She nodded. After we said our goodbyes, she drove off and I headed back up to the apartment. I walked in with Randy in tow and flopped down on the couch. He shut the door and lay on the floor next to the couch and looked up at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled, which was muffled by the couch.

"How about I take you to dinner to cheer you up? Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere." I replied, burying my face in the cushion.

"Alright." He sighed. "Pizza it is."

I chuckled as I turned to look at him. He smiles and grabs my hand before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"By the way, I was meaning to ask. Did you like the flowers?"

Shit! I had totally forgotten to thank him!

"Yes! Thank you. They're beautiful. I love the colors you chose." I smiled.

"You know, I pick those colors for a certain reason." He said as he traced comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Yellow roses symbolize friendship and red symbolizes love. Yellow roses with red tips, like the ones I gave you, symbolize falling in love."

As he said this I could literally feel my heart melting. I sighed and grabbed the cordless on the end table.

"Here." I said handing it to him.

He took it and called for pizza. For the rest of the night we ate pizza and watched movies.

**1 AM**

I couldn't sleep. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and quietly slipped out of my room. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to Cody's room. It was just as empty as I felt. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I sat in the middle of the vacant room. Why did she have to leave? After all this time, why now?

My bottom lip quivered as I thought about all the memories from the years past. They played like home movies in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep myself from crying. It didn't work and the tears started spilling down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands and just wept.

I felt a strong arm wrap around me. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder as he rubbed my back comfortingly with his good arm.

"I can't believe she left." I sniffed.

"I know." He whispered. "Just let it out. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a while when I had finally calmed down, we sat together in the corner in the dark and swapped legacy stories. He told me the full story about Cody Rhodes asking Ted to play action figures backstage and I told him about the milk incident in high school.

"There was this girl, who was an anime freak, named Pinky…"

"Pinky?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. She had this very unhealthy obsession with pink. But she asked me what I was into. I told her how I'm a huge pro wrestling fan…"

"Let me guess. She said something bad about wrestling?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "She said it was gay. I was pissed since I didn't say anything about her anime since I hate anime and I had this milk carton in my hand. When she made the comment, I squeezed the milk and it exploded! I got milk all over me. It was insane."

"What did your Ted and Cody do?"

"Ted was just like 'Wow Randy.' And Cody was just shocked and slowly moved the carton away from me."

"I would to." Randy chuckled.

I lightly elbowed him in the chest since I was sitting right in front of him. He hugged me closer.

"I think I should probably get you back to bed." He whispered.

"Okay."

We both got back up and he walked me to my room and waited until I got resettled.

"Randy?" I said as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind staying in here with me? I don't feel like being alone."

"Yeah, of course."

He walked back over to the bed and lay on the other side of the bed.

"You know, Cody may have been a pain in the ass but I miss her."

He gently grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know. But everything will okay."

"Thanks Randy." I smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

_**LOL You gotta love Cody's weird comments XD**_

_**Let me know what you think! **_

_**Please don't forget to review! ^^**_


	39. Choose one!

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

_A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to Lunera Eclipse and Miss-RKO for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter. Thanks Ladies!_

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Next Morning -Randy POV**

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I was woken up by the sound of the phone going off. Without opening my eyes, I reached out to the table next to the bed. I felt around and finally grabbed it.

"Hello?" I muttered, half asleep.

"….Randy?"

My eyes snapped open when I heard Mike's voice and I slammed the receiver down, hanging up on him.

"Who was that?"

I looked down and saw Charity was cuddled up to me. Her hand and head were resting on my chest.

"That was…"

The phone started ringing again.

"Who?"

"That was Mike. "

**Charity POV**

My eyes shot open as he said Mike. I saw I was cuddled up to him and quickly got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Charity?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Babe, who's with you?" He asked. "Is Randy there?"

I could hear the anger laced in his tone. I looked at Randy.

"No…Why?"

"Then who answered and hung up?"

"I did. You woke me up and I accidently hung up. Sorry."

I heard him sigh with relief.

"Good. So how have you been?"

"I've been better." I answered honestly.

"Why is that?"

"Well for starters, Cody is gone. She left last night."

"I'm sorry. But it's not that bad is it? I mean she was a pain in the ass…."

My jaw dropped.

"Yeah….I'll call you back later. I have to go."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later then. Love you."

"Yeah…love you too. Bye."

I hung up and tossed the phone on the bed in disgust.

"What happened?"

I opened my mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

Randy gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. I got up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing my landlord, Tim, I opened the door.

"Hey Tim. What's up?"

"Hey I, I just wanted to tell you that you'll be getting a new neighbor right next door. So if you hear noises, please don't worry about it. It's just the new tenant moving in." He smiled. "He said he wanted to meet his neighbor, so he should be around in a few min—"

"No need Tim." A familiar voice said. "I'm here."

"Oh good! Charity, this is your new neighbor, Joe Hennig." Tim introduced.

McGillicutty smirked as he held out his hand.

"It's great to meet you, Charity."

I was awestruck. Now not only was he my pro, but he's my new neighbor!

I faked a smile as I shook his hand.

"It's good to meet you too, _Joe._"

Tim looked at us and smiled.

"Okay, now that you've met each other, I'll let you two talk or whatever." He said before walking off.

As soon as Tim left, McCreeper turned to face me and smirked.

"Hey baby. Miss me?"

Randy started to move toward the door, but I signaled behind the door for him to wait.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Can I come in?" He asked stepping forward.

"No." I said pushing him back into the hallway.

"Is that any way to treat your neighbor?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to meet my new neighbor?" He grinned.

"Quit the bullshit! Morrison sent you here, didn't he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

"I moved here because it was a nice place. That's all."

"I doubt that." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I have to go…"

"Good."

"Well your hostility is just fine, but your hospitality needs a little work." He sneered.

I glared at him and slammed my door. As soon as I turned, the worry started to settle in.

"Fuck!"

Randy walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"McGillicutty. That's what happened!"

He gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that McCreeper is my new neighbor!"

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah. You should leave right now. Before he finds out you're here."

"I'm not gonna leave." He whispered as he pulled me into an embrace.

"Randy, if he sees you anywhere near me he'll tell Morrison who will tell Mike. Mike already doesn't like you being around me as it is."

Pulling away, he looked at me.

"He told you that?"

"No, but I can hear the anger in his tone when he mentions you. Ever since I told him about you kissing me that first night when you told me how you felt, he's been acting strange."

"Listen; Neither Morrison nor McGillicutty can stop me from seeing you. "

"Randy, I'm just worried that if Mike finds out about you being here, he'll hurt you even more than you are right now. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Especially if it was because of me."

He smiled and pulled me back into a hug.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He whispered. "Don't worry."

I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I already lost Cody. I don't want to lose you too." I muttered.

"You won't. Trust me."

After we separated, I walked off into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I opened the fridge.

"Yeah kinda." Randy replied as he walked over to me.

I looked into the fridge. It was empty except a gallon of milk with about ¼ of milk left.

"Wow, when she knew she was leaving, she couldn't even go food shopping….selfish bitch." I muttered to myself.

"That's okay. We'll just go food shopping and come back." Randy reassured me.

"Yeah, on second thought I'm not really hungry…"

I shut the fridge door and started to walk out the kitchen when Randy put out his good arm and stopped me.

"No." He laughed. "You need to get out of this apartment. You have to leave Monday anyways. So get dressed. We're going food shopping."

"Do I have to?" I whined. "I can phone for pizza again."

"I will pick you up and bring you to your bedroom."

"How? You have a hurt arm."

"I can pick you up with one arm you know." He smirked.

"Fine." I sighed. "Be right back."

I walked back into my room and changed and we left. We had barely made it to the door of the supermarket when we were mobbed by Randy Orton fans!

Randy shot me an apologetic glance and started signing autographs. A few people who noticed me from NXT came up to me asking questions and for an autograph. We talked for a little and a couple people told me how they were rooting for me to win NXT. I was flattered. I thanked them when Randy started getting mobbed by questions and pictures. People were taking pictures and asking questions like crazy!

"Randy! Are you and Charity dating?" One person asked.

"No, we're not."

"Are you two involved at all? Is there a romance going on?"

"Charity, are you dating somebody? Are you seeing Randy?"

"No, we aren't in a romantic relationship. We are simply good friends. Please excuse us, we have stuff to do." Randy said.

They started asking more questions as Randy led me away into the supermarket. We talked and joked around while we shopped. After we checked out, we quickly loaded the car and went back to the apartment.

**Mike POV**

We had just taken a break from signing autographs when John walked over.

"Hey Mike. You gotta see this."

"Hey John. What's up?"

He handed me his IPhone and scrolled down. My jaw dropped. It was an article from wrestlescoop, with pictures of Charity and Randy together at the supermarket! I read caption that said they were secretly dating and how they were very close. My blood started to boil.

"So Mike, do you still think they're just friends?"

**Tuesday- Charity POV**

I had just made it through the V.I.P entrance when I was met by Mike.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

My smiled faded and I followed him away from the others.

"What the hell were you doing with Randy at the supermarket? You told me he wasn't with you!"

"He wasn't. I ran out of food at my place and went to go food shopping and bumped into him there. We got mobbed by fans that wanted autographs, pictures and asked a lot of questions. That's where the pictures came from." I explained calmly.

"Then why did it say somebody told them you two were dating?" He shot back.

"Really Mike? You believe what a gossip site says? I'm engaged to you, remember? When they asked us, we said we were just friends. That's it."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Babe. It's just been a long week." He said looking at me.

He pulled me into an embrace. He pulled away and smiled.

"I just love you so much."

I saw his eyes narrow a little as he looked past me and he pressed a kiss to my lips. He leaned against the wall and pulled me to him and kissed me aggressively.

"Mike!" I said, as I pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?"

He pulled me close once again.

"Nothing, Babe. I just missed you."

He looked past me again and kissed me even more aggressive.

"What the hell is with you?" I asked pushing him away again.

I looked behind me and saw Randy look at Mike and walk off shaking his head. I turned to Mike.

"I see what's going on." I mutter, disgusted.

I start to walk off when Mike grabs my arm.

"Wait. Are you going after him?" He asked angrily.

I pulled my arm away.

"If you don't remember, I do have a show to do. I have to go get ready."

I walked off indignantly when I bumped into Morrison.

"Oh, hey Charity." He smiled.

"Don't 'Hey Charity' me, John." I snapped.

"Wow. Touchy. But I'd watch what you say and how to act towards me." He smirked.

"Why?"

He pulled an envelope out of his jeans pockets and held it up.

"What the hell is that?"

"This," he smiled. "Is a little thing that could make Mike break off the engagement. This is what you would call, blackmail. And if you don't do what I say, I _will _give this to Mike."

I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"After your match, I want you to announce that you quit NXT."

"What? No!"

"Do it or I'll show Mike these pictures."

"Fuck you."

I turned on my heel and headed to the locker room. I got changed and waited with the others by the monitor.

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh episode of NXT: Battle of the Sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. Last week, was the imitations challenge. Each rookie drew the name of a pro of the same sex to imitate their look and entrance. The winner of that challenge was Zayne as Edge. So along with immunity, Zayne gets to choose his partner for tonight to face off in a tag team match against the other two rookies. Now without further ado, let's bring Zayne out and see who he's picked as his partner!"**_

Taking his cue, Zayne walked out to a chorus of boos.

"_**Now Zayne. Since you were the winner of the challenge last week, who do you choose to be your partner?"**_

Zayne smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well Matt, being as good as I am, there weren't many people who could compare to me. But this man, my partner, is none other than the Shaman of Sexy himself, John Morrison!"

As Zayne announced his partner my jaw dropped. Morrison smirked as he walked past through the curtain when his music hit. Zayne and Morrison made their way to the ring.

"And their opponents, Nia Sparks and Charity Cage!"

We walked out to a huge pop and made our way down the ramp. I never took my eyes off Morrison. He and Zayne whispered something to each other as we got into the ring.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to?" Nia asked as we got on the apron.

"You can."

She nodded and stepped inside while I stood in our corner.

**Josh Matthews:**_ In this match, we have Nia Sparks teaming up with Charity Cage to take on the duo of Zayne and John Morrison in a Tag Team Match._

**Michael Cole:** _Ring the bell! Let's get this thing started!_

Zayne starts off by mocking Nia. Nia lays him out with a couple kicks and tags me in. I lock Zayne's arm behind his back and then sends him shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Zayne is on the mat and I have a brief arm hold before he breaks out and hits a couple of kicks. I'm sent into the ropes and catch Zayne with a tilt-a-whirl head scissors and dropkick. Zayne is able to get up and tag in Morrison.

I kick Morrison's feet out from under him and hit a standing moonsault. Nia gets the tag and locks onto Morrison's arm. Nia hits a very nice arm bar and has Morrison held up in the middle of the ring. Morrison is able to break free with a European uppercut and goes for a spinning heel kick, but Nia dodges and sends Morrison out of the ring with a dropkick. Nia heads to the top rope, but Zayne creates a distraction which allows Morrison to knock Nia of the turnbuckle.

Zayne has Nia held in the ring with a side headlock. The crowd gets behind Nia and Nia breaks the hold. Zayne keeps her from making the tag which Nia turns into a sunset flip roll-up, but Zayne kicks out. Zayne sends Nia to the corner and hits a clothesline. Zayne brings Nia to the corner and tags in Morrison. John hits plenty of kicks and punches as well as a very stiff knee to the jaw. Nia tries to use some chops to break out, but Morrison locks in a sleeper hold which he transfers into an arm bar. Nia hits a schoolboy roll-up out of nowhere, but Morrison kicks out. Nia tags me in!

I head to the top rope and hit a huge cross body on Morrison followed by a ridiculously cool looking monkey flip. Zayne tries to run in for the save but I hit a spinning heel kick which sends him out of the ring. Morrison tries to sneak in a drive-by, but I counter and try for a moonsault from the top rope. Morrison dodges and springboards off the second rope with a kick that silences me.

He hooks my leg and goes for the pin. ONE! TWO! I kick out right before three. Frustrated, Morrison gets up and tags Zayne back in. Zayne tries to grab my legs but I kick him and quickly tag in Nia.

Zayne got the early advantage on the smaller Nia trying to impose his strength on her before she fired back with a slap. Zayne took exception and laid in a series of forearms but missed a clothesline and ate a couple of arm drags and a neck breaker for a one count.

I tagged in , then Nia and I hit a fun little dropkick before Zayne fought me off and tagged in the Shaman of Sexy. I cut him off and hit a standing moonsault before hitting a chop and tagging Nia back into the match. Nia almost got the cover on a sunset flip before yanking away on the arm of Morrison.

I tagged back in and grabbed another arm bar and dropped some knees into the elbow before moving into a hammer lock. Morrison hit a stingy back elbow and followed me to the corner where he flat backed me with a European uppercut. Morrison missed a follow up in the corner and got arm dragged again.

Nia tagged back in and the two of us hit a nice double suplex for a one and a half count. Nia went right back to the arm and tagged me right back in. I came bounding into the ring with a kick but was yanked into the corner and ate some buckles. Morrison tried another charge and slammed into the ring post.

The heels are now in control and I fights off Morrison and here comes Nia. Nia nailed Zayne with a spinning heel kick and ascended the ropes, but got ripped off by Zayne. He didn't waste much time getting Morrison back into the match and the Guru of Greatness began stomping away at the back of Nia.

Zayne tagged in and hit some sort of springboard thing off Nia's back and snapped her head off the middle rope. Zayne slapped on a rear chin lock and it's REST HOLD~! Time.

The crowd rallied Nia who tossed Zayne off but got clocked with a clothesline in return. Morrison tagged in and he and Zayne hit a crazy looking face buster for a two count. Morrison beat Nia down in the corner and tagged Zayne back in. Zayne went for a cover but only got a two count.

Nia fought back and back body dropped Zayne but just couldn't get to me. Morrison came in and went for a back suplex, but Nia wiggled out and made the tag. I came in a house of fire and dispatched Zayne before hitting a hellacious axe kick. I hit a sick monkey flip that flipped Morrison like 90 times for a two count. Nia dispatched Zayne and then it's Morrison and I one on one. I missed the moonsault and Morrison almost got the roll up but Nia caught him.

Zayne tossed Nia aside and hung me up. I bobbled back to the middle of the ring and got nailed with the corkscrew neck breaker and that's all she wrote.

Morrison was about to go for the pin when out of nowhere Jake runs in! He gets in the ring and just starts kicking the shit out of me. I have my arms protecting my head. The ref tries to stop him but he keeps going. I hear the crowd start going crazy then see Erik slide in and start beating on Jake. They battle it out as Morrison goes for the pin. ONE! TWO! THREE! Morrison and Zayne are named the victors and celebrate in the ring. We all watch as Erik spears Jake out of the ring! Security breaks them up and they still shout at each other. Then we hear the sound that signals the Raw GM.

"May I have your attention, please?" Michael Cole says, picking up a microphone. "I have received an email from the anonymous RAW General Manager."

The crowd boos as he stands up and walks over to the podium. He lifts up the lid of the laptop and leans forward.

"And I quote…Erik and Jake. You two have a lot of anger built up. Now although this is not Monday night RAW, I think everyone here tonight would love to see you both in one more match."

The crowd went crazy and Cole continued.

"Now I'm not going to put you in just any match. Tonight Erik, you will be going one on one with Jake in NXT: Battle of the Sexes' very first Tables match. If I can ask the people in the ring right now to leave, we'll get this match started. Let's bring out the tables!"

We all left the ring and headed back up the ramp to watch from the monitors. The crew members brought out the tables as we went to commercial.

"Hey! Great job out there you two." Zayne smiled as we got to the back.

"Thanks! You too!" Nia beamed.

Morrison walked over to me smirking.

"Remember. Drop the competition or I give Mike the photos." He whispered.

"Go to hell, John." I shot back before turning my attention back to the monitor. We came back and Tony Chimel announced Jake and Erik and the match before the bell rang to start the match.

The two locked up as Erik pushed Jake to the corner. Jake hit some knees and some right hands before hitting some big chops. Jake whipped Erik off the ropes and hit a forearm takedown. Erik fought his way back to his feet landing some clubbing blows before working Jake over in the corner.

Jake fought his way out and landed some more chops before landing some knees to the back, knocking Erik from the ring. Jake tossed Erik back in the ring after hitting some more rights and hit a snap suplex. He threw Erik into the corner and landed some more chops. He whipped Erik into the corner, but it was reversed and Jake smashed off the buckles to his back. Erik went outside the ring and retrieved a table. Jake recuperated though and came through the ropes and hit Erik with a suicide dive .

Erik climbed back in the ring and Jake on his back. Erik hit some stomps amidst some cheers. He slapped Jake's head before hitting some punches and forearms. Jake quickly grabbed Erik's legs and began pummeling him on his back. Erik reversed and did the same before going off to the corner to regroup.

Erik shot Jake into the ropes but missed a double legged drop kick. Jake went for the sharpshooter, but it was blocked. Erik whipped Jake into the corner and hit a running spear as a follow up. Erik then climbed back to the outside and went to get the table he left outside. He put the table on the apron but got nailed with a baseball slide drop kick from Jake, propelling him to the ramp.

Jake then set the table up on the outside as Erik regrouped and crawled back in the ring. Jake didn't finish the setting up the table and went to go get Erik. He hung him up on the bottom rope pulling at him. Jake finished setting up the table and went for a big German suplex onto the table from the apron. Erik hit some elbows to fight out of it and picked up Jake to body slam him through the table.

Jake countered but almost got caught with a suplex through the table outside. Jake eventually countered and hit a suplex of his own into the ring. Jake worked Erik back to the apron and went for a spear to the outside but got caught. Erik ascended the ropes but was nailed by Jake before he could get to the top. Jake hit another baseball slide drop kick and knocked Erik to the outside.

Jake came out of the ring again set up another table this time, inside the ring. He went to retrieve Erik, landing some stomps before going to the top rope and attempting a super-plex. He hit the move, but Nia ran out and moved the table out of the way just in time. Jake hit his three German suplexes. Jake moved the table closer to the exhausted Erik and hit another German suplex. He set Erik up on the table hitting a flurry of head-butts. He signaled for the flying head-butt and went to the top rope. Nia shoved Jake off the rope. I ran out to help out.

Nia and I went right after Jake, but he fought us off. With the distraction, Erik was able hit a big boot to finish off the fallen Jake. Erik collected the battered Jake and power-bombed him straight through the table and the win.

As Erik was named winner, Nia and I climbed into the ring to congratulate him. The crowd went crazy. Jake laid motionless in the middle of the ring as Josh put over the passion of NXT. We went to commercial and the three of us headed backstage. Not long afterwards, we were slowly joined by Jake.

"Hey Erik. Great job out there." Jake said as he shook Erik's hand.

"Yeah, man. You too."

"You both tore it up out there!" I beamed. "I didn't expect you both to come back."

"Neither did we." Jake chuckled. "But we came here to cheer you both on and got told to run out before your match ended."

We all talked for a while to catch up before we were called back out for eliminations.

"Good luck to all of you. " Erik said as we walked to the curtain.

We thanked him and waited for Striker.

"_**Alright welcome back. It's been an exciting night! We've had a tag team match and tables match. Now it is elimination time. Our Pros have already cast their votes. But right now let's have our rookies come back out."**_

Taking our cue, we walk out and stand in front of the ring.

"_**Now rookies, the WWE Universe and the WWE Pros have already casted their votes. Let's see how you do!"**_

We all turn our attention to the TitanTron.

"_**Ranking first is…. Zayne!"**_

The pros clap as he gets a chorus of boos.

"_**Ranking second is… Charity Cage!"**_

I get a nice little pop and I smile.

"_**Ranking third is… Nia Sparks!"**_

She got a good reaction and she waved to the crowd.

"_**Nia, you are the lowest ranked.**__**You are eliminated from NXT. What are your last words?"**_

He hands Nia the microphone and she thanks him.

"First of all, I'd like to thank the WWE Universe. Thank you all so much for voting and supporting me this whole time. I've had such a great time performing in front of all of you. I'm going to work really hard to make it to the WWE and make all of my fans proud. Thank you everybody!"

She handed the microphone back to Striker and acknowledged the crowd once more before heading backstage. Even after she left, you could hear the "NIA! NIA! NIA!" chants.

_**"And then there were two! **__**Now everyone please don't forget to vote for which rookie you think is the NXT next breakout star. Next week will be another rookie challenge. But until then, Goodnight Everybody!"**_

The NXT theme plays as we all walk backstage. I hug Nia and so does everyone else. The three of us head back to the locker rooms. We got changed and were talking as we made our way to the V.I.P parking lot when I was yanked back.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed when I was turned to face a furious looking Mike.

"That's what I'm wondering too." He said, crossing his arms.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Really?"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You tell me!" He replied shoving pictures at me.

I grabbed them and looked at them. They were pictures of McGillicutty kissing me, but how they were angled; it looked like I was kissing him.

"Where did you get these? Did Morrison give them to you?"

"It doesn't matter where I got them!" He yelled. "I just want an explanation! You're my fiancé, Charity! "

"Mike! Obviously you don't get what's happening. Morrison has been setting me up. Layla set you up, and Morrison is setting me up. He's been sending McGillicutty to push himself on me and it's disgusting. In every one of these pictures, McGillicutty is forcing himself on me and kissing ME! Not the other way around!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Randy cautiously walking over.

"God! First Randy, now McGillicutty? You really do get around don't you? You're like a…a..."

"Like a what Mike?"

"A…a slut!" He exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. I tried my best to hold the tears in.

"I see. Well I'm going to go now."

He quickly realized what he said and his demeanor changed.

"Babe, I'm so—"

"Save it, Mike." I said holding up my hand. I walked away as the tears started to run down my cheeks.

* * *

**Mike POV**

I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't believe I just called her that. But she's kissing other guys behind my back!

"What the hell is your problem?" A furious Randy yelled as he walked up.

"Stay the hell out of this Randy."

"No!" He yelled as he turned around to leave.

"What are you going to do no,w Romeo? Go after her?"

"Well somebody has to. " Randy shot back. "Especially since you won't."

Before I could say anything, he walked off in the direction Charity left. I waited a few moments before finally storming off after him.

* * *

**Randy POV**

I had no idea where she went but I knew she needed somebody. I headed down hallway after hallway with no sign of her. I headed outside and sure enough there she was sitting down next to the brick wall crying. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey." I said softly. "Are you okay?"

She wiped some tears away and sniffed.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? He had no right calling you that."

"No, it's okay. He's just upset over something really stupid. I'll just talk to him later when he's calmed down."

I was about to say something when Mike walked out and spotted us.

Charity got up and so did I.

"You!" He said point to me. "Get away from MY fiancé."

I glanced at her and she nodded.

"Charity, I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"This whole thing! You need to pick right now."

"Pick what?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Pick who you want to be with. Me or Him!" He spat pointing to me.

* * *

**Charity POV**

I looked at them.

"What?"

"Who do you want to be with? Me or Randy. Pick one."

That was it. I snapped. I started laughing and Randy and Mike looked at each other.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked.

"This! You want my answer? Okay then. Fuck you…"I pointed to Mike then Randy. "And fuck you!"

They both gave me a questioning look.

"I can't take any more stress! I don't need this! I have a competition I need to win, my fiancé is never around, and I already lost Ted then Cody. Too much shit is happening in a short time. So if you want me to choose, come back to the next show and I'll let you know. Until then, both of you can fuck off! Don't call or talk to me period for a week! I need time to think! So for now, fuck both of you, I'll see you next week when I make my decision."

Before they could say anything, I walked off to join the other rookies. I found them standing waiting for me.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Jake asked as I walked up.

"I had to deal with shit. Are we going out to eat dinner and go drink?"

"Yep." Erik replied.

"Good! I want to get fucking wasted."

Jake and Erik chuckled and we headed out to the parking lot. Time for fun.

* * *

**_Woo! Was that chapter insane or what? _**

**_What do you think of my new neighbor?_**

**_Do you think Mike is overacting about everything?_**

**_I changed my style of how I write matches. What do you think? do you like this style better? Or do you prefer the commentators telling what's going on?_**

**_What did you think of the matches? Do you have a favorite?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review!_**

**_Also, I posted a poll on who charity should pick on my prof. please check it out and vote._**

**_Are you Team Mike or Team Randy?_**


	40. Disappearing act

**A huge thanks to Blair6661, luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Ashleyh13 and Wades Wife. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

After dinner, we headed to this little bar called 'Sundance.' As we walked inside, Jake headed over to the bar to order the drinks while the rest of us found a booth. Nia and Zayne sat together on one side as Erik and I sat on the other.

"I can't believe it's down to you and Zayne!" Nia beamed as Jake came back with the drinks. He set them on the table in front of us and slid in next to Zayne.

"I know! I can't wait until next week's challenge." Zayne returned as he smiled at me.

I gave him a small smile and sipped my beer. The rest of them continued talking about the show and guessed what the next challenge was going to be.

"What do you think, Charity?" Erik asked turning to me. I looked up from the table in front of me. I didn't even notice I spaced out.

"What do you think the final challenge is going to be?"

"Oh. I have no idea." I shrugged. I looked back down at my beer as they all continued talking. I felt Nia's gaze on me.

"Hey." She said softly as she tapped my foot under the table. I looked up. "Are you okay? You're really quiet."

"I'm fine." I lied, faking a smile. "I'm just tired from the show."

She looked unconvinced. Pursing her lips she turned to the guys. "Excuse me guys. Would you all slide out for a moment? Charity and I need to use the restroom."

I gave her a questioning look as the guys slid out. She motioned for me to follow and I did. We walked into the bathroom and she turned to me.

"Okay, spill." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What happened after the show tonight? And don't lie and say nothing because I know something did and it's bothering you."

I remained silent as I looked at the floor. I wasn't sure if I should tell her. It's not that I didn't trust her because I do. I just wasn't sure if I wanted anyone to know about everything.

"Well? Come on, Sis. I'm here for you." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on? Is it Mike? The show?"

"It's a long story." I sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"We have time." Nia smiled. "Besides, I'm sure as long as there's beer, we'll be here for a while."

We both laughed and I nodded. I told her everything from Randy telling me he loves me up to me telling them to fuck off. As I finished, she was silent for a few moments.

"Wow." She finally said. "That is…I don't know how to describe it." She bit her lip and looked at me. "So who are you gonna pick?"

"I don't want to choose between them." I frowned, shaking my head. "I care a lot about both of them."

"Well sis, I'll say after this, go home, do the house shows and just don't talk to them for a while." She suggested. "Maybe Mike will forget about the choosing between them?" I smiled at her suggestion.

"Thanks, Sis." I pulled her into a hug before we left to join the guys.

* * *

**Thursday- Randy POV**

_Hey! You've reached Charity. I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!_

I sighed as I tossed my phone on the bed. That was probably the 6th time I've called her in the past hour. Where is she? Is she okay? I hadn't seen nor heard from her since she told Mike and I to fuck off. I could just feel the anger bubbling up. How could Mike do that? He just _had _to blow up and overreact. He had to pressure her to the point that she'd snap and disappear. He had no right to blow up at her and say everything he did. I took a deep breath to calm down and picked my phone up again and tried again.

* * *

**Charity POV**

After the house show, I shower and changed before loading my gear bag in my car. Normally I would either go home or out for drinks with the others but tonight, I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone.

After I told both Mike and Randy to fuck off, I could feel as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Maybe I just needed to disappear for a while to think. But the question is where should I go? I already had my stuff packed and in my car, so from the show I headed straight to the airport.

I looked up to the board as I waited in line for a ticket. There were about three different flights to Denver and two to Sioux Falls. When it was my turn, I stepped up to the desk.

"Hi. How can I help you?" the elderly woman asked me. I looked up at the board behind her once more before replying.

"Hi. May I have one ticket to Sioux Falls please?"

She typed something into the computer and looked back up at me. "One way or round trip?"

_One way. I don't want to come back….._

"Round trip please." I smiled back.

She nodded and printed out my ticket. Time to revisit my past…..

**4 hours later…**

I finally pulled up to the motel in my rental car. I turned off the ignition and just sat there for a moment. As I looked around, the memories started to rush back. It was as though I never left. I got out of the car and walked into the office.

Inside it was hazy looking and reeked with the stench of cigarettes and cheap perfume. It was all I could do but gag. The once white wallpaper was yellowed and peeling off the wall. I walked up to the desk where a sleepy looking old man sat.

"Excuse me?" I said as the man just sat there. He looked at me and I continued. "May I have a room please?"

"How many people?"

"Just me." I smiled.

He nodded and slowly turned around and grabbed a key. After paying and everything I thanked him and put my things in my room. I had just set down my suitcase down when my stomach started growling. I left my room and headed down to the nearest Hy-Vee. For those of you who don't know what Hy-Vee is, it's a huge grocery store with its own gourmet restaurant. I walked inside and walk directly over to the restaurant. I went down the line picking up food and paid for it before sitting down in the large dining area.

"…Charity?"

I looked up at the sound of my name. A tall, attractive man with short brown hair and blue eyes looked at me. "Hi! Wow I didn't expect to see you again."

I remained silent and he continued.

"It's me! Josh Phernetton from the trailer park. Don't you remember me? I used to live next to Hayward? I fixed bikes and had a huge crush on you?"

I stared at him for a few moments before I finally recognized him.

"Wow. Josh? It's been a long time…."

"15 years." He nodded. He motioned to the seat next to me. "May I?"

I nodded and he sat down. He smiled as he looked at me. To be honest it was kind of awkward.

"Um….Are you okay?" I asked as he continued to stare. He let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"I'm fine. So what's all happened since the last time we saw each other?"

"A lot." I laughed. He smiled and laughed as well.

"Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I got time. Shoot."

I started with right after I left and all through my wrestling career so far. I told him about Ted and Cody and about Mike and Randy. He had the perfect reaction to everything. I finally finished up with why I'm back in town.

"Wow." He sighed. "So let me get this straight. You're engaged to Mike, but you're best friend Randy has feelings for you and you might have feelings for him too. And Mike is making you choose?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Wow….that's quite a story. But now as much as I regret it, I have to get going to work. It was great seeing you again!"

"Yeah! You two!"

After he left, I finished my food and left back to the motel.

* * *

**Mike POV**

I rebuttoned my shirt as I sat on the edge of the bed. Two hands slid over my shoulders and down my chest causing me to smirk.

"You were so good." She purred in my ear. "It's like you get better every time!"

"Thank you. You weren't bad yourself."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close before pressing my lips against hers.

"So does she know?" She asked as we pulled away.

"Who?"

"Your fiancé."

"Charity? Of course not." I smiled.

Her lips turned into a pout. "Why not? It's been three months that we've been seeing each other! Why won't you tell her?"

I looked away from the half-naked french-canadian beauty in my bed.

"Because, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." I relied softly.

I moved over to her and kissed her again.

"But enough about her. Where were we?" I smirked.

* * *

**_Damn... _**

**_so let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my prof! _**

**_Thankz!_**


	41. Dennis, remember me?

**A huge thanks to**** luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Ashleyh13 and Rockstar. Thanks everyone! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Friday Night Smackdown- Randy POV**

I stood outside the locker room door as I tried to build up the confidence to talk to him. I took a deep breath before finally pushing the door open. Adam and Jay both turned to look at me as I entered.

"Hey Randy." Adam greeted. "What brings you here to Smackdown?"

"Adam, I need to talk to you about something…"

Adam and Jay looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay. What is it?" Adam asked motioning for me to sit down on the couch. I declined and stayed as close to the door as possible in case I need to make a quick exit.

"It's….it's about Charity."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"As far as I know, she's fine. But then again I haven't heard from her since Tuesday after NXT." I replied. "Not since she told both Mike and I to fuck off."

Jay an Adam looked at each other then back at me.

"Why did she tell you guys to fuck off? Mike is her fiancé and you're her best friend. What's going on? Why would she say that to you?"

"If you want to know the story, you'd better sit down."

They sat down and I told them all about how my feelings toward her started to change back when I saw her all dressed up for her 7th year anniversary with Mike.

"She looked so beautiful. I found myself a little jealous that she was all dressed up for Mike and not me…" I confessed.

I continued to tell them about when I told her how I felt and when I kissed her and everything that's happened between us up to Tuesday night when she walked off.

"Randy….you know you're playing with fire." Jay started. "Charity is already taken. You know she's engaged to Mike. Yeah he had no right calling her a slut, but every relationship has problems. They'll work it out."

"I know! I know I am. But that one night when she kissed me, I felt something. Something strong enough to make me risk being around her when I shouldn't."

"Randy, you're an idiot!" Adam fumed as he got up and walked over to me. "Even if she did have any feelings for you, nothing should or can happen between you two! She's engaged! This is becoming exactly what I feared it would."

"Adam, don't say it." I pleaded.

"It's just like the Amy incident. Randy, you're in the position that I was in. Amy was with Matt, and I was just the best friend. But I started hanging out and talking to Amy more and more and I started to see her as something more."

"I know!"

"Our feelings for each other grew more and more and finally she cheated on Matt with me. After he found out, yeah, I got the girl but I lost one of my best friends. Amy and I were together for a while but things were so awkward that we split up and Amy left the company."

"I know…. But right now I'm just worried about her. I just want to know if she's okay."

Sighing, he looked at me.

"You really do care about her, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then you know what you have to do." Jay interjected. He smiled at me. "You have to find her. If you really do care about her, go find her."

I smiled and looked at Adam.

"Jay is right. If you care about her as much as you say, I'd say go find her. That's the only way you'll find out if she's okay."

I nodded and pushed the locker room door open.

"Thanks you guys. I'll be right back. I'm going to get a water from catering."

I slipped out and started heading down the hallway towards the catering area when I heard somebody giggling then Mike's voice. I stopped in my tracks and walked over where the sound was coming from. I turned the corner and my jaw dropped. Maryse was sitting on one of the many equipment boxes that were scattered around the arena. But what really caught my attention was how Mike had his hands all over her and was kissing her! I thought about Charity and my blood started to boil.

"You asshole!" I shouted.

Startled, the couple turned to look at me. For a brief moment I saw the fear in his eyes which quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing? You're engaged to Charity!"

Mike stepped away from Maryse and started toward me.

"Well what Charity doesn't know, won't hurt her. Right?"

"Bullshit! What she doesn't know, will hurt her in the end!"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But you won't tell her. Will you Romeo?"

He stood before me and smirked.

"You ever tell Charity about Maryse and I and I'll hurt you a lot worse than you are now."

He motioned to my arm in the sling.

"Got that?"

I stormed off back down the hallway and burst into Adam and Jay's locker room, fuming.

"Whoa! Randy what's wrong?"

"You would not believe what I just saw."

"What did you see?" Jay asked.

"I just caught Mike cheating on Charity with Maryse."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded and Adam clenched and unclenched his fists.

"How could he do that to her?"

Jay walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Randy. You have to find her and tell her before Tuesday. Isn't that when she'll make her decision?"

I nodded.

"Then if I were you, I'd get going now. Maybe start at her apartment."

I thanked them and left. I had to find her…

* * *

**Charity POV**

_Zayne and I were battling it out on the ladder. I held on to the sides and pushed him off with my foot. He let go and dropped down to the canvas. I looked up and smiled at the briefcase hanging above me. That briefcase contained the one thing I've been working towards all these years; a WWE contract. I stepped up and as my fingertips barely touched the case, I felt the ladder shake. I held on for dear life but it was no use. The ladder tipped over sending me over the rope, crashing to the ground. The crowd started laughing as I tossed and turned in pain. I glance up at the ring and my expression turned from a grimace to sheer horror. Zayne was gone and three people stood smirking in the ring as they looked down at me. Layla, Mike and Maryse stood there before taking turns talking._

"_You don't belong here!" Layla mocked._

"_Do you really think Mike wants you when he can have me?" Maryse laughed cruelly._

"_You're…you're a slut!" Mike yelled._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands over my ears. I didn't want to listen. They kept going and then stopped as I felt myself getting picked up. I look up at Randy. He smiles at me._

"_She's perfect. Beautiful, smart, sweet. Everything I could want in a woman…"_

Sweaty and out of breath I wake up. I looked at the clock next to my bed. 1:30PM. I get up and quickly shower before heading to the place that mainly occupies my memories; Cody's Truck stop. I pull up front and shut off the ignition. As I opened the door, I was hit by a gust of cool air from the air conditioning. Wow. Everything looks the same from when I was last here over ten years ago.

"Hey there!"

I took of my sunglasses and turned to the fuel desk.

"Hi." I replied.

"Need help with something?"

I recognized the guy immediately, but shook my head. "No, I'm fine thank you."

I made my way through the little shop to the door into Cody's restaurant. I sat down and looked across the place at the giant bronze Buffalo statue.

"Hey! Can I get you something to drink?" A young waitress asked cheerfully.

I told her what I wanted to order and she wrote it down. Before she left she handed me a menu. I scanned the menu, looking up to see a few people, including the waitress, looking at me. They pointed and whispered to each other. I quickly looked down at the menu and finally decided on my favorite dish from when I was younger.

A few moments later, the waitress came back with my drink.

"Excuse for asking, but have we met? You look really familiar." she asked.

I wanted to tell her that I have been here many years ago, but decided against it.

"No." I lied, shaking my head. "I'm actually just here on vacation. This is my first time here."

She frowned slightly and nodded. "Oh, okay. So are you ready to order?"

Smiling, I nodded and gave her my order.

* * *

**Randy POV**

Luckily I was already in Tampa because of Smackdown. I quickly drove to Charity's apartment building. I got up and ran up the stairs and rounded the corner before dodging behind the wall. McGillicutty was standing right in front of her apartment. I cursed under my breath and peeked around the corner. I overheard him as he spoke on the phone with whom I guessed to be Morrison.

"No, she's not here!...I have no idea where she is or possibly could be….I know!" He replied in a frustrated tone. I waited for him to turn his back to me before heading back down the stairs. Where could she be?

As I was lost in my thoughts , I bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized as I turned to the man, whom I recognized as Charity's landlord, Tim.

"No problem." He chuckled. "It looks like we were both distracted. Were you looking for somebody?"

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah. I was looking for Charity actually. But it looks like she's not home. I'll just come back later."

"Oh! Well Charity called me last night. She's in Sioux Falls right now. So I wouldn't waste your time waiting here."

I stopped for a moment. "Wait….Sioux Falls, South Dakota?"

"Yeah."

I grinned at this new fact. "Thank you so much!"

I said goodbye and quickly ran back to my car. It looks like I'm going to Sioux Falls!

* * *

**Charity POV**

I was eating when my old friend, Dennis walked in. Dennis was an elderly guy that helped me out when I was homeless and living out of a car with my mom. He took me to his ranch for a week at a time where I'd help him then before I'd leave, he'd pay me. I never wanted the money but he never took no for an answer. I watched as he sat down at a table and flirted with the young waitress as he ordered his coffee. Same old Dennis.

I debated whether or not to say hi for a few moments before deciding to go for it. I walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hey Dennis! Remember me?" I smiled.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Well, well, you look mighty familiar."

"Try Carol Mawhinney's daughter." I chuckled.

He looked at me for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"Charity? Little Charity?"

I nodded and he stood up and gave me a hug.

"Wow! It's great to see you again, Hun! It's been a while!"

The waitress came with his coffee and he thanked her. I invited him to my table and he accepted.

"So what's new with you?"

"Well, I became a Pro Wrestler and now I'm engaged." I smiled as I held up my hand, showing my ring.

"Well congratulations! So where are you staying? Are you living here now?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nope, just here visiting. I leave Tuesday afternoon to get back to work." I sighed. "So right now I'm staying at the motel down the road."

"Well after you eat, we'll go to the motel and grab your stuff. You can stay with me back at the ranch. You remember that place don't you?"

Grinning, I nodded. "Yes I do. But I couldn't…"

"Come on! I insist. Besides I can use some help." He smiled.

I thought about it for a minute before caving. "Okay, okay. I'll stay with you. Thank you."

"No problem."

As promised, after I finished eating we headed to the motel and I grabbed my stuff before following him back to the ranch.

* * *

**_Sigh...Will Mike ever learn?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my prof!_**

**_Thankz!_**


	42. Why the hell are you here?

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Sunday**

For the past two days I was at the ranch, I helped Dennis around the ranch. Since I was a guest, I accepted when he asked for help to clean all his old kids' toys out from the attic and donate them to the shelter. We spent most of the morning until noon collecting and cleaning.

"So Charity." Dennis called from behind the mound of toys.

"Yeah?"

He peeked out from behind the pile.

"When is your wedding?"

"Two months."

"Wow, that's really soon! How's the wedding planning coming along?"

I looked down at the bag of toys in front of me and remained silent.

"Well?"

"Well, things right now are complicated and the wedding plans are kind of on hold."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

I summarize everything from Randy telling me how he feels up to Mike telling me to choose.

"And did you choose Mike?"

I shook my head.

"Randy?"

Again, I shook my head. "No. I chose neither of them. I told them I need time to think about everything."

There was a long silence until it was broken by Dennis.

"Do you have feelings for Randy? Do you feel the same way about him as he feels for you?"

"Well, no...I mean…yeah...no…I don't know! I'm so confused." I sighed.

"Well, Hun, you better figure it out before the wedding…"

"I know." I sighed.

**Randy POV**

I looked down at my list. As soon as I landed in Sioux Falls, I made a list of all the places Charity named when she told me stories about her past. I checked off Dario's off the list and sighed. That only left one more place; Cody's truck stop. I got back into my rental and started it up.

"Let's just hope she's there or somebody from there has seen her!" I thought to myself.

**Charity POV**

After dropping off the toys, we decided to go to Cody's for some lunch. We were eating and having a great time when he walked in. I didn't see him at first but he walked in and talked to the waitress and showed a picture. The waitress nodded and pointed me out. Feeling my blood boil, I excused myself for a moment and walked off into the truck stop area with Randy hot on my heels. As the door shut behind him, I turned around so quick that he almost bumped into me.

"What the—" I started to yell but stopped. I looked around and saw a few people staring at me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him upstairs into the truckers lounge. Luckily it was empty so we could talk in peace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I fumed.

"I came to see you."

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked, the desperation evident in my tone.

"Your Landlord told me you were in Sioux Falls." He replied calmly.

"But Sioux Falls is in a large place. How the hell did you know I'd be here at Cody's?"

"I made a list of all the places you've mentioned to me when you told me stories of your past." He said.

I remained quiet until he spoke again.

"So who's the guy you're with? Josh? Ethan? Dennis? Kyle?"

I couldn't help but feel kinda touched that he remembered everything I said.  
"Dennis. I saw him two days ago. We talked a little and he invited me to stay at the ranch with him while I'm here."

"Can I meet him?"

"Fine." I groaned.

We headed back downstairs to the table where I sat down once again.

"Well hello there." Dennis greeted. "And who's this?"

"Dennis this is _Randy_. Randy this is Dennis."

They shook hands and Dennis offered for him to sit.

"It's great to finally meet you Randy. I've heard a lot about ya."

I rolled my eyes and Randy smiled.

"Likewise."

"So Randy, where are you staying?"

"Some little motel on the other side of town." Randy replied.

"Well, any friend of Charity's is a friend of mine. You can stay at the ranch with us!"

Dennis smiled as he looked at us and my eyes widened.

"Thank you." Randy smiled.

**Randy POV**

After talking for a while, I followed Dennis back to his ranch after getting my stuff from the motel. It was a beautiful place. Dennis insisted that he give me a tour of the place. He showed me the two huge horse pastures, his horses, the barns and the inside of the house. It was amazing. By the time we were done with the entire tour it was dinnertime. We had barbeque chicken on the grill, mashed potatoes, gravy, creamed corn, and biscuits. After we finished eating, Charity and I offered to help with the dishes. Dennis told her to grab a beer and relax outside while I helped. The sun was setting, painting the sky gold ,orange and red.

"Randy, I know that you and Charity really need to talk about some things. How about I finish up in here and you go talk to her?"

Dennis smiled at me and I nodded.

I grabbed a beer and walked out onto the porch where she was sitting. She stared out across the property. I sat next to her and opened my can before taking a swig.

"I know why you didn't choose." I said softly.

"Oh really? "

"Yeah. Because I know that you have feelings for me too. But with being engaged to somebody else, you're confused and don't want to make the wrong decision. Am I right?"

I looked over at her and she stared down at her own drink. As she remained silent, I continued.

"Listen, Charity. I really need to tell you something…"

She looks up at me and just as I'm about to say it, Dennis walks out.

"Hey you two, it's getting dark. Charity, would you mind showing Randy here where his room is?"

She nodded as we stood up.

"Which room? The one next to yours or the one down the hall from you?"

"Actually, he's going to stay downstairs with you." He smiled. "Just in the other room of course."

Before she could object, he said good night and left. She sighed and signaled for me to follow and I obeyed. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**_Well Randy found her! WOO!_**

**_Are you happy he did? _**

**_Do you think Dennis sees something between them? Is he secretly trying to play matchmaker?_**

**_What do you think will happen next?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my prof!_**

**_Thankz!_**


	43. The Carnival

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Monday- 6:00 PM**

After a long day of helping Dennis around the Ranch, Randy and I both retired to our rooms to relax. Since we had gotten downstairs, Randy hasn't spoken to me. I guess he finally gave up trying to get close and talk to me. I stared up at the wall mulling over everything that's happened. Maybe Randy was right. Maybe my feelings for him are really strong; Or at least strong enough to make it impossible to choose between them. Groaning, I turned over and buried my face in my pillow. I had to figure out who I'm going to pick soon. Tomorrow is NXT! A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I asked, half muffled by the pillow covering my face.

"Hey…"

Sighing, I looked up, "What do you want?"

"Dennis wants to see us. He's in the dining room." Randy replied softly. As soon as he finished he headed down the hallway towards the stairs. I got up and followed him to the living room. As we came in, Dennis smiled and signaled of us to sit. Randy pulled out a chair for me. I looked at the chair and at him before sitting on the other side.

"What's up Dennis?" I asked.

"Well you both did a great job helping me today. There's a carnival going on right now. How about we all go and have some fun?"

He grinned as he looked from Randy to me expectantly. Randy looked down at the table as I looked away also.

"Okay then! Let's go!"

Before either of us could object, Dennis stood up and grabbed his keys before heading out to the truck. We each stood up and followed him.

**At the Carnival**

After playing a few games, Dennis got tired out after trying out a mechanical bull that they had set up. After he was thrown off onto the cushion around the machine, Randy and I helped him out.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern laced in my tone. He's 57 years old and getting thrown off a machine like a mechanical bull can be trouble.

"I'm fine." He chuckled. "I just need to sit down and rest for a while."

We walked over to the little blue tent that had 'REST STOP' printed on it in big block letters. He sat down on one of the three benches and I took a seat next to him.

"I need to just rest a while. How about you two go have fun. I'll meet up with you afterwards." He smiled.

"That's okay Dennis. I'll stay here with you."

"No. Go have fun. "

There was something in his tone that prevented me from arguing. I stood up and Randy and I walked off together. We walked in silence for a little while until Randy finally spoke.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again? I mean, as far as I know, I haven't done anything wrong…"

I quickly turned to him, looking him in the eye.

"Honestly, I don't even know why you're here." I retort. "I came here to get away from you and Mike. I have to make a huge decision tomorrow and don't need to deal with any more stress."

I turned to walk off when Randy grabbed my hand.

"Listen…I'm sorry. I didn't come here to piss you off. Nobody had heard from you so we all started to get worried. I'm sure as you can tell, wrestlers are like a family. We care about each other."

I looked away from his eyes.

"Can we at least get along for Dennis's sake? I know he hates to see us fighting."

I pulled my arm away and still avoided his eyes. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

He looked around and grinned. "Come on."

**Randy POV**

I grabbed her hand and led her over to this huge purple and gold Roller coaster called 'Apollo's Chariot'. I remember years ago when I used to bring my dates on roller coasters. They'd get so scared that they'd hold onto me. Hopefully, this will help make her a little closer to me. I hated seeing her mad at me.

We waited in line until we were finally able to get on. We grabbed a seat together and waited for the guy to pull down our lap bars. When everyone was secure, the ride started.

I couldn't believe it. She loved it! She was cheering with her hands up as we climbed up the hills and sped down them. I expected her to be scared but that plan backfired. After a while, the ride finally ended and we got out.

"Oh my god! That was awesome! Let's go again!" She exclaimed as she started back for the line. Laughing I grabbed her hand.

"Let's do something else…"

She frowned as she followed until breaking into a smirk.

"Oh my god…You were afraid!"

"No I wasn't. I just want to do something else." I replied coolly.

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "Chicken."

I turned to her and grinned. "Are you calling me a chicken?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Or wussy if you prefer."

I could see her try hard not to smile. I smiled and pulled her over to the shootout game and sat her down on a stool. I paid the guy and picked up the gun as he set up the targets.

"Okay, now sit back and watch how it's done."

Crossing her arms she smirked. Good. She had her eyes on me. Now was the time to try and impress her.

"Okay. I'm watching." She smirked.

I brought the gun up and aimed. I got 11 of the 15 targets that were set up. I hit the last one and turned to her and grinned.

"That was really good!" She nodded. "Can I try?"

Nodding, I hand the gun to her and pay the guy. He sets up the targets and she holds it awkwardly and starts to shoot. She hit only one target and frowned when she ran out of ammo.

"Damn." She frowned. "I guess I'm not that good…"

Smiling, I paid the guy and he set up the targets,

"Here, I'll let you try again."

I handed her the gun and she held it up.

"You're holding it wrong. Here, let me show you."

I put my hand on hers and wrapped my arms around her so that I held her arms.

"Now you see this little thing on top? Look down the gun and use it to aim."

I let go and stepped back a little as she raised the gun. One by one she hit all 15 targets. My jaw dropped as she put down the gun. She turned to me and smirked before picking out her stuffed animal.

"You just hustled me!" I laughed as we walked off.

"Yes, yes I did. And here you go."

She handed me the stuffed animal and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Meet you're new girlfriend." She smiled motioning to the toy. I laughed and handed the toy to a little girl as we passed.

**Charity POV**

I couldn't stop laughing at how his jaw dropped when I hit all the targets. We came up to the strength test next. It's one of those games where you swing a hammer and see how high you make the little piece jump. I stepped up and swung the hammer. It went up to the ¾ mark before dropping back down.

I heard Randy chuckle behind me and turned to him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Yeah. If you're so great, you try it!"

He shrugged and I held out the hammer. He grabbed it and as he adjusted his hands, I tried not to notice how big his biceps were as he flexed. He glanced at the hammer then at the game before swinging. The little piece shot straight up and out! He broke it!

"Holy shit…" The guy running it said. He looked at Randy in awe.

"I am so sorry." Randy started as he dropped the hammer. He dug into his pocket to grab his wallet. "How much?"

The man grinned and shook his head. "No need. We can fix it. But wow! That was amazing! Please, pick any prize you want,"

Randy apologized once more before grabbing a black colored monkey stuffed animal with a yellow nose, paws, and stomach.

"Hey look at that! This thing kinda looks like McGillicutty, don't you think so?"

He showed it to me and I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. It's even Nexus's colors!" I exclaim. Laughing he tries to give it to me but I refuse.

"I'd keep it if I were you." I grinned. "You'll need something to cuddle up to keep you warm at night."

I walked of laughing to myself. Randy once again handed the stuffed animal off to a kid before following me. We walked past the area where a live band was playing. We heard laughter and saw people dancing.

"Well that looks fun." Randy commented with a smile.

"No."

"Why not? It's just dancing."

Smiling he grabbed my hand and started leading to the dance floor.

"No!" I laughed as I tried to pull away. "I don't dance!"

"Come on!"

The band was playing a cover of Dierks Bentley's song 'What Was I thinking'. As the song played Randy started singing along and dancing making me laugh.

_Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.__  
__But that crossed my mind a little too late._

_'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top, __  
__Sittin' right there in the middle by me.__  
__An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss, __  
__Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.__  
__I know what I was feelin', __  
__But what was I thinkin'?__  
__What was I thinkin'?_

He leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "Dance with me."

He pulled me out to the dance and he spun me around and we danced.

**Dennis POV**

After getting Randy and Charity to go off together, I stood up and walked over tone of the many food stands. I ordered a funnel cake and soda before sitting down to eat. After eating, I decided to go find them. It didn't take long until I spotted them. I smiled as I saw them dancing together and laughing while having a grand old time. As I saw them, I got an idea. I walked behind the stage where two women were conversing with one another.

"Excuse me."

They turned to me and smiled.

"Yes?" The tall blonde one said.

"Hello, I was wondering if you do covers of songs."

They nodded.

"Do you take requests?"

"Yes we do." The redhead replied. "Did you have a request?"

"Yes I do. I was wondering if you could play 'I cross my heart' by George Strait. It's for my friends." I smiled.

"Yeah, we can do that after this one."

"Thank you."

I smiled as I walked off. Perfect. This is exactly what the needed to get close…

**Charity POV**

Laughing we danced until the song ended and we parted to clap for the band.

"Okay guys, grab that special lady in your life because this is gonna be a slow one." One of the guys said. I looked around as guys asked their girls to dance as the music started to play 'I Cross my Heart' by George Strait. Randy and I stood there for a moment before he smiled and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

I bit my lip and took his hand. As I put my arms around his neck, he placed his hands on my waist.

_Our love is unconditional; we knew it from the start.__  
__I see it in your eyes; you can feel it from my heart.__  
__From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,__  
__and share all the love and laughter__  
__that a lifetime will allow._

I looked out at the carnival in attempt to not look at Randy .Noticing, he chuckled.

"Do you ever relax and just have fun?"

I shot him an annoyed glance.

"Yeah. I'm always relaxed."

"Come on. I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me. "

I Sighed and looked away again.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was thinking about Mike…"

As soon as I said his name, I could feel him tense up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine…" He said, flatly. "Maybe dancing wasn't the best idea."

We split apart and he started to walk off. Confused, I scampered off after him.

"What's wrong?"

"I….It was really hot with everyone crowded together. I just wanted to get some air." He replied, faking a smile.

I could tell something was bothering him but decided not to press the issue. We walked around in silence for a little while until I felt Randy grab my hand. "Come on."

He led me over to the Ferris wheel and waited in line. When it was finally our turn we sat down and sat in silence as we moved while they filled up the other carts.

"Do you ever wonder if Mike is really the right guy for you?" He asked softly not looking at me.

Yes.

"No."

He turned and looked at me with his steely blue eyes. "Really?"

"Well..." I sighed. "Sometimes. I mean suddenly he doesn't trust me at all. And he's always gone….I mean, I know how WWE superstars have hectic schedules, but he never calls to talk! I mean a call every now and then would be nice. You know?"

I let out a frustrated sigh as I looked out at the carnival.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm asking for too much…"

He turned to look at me, shaking his head.

"No! That's not too much. We're busy but we're not busy enough to neglect our loved ones."

As I looked into his eyes, I felt this strong connection.

"Besides, I don't know how anyone could ignore you." He said softly. By now our faces were close to each other.

"You really don't know how amazing you are, do you?" He said, slightly louder than a whisper.

"What are you going to do Randy?" I smirked. "Kiss me?"

His eyes still trained on me he shook his head.

"No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

We looked at each other and slowly leaned in until our lips met. We started to kiss until I pushed him away.

"No, we can't do this." I said looking away. "It's not fair to Mike."

"Unfair to Mike? What about you?"

"What about me? Look at me! Mike is over on the road while I'm here confused and kissing my best friend! Mike can stay faithful, why can't I? What's wrong with me?"

"Don't you get it? Mike's cheating on you!" Randy blurted.

I took a moment to process what he said.

"What?"

"That's the whole reason that Mike isn't calling you and didn't come to find you. He's been cheating on you with Maryse! I saw them kissing the day I left to come find you!"

I could feel my heart start to sink until I felt the anger bubbling up inside me.

"You asshole…"

"What?" Randy asked, giving me a confused look.

"You're an asshole!" I raged. "You knew I was taking the week to figure out who I was gonna pick so you came down here to get as close to me as possible. Now you tell me that Mike is cheating on me!"

"He is! I'm not kidding! I saw him!"

"Whatever! Now you're telling me lies to make me choose you and leave Mike. Well, you know what? Fuck you Randy! "

The cart lowered just in time and we were let out. I stormed off to find Dennis. I've had enough 'fun' for one night.

* * *

_**Damn...**_

_**So sorry for the delay, I've just haven't had the ambition to write :( Here it is! **_

_**Let me know what you think! :D**_

_**What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Let me know what you think! :D**_

_**Please don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my prof!**_

_**Thankz!**_


	44. NXT finale

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity,Zayne, and Erik. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**NXT- Louisville, KY**

After doing one more hair and makeup check, I smoothed down my dress and took a deep breath before exiting the locker room. This was it. It was finally time to pick who I wanted to be with. I walked down the hallway to catering and sat down. I had already texted both Mike and Randy telling them where I was. Now I just had to wait. A few moments passed before I was joined by first Randy then Mike. I signaled for them to sit down before starting.

"Thank you both for coming. I just want you both to know that making this decision wasn't easy. But, I've had somewhat of a week to try and figure things out and I've made my decision…." I swallowed. I looked at both of them and could already feel my heart starting to break. My voice started to tremble as I continued. "I want to be with…."

Both men looked at me expectantly. I was about to say something, when one of the crew members came over telling me we were going on air in a few minutes. I nodded and turned back to the guys.

"Well?" Mike asked.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the table ahead of me. "I choose to be with…." I looked up at Mike. "I choose to be with you Mike."

Smiling, he let out a sigh of relief. I saw Randy put his head in his hands before standing up. I felt his gaze on me before leaving the catering area.

"You made the right choice babe." Mike smiled. As we both stood up, he pulled me into an embrace and then a kiss. "I missed you so much."

Nodding, I gave him a small smile. "I missed you too."

He laced his fingers in mine and gave me a kiss on the cheek before we headed to the monitor.

**Randy POV**

When she said Mike's name, I could feel myself crumble on the inside. I couldn't believe she actually picked that asshole that's cheating on her. I walked down the hallway and punched the wall in frustration.

"Randy?"

Hearing my name I turned to look at a concerned looking Adam and Jay.

"Dude, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No."

"What happened?"

Sighing I ran a hand over my head. "She picked him." I replied softly.

"What?" Adam exclaimed.

"Didn't you tell her?" Jay asked.

"I did! I told her about Mike cheating but she didn't believe me. She thought that I was just making it up to make her leave Mike for me."

"Shit."

Adam started to pace, running a hand through his hair over and over.

"Then that just means she'll have to see it for herself."

I looked at Jay as he said it.

"Randy, that's the only way. If she catches him in the act, she'll know you weren't lying."

"Jay's right." Adam nodded.

"Yeah… but the only question is how we can help her catch him?"

We all feel silent as tried to think.

**Charity POV**

We stood next to the monitor along with Zayne as we waited for Striker to call us out.

"_**Hello everyone and welcome to the final episode of NXT: Battle of the Sexes. I'm your host, Matt Striker. It's been quite an interesting journey for the rookies. We started out with six and now we're down to the final two. Tonight we will be doing things a little differently. Tonight we will have the final two rookies face off in one last challenge then battle it out one last time in the ring. But here's the catch. The winner of the challenge will be able to pick the stipulation of the match. They can pick whatever they want. Tables, ladders, object on a pole match; anything they want!"**_

As Matt said this, the crowd started going crazy. The camera guys scanned the crowd and we saw a lot of TEAM CHARITY signs along with a few TEAM ZAYNE signs. There were a few others here and there also. The camera refocused on Striker in the ring and he continued.

"_**But before we get to the challenge let's bring out the rookies!"**_

I gave Mike a kiss before walking over to the curtain with Zayne. Zayne turned to me smiling and gave me a hug.

"Good luck out there." He whispered.

"Thanks. You too!"

"_**Now first, let's bring out Melina's rookie, Zayne!"**_

Taking a deep breath, he walked out in a cocky way earning a chorus of boos. He smirked as he got into the ring.

"_**Now everyone please welcome Michael McGillicutty's rookie, Charity Cage!"**_

I walk through the curtain out to the stage where I'm welcomed by cheers. Smiling I wave to the audience as I walk down the ramp to the ring. As I walk up the steel steps, Striker walks over and holds the ropes open for me. I stand in the middle of the ring with Zayne as we wait for Striker.

"_**Now you two, I would first like to congratulate you for making it to the finals. You've both worked really hard to make it here It took so long and so much to impress the WWE pros and the WWE Universe. Tonight one of your dreams will become a reality. Now I think a congratulations are in order for Charity and Zayne!"**_

Zayne nodded and I smiled. We thanked him as the crowd started cheering.

"_**But you did not embark on this journey alone. You were paired with WWE Pros to help navigate this journey. Zayne, your pro was Melina. Unfortunately Melina could not be here tonight, but she did send a very special message. Let's take a look."**_

Striker signaled to the TitanTron and we turned to look as Melina appeared on the screen. The crowd started cheering as she appeared.

"_Hey Zayne. I'm so sorry I can't be there tonight. I'm travelling overseas with Rey Mysterio and the Bellas to visit our troops; which is something I look forward to all year long and the only thing keeping me away from NXT tonight. But you know what? I am so incredibly proud of you. You've done such an amazing job all season long. You're honestly the best rookie any pro could ask for and I feel you will be WWE's next breakout star. So good luck tonight, Rook!"_

"_**That's very very sweet. Zayne, we know what Melina thinks about you. Why don't you tell the world what it was like having Melina as your pro?"**_

As always, Striker went to hand Zayne the microphone and Zayne took it from his hand smirking.

"Well Melina was an amazing pro. I really like having her. And the most important thing is she's smoking hot! I mean have you seen her? Man! I mean her—"

Striker quickly grabbed the microphone back before Zayne could finish earning a scowl from the rookie.

"_**Thank you Zayne. That was very…interesting of you to say."**_

Nodding, Zayne gave Striker a cocky grin.

"_**Now on the other siding of the coin, we have the pairing of Charity Cage…"**_

I smiled as the crowd started cheering.

"_**And Michael McGillicutty."**_

A chorus of boos erupted from the WWE Universe. I had to keep myself from booing along with them.

"_**Now some people have said these two have put the fun in dysfunctional. Charity….What are your thoughts on your pro, Michael McGillicutty?"**_

He handed the microphone to me and I thanked him. I started to speak but the microphone wasn't working. Striker told me to tap it a few times and I did but nothing happened.

"_Matt…If you really want to know about Charity's thoughts on having me as her pro, she'd most likely say she feels blessed."_

Everyone started to boo as McGillicutty walked out onto the stage; microphone in hand.

"_She feels so incredibly blessed to have such a perfect pro."_

He slinked his way to the ring and got inside. As he walked up to me, he leered.

"_She believes that, like my father, I am…_Perfection._" _He said as he ran a finger down my arm. _"Isn't that right?"_

I rolled my eyes and took the microphone out of his hand. "Save your breath...You'll need it to blow up your date."

"OOOH!" The crowd responded and I smirked.

"Anybody who told you to be yourself simply couldn't have given you worse advice..."

The crowd started laughing and getting really into it so I kept going.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma?"

Striker started to laugh and McGillicutty grabbed the mic from me and looked at him. "Stop laughing. That's not funny."

Chuckling, Matt shrugged and handed me his microphone as I asked of it.

"But like I was saying….How do I feel about having him as my pro? Well to be honest, he does the work of three men: Curly, Larry and Moe. Now don't get me wrong. He's a real lady killer. They take one look at him and die of shock. I mean he's got a face only a mother could love...unfortunately she hates it too!"

I handed the mic back to Striker who was still laughing as McCreeper looked at me in disbelief. I grinned as he glared at me before dropping his microphone and leaving the ring.

"_**Okay then." **_Matt laughed. _**"Thank you Charity for sharing. Now when we come back from commercial, we'll start the challenge."**_

As we went to commercial Zayne and I started to head to the back. Zayne climbed out first while I waited as Matt opened the ropes for me.

"Good job." He laughed. "That was funny."

"Thanks." I smiled. I headed backstage to find not only Mike, but all the rookies, Adam, Jay, Jericho, and also the guy I really didn't want to see; Randy.

"That was awesome, sis!" Nia exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"Yeah that was hilarious." Jake chuckled.

I gave everyone except Randy a hug before standing over near Mike again.

"So what are all of you guys doing here?"

"We all want to see who will win and what type of stipulation is gonna be chosen." Jericho smiled.

"Yeah babe. Maybe a lingerie pillow fight?" Mike grinned mischievously.

"Excuse me?" Zayne asked. "I don't think so."

We all laughed and I shook my head.

"You pick that and I will kill you." He joked, cracking a smile.

"No worries there Zayne. I'll probably pick a tables match or something."

"Good."

Mike looked off somewhere before looking at me and smiled. "Babe, I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay."

As he walked off, Randy walked closer me.

"Charity…we need to talk." He whispered.

I ignored him and started to walk off when he grabbed my arm. "Charity…"

I looked down at his hand on my arm and back at him. I could see him pleading with his eyes. I pulled my arm away from his grasp. "No."

When the crew member came over, he told Zayne and I to head back out. As I walked to the curtain, I looked back at Randy before heading back out. We walked back out and down the ramp. Zayne Climbed into the ring and I again waited for Striker to open the ropes for me.

We come back from commercial and Matt talks about the Pros and brings them all out. Alberto of course comes out in his car. After all the pros are out, Matt begins to talk about the challenge.

"_**Now that we have our pros out here, let's get on with the challenge! Now to be in the WWE, you have to know at least some of its history. Tonight's challenge is going to be WWE Trivia. The first round of questions will be worth 100 points each. The second round will be 200 points each. So are you ready rookies?"**_

We both nodded and Striker turned to the crowd.

"_**WWE Universe! Are you ready?"**_

They scream yes and then he looks at the Pros.

"_**Pros! Are You Ready?"**_

They also say yes and Matt turns back to us and hands us each an air horn.

"_**Okay now please sound your horns to make sure they work."**_

We hit them and they both make a sound.

"_**Good! Already just sound your horn when you think you know the answer. The person with the most amount of points in the end wins. Now first question is: Name John Cena's three "I Quit" match opponents."**_

We both hit our horns and Striker looks at Zayne.

"_**Okay, Zayne. Who are they?"**_

He tips the microphone to Zayne.

"They are Randy Orton….Batista…and….um….I don't remember."

The buzzer sounds and Zayne sighs.

"_**Ooh! I'm sorry. Charity? Who are they?"**_

He tips the mic to me and I answer.

"Randy Orton, Batista and….JBL?"

"_**That's correct! Charity is now in the lead with 100 points. Next question. Name the profession not held by a RAW guest host. A) Astronaut, B) Rodeo cowboy or c) Sous chef."**_

"Sous Chef?" I asked as I sounded my horn first.

"_**Correct! Now Charity has 200 points while Zayne has 0. Next Question. What did Big Show and The Miz dub their tag team a while back?"**_

"ShowMiz." I answered, sounding my horn.

"_**Yes! Charity now has 300 points. True or False? The Hart Foundation was the unified tag team champions."**_

Zayne sounded his horn first. "False. It was the Hart Dynasty."

"_**Correct! Zayne now has 100 points while Charity has 300. Whom did the Undertaker defeat to begin his WrestleMania winning streak?"**_

**Me: **'Superfly' Jimmy Snuka.

"_**Correct! In a traditional elimination Chamber match, how many superstars compete?"**_

**Zayne: **six.

"_**And the answer is….six! Yes! Zayne now has 200 while Charity has 300. Zayne is catching up! Name two foreign born superstars."**_

**Zayne: **Santino and Sheamus.

"_**That's right! Name Edge and Christian's late 1990's tag team."**_

_**Me: **_The Brood with Gangrel.

"_**That's right! Charity now has 400 points and Zayne has 300. True or false? Jack Swagger won his first U.S. Championship at 2009's Hell in a Cell."**_

**Zayne: **False?

"_**Correct! At which Pay-Per-View did 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin first say "Austin 3:16"? A) Summerslam, B) King of the Ring, or C) WrestleMania?"**_

**Zayne: **Um…Summerslam?

"_**Oooh! I'm Sorry Zayne but it is not Summerslam! Charity?**_

**Me: **King of the Ring.

"_**Correct! Now Charity has 500 while Zayne has 400. This is the last question before we move onto round two!"**_

The crowd cheered and Matt continued.

"_**Who was the last diva to hold the Woman's Championship?"**_

**Me: **Melina?

"_**No. Sorry, it was not Melina. Zayne?"**_

**Zayne: **Layla.

Just the sound of her name pissed me off.

"_**Yes! It was Layla! Now you are both tied at 500 points. This next round is for 200 points each. Are you ready?"**_

We both nod and he continues.

"_**Chris Jericho claims he is the man of how many holds?"**_

I smiled as I sound my horn first.

**Me: **1,004.

"_**That's right! Charity, you're now in the lead with 700 points…Which Powerhouse stable came first? DX or Evolution?"**_

**Me: **DX

"_**Correct! Charity, you now have 900 points. Zayne, you have 500…What was Edge's first singles title in WWE?"**_

I went to sound my horn but Zayne beat me to it.

**Zayne: **The Intercontinental title.

"_**Good job! That's correct! You now have 700 points while Charity has 900…..Who ended the Viper's first title reign?"**_

I went to sound my horn when Zayne knocked it out of my hand and sounded his.

"_**Wow! Looks like things are heating up! Zayne, who was it?"**_

**Zayne: **Triple H

"_**That's correct! You are now both tied at 900 points. This last question will determine our winner who will pick the match stipulation…Chris Jericho claims to be all of the following except what? A) The Sultan of Sports Entertainment, B) Ayatollah of Rock N' Rollah, C) The man of 1,004 holds, or D) One bad Mamma Jamma."**_

Zayne again went to knock my air horn out of my hand, but I sounded my horn next to his ear causing him to drop his.

"_**Charity! Which one?"**_

**Me: **TheSultan of Sports Entertainment.

"_**That's right! Charity, you are the winner of this challenge which means you will pick the stipulation of your final match here on NXT. But as we cut to a commercial, we'll have you and Zayne go get ready and you can tell us what type of match you pick when you come back."**_

We nodded and left to get ready. Nia hung out with me in the locker room as I changed into my ring gear.

"So what kind of stipulation are you going to pick?" She asked excitedly.

"I was thinking a 2 out of 3 match. But I may just go with a tables match." I replied as I pulled on my shirt with the hoodie. By request by Cena, I decided to go with black reebok pumps for my last match. When I was finished getting ready, we headed back where everyone else was. I looked around and didn't see Mike.

"Hey! There she is! There's our challenge winner!" Adam chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "So what stipulation are you gonna pick? Maybe you should go for a TLC match."

"Why? Because you and jay we're two of the 6 creators of the match type?" I chuckled. "Maybe. But has anyone seen Mike?"

"Yeah, I saw him standing in the hallway near the Superstars locker room. Maybe he was waiting for you?" Zayne replied.

Smiling, I thanked him and started off to the hallway when Randy grabbed my arm.

"Charity! Wait."

"Save it Randy. I don't have time for this." I retorted.

We walked down the hallway and I heard Mike's voice as though he was talking to somebody. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a female voice with a french accent.

_Calm down, Charity. Maybe they're just talking. Don't jump to conclusions._ I told myself. _Remember the Layla incident?_

I took a deep breath and as I turned the corner, I could feel my heart drop. Mike was kissing Maryse! He had his hands all over her. I bit my lip as I felt the tears start form. They pulled away and Mike looked at her.

"I better get back to the monitor before Charity starts wondering where I went…" He said. He kissed her once more before turned to leave and froze.

"Charity…. I…this…."

"How could you?" I hissed as he started walking towards me. He tried to put his arms around me but I shoved him away.

"No. Don't fucking touch me you asshole." I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm.

"Babe…."

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone!" I pushed him into the wall and he looked at me in shock. I turned and stormed off with Randy behind me.

"Charity…I'm so sorry this is how you had to find out…" Randy said.

I tried to keep the tears in, and didn't say anything. I felt too embarrassed to look at him. Once again, he was right about Mike but I didn't listen. I waited with Randy, Zayne, Adam and Jay at the monitor as I waited to go out. Right now they were having a mini filler match between Natalya and Eve.

**Randy POV**

"Randy… What happened? Did she find Mike?" Adam whispered as he looks at Charity's serious expression.

I nodded slowly. "She found him…with Maryse. She saw everything." I replied quietly.

"Oh shit. Just now?" Jay asked.

I nodded. We waited as a crew member came up to Charity to ask what match type she picked in case they needed to set up. She didn't answer as Mike had the nerve to stroll up, luckily by himself.

"Charity…"

I could see the flicker of anger and hurt in her eyes as she looked at him. She then turned back to the crew member. "It's going to be an "I Quit" Match." They looked at her for a moment before nodding and leaving to get everything.

"Crazy bitch say what?" Zayne exclaimed earning a glare from both Mike and Randy.

"An 'I Quit' Match." She replied flatly.

"Shit…Somebody's angry…" Zayne muttered.

"No. As your fiancé, I refuse to let you be in an 'I Quit' match. You'll get hurt!"

"Frankly Mike, I don't give a shit about what you say. I'm going to be in that match whether you like it or not."

Adam and I looked at each other in shock.

"Charity….those matches are extremely dangerous…" Jay started.

"I know."

Charity, please don't do it." I pleaded. But it was too late. The crew member came back and said everything was ready. Zayne went out first and then Charity. We walked back to where everyone else was.

"Man! I can't wait to see what match type she picked!" Jake exclaimed. We all turned our attention to the monitor as she climbed into the ring…

**Charity POV**

I climbed into the ring and acknowledged the crowd. They all cheered as Striker walked over to me.

"_**Now Charity, you were the winner of the Trivia challenge earlier so that means that you will be picking the stipulation for your final match."**_

"That's right." I nodded.

"_**So now that it's finally time, what stipulation are you going to choose?"**_

"Well Matt, I didn't choose your typical match, the match stipulation I chose was...an 'I Quit' match!"

As I said this the crowd erupted with cheers.

"_**Wow! Alright, for the first time ever, we'll have an 'I Quit' Match! So let's get this match started!"**_

He quickly climbs out of the ring and gets out of the way. The bell rings and here we go. We both lock up and I apply a side headlock. I take out Zayne with a quick shoulder block and arm drag into another headlock on the ground. He reverses into a headlock of his own. He then me takes out with a shoulder block and I respond with another arm drag. Zayne rolls out of the ring as I look on. He jumps up on the ring apron and I suplex him back inside. I choke Zayne, but he fights back giving me some chops and punches. He executes a quick DDT on me, covers, but the referee reminds Zayne that this match does not involve pinfalls. He puts me in the corner and gets in a few punches. I fight back giving Zayne a big back body drop and a clothesline to the outside. I drop my fist on his head as he jumped off the ring apron. I also nail his face off the steel steps two times. He irish whips me into the ring barricade, and fly over in the process. Zayne jumps over and gives me a quick neckbreaker on the concrete floor of the arena in the crowd. He then gives me a sharp forearm to the back and both exchange some punches.

Zayne tosses me over the barricade back around the ring. He removes the top of the empty announce opposite of Josh and Cole. He gets on the mic and tells me to say I QUIT. I refuse and start to take out Zayne with a few punches. He then takes me and launches me into the steel steps shoulder first. I yelp in pain as Zayne grabs the bell and starts to slap it across my back.

"Put the mic in front of her face so she can say she quits!" Zayne orders the referee.

I counter, pulling the front of his shirt forward allowing him to hit the ring post. He removes the top of the other announce table and grabs the mic.

"Charity, your career will be over before it's even started if you don't quit right now!" He yells.

I tell him to kiss my ass as he puts the mic up to me and then I give him a back body drop on the empty announce table, allowing him to crash through it! I knock out Zayne with one of the TV monitors, splitting his head open. I throw Zayne up on the other announce table and he slides off. I walk over and he grabs a steel chair, nailing over me in the head with it. I'm busted open at this point. He then grabs one of the steel steps and nails my head when he stands up covered in blood. He grabs the mic and tells me to quit. He kicks me a few times and even uses the mic to hit me in the face. I have even more blood pouring down my face onto his shirt. He throws me back in the ring and taunts me. He then kicks me in the face a few times.

He picks up and gives me a big clothesline. Zayne gives me two more clotheslines and then grabs the neck of my shirt and chokes me with it. I'm still covered in blood at this point as Zayne yells at me to quit. I fight back attempting some shots to the ribs, but he stops anything more with kick to the back of my knees. He gets on the mic and orders me to quit. He hits me in the face with the mic a few times.

"I told you! I told you this would happen!" He yells.

Zayne calls me a punk ass bitch and I respond by hitting him with a few right hands, a headbutt and two big clotheslines. I give him a quick hip toss and a big spinning side slam. The crowd starts to get behind me at this point as I dropkick Zayne off the ropes. I lift Zayne up on my shoulders into the fireman's carry before executing a picture perfect TKO. Zayne rolls out of the ring and flips me off. I follow him up near the ramp to where Alberto's car is I kick Zayne in the stomach and bring him over to the hood of the car. I look at the crowd and they chant 'DO IT! DO IT!' Alberto starts screaming not to, but I go with the fans and whack his head into the hood a couple of times. I dodge a clothesline from Zayne, giving him a back suplex on top of the car. I jump up on the car with Zayne. He counters by executing a quick swinging neckbreaker leaving a bit dent in the car. Alberto is screaming like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert but we just ignore him. Zayne kicks me in the head and follows that up with a few punches. He pulls a cord from a TV monitor near the NXT set and starts to choke me with it. The referee asks me if I quit.

"HELL NO!" I yell.

I then put Zayne face first through a TV screen.

Zayne is busted open even more at this point. I grab Zayne and send him head first into the window of the car, crashing through it. I pull Zayne out through the now broken windshield and throw him on the car. He crawls up to the top. I follow, and Zayne gives me a thumb to the eye and attempts a suplex, but I block it and give him a big suplex on the roof of the car! By now, Del Rio is practically crying while he yells at us in spanish. I get annoyed and after I break off one of the mirrors, I use it to hit Del Rio and knock him out on the stage.

"Shut up!" I yell before turning my attention back to Zayne.

Zayne rolls off, and opens the door of the car, but I cut him off and throw him against the door with force. I throw him against the door a few more times. I break off the door, lift it above my head and throw it down in the front of the car. I drag Zayne to the corner of the barricade and push him over before hopping over myself. I grab a fire extinguisher and hit him square in the face and then spray him with it. He kicks me in the stomach. As I double over, he gives me a DDT on the concrete floor and gets on the mic.

"Quit goddamit!" He yells.

Zayne clears off one of the tables with equipment on it. He climbs up on top of a speaker, choking me with one of the cords. I grab the mic and nail Zayne in the head with it a few times, causing him to fall off the speaker and crash through the table! He climbs back over the barricade. I follow him and kick him a few times before dragging him back near the car. I get him so his feet are near the car. I walk around the car and tear off the exhaust pipe from the car and approaches Zayne when grabs the mic.

"Okay! I Quit! I quit you psycho!" He says quickly, backing up to the barricade.

After this takes place, Zayne taunts that he was smart to give up at this point as he stands up. I charge at him with the exhaust pipe in hand and make him crash through part of the set that was made of a glass-like substance. He falls back crashing through it covered in blood. I'm extremely bloody when I finally head to the ring and high in the air as the NXT theme plays. I smile and acknowledge the crowd. The ref holds my hand high. As I look around at the crowd, I was breathing really hard and I could feel my heart beating slowly. I started to feel really lightheaded. I turned to tell the ref, but everything went black….

**Randy POV**

I watched the monitor with everyone. This match was really intense. They were both completely covered in blood. Everything they did was extremely impressive. When Charity won, we all started cheering. We were all happy. We watched the monitor, when she climbed back into the ring. She smiled and looked at the crowd, when suddenly she looked a little pale.

"Um…What's going on?" I thought aloud. We all looked at the monitor as she turned to the referee and then suddenly collapsed.

"Oh my god…"

We all watched in horror as the medics were called in. They climbed in and they started talking. The camera looked around at the crowd. Everyone was on their feet looking as worried as all of us were.

I looked over at the crew member who joined us at the monitor.

"She's not breathing! We'll need to do some CPR. Somebody bring out a stretcher and oxygen mask." I heard their walkie talkie say and they were off.

"What did that just say?" Adam asked, pointing to the now retreating Crew member.

"She's not breathing. They're bringing out a stretcher and oxygen mask. Right now they're doing CPR."

As I said this, I saw Jake and Erik trying to calm a crying Nia. I looked at a pale looking Mike and the anger started to boil up.

"This is all your fault!" I seethed. "If it wasn't for you, she would be fine!"

I stepped forward a glaring Mike, but Jay and Adam held me back.

"Come on Randy. Getting into it with him won't help Charity." Jay said.

He was right. I rolled my shoulders and stepped back before turning my attention to the monitor. They now had the oxygen mask on her and were now getting her onto the stretcher outside the ring. They wheeled her up the ramp to the back where all of rushed over.

"How is she?" Mike asked. I looked at him in disgust.

"She's breathing again, but not as much as she should be. We're bringing her to the Louisville Norton Hospital. They postponed the final elimination to next Monday Night Raw due to both competitors' conditions."

They wheeled her off and got her into an ambulance. Nia asked about Zayne. He was better but really scrapped up. Afterwards, we all left. I waited a little while before heading to the hospital.

**At The Hospital**

I sat in chair in the waiting room waiting to be able to go see her when Mike showed up…with Maryse. I stood up and crossed my arm over my chest.

"How is she?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"Wow Mike. You have a lot of nerve showing up with her." I hissed as I motioned to Maryse.

She looked me up and down before looking away in disgust.

"What do you mean? You have a lot of nerve showing up at all, Randy. I'm her fiancé. You're just the best friend."

"But you're fiancé is in the hospital because she passed out from losing so much blood due to a match that she did because of you! Do you know how much this hurts her? And while she's in a hospital bed all stitched up and sore, while you're here with your tramp of a girlfriend!"

"Excuse me?" Maryse exclaimed.

"Shut up! Nobody's talking to you, Frenchie."

Her jaw dropped and I looked back at Mike who glared at me.

"Fine! I'll leave. But you can explain to her when she comes to where I am." He growled.

And with that he turned and led Maryse to the elevators before leaving. As I watched them leave a nurse came and told me I could finally see her. She led me down a maze of hallways until we came to her room. We walked inside and the nurse checked out everything before leaving us. It was heartbreaking to see this. She was hooked up to a few machines like the heart monitor and oxygen. I had been waiting in the waiting room for a good couple hours while they cleaned and stitched her up. She looked pretty pale and was still unconscious.

**A few hours later- Charity POV**

I groaned as I tried to shift a little. My whole body ached and my head felt like Khali put me in a Vice grip. I slowly opened my eyes. I winced at how bright everything was.

"Fuck…" I mumbled. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

My voice sounded rusty and unfamiliar to me. At that moment I felt somebody touch my hand. As painful as it was, I turned to look at a worried looking Randy.

"Hey."

"Randy?" I croaked. "What are you doing here? Where the hell am I?"

"You're in Norton Hospital in Louisville, Kentucky. And don't worry, I already called Ted and left her a message that you were here. I'm guessing she's at work."

"A hospital? Why? What happened?"

He looked at me. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and regretted it. I winced. "No, I don't remember anything that happened."

"Well, it was the finale of NXT…"

"Oh, yeah. All I remember was winning the challenge. Everything after that is a blur." I shrugged, causing me to wince again. "What happened?"

"Well the stipulation you picked was an 'I Quit' match. "

My eyes widened. "Holy shit! Really? Did I win?"

He smiled a little. "Yeah, you won. But…"

"Eh, that's all that matters. I won." I joked.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, but you lost a lot of blood and passed out afterward in the middle of the ring…." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And you stopped breathing for a little bit."

"Damn….That's bad…" I frowned. "So who won NXT? Zayne?"

"Actually they postponed the final elimination until the next RAW."

I nodded until I spotted his good arm had a cotton ball taped to the inside of his elbow.

"What happened to you?" I asked, motioning to it. He looked down at it and back to me and smiled.

"Well because of how much blood you loss, you needed a blood transfusion. Remember how a while back we joked about how we had the same blood type? Well I volunteered to give some blood to you."

After hearing that, I kind of wanted to cry but held back the tears. "Oh….well….Thank you."

"No problem."

We fell silent for a while as I scanned the room.

"Where's Mike?"

I looked into his eyes.

"He…he had some business to attend to. He'll probably be by later." I nodded before looking at him and smiling.

"Randy…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank for being here with me. It means a lot."

"Charity, I didn't want to be here…. I needed to. I was worried about you. Everyone was."

He was being so sweet I wanted to cry. I nodded as I tried to hold back the tears. I held out my hand a little and smiled. He returned my smiled and took my hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

**_WOO! That was intense!_**

**_Do you think Charity made the right decision picking Mike?_**

**_OMG! Charity caught him! Bad Mike! :(_**

**_What did you think when that happened?_**

**_What did you think when I said it was gonna be an 'I Quit' match? _**

**_LoL did you like Zayne's reacttion?What do you think about Charity passing out and being in the hospital?_**

**_What aout when Mike showed up with Maryse?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Please don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my prof!_**

**_Thankz!_**


	45. I Have nothing

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Shifting a little, I winced.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just sore. That's all."

"Do you need anything?" Randy asked.

"You can turn the TV on."

Nodding, he got up and stretched before walking over to the television and turning it on.

"What did you want to watch?" He asked as he flipped through the channels. I watched as the channel changed before telling him to stop on some courtroom show.

"That's fine."

He sat back down and for majority of the day we watch stupid court shows and some cartoons. I heard a beep and Randy took out his phone.

"Adam and Jay are coming to visit you." He said. There was another beep and he looked at his phone. "And apparently so is Jericho."

"Awesome." I smiled. "Is Mike coming too?"

He looked down as his phone and remained silent.

"Randy? Is he?"

"Well…I really need to talk to you about that…."

My smile faltered. "He's not coming is he?"

He slowly shook his head.

"How come?"

Sighing, he moved little closer and looked at me.

"Well, you see, something happened before your match that you don't remember..."

"Okay? What is it?"

"After you got changed for your match, you came over to the group. You didn't see Mike so asked us where he was. Zayne told you he saw him in the hallway near the superstars' locker room."

"Oh...Did I find him?" I asked.

He looked as though what he was about to say was painful. That's never a good sign.

"Yeah... I walked with you trying to talk to you when you found him...with Maryse..."

"With Maryse?" I asked, confused. "Why would he be with her? She has nothing to do with..."

I trailed off as it hit me. I swallowed as I could feel the tears beginning to form.

"I caught him...didn't I?" I asked my voice a little louder than a whisper.

He slowly nods and I try to hold in the tears that threaten to fall. I was in shock.

"Wow…I can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry…" He said.

"…So, um, is this helping me?" I asked, pointing to the breathing tube.

"For now, just until you're breathing normally again."

I looked down at my hospital gown. "So what would happen if it was taken off?

"Like right now? "

"Yeah."

"Well you'd most likely stop breathing and possibly die…" He replied.

"...Good. Let's take this shit off..." I said as I hooked my fingers around the tube.

"What? No!"

He grabbed my hand, keeping me from pulling it off. The tears started to spill down my cheeks as I tried to fight against him.

"Just let me do it, Randy!" I exclaimed, through my tears.

"No! I don't want to lose you because of some asshole!"

I finally stop fighting him and start crying as he lowered my hand.

"I have nothing really to live for...I'm stuck in FCW. My fiancé is cheating on me after everything we've been through...Cody left...I have nothing..." I whispered.

"You have me, and you always will. You also have Adam, Jay, and Jericho... We all really care about you."

He leans forward and grabs my hand looking into my eyes.

"I care about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, now would I? "

I looked down. "...no..."

"See? I can't let you end your life because if you did, my life would be meaningless and empty. And besides this isn't how it's supposed to end for you...Trust me."

I look at him.

"Then how's it supposed to end, Randy?"

He looks at me and smiles. "You're supposed to get married, wrestle for the WWE, have kids, and grow old with the guy you love the most."

"Married?" I scoff. "To who? My relationship with Mike is over if you can't tell..."

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "Maybe to me?"

"...are you proposing?"

"Kinda." He chuckles. "I mean we're really close and we spend enough time together it's like we're practically dating."

"Yeah, that's true." I laugh.

He gently grabs my hand and looks at me. "So what do you say? After you're out of here, will you marry me?"

"You know this is the worst, not to mention least romantic place to propose, right?" I chuckle.

He nods and looks at me expectantly.

"Randy…you're my best friend. No matter what you're always around when I need you…and you staying by my side here finally makes me realize that you really do care about me. And honestly, lately as I've spent time with you, no matter how much I deny it, I've started to fall for you. And you were right. The reason that I didn't choose between you and Mike was because, I do have strong feels for you. Feelings I've tried really hard to ignore…" I smiled. "But now I know that I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled as he made comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"But I don't want make anything official until I break things off with Mike face to face. I want to be with you, Randy. So my answer is yes. I will marry you."

He smiled at me just as there was a knock on the door. Randy got up and answered it, letting Adam and Jay inside.

"Hey! There's our hardcore babe." Adam grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was before." I sigh. I grin as I see the bag that Adam was holding.

"Adam? What's that?"

"You'll see." He grinned.

Before I can ask what he meant, we heard Jericho's voice.

"It's not underwear! They're called wrestling trunks, you incompetent simpleton!"

"Did you steal his gear bag again?" I giggled.

"Maybe…."

"No! Now where is Charity's room?" We heard Jericho yell.

"I'll go get Jericho and show him where we are before he gets escorted from the building." Jay chuckled.

* * *

**Jay POV**

I left the room and walked down the hallway when I saw Jericho yelling at the receptionist.

"Am I a wrestler? No. I'm a male stripper here to entertain one of the patients." He retorted sarcastically. "Of course I'm a damn wrestler! I'm the best in the world at what I do!"

I chuckled as I approached him.

"Jericho."

The receptionist looked at me. "Do you or the patient he's looking for, know this man?"

Nodding I laughed. "Yeah, we do. He's one of our friends."

"Okay. " She said to Jericho. "I apologize sir. You can just follow this gentleman to her room."

"Yeah, you should be sorry!" He growled as he followed me back to Charity's room.

* * *

**Charity POV**

The three of us were talking when Jay came back with a pissed off looking Jericho in tow. I burst out laughing when he walked in in just his shoes and wrestling trunk. Laughing, I winced as I held my side which was one thing that was stitched up.

"Man that is hilarious!" Adam laughed as he looked at Jericho. Jericho's face turned a deep shade of red as he glared at Adam.

"It's not funny!"

At that moment, since the door was still open, we heard one of the male nurses whistle as he walked past which caused Adam to laugh even more.

"I think that nurse likes your ass, Chris." He chuckled.

"That's not funny! Now give me back my clothes!"

"Jericho, don't feel bad. I'm as bad as you. I mean, besides this dumb hospital gown, I don't have much on either." I shrugged.

Jay and Randy kinda blushed while both Jericho and Adam's jaw dropped and they got all dreamy eyed.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Snap out of it! Don't imagine it! I'm engaged, remember?"

As I said that, I stole a glance at Randy and smiled slightly.

He smiled back and we turned our attention back to Jericho.

"Okay, now seriously! I need my clothes right now! That guy nurse just whistled at me..."

"Fine." Adam laughed as he handed Jericho the bag.

"Thank you. I'll be right back."

Jericho left and we all started laughing again when we heard another whistle.

"Hey Randy, mind if I talk to you out in the hallway?" Adam asked.

"Sure."

As he got up and told me he'll be right back and then headed out to the hallway with Adam.

* * *

**Randy POV**

I followed Adam out to the hallway, shutting the down behind us.

"So how is she doing?" Adam asked. "I know she says she's fine but how is she really?"

"Well…" I sighed. "There's good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Give me the bad news first."

"She tried to kill herself…."

"What?" He exclaimed causing some of the hospital staff to stare at us. "What do you mean? Why? How?"

"Due to her head injuries, she didn't remember anything after winning the NXT challenge."

"Nothing? What about the Mike incident?"

"She didn't remember at all. She kept asking if he was coming to see her." I replied. "Adam, right before I was able to go in and see her Mike showed up….with Maryse."

"Seriously?" He asked angrily. "He really has the nerve to show up with her when his fiancé is in the hospital? What and asshole! What did you tell her when she asked about him?"

"Well he left with Maryse and being pissed off that I was here, so I told her that he had some wrestling business to attend to an that he'd probably be by later."

"So you lied to protect her?"

"Yeah, but I felt bad. So then when I told her you, Jay and Jericho were coming to visit, she asked me if Mike was coming too…"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth and reminded her of what happened." I said shaking my head. "I couldn't lie to her again. She's been lied to too many times."

"Then what happened?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well you know how she has that breathing tube that's helping her breath? At least just for now. Well after I told her, she asked me what would happen if it was taken off. I told her she'd stop breathing and possibly die."

"What did she say?"

I hesitated to answer.

"Randy. What did she say?  
"She said, 'Good. Let's take this shit off.'" I sighed. "She was about to pull it off, but I stopped her. I told her how I'm not gonna let her do that because of some asshole."

"Shit….so now what's the good news?"

"Well after that we talked to each other and I told her how much I really care about her and then I proposed."

His eyes widened. "You proposed? But technically, she's still with Mike…."

"I know, but after I reminded her about catching him, she said it's over. Next time she sees him telling him they're over." I replied.

"So what did she say to the proposal?" He asked, a smile starting to form.

"She said yes." I grinned. "But until she breaks up with Mike, we're not officially telling people."

"That's great, man. Congratulations." He grinned.

"Thanks."

We headed back inside where Charity and Jay were talking. It wasn't long before Jericho joined us. As he walked in and handed Adam a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Adam asked, looking amused.

"Well, because of you, that's a male nurse's phone number. He gave it to me after showing me where the bathroom was..."

"Ew!" Adam exclaimed dropping the paper causing us all to laugh.  
I was just glad that Charity was laughing and having a good time. Let's hope it stays this way…

* * *

**_Wow..._**

**_What did you think when Charity tried to kill herself after getting told about Mike and Maryse?_**

**_What about Randy's little heartfelt speech? :)_**

**_Do you think Charity made the right choice accepting when Randy proposed?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Thankz! _**


	46. Kids or no kids that is the question

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Also a huge thanks to Luneara Elipse! She cowrote this entire chapter with me. Thankz sis! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Saturday**

Randy and I spent most of the day just talking and joking around when we started talking about the wedding.

"So when should it happen?" Randy asked as traced comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"Honestly, I don't want to wait very long so how about maybe a week after I get out of here, we just go to a chapel and get married? We'll only invite close friends and family? It'll be a small wedding."

"Perfect." He smiled. "You know, I'd kiss you right now, but the breathing tube is in the way. Besides I'd rather have you breathing. But I can kiss you anytime I want when we're married."

"Looking forward to it." I smiled back. He lifted my hand up and kissed it as there was a knock at the door.

"Would you mind getting that? I would but I'm kinda stuck here." I joked.

He chuckled and got up and opened the door to let Ted in.

"Hey Randy…" She said then looked over at Randy.

"Don't worry, Ted. I know it's her nickname so go ahead."

She nodded before turning her attention back to me. "So Randy, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I feel better than before, but still like shit." I grinned.

"Typical you." She chuckled as she shook her head. She looked around for a moment. "So where's Mike?"

"I'm not with Mike anymore….I'm engaged to Randy now." I smile as I look at him. "We're getting married in about 2 weeks."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at Randy and back at me.

"WHAT? Whoa whoa whoa when did this all happen? Start from the beginning please."

"Okay." I chuckled. I shifted so I was sitting up a little, wincing from the effort. "So the last thing you knew was that I was engaged to Mike, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

I tell her about what all she missed and how Mike was never around, and I became really close friends with Randy. How we hung out a lot because he couldn't wrestle because he's injured.

"Eventually we became even closer, and Randy Confessed he had feelings for me. As I spent more and more time with him, I too started to like him as way more than a friend, and then I found out that Miz cheated on me with one of his coworkers..."

Her jaw dropped and she looked at me. "….What?"

"I caught him before I went out for my match that landed me in the hospital and due to my head injuries I didn't remember catching him…"

I looked at Randy and smiled. "But Randy reminded me and has been bedside with me since it happen. And I told Randy I really do like him more than a friend. He proposed and I accepted."

"Wow…. I can't believe it…." She says trailing off. She's quiet for a moment which worries me. "Do you really love Randy?"

"Yeah, I do." I nod.

Smiling, she gives me a hug. "I'm happy for you, Randy."

"Thanks bud. There was actually something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

I grinned. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course! We're Legacy, remember? We stick together!"

She looks around for a moment before turning to me. "Speaking of Legacy, where's Cody?"

Shit! That's right! Ted had no idea that Cody left.

"Um….She left."

"Left? Left where?"

"She quit wrestling, and moved back to Wisconsin. I haven't heard from her since…"

"Wow, I can't believe she just up and left without either telling you or me a simple goodbye. To think she said she'd b always there for us all the time." She sighs, looking devastated. "Oh well. I knew a day like this would come but I didn't think it would be so soon…"

"Well she told me, but it was when I came home to find her packing on Wednesday before leaving Friday night. Thursday, I brought Randy home to clean him off after I accidently gave him a bloody nose. She asked him to stay the night and he did and he helped load up her truck. But the night before she left, she tried to set Randy and I up!" I said, laughing at the memory.

"Oh my god!" She laughed. "Something she tries to do actually comes out in good result for once. I guess she was trying to tell you two something. Does she know you two are engaged now?"

I shook my head, and regretted it. "No. You're actually the first person to know about it."

"Actually, second. I told Adam yesterday." Randy said.

"Okay. You're second." I laughed. She smiled and the door burst open and Mike ran in.

"Babe! I was so worried! Are you okay?" He said as he stood next to my bed. He looked over and saw Randy holding my hand and his gaze darkened.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I nodded to Randy and he got up.

"Hey Ted. Let's go get something to drink. Have you eaten yet?" He asks as he starts heading to the door.

"Sure. And no I haven't." They leave the room and I turn my attention to a furious looking Mike.

"What was HE doing here?" He asked.

"He's here because he loves me and cares whether or not I'm okay! Besides, I'm surprised you're alone! Where's your whore?" I asked as I looked past him.

"Charity let me explain." He said a little more calmly.

"Oh this should be good!" I retorted.

"I don't love Maryse, I love you."

"Yeah right. You love me so much that after being together for a little more than 7 years you mess around behind my back."

He sighed. "I don't know why I did it, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah well it's too late to apologize."

"What do you mean?"

"Mike I told you about my ex cheating on me. It killed me on the inside. I thought you were different but you're not. You're just like him. I'm still hurting inside, but I've moved on. I'm not going to settle for another cheater."

"What do you mean you "moved on"?" he asked.

"I've found somebody who really does care about me. Somebody who's always there when I need him."

"Who?"

"Think Mike. Who's always around me no matter what?"

"...Randy...It's Randy? RANDY FUCKING ORTON?" He practically yelled.

"Yes! It's Randy! Randy is the only guy that has stuck by me no matter what!"

"But I'm your fiancé!"

"You mean you WERE my fiancé, Mike. I'm done lying to myself that you really love me. When Cody left, when I got put into the hospital Randy was the first one there. Whenever something happened, Randy was there! Not you!"

By now I was almost in tears.

"What if Randy leaves? He's been divorced so how can you believe it'll last?"

"For once in my life I actually know. I've always had this feeling that you weren't fully committed, but I ignored it. I don't get that when I'm with Randy. Yeah, he's been divorced, but then he knows what it takes to make a relationship work. Obviously, you don't."

"So what, does this mean we're over?"

"Damn straight we're over! I can't put up with your shit anymore."

"Fine, but you'll regret this!" He spat. He glared at me then stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Randy POV**

Ted and I made our way back when an angry looking Mike stormed toward us. He stopped in front of me.

"This isn't over! You stole her from me and you'll pay!" He threatens before storming off. We walk back into the room.

"Well that must have went well." I joke.

I look at Charity and see how upset she is. I quickly sit down next to her.

"Hey…what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. It was just very overwhelming to do. But now it's done." I smiled at him. "Now we're fine to get married."

He went to his my hand when his phone beeped.

**_One new Text message:_**

_Itz Matt H, wife n i + JGabe n wife r on way 2 hospital_

* * *

**Lyca POV**

As soon as we make it to her floor, I rush to the desk. "Where is Charity's room?"

Matt walks in with Gilbert Billy, Zoey, Paul and their twins. "You could've-"

I cut him off as I shush him.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down." The receptionist tells me. "Please go wait in the waiting room."

"I don't want to wait in the fucking waiting room! No me digas mierda para calmarse! Mi amigo está en algún lugar de mierda en este hospital de mierda, y me gustaría saber dónde coño es! Así que no puta me diga qué hacer, ya que estaría en un estado de ánimo de mierda demasiado malo si pasó casi una hora atrapados en el tráfico de mierda!"

From the corner of my eye, I see Mike leave and storm down the hall.

"Mike! Where is she?" I ask.

He ignores me and keeps walking.

"Jack wipe." I mutter.

We went down the hall we saw Mike leaving and find her room.

We walk inside and see her with a breathing tube and hooked up to the heart monitor and IV.

"Oh my god...I feel like Dr. Giggles is going to jump out now. You okay?"

She smiles at us. "I'm fine. It looks a lot worse than it actually is."

"Well that was one hell of a match though." Matt says.

Turned to him and glare. "Don't scold me for cussing in front of Gil Bil when you do it."

"Thanks Matt." She laughs.

I look at our son and it hits me. "Oh Charity, you haven't met our baby yet! This is Gilbert Billy Hardy or Gil Bil as we call him." I point to our son that Matt is holding. "But why was Mike being a jerk when he stormed past us all angry looking?"

"Well...we..." She starts and looks at Randy.

"Charity broke it off with him so that she can be with me." He smiles at her and continues. "I proposed to Charity and she accepted."

A huge grin starts to form. "What? That is fucking awesome. To be honest, I never liked him. I got a bad vibe from him...plus he has a stupid haircut."

"You think Cena has a stupid haircut." Matt laughed.

"Well Mike's is dumber. He's a fugly monkey." I pointed out.

I see Randy try really hard not to laugh and continue.

"Not only that, he's a punk-ass bitch, a limp dick jackwipe!"

By now both Randy and a girl who I presumed was Ted burst out laughing.

Matt looks over at them. "Please don't encourage her!"

"Yeah, she has more in store." Zoey added.

* * *

**Charity POV**

I see the man standing with Zoey holding the twins. "Hey Zoey. This is your husband?"

Smiling, she nods. "Yeah, this is Paul. But he's also known as Justin Gabriel."

"Yeah, I know you from FCW. You're one of the best high fliers. It's great to finally meet you! I smile.

"Great to meet you too. These are our twins." He replied in a cool accent.

"This is Kieran." He said pointing to the baby in blue. "And this is Kassidy."

He pointed to the little one in pink.

"Aww! They're adorable! Congratulations!"

They both smiled and thanked me.

"Just wait until you two have kids." Zoey Grinned.

As Randy and I look at each other, I blushed and he just grinned.

"I don't think that'll be for a while…"

"Trust me, it'll just surprise you. But you might not want to leave out a copy of your ovulation chart, I did and Matt damn near dragged me off each time I was fertile." She said, glaring at Matt.

Matt grins and I raise an eyebrow at Randy.

"What?" He smiles.

"For the record, I want a lot of kids." Matt continues as he looks at his wife.

"Good luck Lyca." I laugh.

"I want a ton of kids too, but damn! I now know there is such a thing as too much!"

She glares at him once more. "I hope he breaks his boner next time, or I might have to neuter him."

"ouch..." Randy laughs.

"Remember what I told you Matt..." Paul warns.

Matt visibly gulps. "Y-yeah...maybe we should wait another three months before trying again?"

"Maybe seven, cuz I'm the one who had stitches in the worst place possible!"

"stitches...ouch." I wince at the thought.

"Yeah it's because sometimes they have to cut you to make the opening larger for the baby and it hurts to sit after."

I look at Randy in horror.

"I'd rather be in another 'I Quit' match and be set on fire." I say to him. He just chuckles in response.

"Don't worry, the epidural makes you so numb you could get your toes pierced and won't notice." Lyca reassures me.

"See?" Randy says, holding my hand. "It'll be fine."

"I still don't want any for a long time."

Everyone else laughs.

"But speaking of the 'I Quit" match, I watched it on NXT. That was intense!" Paul exclaims.

For the rest of the time, we talked about the match. I didn't want to talk about kids or pregnancy for a very long time….

* * *

**_Woo! so there you go! _**

**_do you think Charity is being selfish by not wanting kids for while?_**

**_Let me know what you think! :D_**

**_Thanks!_**


	47. And the real winner is

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Also a huge thanks to Miss-RKO! She really helped me out alot with this chapter. Thankz sis! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Sunday**

Randy and I were going over some wedding details when the nurse came in to check everything,

"Um, excuse me. Miss?"

She looks at me. "yes?"

"Um, how long do I have to keep this on?" I asked, pointing to the breathing tube.

"Just until tomorrow. After today, you should be fine. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. When do I get out of here?"

"In a week. Next Sunday actually,"

"Thanks. " I smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it. Thank you."

She nodded. "Are you up for some visitors? "

I sat up a little. "Sure. Let them in."

As she left, the other rookies came in. Nia ran straight over to me.

"Hi sis, you poor girl look at how badly banged up you are! Why didyou ever wanna compete in an I quit match with Zayne?"

"It was dumb. I picked it because I was angry." I confessed. "Sorry Zayne."

I looked at him. I felt bad that he was all scrapped and bandaged up because of me.

"Great Match, by the way." Jake commented. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"Yeah I know it was a great match, but you could've ended up in a coma!" Nia exclaimed as she glared at her cousin. "Zayne you shouldn't have hit her that hard! She's a girl you know!"

Shrugging he frowns. "Sorry! I was a heel! I wasn't supposed to be gentle!"

"It's okay Nia." I chuckled. "I asked for it. I'm the one that picked the stipulation."

"I know sis, but I'm so worried for ya!"

"We all were!" Erik added. "I mean it was a great match but it was horrible seeing you collapse in the middle of the ring."

"I'm fine. I just passed out because I lost a lot of blood. That's all. But luckily Randy donated the blood for my transfusion." He smiles as he grabs my hand. "I just have to be on all this to make sure I'm okay."

"That's great to hear then sis. Randy is such a great guy." Nia smiles.

"Yeah Charity you were pretty bad ass in that match and you are really one of the toughest girls I ever have to face!"

"Thanks Zayne. You were amazing to face too."

"And thanks Nia." Randy smiles.

I chuckle as she slightly blushes.

"So when do you get discharged?" She asked.

"Two weeks."

"Awesome! Just keep us all informed, please!"

"We will." I laugh.

"So where's Mike?" Zayne asked.

I glance at Randy then look back Zayne.

"Yeah! "Where is the awesome one?" Nia asks.

"Well, Mike and I are no longer together..."

Nia gives me a puzzled look. "WHAT? Why?"

"Well see, long story short, Charity caught Mike cheating on her..." Randy started.

"With Maryse..." I finished. "I caught him right before the match and that's why I chose the match I did. But..." I look at Randy and smile. "We have an announcement..."

"Wow what a cheater! What's the announcement?" Nia asks excitedly.

Randy keeps his gaze on me and smiles. "I proposed to Charity...and she accepted."

Nia's eyes widened. "Really? This is too good to be true; well I'm speechless right now..." She giggles as she looks at me. "Well you are one lucky girl, you know that! Randy is my most favorite wrestler and for you to marry him is simply awesome sis!"

I laugh as she hugs me.

"Thanks. We're getting married a week after I get out of here. We're going to have a small wedding."

"Aww! Look at you two! All dreamy eyed as you look at each other!"

"Congrats guys." Zayne says.

We continue talking about the wedding and the match for the rest of the time.

* * *

**Monday**

As promised, I was able to have the breathing tube taken off.

"Better?" The doctor smiled.

I nodded. "Much better."

He left the room and I asked Randy to change the TV to Raw. I was nervous and anxious to hear who won NXT.

"Oh…My breathing tube is off…" I said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled. "Come here for a second."

He leaned forward and I gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back.

We watched Raw together, discussing something here and there. We wasted time until it came down to the moment I was waiting for. Striker got into the ring and started to speak.

"_**Hello everyone. Tuesday was the finale of NXT: battle of the sexes, and what a battle it was! We held a WWE Trivia challenge to determine what the stipulation of the final match will be. Charity was the winner and shocked everyone by choosing an 'I Quit' match. Let's take a look at what happened!"**_

My eyes widened as the showed little clips of me throwing Zayne head first through the windshield of Alberto Del Rio's Car, Hitting Zayne with a fire extinguisher and then spraying him.

"Damn…" I muttered.

Randy grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked down at our hands and then at him and smiled before turning my attention back to Matt Striker.

"_**Now after all of what resulted, both wrestlers were sent to the hospital. Charity unfortunately collapsed in the middle of the ring afterwards from blood loss. She's okay, but is not able to make it here tonight. But with that said the winner of NXT: Battle of the Sexes is….ZAYNE!"**_

The arena filled with boos as Striker said the name. I nodded as I drew in a deep breath. I didn't make it. After all I did, I didn't make it. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for Zayne. He earned it. I laid back and Randy looked at me.

"I'm sorry. You'll make it later on. I promise. "

I gave him a small smile. "It's no big deal, Randy. Now I can focus mainly on the wedding."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He gave me a quick peck on my lips.

* * *

**Hours later- Randy POV**

After Charity fell asleep, I took out my laptop and looked at one of the trustworthy news sites for wrestling that she showed me. What I read, was shocking. According to an insider, Charity was the real winner of NXT. But due to her injuries they decided to go with Zayne. I shut down my laptop and looked at her. She thought she really lost….Poor girl. I pressed a kiss to her cheek and stretched out. Maybe I can try and catch a little sleep myself…


	48. bachelorbachelorette parties!

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**I co-wrote this entire chapter with my close friend and soulsister, Luneara Eclipse. I love working will her. She made funny scenes, 10 times funnier. So Thank you so much sis! It was fun! :)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ALOT OF SEXUAL REFERENCES AND JOKES!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It's the day before the wedding, and in the two weeks we had after randy proposed to me, everything was ready. After I got out of the hospital, Randy insisted that I move in with him. We had all the other rookies' help, but we got it done, right in time. With the wedding tomorrow, all the rookies, Lyca, Zoey, Matt, Paul and their kids stayed at our house. Adam and Jericho flew in today and was here also. We all hung around the house as we went over some final details when Lyca came up with an idea.

"Why don't we go to the spa as part of your bachelorette party?"

"That would be fun." Zoey added.

I looked over at Randy to see what he thinks.

"It's up to you." He shrugged. "Besides, I think you could use the relaxation before the wedding."

"Come on chica! Give the credit card a workout!" Lyca laughed.

"Don't listen to her about the credit card!" Matt exclaimed, "She killed two of them."

Lyca rolled her eyes and glared at her husband, "So what do you say Charity?"

"Sure. Why not? A day at the spa sounds amazing."

"YES! Zoey call Sven! That Swedish sex god is giving us rub downs!" Lyca cheered.

"Ahem!" Matt cleared his throat.

"You know I look and don't touch." Lyca snapped, "Besides I like country boys better."

"Charity, you'll get Sven, he is a god!" Zoey gushed.

"But I already have a god." I chuckled. "I'm marrying him tomorrow."

"Give it a few months, and you'll appreciate Sven." Lyca muttered earning a dirty look from her husband and Randy, "What? No hablo?"

"Nice try." Randy replied, "You hablo."

"Forgive her, she always does that." Zoey giggled.

"Hey! If Charity gets a bachelorette party at the spa, Randy gets a bachelor party at the strip club!" Adam exclaimed.

I gave Randy an alarmed look.

"I can't go...Lyca would literally neuter me if I look at a stripper. I'm luck she lets me work here. She doesn't look it, but she is one tough and scary Latina." Matt said.

"Damn straight!" Lyca added, slapping him on the ass.

"Come on Matt, don't let the old ball and chain hold you back!" Jericho replied.

"Guys if he doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." Randy said.

"What about you, Paul?" Adam asked. "Are you too busy playing Mr. Mom to go?"

"Well since I have a woman, then no I can't." Paul smirked.

"I could get a woman." Adam mumbled.

"If she inflates." Jericho laughed.

"And strippers don't count." Randy chuckled.

Adam glares and both men.

"Okay now that established that Adam is a sad lonely loser, how about that bachelor party?" Jericho asked.

"Sorry Adam. But sure. Let's have a bachelor party."

"If my husband so much as looks at a stripper, Randy please RKO him." Lyca replied, narrowing her eyes at Matt who looked scared.

"Will do." Randy laughed.

"And if you guys get drunk, we will be forced to use loud noise and bright light to wake you up during the hangover." Zoey added.

Adam narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare. I sleep in the nude so unless you want to see my junk hanging loose, I wouldn't go in my room."

"Wow, Adam, wow."

I shook my head laughing. "So when is all this taking place?"

"Day before the wedding of course! Your last day of freedom!" Lyca smiled.

"Like, how about now?" Jericho suggested.

"Oh! Has Randy already seen your dress?" Zoey asks.

"No I haven't." Randy answered.

"Then that means until the wedding tomorrow, you two can't see each other." She smirked.

"Yeah! You boys gotta bounce vato." Lyca added.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I'll translate," Matt smiled, "You boys have to hurry and leave my friend."

"Oh. Okay! Let's go Romeo! It's stripper time!" He grabs the back of Randy's shirt and starts to pull him to the doorway.

"Okay, okay!" He laughs. He gives me a kiss. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I smiled.

He gets dragged out the door with the other guys so that I'm left with the rest of the ladies.

"Okay they're gone let's call up some male strippers!" Lyca exclaimed.

"What?" I laugh. "I thought we were going to the spa?"

"That was the cover; they don't need to know we got oily men that put Batista to shame up in here!" Lyca said.

"She's joking." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, as much as I love to look, I love Matt more. There is no way on earth I would ever get a male stripper when I got Mattie-bear." Lyca smiled.

"That and the fact Matt calls every ten minutes." Zoey giggled.

"Really? Every ten minutes?" I laugh.

"Well the whole Amy incident kind of makes him insecure. But I think it's cute he loves me so much he worries." Lyca smiled, "None of my exes ever did that, they acted like I didn't exist when we were apart. Matt doesn't do that, he calls me a lot but it lets me know he's thinking about me and that he loves me."

"Aww! I hope Randy and I will be as happy as you and Matt are." I smile.

"You will don't worry." Lyca smiled.

"Yeah...she'll do some type of Santeria to make sure of it." Zoey giggled.

"I'm not a bruja!" Lyca exclaims.

I gave them each a question look. "A what?"

"A witch," Lyca answers, "Zoey thinks I do Santeria, a type of witchcraft, but I don't. I'm Mexican and we don't use Santeria."

"Well you always know when people are good together and it's creepy!" Zoey replied.

"I got skills like that." Lyca laughed.

"And Randy and I are good together?"

"Hell yeah! I knew it when I saw you two. I didn't say anything because you were going to marry Mike but Randy and you are perfect together." Lyca smiled.

"Thanks. Man, I'm nervous!" I chuckled.

"Don't be." Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, I mean I had Shannon Moore at my wedding and trust me, I was lucky he didn't get drunk." Lyca sighed.

"Well I'm not too nervous about Adam and Jericho. They're goofballs and always will be. I'm just...nervous about the wedding in general." I confessed.

"Do what I did...drink a shot of vodka for the nerves." Lyca nodded.

"What? You were drinking?" Zoey glared at her.

"Yeah...what are you most nervous about?" Lyca asked.

"Well a couple things...the wedding night...the wedding...his family liking me..." I replied, my voice trailing off.

"The wedding will be great!" Zoey smiled. "His family will love you! And...wait...Did you say you're nervous about the Wedding night?"

"I have a book if you need-" Lyca was cut off by Zoey.

"I don't think she needs the Kama Sutra! I think it's more than what position."

"Really?" Lyca looked confused, "Well what part of the wedding night? Like the actual event or just nervous about what to do?"

"Everything!" I sighed. "I mean Randy and I went straight from being best friends to getting married...I love Randy more than anything. It's just I want to take the step into sleeping together, but I'm worried that I'll mess up, or I'll say something stupid or..."I start to ramble.

"Don't worry Matt and I were the same way. It was weird that we were going to have sex because we were friends. But I loved him so much and knew no matter what that he loved me. If I wanted to wait, he'd respect that. If Randy loves you that much, he'll wait until you're ready." Lyca smiled, "And I got a copy of the Kama Sutra if you need it."

"She won't need it!" Zoey snapped. Before she could respond, Lyca's phone rang signaling Matt.

"Be right back." The Latina went to answer her phone.

I chuckled when my phone beeped signaling a text.

_**From: Randy**_

_So how is your party going so far? I miss you already..._

"Is that Randy?" Zoey asked, motioning to my phone in my hands. Smiling I nodded.

"Yeah. He's asking me how my party is going. And that he already misses me."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Zoey smiled.

"Yeah. I miss him too." I sighed.

"Don't worry you'll see him tomorrow. You're lucky you're a wrestler...You can be with your husband all the time." Zoey sighed, "Me and Lyca can't really be there a lot. It's worse for her because she worries that Matt would rather spend time with the Divas. Lyca's only flaw is that she focuses on her flaws."

"I do not!" Lyca shouted from the other room.

"Yeah, but I'm in FCW, Randy is in the WWE. I didn't win NXT so I'm stuck in FCW. But I have a feeling Randy is gonna make a call." I chuckled.

"That's good." Zoey smiled.

Lyca came back frowning.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Adam took Matt's phone. Apparently he wants to see if Matt would dance with a stripper." Lyca said looking upset, "I'm killing Adam after the wedding. My tio has a car with a big trunk and no plates."

"So if Matt can't call you it's because of Adam?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah." Lyca sighed.

"Oh my god...Stupid Adam. Okay, one second."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Ello?"

"Yo, dumbass. Give Matt his phone back!" I demanded.

"Oooh, hey there sexy..." He slurred.

"You're drunk already? Hand the phone to Randy."

"Why? Talk to me! "

"Give the goddamn phone to Randy or I will have Lyca cut your balls off!" I yelled.

"Shit...okay one moment..."

There was a bit of shuffling before I heard Randy. "Hello?"

"Randy?"

"Oh hey. What's going on?"

"Can you please get Matt's phone back to him and away from the kindergartener?" I asked.

"Which kindergartener?" he chuckled. "Jericho or Adam?"

"Adam...And is Matt really dancing with a stripper?"

"No. He's actually sitting next to me. Does Lyca want to talk to him?"

"Yes please."

There was some shuffling again and then Matt answered.

"Hey, you're wife wants to talk to you. Okay?"

I hand off the phone to her.

"Thank you!" She smiled, "Mattie-bear? I was worried...Yeah I miss you...I can't wait till you're home...I love you...No I love you more...not enough to do that! Okay, maybe if you're good...okay bye."

"He wanted to do that thing?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Lyca answered.

"Do I want to know?" I chuckled.

"No!" Zoey answered quickly.

"Let me put it this way...the Kama Sutra has nothing on what Matt wants to do." Lyca smirked.

"Oh jeez." I laughed. "Whatever you do, please don't show Randy that book."

"Odds are Matt already did. He memorized it. In fact Matt wouldn't call as much if my phone's camera wasn't broken. Matt loves when I send him sexy pics." Lyca laughed.

"Oh god." I laugh. "Now I really am nervous!"

"Don't worry, Matt was too when I bought the book." Lyca laughed.

"Besides, if Randy does like any of the ideas I'm sure he'll wait to use them when you're ready." Zoey smiled.

"Do you do Kama Sutra?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't." Zoey shook her head.

"Hell yeah I do!" Lyca exclaimed.

"Well we know you do." I laugh.

"Sorry it's just...if your man had an ass like Matt's, you'd know that book too." She smirked.

"What are you gonna do? Give us the book as a wedding gift?" I joke.

"No, don't worry I got the perfect wedding gift for you." Lyca smiled.

"It's not sexual is it?" I laugh.

"No, it's something I got through my job." Lyca chuckled.

"And what job is that?"

"I'm a veterinarian."

"OH!" I smiled. "That's cool!"

"Thanks, I chose that over being a professional soccer player for Mexico or Liverpool." Lyca smiled.

"Wow...you must really love animals...Your husband included." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, he's my favorite animal." She giggled, "But you'll love your wedding gift."

"I hate to break this up, but we have a spa appointment in a few minutes." Zoey interjected.

"Oh fucker, let's go!" Lyca said.

So with that we hurry to the spa.

* * *

**Randy POV**

After paying for another round, Adam handed me a beer.

"So are you anxious for your wedding?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Paul asked, "I was when I married Zoey."

I took a swig of my beer before answering.

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited. I mean we've know each other for a while." I replied, smiling.

"That's good. I knew Lyca nearly a year before we tied the knot." Matt smiled as he texted his wife.

"Really?" Jericho asked. "I thought you were together longer than that?"

"It was a little over a year, but Lyca insists we don't count the first three months because I had just broken up with Amy. I started dating Lyca literally the day I broke up with Amy, just hours after." Matt answered.

"Wow." Paul said, "No time in-between?"

"Nope." Matt smiled.

"Well I proposed to Charity and she said yes a day before she was gonna call things off with Mike." I said.

"You win." Matt, Paul, Adam and Jericho said raising their beers in congratulations.

"Thanks." I chuckled as I took another swig.

"So when are you gonna start kids?" Paul asked. "I mean I know Charity said not for a while, but how long until we see a little viper running around?"

"Yeah, when do I get to train him too?" Adam chuckled.

"You? What about me?" Jericho asked.

"If anybody is gonna train my kid, it'll be Charity and I." I chuckled.

"Yeah, the fathers train their kids." Matt replied, "I mean Gil Bill will learn a Twist of Fate before he can ride a bike."

"A little too soon don't you think?" Paul chuckled.

"Hell no." Matt smiled.

"Then will your kid learn the 450 splash before he's in school?" Adam asked Paul.

"Of course!" Paul grinned.

"Why did you name your kid Gil Bill?" Jericho looked at Matt.

"My dad's name is Gilbert and Lyca's grandfather was Billy Jack. Gilbert Billy, Gil Bill." Matt explained.

"Your wife is weird." Jericho said.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that!" Matt exclaimed as he jumped up and called his wife.

Jericho jumped up and chased Matt to stop the call.

"So will your kids be RKO'ing before high school?" Paul asked.

"Of course." I grinned. "Maybe even learn to punk people in the skull too."

"Remind me not to send my kids to the same school as you." Paul mumbled as he sipped his beer.

Jericho sat back down looking pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Adam laughed as he looked at Jericho.

"Lyca threatened to cut off my junk." He answered.

"And that her uncle Spanky would kick his ass once he got out of state prison." Matt laughed as he sat down.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Lyca has a lot of family in prison or on probation." Matt shrugged, "From murder, drugs, kidnapping...the list goes on."

"Damn!" Adam said.

"Note to Self: Don't piss Lyca off." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but they're cool. I met them at a family reunion. Despite the parole officers there, and them wearing ankle bracelets, they're just like us. Her cousins Too Tall and BTrae are fans and were shocked to meet me." Matt chuckled, "A lot of prisoners watch the WWE."

"Really?" Adam asked. "So I may have some fans in prison?"

"Yeah wanna go see them? I think Lyca's uncle Leo can help with getting you in jail." Matt smirked, still angry over him taking his phone earlier.

"No thanks." Adam replied.

"Can you say prison bitch, Adam?" I laughed before taking a sip of my beer.

"I would not be a bitch!" Adam snapped.

"No...You'd be the bitch's bitch." Jericho chuckled.

"Yeah, with that long hair...They may think of you as a woman." Paul added laughing.

"Shut up!" Adam scowled.

"Well I'm done hanging out in this sausage fest that you call a bachelor party, Randy." Adam retorts as he pulls out his phone. "We need some strippers."

"Hell yeah!" Jericho cheered.

"Oh god." Paul laughed. "Adam, I really don't want to see your boyfriend booty dancing. I'm not into that."

"Hahaha funny...NOT!" Adam snapped.

"Yeah Paul!" Jericho added. "Adam's boyfriend doesn't booty dance! He break dances. Right Adam?" He laughed as he looked over at Adam.

Adam gave him the finger before stepping outside to call the stripper.

"So while we're waiting for stripper boy, matt, what were to asking Lyca to do earlier?" Paul asked.

"Oh...you don't want to know." Matt grinned like the Cheshire cat, "It involves some honey, a whip, a trampoline, not being afraid of heights, and being flexible...at least for her."

"Kama Sutra?" Jericho guessed.

"Kama what?" Paul asked looking confused.

"No but I got the idea from it. Lyca knows that book cover to cover. She made me do everything in it." Matt smiled at the memory.

"Kama Sutra is a book on all the different sex positions." Jericho answered.

"Maybe you and Charity should try some." Jericho mused as he looked at me.

"I recommend chapter eight." Matt replied.

"Maybe." I laughed. "We'll see. I don't know if Charity is ready for that just yet."

"Well don't worry, when she is you both will be happy." Matt nodded.

"Why wouldn't she be ready?" Jericho said raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, they've been friends for a while that turned into a couple. It's going to be awkward at first, trust me I know." Matt answered,

"Do you think it's true?" Paul asked,

"If what's true? That it'll be awkward for a while?" I replied.

"Yeah." Paul nodded.

"Well yeah. And honestly we haven't even slept together yet."

"What? You're getting married and you haven't had sex with her yet?" Jericho exclaimed.

"No." I replied calmly. "Because of the whole transition from friends to a couple, she wanted to wait until after the wedding."

"Oh my god!" Jericho scoffed. "She's a virgin!"

Paul, Matt and I glared at him.

"What? She'd have to be if she wants to wait to have sex after she's married."

"Or she just wants to wait." Matt added.

Jericho put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry Randy. And I wish you luck."

"Me too." Matt added.

"And me." Paul smiled.

"Thanks guys." I grinned.

"The stripper is on her way here!" Adam beamed as he ran back over.

"Woo! Finally!" Jericho exclaimed happily.

I shook my head laughing. I wonder how the ladies' party is going...

* * *

**Charity POV**

"Okay, if you were single who would you Marry, Fuck, or Kill; John Morrison, Heath Miller, Dave Batista?" Lyca asked.

"Marry Heath, Fuck Batista and Kill Morrison." Zoey answered.

"Kill Heath, Marry Batista, Fuck Morrison." I replied laughing.

"What about you, Lyca?" Zoey asked.

"Fuck Morrison, Fuck Batista, Fuck Heath." She grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'm curious." I laughed. "Who would you rather? Adam or Jericho?"

"Adam." Lyca nodded, "He's kinda hot with the hair and when he's about to spear someone."

"Wow and you get pissed when Matt sees a Victoria's Secret ad on TV for a second." Zoey laughed.

"What about you, Zoey?" I grinned. "Adam or Jericho?"

"Adam, mostly because Jericho is a bit too flabby." She smiled.

"Aww, Poor Jericho!" I laughed.

"The guy tries too hard." Lyca giggled, "Matt is hot because he doesn't try to be."

"I love guys that can make me smile or laugh." I smile. "Like Randy can. When I was still with Mike, Randy could always make me laugh or smile."

"Aww!" Lyca and Zoey gushed.

"Okay importantly...how is he in bed?" Lyca asked.

"Randy?"

"Hell yeah!" She beamed.

"Um..." I say blushing. "I don't know. We haven't slept together yet..."

"Serio?" Lyca asked.

"Yeah. That's a huge reason why I'm nervous about the wedding night. I told him I wanted to wait until after the wedding." I shrugged.

"That's good. You shouldn't rush in." Zoey replied.

I bit my lip. "But I've heard a few things about him from the locker room." I giggle.

"Really?" Lyca asked, "Like how big he is?"

Laughing, I nod.

"I heard that one too. But no matter how big, I prefer to see my man." Lyca smiled and looked at her phone when she got a text.

"Matt?" Zoey asked.

Lyca nodded

"Aww." I smiled.

"Matt has the most perfect ass ever!" The Latina laughed.

"Did he send you a pic of his ass again?" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah!" Lyca smiled.

"Hopefully he didn't do that it front of all the guys." I laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past him to." She smiled, "He once sent me a pic of lil Matt before a match."

"Was he in front of anyone?" Zoey asked.

"He was in front of the guys for a Royal Rumble." Lyca smirked, "Matt was number four in the match."

"Oh my god!" I laughed. "Did anybody tease him about it?"

"Yeah but he told them at the next show how he barely got inside the house before I jumped him so they all acted like he was a sex master." Lyca giggled.

"Damn, you need to take a permanent cold shower." Zoey laughed.

"Hey we were trying for a baby so all the sex was necessary." The Latina argued.

"She has a point." I admitted.

"See! Plus sex during pregnancy can make delivery easier." Lyca smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, some of the books for pregnancy will even recommend some positions for you." She added.

"Of course you'd know, you did every one like five times a day!" Zoey laughed.

"Hey, pregnancy can make you very horny." Lyca argued.

"Note to self." I mumbled. "Don't get pregnant."

"Trust me you'll love that part of the pregnancy. I can't wait to have another baby just for it." Lyca laughed.

"Knowing you, you'd be knocked up by the new year." Zoey giggled.

"I think Randy will love that part a lot more than I will." I laughed.

"Speaking of him, do you think he's excited about the wedding?" Zoey asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, I know I am." I smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute." Lyca smiled, "Matt and I rushed our wedding mostly because Vince wanted it taped for the fans."

"You had a public wedding?"

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be seen by the cameras but I was talking to Amy and Adam and the cameras filmed it. Matt saw and proposed to me in front of the WWE Universe so Vince wanted to film our wedding for the website and we agreed. You can ask Randy he and the entire roster were invited." Lyca chuckled.

"Wow. Was it weird having it in front of everyone?"

"Not really, because I was so focused on Matt and couldn't wait to spend my life with him." Lyca smiled softly.

"Aww!" Zoey and I said together.

"What about you Charity?" Lyca asked.

"I can't wait to get married to Randy. I mean, I'm marrying my best friend." I smiled.

"Aww now that is cute!" Zoey smiled.

'But it's kinda sad that I never realized it earlier." I said, my voice trailing off.

"But it's better late than never." Lyca said.

"That's true..." I replied, thoughtfully. "Can I tell you ladies something?"

'Of course." They nodded.

I looked down at the floor. "I didn't remember anything that happened after I won the challenge. The match, catching Mike; I don't remember any of it..."

"Really?" Lyca asked.

"You don't remember at all?" Zoey added

"Nope. Because of my head injuries, I don't remember any of it. Randy reminded me of all of it. He was there with me when I caught Nike and was backstage watching the monitor when I had my match and collapsed in the ring."

"Char, you made the right choice picking Randy. I don't know him very well but I do know that he looks at you like you're the reason he's living." Lyca replied.

"Yeah... And after he told me about what happened with Mike, I..."

"Forget Mike, he's a cabron! As of now Mike is nothing but a bitch. Focus on Randy and how much you love him. And, if you want, my cousin Arson got out the Pen. But he doesn't mind going back; so if you want Mike hurt let me know." Lyca said.

"Yeah, you and Randy love each other...He's the only one you should focus on, not Mike." Zoey added.

"Well the thing is that...I tried to kill myself while I was in the hospital..."

"What? Tu loca? Why would you do that?" Lyca asked looking sad.

'Well, I was depressed. I'm stuck in FCW, Cody just up and left, Ted wasn't around, Mike cheated on me..."

"Look, take it from me life can get seriously fucked up at times, but no matter what always go on. People will want you to give up but stand up to them by living." Lyca replied, "Living is the best way to hurt someone that hurt you. Show them you are strong. So what if you didn't get in the WWE right now? You still have a lot of chances and it's Vince's stupidity that he didn't hire you."

"Well you can thank Randy that I'm here today." I smiled. "He stopped me, told me how much he cares about me. And in that moment...I knew that the guy that I have always dreamed of what right in front of me. That's why when he proposed I was thrilled."

"That's goo-Oh HELL NO!" Lyca snapped when she read a text from Matt.

Zoey and I both gave her a questioning look.

"Fucking Adam got a stripper!" She replied, "I'm gonna kill him! I said no because I don't want my husband seeing some tramp."

"It's okay Lyca, Matt won't cheat." Zoey reassured her.

"I'm still gonna kill Copeland." She hissed.

I picked up my phone and texted Randy.

_'You got a stripper?'_

He texted back _'Adam and Jericho got one, but I think it's a man'_

"Oh my god!" I laughed.

_'I gotta see this. Take a pic of "her"?' I texted back._

_'Sure_' he texted back.

"Hey, Lyca. I wouldn't worry." I laughed. "Randy thinks the stripper is a guy."

"Serio?" She laughed, "Oh that is beautiful!"

I received the pic and burst out laughing. "Oh My God! That's Rebecca Glasscock! It's a drag queen!"

"Oh my god, I hope it goes a bit too far before Adam realizes that!" Lyca laughed.

"Oh my!" I laugh at the newest text from Randy. "Adam just asked for a lap dance. Jericho is jealous."

"Tell Randy to get it on video!" Zoey giggled.

"Yeah I want blackmail!" Lyca added.

I texted him to take a video.

'He said he will and that now Adam is smacking the guy's ass." I laughed.

"It's gonna be funny when he sees the shlong." Lyca laughed.

"Unless she's tucked." I laugh. "Let's just hope he doesn't get too touchy feely."

"Please, I'm hoping that asshole does get grabby." Lyca smirked.

"Oh I meant for Rebecca's sake." I laughed.

"Oh...well it'll get awkward that's for sure." Zoey giggled.

We're all talking when this Greek god like man walks out.

"Hi Sven!" Lyca smiled, "She needs a deep tissue"

"He doesn't speak much English." Zoey whispered.

I can't help but blush as he smiles at me.

"In ya?" He said pointing to the room.

I look at Lyca and Zoey but they just grin and push me toward him.

"He is like a god...I swear one massage and you'd think you were cheating." Lyca replied.

"Oh great." I remark sarcastically.

"You'll love it!" Zoey giggled.

I chuckled as I followed Sven into this little room.

"Table...lay I work." Sven said.

"Oh boy…."

* * *

**Randy POV**

"This isn't fair." Jericho whined. "Why does Adam get a lap dance from her and I don't?"

"Because I'm paying for it!" Adam said.

I shook my head chuckling.

"These poor guys. We three have women but these two don't so they have to get lap dances from drag queens." Matt laughed as he sipped his beer.

"What's even worse, they don't know it's a drag queen." Paul added.

Matt got up from the table, "I have to send my wife a pic, and I'll be right back."

"Again?" Paul laughed.

"Yeah! Look with Lyca I send her the pic, I barely get in the house before she wants to do it. Now I think that's a great thing." Matt smiled.

"All hail the sex master." Jericho mock bowed.

"Thank you, but I say hail to my wife the sex queen. No matter what city we're in, she knows where the Adult Shops are." Matt smirked.

"That would explain why you and Lyca tend to lock yourselves in your hotel room until it's time to leave." Paul laughed.

"Damn straight!" Matt laughed, "I can't wait until we have another baby, and the pregnancy gets women to where they want sex every hour."

"You got something to look forward to now Randy." Jericho chuckled.

I laughed as I sipped my beer.

"He's not kidding Randy." Paul smirked. "Every hour."

"See Adam, Jericho, get yourselves some women and have kids. It'll be the best moments of your lives." Matt smiled.

Adam was too in the moment as the drag queen was bumping and grinding on him. He slapped the guy's ass and having grand old time/ we all laugh and then he tries to go for a feel and finds the sunken submarine. The look on their faces is absolutely priceless.

"Great pick Adam!" Matt was laughing so hard he had tears falling down his face.

Adam tried to get up but did it too quickly and fell backwards in his chair.

"What's wrong? Want another dance?" Paul laughed/

"Um...Can you just pay me? I need to go."

Adam looked at "her" in disgust but paid and 'she' scampered off.

"Man, how could you not tell it was a man?" Matt asked.

"He looked like a woman!" Adam exclaimed as he blushed.

"That's the point of a drag queen." Paul chuckled.

"I bet you would have...shut up."

"I wouldn't because I have a woman, so does Paul and Randy. We can tell the difference." Matt smirked.

"Oh my god!" Jericho laughed. "You felt up a guy!"

"I wouldn't talk Jericho. You were jealous that he got a lap dance from the guy and you didn't." I laughed.

"Shut up." Jericho mumbled.

"I wonder how Sven is doing with your wife." Adam smirks.

"That massage guy?" Matt asked.

"Yeah him." Adam smirked/

"You do know Sven is gay right?" Paul chuckled.

"Yeah he's dating his boss Sergio." Matt added.

"Really?" Adam asked, his smirk faltering.

"Yeah, Lyca and I saw them at a restaurant like a week ago." Matt answered grinning.

I smirked at Adam as he mock whacked his head on the wall. "You were saying?"

"Fuck you..." Adam grumbled.

"No, I think that's Charity's job." Jericho laughed.

"Whatever." Adam pouted.

"So Matt, did you get a response from your wife about the picture you sent?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah, she demands that when I get back, I need to meet her in the bathroom and be prepared for at least an hour in there with her." He grinned.

"I envy you." Jericho sighs.

"Poor Jericho and Adam. Forever alone." I joke.

"Hey, I can get a woman! Remember Matt I took one of yours." Adam smirked but frowned when he saw that Matt didn't take the bait.

"I'm happily married, and if it wasn't for you Adam, I'd still be with Amy and not have my wife and son." Matt replied.

"He's got you there Adam." I pointed out. "You may have taken Amy from him, but now he's happily married and a father while you're alone."

"Oh come on Randy. You and I are a lot alike!" He slurred slightly.

"Yeah! You guys totally are!" Jericho added as he drank the rest of his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like with Matt here, you took Charity from Mike!"

My jaw stiffened and I glared at him. "It's not the same."

"Randy. Ignore what Adam says. He's drunk. He has no idea what he's talking about." Paul said.

"Yeah, he can be a jackass sometimes." Matt added.

"Adam, you know that Mike wasn't treating Charity as well as should have." I continued.

"But Randy! I was friends with Amy that turned into more. The same with you and Charity!"

"But he didn't sneak around his friend's back to be with her." Matt added.

"Oh this from the guy that kissed Lyca the day he met her when he was still with Amy!" Adam snapped.

"That was a happy accident." Matt countered.

"Look you guys need to calm down!" Paul said.

Ignoring him, Adam smirked and looked back at me. "Didn't you kiss Charity before Mike even cheated?"

"Adam that's enough!" Paul demanded.

"Hold on Paul!" Adam said. He looked back at me once more. "And isn't it true that you spent as much time with her as possible? Hoping that she'd choose you ever her fiancé?"

Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and looked at him. I wanted to punch him, but I knew he was drunk and was just being an ass.

"I think the party's over. You're drunk, I'm tipsy and I think you need some sleep." I said.

"Yeah let's go." Matt agreed and so did Paul.

We all got up paid before heading out against a protesting Adam.

"Adam drop it! We're leaving, the party's over." Paul said.

"Fine!" He pouted. 'You guys are such pussys."

"At least we won't have a pissed off Chicana trying to kill us tomorrow." Matt quietly said.

"She's still mad?" Paul chuckled.

"Yeah Lyca's gonna kick his ass for the stripper, even if it was guy." Matt smiled.

* * *

**Charity POV**

Damn. When Lyca and Zoey said that Sven was a god, they weren't kidding! I have never felt this relaxed in my life! After the bachelorette party, Lyca and Zoey dropped me off at Randy's parent's house since I wasn't allowed to see Randy until the wedding.

"Did you have a good time?" Becky asked.

"Yeah! I definitely got the relaxation I need before my big day." I smiled.

"That's good. You shouldn't be stressed out on your big day." She smiled.

"Hey! There's my future sister-in-law!" Nate exclaimed picking me up.

"Hi Nate." I laughed.

"How was the spa?" He asked.

"Relaxing. It felt good after all the wrestling." I smiled.

"Yeah, wrestling can really do a number on the body." Bob said as he entered the room.

"Not as bad as MMA." Nate replied.

"True. But either way, it does something to ya."

He nods and I start walking down the hall to the room that Randy's mom, Elaine, had set up for me.

Becky followed me and sat on the bed.

"I can't believe tomorrow you're going to be my sister in law!" She beamed.

Elaine walked in and smiled, "You're a welcomed edition to the family."

"Yeah Randy's ex-wife was a bitch." Becky replied.

"Becky!" Elaine scorned.

"What? She was!" She shrugged.

"Well I'm happy to be part of such a loving family." I smiled. "I can't wait to be an Orton."

"We can't wait for you to be one either." Elaine smiled.

"But anyways you're probably tired and you need your sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." She added.

"Yeah plus you have to get your hair done and makeup...your morning will be hectic." Becky added.

"Yeah...So I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." I smiled.

The both gave me a hug and said good night before leaving the room.

Now let's hope I can get to sleep...

I glanced at the clock. The guys should be back soon. Zoey was ready to prevent me from killing Adam or Jericho.

"What are the odds one is beyond drunk as hell?" I asked her.

"Very good, I mean Adam thought a drag queen was a woman." Zoey giggle.

The front door opened and in walked the guys. I walked over to my husband and kissed him. Adam just glared at us before looking away.

"Randy what's with Adam?" I asked.

* * *

**Randy POV**

"He's drunk off his ass and was trying to start fights with both Matt and I. But instead of giving in, I told him the party is over and that we were leaving. He threw a little fit but oh well. He needs to sleep it off." I shrugged.

"Okay, well Mattie-bear I've decided that we need to start on the baby now!" Lyca replied.

"Really?" Matt grinned.

"Yes, I want another baby." Lyca pouted.

"Zoey let's go and let Randy rest up for his big day." Paul said to his wife.

"Okay. Night Randy!" Zoey said as she and Paul headed to their room.

"Watch, they're going to have sex too." Jericho mused.

"So what? Jealous you only have your hand?" Matt smirked while Lyca tried to hold in her laughter.

"Fuck you." Jericho grumbled.

"I plan to." Lyca smirked.

"He probably named it Am-Hand-a" I laughed as I started heading toward my room.

"You guys suck!" Jericho snapped.

"And you swallow!" Lyca retorted.

"I'm going to bed!" I laughed. "Don't have too much fun with Am-hand-a, Jericho!"

"Hahaha. You're a comic genius." Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay! Have fun with Handgelina Jolie!" I called from down the hall.

I walked into my room before I could hear his response. Now let's hope I can sleep…

* * *

_**There you go! LOL**_

_**Was that entertaining or what? XD**_

_**Let us know what you think! :D**_

_**BTW I have a new poll up. Do you think the adorkable Cody should make a comeback? You cast your vote on the poll on my profile.**_

_**Thanks! :)**_


	49. My Wedding!

_A/N:I am extremely sorry for this chapter taking so long. My laptop with everything belonging to this story is gone. It crashed and the harddrives were so corrupted that I couldn't save anything. I lost this whole chapter (which was almost done when that happened). Luickly Lunera has a huge chuck that I sent her before it crashed. But I had to rewrite everything else. So thank you so much Lyca! You rock, Chica!_

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, and Blair6661. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**I co-wrote this entire chapter with my close friends Luneara Eclipse and Cait. I love working will them. They both made funny scenes, 10 times funnier. So Thank you so much Ladies! It was fun! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**1:00 AM**

I checked the clock for what was about the 6th time in the past minute. Luckily I had a room to myself so that I could call Randy. I picked up my phone and dialed his number and waited as it rang. I really hoped he was up and near his phone.

"Hello?"

I smiled as I heard his voice. After spending so much time with him, it was a lot harder to be away from him than I thought.

"Hey."

"Hey babe. What are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

"No." I chuckled. "Were you sleeping?"

"No." He chuckled. "I can't sleep either. I really miss you."

I couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too. How are you feeling about the wedding?"

"I'm excited! And kinda anxious. You?"

"Same….and kinda nervous." I confessed.

"What are you nervous about?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the first marriage nerves."

"Maybe….I'd be there to comfort you but I can't see you until the wedding."

"I know." I sighed.

"But hey, it'll be worth it right? Next time I see you, you'll be my wife."

"Yeah…"

"But you should really try to get some sleep, babe. It's gonna be a big day."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later then. Good Night."

"Good Night. Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

I hung up the phone and set it down before getting resituated in my bed. After talking to Randy, I was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

**9:00 AM**

"Hey."

I felt somebody shake my arm in attempt to wake me up.

"Charity! Come on! Wake up! You're getting married today"

"Five more minutes." I mumbled as I buried my face in my pillow.

"Fine." Lyca sighed. "Zoey dial his number."

A few moments later, Lyca pressed the phone next to my ear.

"Babe? Come on. Get up. You have to start getting ready."

Hearing Randy's voice, I grabbed the phone and sat up.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Get ready. " Lyca said. "We have to meet the others."

"Hold on Randy..." I said before putting it down. "Others?"

"Yeah. Becky, Elaine, Ted, Jess, Mikayla, and Nia. So hurry up."

I picked the phone back up. "Randy? You still there?"

"I'm here."

"Hey, I have to go. Text me?"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

After hanging up, I got up and started to ready.

"Hey Rit..." Zoey said.

"Yeah?"

"While you take your shower and get ready, Lyca and I are gonna swing by the house to make sure the guys are all up. Okay?"

I nodded and headed into the bathroom with my stuff.

* * *

**At the house- Zoey POV**

Randy let us into the house and we said hi to our husbands and everyone. I looked around and saw no sign of Adam.

"Hey Randy. Where's Adam?"

"He's still sleeping." He replied, chuckling. "He drank a lot last night and has a hangover."

I grinned at this news. "Good to know. Where's his room?"

He pointed to it and I thanked him before he walked off to the kitchen. I take my air horn out of my purse and wait as Lyca gets a cup of Ice cold water. She walked over giggling. I told her to be quiet as we crept into his room.

"Here, give me the cup." I whispered. "On the count of three, I want you to open the shades."

She nodded as she tried to stifle her laugh before walking over to the window. I counted of on my fingers. On 3, she opened the shade as I dumped the ice water on him and blew the air horn.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as he jumped up. He had no shirt on so the water went straight on his bare skin.

"I told you I'd wake your drunken ass up with bright lights and loud noises when you're hung-over." I smirked. "And I meant it.""

"You never mentioned the fucking water!" He exclaimed.

"That was just because I felt like being a bitch." I replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well you succeeded!" He scowled before pulling the blanket over his head.

Lyca and I smile to each other and count to 3 before we rip the blankets off. And as he promised, he slept nude and his junk was showing.

"Liking the view, sweetheart?" He smirked.

We couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Say hello, to my little friend!" He said in an Al Pacino accent as he pointed to his crotch.

"Oh he's little alright." I laughed.

"Oh please, I bet it's bigger than Paul's!"

"Bullshit! And even it was, at least he knows how to use it!" I shot back.

"I know how to use it! Ask the girls I've slept with! They'll tell you I'm a sex God!

Amused, I put my hands on my hips. "And yet you still haven't knocked one up. I was the first one to get pregnant and with twins no less."

"It's called using protection, sweetie. Try it sometime!"

"I was on birth control." I snicker.

"But did Paul use anything?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "We weren't planning on having kids for a while."

He smirks. "Well come over here and I'll show you how a REAL man operates." He said winking at me.

"How about hell no. Besides, he managed to get me pregnant with twins despite two types of protection. You haven't managed to knock up one girl at all. What makes you think you can compare? You are sooo full of hot air." I replied, as I shook my head laughing.

"It's called being careful! I don't want to be a dad!"

"Then again, in your case, that's a good thing considering you act like a child yourself."

"I do not! " He argues.

"Yes you do."

"Do not! Ask Randy."

I turned to ask Randy as he passed. He heard his name and stopped. "Ask me what?"

"I said Adam acts like a child and he says he doesn't." I explained.

"Yes he does. " He chuckled. "He'll be great practice for Charity for later on when we have kids.

"I told you Adam." I laugh.

He glares at Randy. "Thanks a lot Randy. What happened to the Bro code?"

"What bro code?" He laughs.

"The code that says you ALWAYS stick up for your bro!"

"Have you been hanging out with Zack Ryder again?" Randy asks.

"No! " He retorts, annoyed. His lips then turned into a smirk. "But I have been hanging out with your sexy fiancé. Speaking of which, if things don't work out for you, Can I have her? She's hot!"

Randy glares at him and balls his fists before stepping forward before I stop him.

"Randy calm down." I warn. "He's just trying to rile you up."

"Yeah, come on Randy!" Adam mused. "Let's get you Riled up before your wedding! Wanna know what I'd do to her?"

"Adam shut the hell up!" I warned.

Randy was staring daggers at Adam. "I will kill you Adam and make it look like an accident."

Lyca walks in and sees Randy glaring at Adam looking pissed.

"What's going on?" She asks me.

"Adam's pissing off Randy by saying things about Rit."

"Like what is he saying?" She asks as she too glares at Adam. She tends to get protective of her friends.

I explain what he was saying not only about Charity but what he said to me too.

"Hey! Shut the hell up about Zoey and Charity or I'll cut your balls of and force feed them to you!" She threatened as she looked at Adam.

"Oh Lyca, You know you want this too. " He smirks.

"Whatever." She sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"When a girl says "whatever" she really means...I hope you get shot & fall off a bridge, get raped by a shark & then eaten by it. " I explained grinning.

Adam gives us the WTF? look and we both laugh.

I see that Randy is still looking like he's about to kill Adam.

"Hey Randy. Why don't you go finish getting ready? Lyca and I will deal with Sir Pervs-a-lot." I said as I pointed at Adam.

He gives me an unsure look and I smile. "We'll be fine. We can handle it."

"Don't listen to them, Randy!" He smirks. "They can't handle all of this. We may need your fiancée to help."

Immediately Lyca and I both grab Randy and push him out of the room before he can lunge at Adam. I yell for one of the other boys. Hearing my cry, Jericho, Matt and Paul quickly run over to restrain Randy.

As the guys restrain him, Lyca walks to the kitchen and pulls out a butcher knife before walking back into the room.

"I'm warning you now." She said as she pointed the knife at Adam. "Shut up."

"I'd listen if I were you." I agree as I lean against the door frame.

His eyes widen and he visibly gulps.

"Now get ready and stop making asshole comments or your "little friend" is going bye bye. Got that?" She waves the butcher knife a little. Adam nods fearfully.

"Good boy!" She grins.

"Alright Ly, time to put the knife away. I think you successfully scared the crap out of him." I laugh. Matt walks over and grabs it.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I'm sure he's scared enough to listen."

I look at Adam and laugh. "Just a bit."

"Well, where's the suit I'm supposed to change into?"

"If you'd look at the closet door then you'd know." I replied.

He looks over and sees it. "Okay, okay! Then you have to get out so I can change" He looked at us and smirked. "Unless you want to help."

"My husband is right outside this door you know that right?"

"Oh that's right... Hey Paul! Can I borrow your wife?

"Actually your dick is too small for her to hold while you pee. But we can find a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass for you!" He laughed.

"Ouch!" Jericho snickered.

I start laughing as Adam keeps going.

"Oh Paul you old kidder you! I want to show her what a real man is like!"

"I don't think your mom is her type? Right Zoey?" Jericho commented.

Nodding I laugh as Adam falls silent.

"Alright Adam, get dressed or I'll go get the knife."

"Fine! Then leave my room!"

We all left, shutting the door behind us.

"Randy, are you okay now?" Paul asks as they let go of Randy.

Randy growls a little but nods.

"Come on, Man. Go get dressed and we'll go eat and then come back and start getting ready." Matt instructed. Randy agrees.

"Anything you want me to tell your wife to be when I go back over there?" I ask as Lyca and I get ready to leave.

Nodding, he smiled. "Tell her I miss her... And that I can't wait until we're finally married."

"Will do." I smiled.

"Alright, come on, Zo. Let's go see if future Mrs. Orton is ready." Lyca laughed.

"Right."

I go over to Paul and steal a hug and kiss. Lyca does the same and you both leave to check on Charity. We get to Bob and Elaine Orton's house is where Charity is with the other girls and the babies.

* * *

**Charity POV**

"Your hubby to be says he misses you and that he can't wait until you're finally married." Zoey says as she sees me.

"Aww!" I smiled. "I miss him too. So what are we doing?"

"Well we have to all get our hair and makeup done. And we'll just have the food delivered to the salon."

"Well in that case, we better get going." Ted suggested.

* * *

**Randy POV**

"Hey Randy. Are you nervous?" Nate asked.

"Maybe a little but I'm more anxious and excited than anything. I can't wait to see her."

"I bet he's also excited for the wedding night." Jericho chuckled. Paul elbows him.

"What? You know it's true."

"Well I'm sure any guy would be if their future wife looked like her." Nate replied, smiling.

"Yes. Randy your bride is beautiful." My dad said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad."

"So what are we waiting on?" James asked.

"Adam is still getting dressed." Matt answered.

"Does he always take as long as a woman?" Nate asked.

"He practically IS a woman." Jericho laughed.

"Yeah." Matt chuckled. "Long hair, girly figure..."

"Sounds like a woman to me." Paul nodded.

James wrinkled his nose. "A very ugly woman."

"Who knows? Maybe his boyfriend thinks he's beautiful?" Jericho mused.

James' eyes widened. "He has a boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't doubt it." Nate laughed.

After what seemed like forever, Adam walked out fully dressed in his suit.

"Wouldn't doubt what?"

He looked around the room at everyone dressed in their normal clothes. "Why aren't you all dressed?"

"You know we're going out to eat then coming back to get ready...right?" Nate asked.

"Apparently not!" Jericho snickered.

"Shut up Jericho." Adam snapped, "But...she said...ugh!"

"Your wife is evil!" He exclaimed as he looked at Paul.

"Why?" He laughed.

"She's the one that told me to put this on!" Adam whined.

Paul Shrugged. "Maybe she thought we were just gonna get ready right away?"

I smirked as Adam grumbled in response.

'Maybe it's payback!' I thought as he left to get changed.

"Your wife is awesome." Jericho laughed as he looked at Paul.

"Maybe he pissed her off." Nate suggested.

Paul nodded. "This could be a possibility."

"We all know he pissed my wife off enough to threaten to cut his balls off with a butcher knife." Matt chuckles.

I snicker as I see Nate wince.

"Ouch! With a butcher knife?"

"That's Lyca for you." Paul laughed.

"Matt, not to be rude, but does she have anger problems?" My dad asked.

"That's kind of putting it lightly." Mat replied.

"Really? So it gets worse than that?"

"It can, but only if you piss her off." Paul laughed.

"Well I'll try not to get on her bad side." My dad chuckled before turning to me. "So just out of curiosity, any grandbabies in the near future?"

"Yeah, Randy." Jericho grinned. "Are you gonna be having any little vipers anytime soon?"

"Sorry to disappoint Jericho but Charity and I want to wait a while before we have any kids."

"That's good." Charity's brother, Alan said. "You both need some time to really enjoy being married for a while before starting a family."

I nod in agreement.

"Besides, she's still really early in her wrestling career...We don't want to undo all her hard work." I shrugged.

"Right. Maybe after a year or so?"

"Maybe. We'll see how things are."

There was a knock at the door so I got up to get it.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey Randy. Am I too late?" Jay asked.

I shook my head. "No, we're just waiting for Adam to change out of his suit for the wedding. "

"I swear he's like a woman!"

"That's what I said!" Nate exclaimed from the living room.

I stepped aside to let him in and followed him back to the living room.

"So why was he in his suit already" Jay asked.

"That would be Zoey's fault." I grinned.

"Let me guess. She told him to get it on right away?"

I nodded. "Basically."

Laughing Jay turned to Paul. "Remind me to high five your wife later."

"Will do." Paul chuckled.

As I introduce Jay to everyone Adam finally walks out.

"There! We can go now."

"You sure?" Jericho chortled. "Is your hair all perfect and your outfit just right?"

"Shut up Jericho. You know I look Flawless."

"Okay, LayCool." Jay laughed. "Whatever you say."

Adam turned and grinned at his friend. "Shut up Jay. So are we ready to go?"

We all agree and head out.

* * *

**Charity POV**

"Are you nervous?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah...but it's more of a mixture of excitement, and nervousness." I replied.

"I remember the feeling. She smiled.

"Really? What was it like for you?

"Same." She shrugged. "I was really anxious too."

"What was the main thing that you were nervous about?" I asked.

"Being up in front of all the people, afraid I was going to trip, that I'd forget my vows..." She smiled. "But then I locked eyes with Paul and everything went away."

"Aww!" We all exclaimed, causing Zoey to blush a little.

"Speaking of vows..." Elaine said turning to me. "Honey, do you have yours memorized? I know Randy says you were doing your own."

Smiling, I nod. "Yeah. I remember mine."

"I can't wait to see your dress!" Becky exclaimed. "I bet it's really pretty."

"You're going to look beautiful." Zoey smiled. "Randy won't know what hit him."

"Thanks Zo. "

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking…." Lyca started. "I know that you don't have a dad, so who's going to give you away?"

"Her brother is going to give her away." Jess replied.

Jess is my brother's wife. She's one of the 1st people I thought to be a real sister.

"Aww!" Lyca and Zoey say together.

"I wish for nothing but the best for you and Randy." Nia beams.

I can't help but smile. "Thanks."

"Okay Mrs. Lloyd." The stylist said. "You're finished! Now it's the bride's turn."

Zoey thanks her before getting up and going over to a free chair once she check on the twins.

"So have you and Randy talked about kids?" Elaine asked with a smile.

"We have. We're going to wait for a while before we have them."

"Like maybe a year or two?" Lyca asks.

I nod.

"Well that's good. You don't need to rush into having kids. You and Randy are both still really young." Elaine agreed.

"That and I'm just really getting started in wrestling and I've worked so hard to get where I am that I don't want to unravel all of that." I added. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Randy and would love to have kids with him, but I want to wait until I've a good chunk of my wrestling career done first."

They nod. Elaine walks over to me, grabbing my hand she smiles. "Well, Honey, whenever you do start having kids we're always around to help out."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Just got another text from Matt." Lyca informed us as she looked down at her phone. "Paul says he misses ya, Zo."

"I miss him too." Zoey chuckles.

"I can't believe you're gonna be my sister-in-law!" Becky exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! I'm excited to become an Orton!" I grin.

Lyca: wrinkles her nose. "And to think you were almost a...a...Mizanin!"

"Oh yeah, Randy told us about that." Elaine replied. She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry to hear that happened to you."

"It's okay." I smile. "I look at it as a good thing."

Everyone looks at me funny.

"A good thing?" Lyca asks. "Why?"

"Well if that wouldn't have happened, I would have never found my perfect guy..." I smile. "Randy."

"Aww!"

"I mean, Randy has been with me through thick and thin. No matter what I can always count on him…" I add.

After getting our hair and Makeup done, we all head back to the Randy's parent's house to change into our dresses. I slip into my dress and wait until everyone else is done to get help on lacing the back of mine up.

"Oh my goodness Rit. You look soooo amazing." Zoey gushed.

"Thanks Zo." I beamed. "I hope Randy likes it."

"Of course he will. You could be wearing anything and he would think you look beautiful." Zoey said.

"Oh my gosh, Sis!" Nia exclaimed as she entered the room. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks." I giggled. "You both look beautiful yourselves."

"Thanks." They replied.

"Zo!" We heard Lyca call from down the hall.

"What?" Zoey called back.

"The photographer is here! All the girls need to take pictures!"

"Coming!"

We all walk out and the photographer leads us outside to where she wants us to shoot.

We follow the photographer's directions on who gets placed where and all the variety of pictures.

After all the pictures are taken, we head back inside while the photographer heads over to the house to shoot the guys.

The same process gets repeated with them, except with a little more goofing off.

Darbi, our photographer, split up Jericho and Adam for what seemed like the eighteenth time as she tried to get them positioned.

"Come on woman!" Jericho laughed as he put Adam in a headlock.

"Guys, cut it out!" Darbi calls.

Jericho stands up and points at Adam. "But he started it!"

Adam speared Jericho onto the couch before putting him into a headlock.

"Hey knuckleheads, knock it off." Paul says loudly.

Matt grabs Jericho as he tried to lunge at Adam again. "Come on! Quit messing around you two!"

"You're worse than kids!" Bob exclaimed.

"That's about what I said earlier." Randy tells his dad.

Bob shakes his head before he turns to his other son. "Nate, go help restrain please."

Nate goes over and helps Matt.

"I better help Paul." James offered.

"Or we can just have Randy knock them both out." Alan joked.

"Gladly." Randy said, smirking.

"No!" Matt and Paul exclaimed at the same time.

Adam broke away from Paul and James' grasp and started to run at Jericho when Randy caught him by surprise with a clothesline.

"God that felt good." He smirked.

"Ha! You got knocked out!" Jericho laughed. "Can I teabag him now?"

"Do you want me to RKO you?" Randy asked, glaring at him.

"...No that's okay." Jericho said after a pause.

A beyond frustrated Darbi, looks at Randy. "Can we take the pictures now?"

"Yeah, sorry." Randy said, looking apologetic.

Paul and James helped Adam back up laughing.

"That was hilarious!" James laughed, earning a glare from Adam.

As soon as the pictures were taken, we all had to wait to leave.

After some waiting, it was finally time to leave.

"Alright. It's time, randy." Paul smiled.

Randy stood up and smiled.

"Finally." He said.

"Charity." Lyca smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"It's time for you to become Randy's wife." She chuckled.

"Finally."

I followed everyone into the car, where we were taken to the park where the ceremony was being held.

As the music played, I stood with my brother. The bridesmaids and groomsmen took their places and then Ted and Nate.

"You look beautiful." My brother whispered as he looked at me. I smiled. 'Thank you."

"You know, Randy is a great guy...I'm proud of you."

I could feel the tears start to form but held them back so that I didn't mess up my makeup.

The wedding march started to play and he turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah."

Alan walked me down the aisle and I locked eyes with Randy and he smiled.

I get to the end of the aisle and my brother gives me away to Randy. I move to stand across from Randy, handing my bouquet off so I can hold hands with Randy.

The minister then starts the ceremony. After starting the ceremony, he tells everyone that we have our own vows.

"Charity, you can go first." He smiles. I nod and look at Randy.

"I Charity, choose you Randy as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I'm so thankful for you Randy: for all of your love and constant friendship. I promise to be here forever and this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

I stole a glance at James and he was crying. I tried not to laugh. I turned my attention back to Randy. He smiles and then says his.

"From this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't. I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always."

"Now you exchange rings." the minister said. I turned to Ted and she handed it to me. I turned to Randy and slipped it on his finger. He got the ring from Nate and slipped the ring on my finger and smiled at me.

"...I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister finishes.

"Love to." Randy smiled before he leaned in and kissed me. Everyone started clapping and we pulled apart and smiled.

I grab my bouquet from Ted and thank her. Then we turn around, hand in hand and then after hearing my name with Randy's, we walk down the aisle while everyone stands and claps.

Everyone starts to get up and leave to head to the reception, while Randy and I walk over to the little gazebo to take pictures. The photographer thanks us and says she'll see us in a little while and we head to the limo to leave for the reception.

We arrive at the reception and wait to be announced by the DJ.

"You look beautiful Charity." Randy smiled as he kissed me.

"Thanks. You look good yourself." I smile back.

The DJ announces us and we walk in to be welcomed by cheers and clapping. Randy leads me over to the table and we sit down. Randy and I talked to each other about random things as dinner was served.

As soon as we all finished eating, Nate stood up, glass in hand.

"I would like to make a toast to the groom." He smiled at us. "Here is to my brother. Today I had the honor to stand beside him on this most important day, as he has so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish him and his lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as they shall live."

Everyone clapped and Nate sat back down. I saw as Nia nudged Ted and told her something. She stood up and clinked her glass as Nate had before.

"Um…I'd like to make a toast to the bride." She took a deep breath and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Charity, we have shared so much our lives with each other. I am so honored to be sharing this day with you. Starting today, you will begin to share a life with Randy, but remember that I will always be here for you and always ready to stand up by your side. Here's to our everlasting friendship!"

She blushed as everyone clapped and she sat back down. I glanced at Randy for a moment before grabbing my glass and standing up. I clinked my glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make a toast…" I turned back to Randy and smiled. "To my husband, Randy."

He smiled and I continued, gazing into his eyes.

"Randy, may you never steal, lie, or cheat. But if you must steal, steal away my sorrows. If you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life...And if you must cheat ... please cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you."

Unexpectedly, Alan stood up.

"Excuse me everyone but I'd also like to make a toast to the bride." He said, his eyes trained on me as he smiled. "I toast my sister to honor her wedding day, but more important in memory of the years we have spent together. My heart is filled with unspeakable pride. The memories of all we shared will be with me always. I love you, sister; you will be part of my life forever."

As he sat back down, everyone started to clap. I started to tear up. Randy looked over at me concerned.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

I nodded as I started to get up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll be right back."

I quickly made my way out the side door to the dock. I leaned against the railing as I looked out at the water taking deep breaths. Soon I felt arms wrap around my waist. Alarmed, I turned to look at who was holding me and sighed with relief.

"You okay?" Randy asked as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Like?"

I turned around in his arms to face him, leaning back on the railing.

"Like what am I supposed to do with these now?" I asked, holding up my right hand to show the two rings from Mike on my ring finger.

"Well I have an idea." He grinned. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

He slid the rings off my finger and threw it out into the water. I looked back gasping before I turned back chuckling.

"What?" He laughed as he saw my expression.

"You just threw them into the water!"

"Yes I did." He grinned, rewrapping his arms around me.

"Why?" I laughed.

He smiled as he leaned in stopping right before our lips touched and looked into my eyes. "Because you're all mine now."

He captured my lips with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were caught up in the moment when we were interrupted by Adam calling to us from the door.

"Yo, lovebirds!" He called, smirking. "Get your newlywed asses back in here! It's time for your first dance!" We broke apart and looked at Adam. I turned back to him giggling and he kissed me once more before letting go and grabbing my hand. He smiled at me. "Ready?"

I looked at him for a moment before nodding. We walked back inside to the dance floor.

As we made it to the dance floor, I looked over at the little stage where a band started playing.

"Everyone, give it up for Nickleback and welcome their lead singer, Chad Kroeger!" The DJ announced as Chad walked out on the stage and grabbed the mic. "Thank you."

My jaw dropped and I looked at Randy who grinned.

"Hello everyone!" Chad yelled. "Due to a request from our friend, Randy, he asked us if we would sing a very special song for his first dance with his beautiful new wife Charity. And here it is!"

The band started to play the tune to "Never gonna be Alone" and we started to dance.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone…_

"You set this all up?" I grinned as we danced.

"Of course. Because the song is true. Now that we're married, you're never going to be alone." He smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss earning an "Aww!" from everyone including the DJ. I chuckled as we ended the kiss and I looked at Randy for the remainder of the song.

"You know, I bet Ted is freaking out right now." I laughed as the song ended.

"Why?"

"Because she is a Nickleback fanatic. Back in Louisville, her room was cover in Nickleback posters." I grinned. We looked over at Ted. She was in some kind of trance as she watched the band. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Chad. Now, it's time for all you kids and parents to get on the dance floor. It's time for the Mother-son, Father-daughter dance!" The DJ announced. Randy and I parted and I walked over to Ted's table and we watched as Lyca grabbed her son and headed to the dance floor. We saw Zoey grab her son as Paul grabbed their daughter. I watched as Elaine joined Randy and they started dancing.

"Hey." Ted said softly. "I'm sorry you don't have a dad, Randy."

I nodded. At that moment Alan walked over.

"I'm not your dad, but I can substitute." He smiled as he held out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. We started to dance and finally he spoke.

"I'm really proud of you." He smiled.

"Thanks Alan."

"Just please promise me you won't be like Mom….Don't change who you are just because you're with a guy…."

"I won't." I whispered. "I promise."

* * *

**Randy POV**

"I'm so happy for you, Randy." My mom smiled.

I thanked her as I stole a glance at Charity. I smiled as she danced with her brother.

"She really is such a sweet person. I'm so glad that she ended up with you and not that Niz guy." She continued.

"Miz, Mom." I chuckled. "The Miz."

"Whatever his name…" She waved off. "He's a jerk for what he did."

"Yeah…"

"And Randy…"

She gave me a stern look. "You better not do what he did."

"I know, Mom." I nodded. "I won't. I could never do that to her. She means way too much to me."

She nodded and we continued to talk as we danced.

* * *

**Charity POV**

As the song came to an end, we separated and clapped.

As the music started up again and people headed to the dance floor, I gave Alan a hug and started walking over near the corner when I was rejoined by Randy.

"Hey." He said as he walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my neck.

"Hey you." I chuckled. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. As I did so, he leaned his head down and rested his forehead on mine.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Orton?" He smiled.

"Amazing. All I can say is, finally." I smiled back.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss as a couple walked up to us. Pulling back, Randy and I turned to look at my new in-laws. I smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Hun!" Elaine smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "You're finally an Orton!"

As she let go, Bob also gave me a hug. After telling us congratulations, they walked off to talk to one of the guests. As the normal dancing started, Nia rushed up to me grinning.

"Hey Nia." I greeted.

"Hey sis. Um…can I talk to you really quick?"

"Yeah, of course."

I turned to Randy and smiled. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and gave me a kiss before I walked off with Nia.

"Well somebody looks happy." I chuckled.

"I am! You are not going to believe me when I tell you…."

I waited as she held out her hand to show the beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I'm engaged!" She exclaimed.

My eyes widened at the news. "Oh my god!" I smiled as I pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations! When did this happen?"

She bounced up and down a little and smirked. "Just now."

"Wait…it's not from Adam or Jericho….is it?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. It's Brett!"

I racked my brain to think of all the people I know named Brett. After a few moments of silence, she giggles. "Brett DiBiase. You know, Ted's younger brother."

Again, my eyes widened. "You're engaged to Brett?"

She nodded excitedly.

"That's great! I never even knew you were dating!"

She blushed slightly and stared at the ground. "Well we've been dating for a long time….since we first met at my first FCW tryout. We tried out at the same time and got along great. He asked me out after tryouts and we've been together ever since." She smiled.

I gave her another hug and we continued talking until the DJ spoke.

"Now it's time! Can we please get our lovely bride up on the stage? It's time for the throwing of the bouquet!"

Being summoned, I excused myself and made my way up to the stage.

"All of the single ladies out there please gather around the front of the stage." The DJ said. The small group of ladies formed in front of me and I turned around and through the bouquet behind me. I heard some excited shouted then a few angry ones. I turned around to see Adam smirking as he held it.

"Adam!" I yelled. His smirk quickly faltered and he returned the bouquet to me.

"Now Adam, Jericho. You may be single, but you're not single_ ladies_…"

"Adam is!" Paul called, causing everyone to laugh. Adam furrowed his brow before stomping off toward his table.

"So is Jericho!" Matt added.

Jericho blushed and slowly walked back to his table. I kinda felt bad for them…

"Sorry about that…Would you mind throwing it again?" The DJ asked.

I nodded and turned around and once again through it. When I turned around I grinned. Ted caught it.

"Well everyone, that concludes…" The DJ started before he was interrupted by all the single men chanting 'Throw the garter!"

The DJ looked back at me. Sighing I nodded and he calls for the groom and a chair. Matt walks a chair out to the dance floor. Grabbing my hand, Randy leads me over to the chair and I sit. I give a nervous chuckle as Randy kneels in front of me. He looks at me and smiles before he takes my leg and reaches under my dress to grab the garter. His hand is on it when we here both Adam and Jericho yell, "take it off with your mouth!"

All the single guys agree and I look at Randy. He grins mischievously at me and I shake my head laughing.

"Randy Kenneth Orton…Don't you dare!" I laugh.

"Babe, I'll be right back." He smirks before ducking under my dress. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I'm blushing more and more as I feel him moving around under my dress as he tries to locate the garter.

I blush even more when I feel him place a kiss on my thigh, just above my kneecap and start to kiss up….

"Randy…" I cough. I lightly kick him on the side and hear him chuckle. "A little too far…" I hiss.

I feel him grab the garter with his mouth and slide it down my leg and grab it after he gets back up. I stand up as Randy walks back and forth taunting the guys with a smirk. He twirls the garter around his finger before finally flinging it up in the air. As it descended down to the floor. I saw Jericho and Adam exchange glances before diving for it. Jericho grabbed it and Adam attacked him! The two were rolling on the floor for a while until Jericho was victorious. For a laugh, he wore his trophy on his head for the rest of the night. We all danced a little more until the reception finally ended. Randy and I both thanked everyone for coming and said our goodbyes before we climbed in the back of the limo that was taking us back to the hotel.

As the limo started to drive off, I rested my head on Randy's shoulder and he grabbed my hand. "Well that was fun." I smiled.

"Yeah it was…" He replied, pressing a kiss to on the top of my head. "That's it. We're married."

He traced comforting circles on the back of my hand as we just sat in silence.

"So when do we leave for the honeymoon?" I asked, breaking the silence.

'Tomorrow after we have a last brunch with everyone." He smiled.

After a while we finally made it to the hotel. We already had our stuff sent to the room by Adam and Jericho. We got our keycard and rode the elevator up to our floor.

As Randy opened the door, he turned to me with a huge grin.

"What?" I laughed. "Are you going to 'carry me over the threshold?'?"

"Of course!" He replied, picking me up. Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me into the room. He shut the door behind us and walked me over near the bed before setting me down. He leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss before pulling away, smiling.

He headed to the bathroom and I flopped back on the really soft bed. I closed my eyes and just let it all soak in when I heard the bathroom open. A few moments later I felt Randy unstrap my heels and take them off before flopping down on the bed next to me. Grabbing my hand, he turned and gave me a kiss before smiling at me. I noticed that he already had his tie off and his shirt unbuttoned. Just lying next to him made me a little nervous.

Taking a deep breath I sat up. "Hey babe?"

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Could you?" I asked pointing to my back. My wedding dress was laced up in the back and tied. Since I had no idea how Lyca tied it, I need Randy's help to loosen it up a little.

"Yeah. Of course."

He quickly got up and started to slowly unlace the back off my dress. I could already feel my heart race as I felt the dress become more and more loose. It was almost time for the thing that has made me nervous all day-The wedding night. Even though Randy didn't push it, I still felt extremely nervous. Nobody really knew that besides Mike, I've never slept with anyone else. I met Mike when I was 19 and my first time was with Randy finished; he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. Then another between my neck and shoulder. I closed my eyes as his kisses traveled up my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against mine. His arms encircled my waist as he started to walk me backwards until the back of my legs hit the bed. Still kissing, I laid back on the bed and he started to deepen the kiss. We broke apart for a moment to breathe and he smiled as he looked in my eyes. He hovered over me but didn't make any type of move.

"Um…I have another garter thing…." I commented randomly. He grinned as I mentally scorned myself. He kissed me and reached under my dress to retrieve my other garter. As his hand touched my leg, I felt a new wave of nervousness. I tensed up slightly as he slid it off my leg and set it on the table next to the bed before going in to kiss me again. Sensing my body tense, he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied. He looked unconvinced.

"Don't lie. Are you nervous?"

Who was I kidding? I couldn't lie to him! He's my best friend who knows everthing! I took a deep breath and leaned my head back.

"Yeah…I am. But I'll get over it and…." I started to ramble before he pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss to cut me off. He pulled back and looked into my eyes once more.

"Babe, you know we don't have to do anything tonight. Or tomorrow night or the night after that. We're married. We have our whole lives to have sex. I'd rather do it when you're ready and comfortable." He gave me a small smile. "If you're not ready, just say so. I'll wait."

I looked at him and could feel my heard beat faster. Just having him say he's okay with waiting, made the nervousness disappear. He's the one. _The One _that you see in movies and in the fairy tales. He really does care about me more than anything.

I grinned as I brought a hand up and cupped his face before bringing his head down so that his lips met mine once more before deepening the kiss.

* * *

_**WOO! There you go!**_

_**Any favorite parts?**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Plz don't forget to review!**_

_**Thanks! :D**_


	50. What about our Honeymoon?

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661 and Ashleyh13. Thanks ladies! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I let out a content sigh as I started to wake up. Shifting slightly, I felt Randy's arm around me and smiled. For the first time in months, I felt completely at ease. I wasn't worried or nervous or anything. I was completely at peace. Looking back at my sleeping husband and planted a soft kiss on his jawline causing him to stir. He too let out a sigh and opened his eyes to look at me. Smiling, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. "Morning." He whispered.

I turned so that I can face him and cuddled closer. He responded by rewrapping his arm around me to pull me closer. I rested my head on his chest as he rubbed my back.

"You know, this is the most relaxed I've seen you in a while." Randy said. "I thought you were nervous?"

I smiled at his question. "I don't know…I was nervous but…" I decided not to finish.

"But what?"

I sighed and continued. "But when you said you were okay with waiting, something just clicked. It made me realize that you do really care about me and how I feel."

"Of course I do. If I didn't care, we wouldn't be lying in this bed together married right now." he chuckled.

He gently brought his hand to my face and tipped it up for me to look at him.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He smiled. "I won't force you into anything you're not ready for. "

Smiling, I cupped his face and just looked into his eyes for a brief moment before giving him a kiss. We just lay in bed together for a while longer before finally deciding to get up and start getting ready.

"And just think," He said as he walked out of the bathroom. "After this you get me for an entire week to yourself before I have to go back on the road."

Smiling, he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. "Ready?"

Nodding, we picked up our bags and headed out.

* * *

**After Family Brunch**

After leaving the hotel, it was crazy outside. The wind was blowing like crazy and it was down pouring. Luckily we made it into the car as it started hailing. The hail was the size of golf balls. Randy put the key in the ignition and started up the car so we could warm up. We made it to the restaurant where we met up with the rest of the family and had a nice brunch before we had to get to the airport to catch our flight to Ireland .That's where we were staying for a week long honeymoon. After the week is over, Randy would have to leave to go back on the road. Being that I'm just an FCW superstar, I can't go with him.

From the restaurant to the airport, the storm seemed to be getting worse and worse. After fighting the wind for what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the airport. We reached the parking garage and grabbed our bags before hustling inside to look at the departure board.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy exclaimed.

We looked on at the board in disbelief. All flights departing were cancelled because of the storm. We walked over to the little benches and Randy flopped down letting out a frustrated sigh. I sat down next to him and leaned on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, softly.

"I'm sorry, babe." he replied. "I know how much you were looking forward to our honeymoon in Ireland."

He put his head in his hands. I put my hand on his knee, causing him to look over at me.

"Randy, its okay. Things like this happen. We can just spend the week at home." I said with a reassuring smile. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "As long as I'm alone with you for a week, I'm happy."

I let go of him as he turned to face me. "Are you sure? I mean, I remember how you told me back when we first met how much you've always wanted to see Ireland..."

"You remember that? Is that why you chose Ireland?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I just want to make you happy."

I reached my hand up to cup his face. "I am happy. I'm happy just to be with you."

He smiled and leaned in pressing a kiss on my lips. As he pulled away, he smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go home and get this honeymoon started."

I nodded and we grabbed our bags and headed back to the parking lot.

* * *

**Mike POV**

After I scribbled my autograph on a kid's picture, he thanked me and rejoined his parents. As they walked away, I looked on thinking about Charity. _That should be us._ I thought. I checked my phone once more to see if I had a text from her. Nothing. I probably texted her 50 times telling her how sorry I was but received no response. I don't know what had come over me… It'd been weeks since I saw her at the hospital and she broke up with me. If it wasn't for Randy, Charity and I would be married by now.

Speaking of Randy, I looked around for him. Where could he possibly be? He better not be with Charity. Charity is mine and always will be. We belong together!

"Hey Adam!" I called. He looked over at me.

"Where's Randy? Being one of WWE's golden boys, shouldn't he been here?"

He shrugged and looked back at the fan handing him a picture to sign. I let out a frustrated sigh. I told one of the crew that I was gonna take a break and stood up. I took out my phone and walked over to a secluded area and dialed her number.

_Hey you've Charity. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave your name, number and your message and I'll get back to ya!_

I thought about leaving a message but thought better of it. I ended the call and put it back in my pocket before walking back to my table. I'll just have to pay her a visit…

* * *

**Later that night**

I parked my car and walked up to the apartment building. I took a deep breath before I trudged up the stairs to her apartment.

As I reached her apartment and knocked. I waited a while with no response. I knocked again only to get no response again. Irritated, I turned on my heel and left. Where is she?

* * *

**Charity POV**

When we got back home, we quickly changed out of our wet clothes. We also agreed to keep our phones off until the week is over just like if we were in Ireland.

After countless hours of teasing each other while playing video games, we laid on the bed together relaxing and talking when suddenly the power goes out.

"Shit..."

Randy goes to get up until I put my hand on his arm.

"Come on." I smile. "Stay with me."

Returning my smile he lies back down and wraps an arm around me. The thunder crashed outside, startling me. I snuggle closer to Randy and give him a kiss. As I'm about to pull away, he cups my face with his hand and kisses me back and slowly starts to deepen it. His hand started to trail under my shirt until I stopped him.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked; concern laced in his tone. He looked me in the yes and I smiled.

"I'm fine… I'm just trying to soak it all in."

Smiling, pulled me closer. "It's pretty unbelievable, isn't it. " He laced his hand in mine.

"Yeah, it is…but I'm curious about a few things…"

"Like what?"

"When did you first start liking me more than a friend?" I asked look him in the eye.

"Honesty?"

I nodded.

"I liked you from the moment we met at the hotel. I wanted to ask you out for drinks, but when you told me you were Mike's girlfriend, I knew I couldn't do anything. But wow did you look beautiful. Just like every time I saw you."

"Oh come on..." I said looking away blushing. "When we met, my hair was messed up from sleeping, I had no makeup on…I wasn't really dressed…."

He pressed his lips against mine to stop me as I started to ramble.

"You look beautiful with or without makeup. I love you whether you wear it or not or if your hair is messed up, or if you're all dressed up or not. I love you for being you. I didn't marry you because of your hair, clothes or makeup. I married you because I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered. "You look amazing to me no matter what."

I smiled at this. Honestly even when I was with Mike, he never said that to me.

"But what made me realize I had to act before I lost the best thing in my life was when you came out all dressed up for your 7th year anniversary with Mike… I remember looking at you and wishing I was the one you were all dressed up for." He continued.

"And now look at us." I smiled. "We're married and couldn't be happier."

"Exactly. Now I want to know about you. When did you first start liking me more than a friend?"

"Well…" I chuckled. "I've always been a huge fan of yours. And when I met you I was more star struck than anything. But I think that when I really started to see you as more was when we almost kissed on the beach."

He grinned. "I remember that night. You fell on me." He chuckled.

"Hey! I didn't mean to!" I laughed. "Also I always thought you were extremely hot."

I grinned mischievously at him and he hugged me closer. Our lips were close enough to almost touch and I whispered, "Will you still love me in the morning?"

"Forever and ever, Babe." He whispered back before pressing his lips against mine. He started to deepen the kiss and this time I just let him lead…

* * *

_**Woo! There you go! :D**_

_**How was it? let me know! ^^**_

_**Plz don't forget to review! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	51. Goodbye FCW Contract

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661, Happygolucky103, and Ashleyh13. Thanks everyone! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Saturday**

It's our second to last day of our honeymoon and Randy was packing for when he left tomorrow night for Raw. I wish I could go with him but can't. I sat on the bed and watched as he placed his clothes in his open suitcase. Sensing me watching him, he looked over at me.

"Are you okay?"

I faked a smile and nodded. "I'm fine."

His gaze never wavered as he looked at me. He frowned and put the shirt that he was holding in his bag before walking over to me and kneeling on the floor in front of my legs. I looked down at him with a questioning look. He wrapped his strong arms around my frame and pressed a soft on my lips and looked at me.

"I know how much you want to go on the road with me. I'd love to have you but you can't."

I nodded and looked away from his gaze. I felt like a child who got promised to go to Disneyland but then couldn't because her dad had to go out of town for business.

"Hey." He said softly. He brought his hand up to the side of my face and turned it so I could look at him. His hand stayed on the side of my face and he stared into my eyes with his steely blue ones.

"I'll be home before you know it. Okay?"

He offered me a reassuring smile but I looked away. I really wish I was in the WWE so that I could travel with him. For the longest time, even when we were just best friends, I couldn't stand to not be around him. You'd think that now that we were married and I knew he was all mine, it wouldn't be so bad. Instead it was way worse. You'd think he was that air that I needed to breathe or the blood that my heart pumped through my veins. I feel like I can't live without him.

I let out a sigh as I looked at him. "I'm really going to miss you, you know that?"

"I know." He replied softly. "I'm going to miss you a lot too. Luckily, you still have me for two more days."

Standing back up, he smiled. He grasped my hands in his and pulled me up, placing my hands around his neck. After my arms were secure around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"True, but not two more nights." I replied. "How am I going to sleep without feeling your arms around me or hearing the sound of your steady breathing when you're sleeping? I'm going to miss all that. Including your voice when you say goodnight to me…" I started to trail off as I began to ramble.

He pressed his lips against mine for a brief moment before he looked at me. He looked into my eyes but didn't say anything. We stood there in a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"I don't know but I know we'll figure out some way. But I promise that I'll call every night that I'm not home to say goodnight. Would that at least help a little bit?"

"A little." I shrugged. "It won't be as good as when you are actually here, but it's better than nothing."

"I know."

He rested his forehead against mine as he started to walk back towards the bed and sat down. He pulled me onto his lap so that I sat a leg on either side of him. I leaned my head back a little to look at him. He smiled and leaned in to press his lips against mine once more. He started to deepen it, his hand running up my back. The warmth from his hand felt good on the few places that my back still hurt from my match a few weeks ago. Luckily Randy knew I was still a little sore so he was always gentle whenever he touched my back or my shoulders. He laid me back on the bed and his hand slid from my back to my side. I winced slightly as he accidently pressed on a sore spot. He broke the kiss for a moment and looked at me.

"Sorry." He whispered.

I smiled and cupped his face with my hands. "It's okay. It's gonna happen. I'm still healing"

"I know, but I didn't mean to." He replied.

Chuckling, I pulled his face down until his lips touched mine again.

* * *

**A Couple Hours Later**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I smiled as I looked at Randy's sleeping form. My smile faltered as I remember how much I was going to miss seeing him every morning. Slowly, I removed his arm from around me and grabbed my phone. On my way out of our bedroom, I grabbed his recently discarded shirt from the floor and put it on before making my way down the stairs to the living room. I sat on the couch and waited as my phone started up. As it started, I hugged the shirt closer to me. It smelt just like Randy and I wanted to remember that smell for when he is gone on the road.

My phone beeped and I picked it up again. It had only been off for a week and yet I had 15 missed calls,6 voicemails and about 53 texts. I decided to check the texts first. Most of them were from Jay, Jericho, Zoey and Lyca wishing us a happy honeymoon. They rest of the texts I didn't bother to read since they were from Mike. I checked all of that were from Mike and just deleted them. I already had the man of my dreams and didn't need some asshole ex messing it up. I looked through my missed calls. Most of them were from Adam and one from a number I didn't really recognize.

I stared at the number just as a pair of arms wrapped around me. Chuckling, I leaned my head back and smiled. "Hey you."

"Hey." He returned my smiled. He gave me a kiss and rested his head on my shoulder as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" He muttered into my neck where he placed another kiss. "I thought we were supposed to leave the phones off since it's still our honeymoon?"

"I know it is." I laughed. "I was going to play a game on my phone but I saw that I had a lot of missed calls, voicemails and texts so I'm checking them. "

He released me and walked around the side and flopped down next to me. Grabbing my phone, I quickly scooted over to where he was and cuddled up to him. He responded by wrapping his arms around me once more.

I was about to delete the unknown number when Randy spoke. "Wow. You got a call from WWE Headquarters." He smiled. I gave him a questioning look and he pointed to the unknown number on my screen. My eyes widened.

"That's the WWE Headquarters?"

He nodded. This was amazing! But the main question running through my mind was why were they trying to call me? A million questions ran through my mind as I listened to the voicemails. Most of them were from Adam being obnoxious as usual. The very last message almost made me drop my phone.

_You have one unheard message….._

_Hello Charity. Vince McMahon here. I am calling on behalf of what happened during NXT. Please call back as soon as you get this message. We really need to talk as soon as possible. Set up an appointment with the secretary and I'll talk to you then! Have a great day._

My jaw dropped and I just sat there with my phone pressed against my ear. Randy's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at him.

"Who was it?"  
I tried to find the words as I was still in shock. Vince McMahon, the head guy of the WWE called me personally! _Me_! I let out a deep breath as Randy looked at me expectantly. "Babe?"

It took a moment but I finally found my voice. "…that was Vince."

"Vince? As in my boss himself? Vince McMahon?"

I nodded and he broke into a grin. "That's great! What did he say?"

I shook my head as I tried to process all this. "He wants to talk to me about NXT as soon as possible."

I quickly got up from my place with Randy and started to dial the number. With every ring, I got more and more excited. After a few more rings, a woman picked up.

"World Wrestling Entertainment. This is Angie." She said in a bored tone. "How may I direct your call?"

Ignoring her indifferent attitude, I stated my business.

"Hi, I received a call from Mr. McMahon and was told to make an appointment. He said he needed to talk to me as soon as possible."

"I'll fit you in wherever I can." She retorted. I heard some typing before she spoke again. "What's your name?"

I gave her my name and there was a pause on the other side. Neither of us spoke for a moment until I broke the silence. "Um…is something wrong?"

"Charity? As in Charity Cage from NXT?" She finally said softly.

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it. "Yep. That'd be me."

"Oh my god… I am so sorry. The earliest appointment I can get you is in a few hours….Will that work?"  
"That'd be great. Thank you."

"No! Thank you!" She replied. "By the way, I loved your 'I quit match' with Zayne! That was amazing…"

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"I really think you should have won. And I'm really sorry for what happened to you after you won the match." She added. "Also can I ask you something?"

Wow this person is quite a fan. Although I do like talking to fans and all, this conversation was starting to get awkward.

"Um…I actually have to get going…" I said as Randy gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and waited as she spoke again.

"Oh…well it's a really quick question."

"Fine." I sighed. "What is it?"

"Is it true that you're dating Edge?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew…no."

"CM Punk?"

"No."

"Chris Jericho?"

"No"

"The Miz?"

"No. Bye now."

Before she could list the whole roster, I quickly hung up and started to head to the stairs and began climbing. I took the steps two at a time until I made it to the top and headed toward the bedroom with Randy right behind me.

"So what happened?" He inquired.

As we entered the bedroom, I walked over to the closet as Randy stretched out on the bed behind me. I went through my clothes trying to figure out was worthy to wear to my meeting.

"Hello?"

I snapped from my thoughts. "I'm sorry….What were you asking?"

"What happened?" He repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh…I asked to schedule an appointment and the secretary got an attitude with me. But when I told her my name, her whole attitude changed and she became a fangirl. It was weird." I looked through the clothes without looking back. As I debated between two tops, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss be pressed on my neck.

"Then what happened?" He mumbled as he nuzzled my neck.

"Then she started asking questions like if I was dating Adam." I said. I shuddered at the thought. "I told her no, then she asked about Jericho and kept going. When she asked if I was dating Mike, I said no and hung up."

"So why are you getting dressed?" He chuckled. He moved some hair away from my ear and leaned next to it and whispered, "Have I ever told you how good you look in my shirts?"

I looked down and sure enough that's what I had on. In my excitement to get ready for my meeting, I had completely forgotten that I had put it on.

"Well I have a meeting in a few hours with Vince so I need to get dressed and get going." I chuckled.

"A few hours?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Will you go with me?"

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiling.

He returned my smiled as he moved his hands to my hips. "Of course I'll go. I want to be the first one to know what happens."

He gave me one final kiss before he leaving to go get ready.

* * *

**At the Headquarters**

After paying for the cab, Randy grabbed my hand and we made our way up to the front doors of the building. My mind and heart were racing as Randy opened the doors for me. As we walked to the elevator I tried to calm my nerves but it didn't work. We stepped into the elevator and Randy hit the floor and we ascended where THE Chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon's office was. I smoothed my dress for the 10th time in the last half hour causing to Randy to give a lighthearted chuckle.

"What?" I asked looking at me.

"Babe, you look fine. Don't worry. I know you're nervous." He smiled as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know…I'm sorry but I can't help it. I've been dreaming of coming here and talk to Vince since I was in high school."

"I know." The doors slid open and we stepped out before making our way over to the secretary's desk next to his office. As soon as we made it to the desk, the woman looked away from her computer and her eyes widened.

"Hi." I smiled. "I'm C—"

"Oh my god….you're Charity Cage!" She exclaimed, standing up. In her excitement, she didn't notice that she spilled her container of pens all over the floor. She grinned as she held out her hand and I shook it.

"That'd be me." I chuckled.

"Wow….I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. You're a huge inspiration!" She beamed.

"Well thank you. I'm glad I'm inspiring." I replied. I looked at the clock behind her and saw how close it was to the time I was scheduled for. "Um…I'm actually here for a meeting with Mr. McMahon."

"Oh! That's right! Let me just tell him you're here."

Randy and I stand there as the girl dials a number on the phone. "Hello, Mr. McMahon…yes…yes I did…..Yeah….Charity Cage is here…okay." She hangs up the phone and beams at us. "It'll be just a little while so you can just wait in the waiting room."

Smiling, we thank her and start to sit down in one of the chairs when she stops me. "Um….Ms. Cage?"

I chuckle to myself as she uses my ring name. "Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

I look over at Randy who just shrugs. I Sigh and sign the paper which the woman just grins at for a couple moments. "Thank you so much!"

I nod and sit down with Randy and he takes my hand.

"I guess you have super fans even here." He chuckles. I jokingly whack him in the chest and smile. Even with the joking around, I couldn't calm down. My heart was beating so fast that I felt as though it would have leaped out of my chest. Randy tried his best to calm me down but it all failed. We waited in agonizing silence for what seemed like hours when the secretary told me to go on in. I took a final deep breathe as Randy gave my hand one final squeeze.

"You'll be fine." He smiled. "And I'll be right out here." I nodded before releasing his hand and walking to the big oak door with the name plate on the door saying "Vince McMahon" on it. This was it. This was the moment I've been waiting for, for a very long time. I turned the handle and pushed open the door.

As I stepped into the spacious office, I was in complete awe as the man that I've dreamed of working for since I first decided I wanted to be a wrestler sat right ahead of me. He motioned for me to sit in one of the big leather chairs that sat in front of his desk. He finished whatever he was doing and looked at me.

"Hello Charity. Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice." His voice boomed.

"Of course. I called right as I heard the message." I replied with a smile. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about NXT?"

"Right. From what I understand, you won the last rookie challenge and picked the stipulation for the last match. Am I right?"

"That's correct, Sir." I nodded.

"And you picked an "I Quit" match and won, but ended up in the hospital?"

"Yes Sir. "

He frowned as he looked at me. "Charity, do you watch WWE programming?"

"Of course! I'm a huge fan and watch whenever I can."

"So you should already know that we don't let out female talent be in that type of matches. And when I heard that you chose that type of match, I was a little taken back by your boldness."

By now my smile has faltered and I'm scared of what he's going to say next. Am I in trouble for choosing that type of match? I feel myself sinking in the chair ever so slightly as he continues.

"Those type of matches are too dangerous for women! And you landing up in the hospital is a perfect example of why they don't compete in those type of matches!"

As he said this I could feel my stomach start to knot up. I lowered my head as if I was a child being scolded. What had gotten into me? Did I really think that having an 'I Quit' match would make it so Mike didn't cheat on me?

"And not only that, but since FCW is linked to the WWE the phones have been ringing off the hook since it happened!" He continued. "They want to know if we planned that! The offers to have you appear as a guest have been piling up. They all want to have their share of the Hardcore female FCW Superstar…But that can't happen. Do you know why?"

I finally found the courage to look back at him and shook my head. "No Sir, I don't."

He looked at me with a straight face as he picked up some papers off his desk and held them up. "That can't happen because you're no longer an FCW superstar."

I gulped as he said this. "I'm not?"

He shook his head and ripped my FCW contract in half. As I saw this, I couldn't help it as my jaw dropped. My heart just sank and I had to keep myself from crying. All those years of training and getting paid less than twenty dollars a night, all the bruises, and everything I worked so hard for was ripped right in front of my eyes. This was all because I let my emotions get the best of me and made an irrational decision. Just for good measure, he put the two pieces together and ripped in half once more before setting the pieces aside. He clasped his hands together and set them on the desk in front of him and looked at me.

"I'm very sorry Charity but do to your actions, you no longer work for FCW."

I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself as I looked at my torn up contract and slowly nodded my head. "I understand."

At that moment Vince actually started to smile. Are you kidding me? He just took away my job and now he's smiling? What kind of sick game is this?

"Charity, the reason you can't make personal appearances is because of our policy about competing in another company. You can't possibly to that as a WWE superstar, now can you?"

Whoa….what? I didn't even try to conceal my confusion as I looked at him. "Sir?"

Now his smile turned into a giant grin that lit up his face as he opened a drawer and place some more papers on his desk in front of me. I look at them and back at him with a confused expression. Still smiling, he stands up and holds out his hand. "Charity, welcome to the WWE."

I just sat there for a moment trying to process what just happened. Chuckling he lowered his hand. "Everything okay?"

I started to nod but transitioned into shaking my head. "I'd don't understand what's happening…"

"Well see, because of that one match, you are an extremely hot commodity! What you did was something new and exciting and those are the type of things that we want in the WWE." He explained.

I let all of what he said sink in and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! After I signed that beautiful WWE contract sitting in front of me, I would be a WWE Superstar!

"Now all you have to do is sign the contract in front of you and we can start getting things ready for your debut." He said, grin still intact.

"Oh…right!" He handed me a pen and I signed the contract and slid it back to him with a grin plastered on my face. I stood up and shook his hand and I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon!" I beamed.

"It's great to have you with us."

I let go of his hand and started to head to the door to leave when he spoke again.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations on your marriage. I'll see you at Raw on Monday to go over a few things. Have a great day, Mrs. Orton."

I grinned as he used my new name. I opened the door and stepped out to see Randy pacing back and forth anxiously. I chuckled to myself before frowning. I walked toward him and he looked up and strode over to me.

"Well? How did it go?" He asked as he saw my saddened expression.

I let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. My heart was fluttering in my chest at the excitement but I tried to not let it show.

"Babe….What's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and looked like I was going to cry.

"I'm no longer an FCW Superstar…." I said softly, not looking at him. "Vince ripped up my contract right in front of me."

"What? Why did he do that? You worked so hard for that!"

"Well it's because I don't need it anymore." I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well there's no need to have an FCW contract when I'm a WWE Superstar…" I replied, breaking into a grin.

He looked at me, grinning as it started to sink in. "You're in the WWE now? With me?"

I nodded excitedly and he wrapped me into a hug and gave me a kiss.

"That's great Babe! Now you can go on the road with me!"

"I know!"

"So when do you debut? What brand are you on? What will—"

Laughing, I pressed my lips against him to cut him off.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm supposed to show up at Raw on Monday to go over a few things."

"Well in that case, we need to celebrate." He grinned. He gave me one last kiss before taking my hand and we left.

* * *

_**YAY! What did you think? :D**_

_**What was running through your mind when Vince ripped up Charity's contract? Were you angry? Confused? Sad?**_

_**What did you think about Angie the superfan? lol**_

_**Got a favorite part or parts?**_

_**What do you think will happen at Raw? **_

_**Let me know what ya think! if you have questions, suggestions or ideas, PM me. I'd love to hear from ya!**_

_**Thanks everyone! Stay awesome! :D**_


	52. Randy's First Raw Back

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661, and Ashleyh13. Thanks everyone! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Monday Night Raw - Philadelphia, PA**

As Randy and I walk in through the VIP parking lot, we stopped by the men's locker room so that Randy could drop off his bag. I wait outside the locker room when one of Mike's friends walks out. I quickly look away hoping that he doesn't see me. Unfortunately he does and walks toward me smiling.

"Hi." He greets.

I ignore him hoping he'd go away but he doesn't.

"You must be Charity, right?"

I looked at him and measure him up before speaking. "Maybe. Why?"

The smile remained on his face as he watched me. It was starting to be a little creepy how he just sat there. "I'm just wondering. I heard about what happened between you and Mike."

_Here we go…_

"And I'm sorry about what he did to you. That was just horrible."

I searched his face for any sign of him joking but saw nothing, He actually looked sincere.

"Um…thanks…." I replied looking away. What was this guy's name? I remember seeing him on TV a while back but couldn't recall his name.

"Well it's true, but anyways, I have to get going. I'll maybe see you later?"

"Maybe."

As soon as he walked off, I was still trying to figure out what his name is when Randy emerges. He takes my hand and we head over to catering where Adam, Jericho and Jay are all sitting at a table. The men continue to talk as we walk up behind Adam. Grinning, I let go of Randy's hand and put my hands over Adam's eyes and told him to guess who.

"Hm….you smell like a woman…" He smirked. He reached back and touched my leg, and started to run hit hand up the side of my jeans. "…you feel like a woman…."

"Hey! Watch it." Randy warned as Adam grabbed my ass. Jericho and Adam started to chuckle as Adam frowned.

"Smell like a woman, feel like a woman…..but sound like a guy? " He asked as he furrowed his brow. "Is it Jericho?"

"Hardy har har. Very funny Adam." Jericho scowled.

Laughing, I uncovered his eyes and leaned over his head so he could see me. "Do I look like Jericho?" I chuckled.

Shaking his head, he grinned. "Nope. You're a lot hotter than that tub of lard."

Adam glared at Jericho as he gets kicked under table. Adam kicks him back and they start going back and forth.

"Okay children." Randy scolded. "Don't make me separate you two."

The two men continued to glare at each other as Jay kicked the other chair out for Randy. Grabbing my hand, he sat down in the chair and pulled me onto his lap. Smiling I wrapped my arm would his neck and gave him a kiss.

"So how was Ireland?" Jay asked with a smile.

"We didn't go." Randy replied. "Our flight got cancelled because of a severe thunderstorm."

Turning their attention Adam and Jericho looked at us. "Then what did you do for your honeymoon then?" Jericho questioned.

Turning to me, Randy smiled. "We spent the week at home alone."

"Well I'm glad you two had a great honeymoon." Jay grinned.

**Mike POV**

I barely made it through the VIP entrance when I was greeted by Maryse.

"Mike! There you are!"

I smirked as I looked at her. She wore a tight Black and soft pink dress that molded to her body. She was dripping in diamonds. She strode up to with a serious expression on her face.

"We need to talk."

"Okay." I replied, wrapping my arm around her waist. Grinning, I went to give her a kiss until she stopped me.

"I've met somebody, Mike." She replied in her French accent.

Letting go of her waist, I stepped back to look at her. It took everything for my jaw not to drop. What did she mean she met somebody?

"We're finished. Unlike you, he really knows how to shower a woman with gifts and affection."

Before I could ask who she was talking about, the fortunate son himself, Ted DiBiase Jr. walked over.

"Hey Babe." He greeted her with a kiss. "I've been looking for you. We have to go over some things for tonight."

She nodded and looped her arm in his before looking back at me. "Bye Mike."

She flipped her hair and scampered off with Ted leaving me speechless.

**Charity POV**

"There she is!"

I turned to look behind me and smiled. I hopped off Randy's lap only to be wrapped into a hug by John Cena. Back when I was on the road with Mike, Cena and I had become good friends. Not only was he also Randy's close friend, but he was also one of the groomsmen at our wedding.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he finally let go of me. "What brings you to Raw?"

"Well, besides to cheer for Randy and my favorite guys, I have to talk to Vince." I grinned.

"Well we're glad you're here! What do you need to talk to Vince about?" John inquired.

Smiling, I looked back at Randy before returning my gaze to John. "Well, it's to talk about everything about my debut and…"

"Wait…Did you just say your debut?" He grinned.

The three men's eyes widened as they looked at me. I nodded my head before I was wrapped into another hug.

"You mean you're the newest WWE Diva?" Adam asked.

"Yes I am."

"What brand are you on?" Jay asked.

"We don't know yet." Randy answered as he looked at me. "Hopefully she's on Raw with us."

I smiled at his answer when one of the crew members came over and told John that the show was about to start so he had to get to gorilla position. John thanked him before turning back to me.

"Well I got to go so I'll talk to you later. You better watch my little segment." He warned, jokingly.

Adam, Jay, Jericho and Randy stood up as John left. Randy grabbed my hand and we all headed to his locker room to watch John's segment.

In the locker room, I sat on the couch with Randy on one side and Jericho on the other, while Adam and Jay sat in the two chairs while we watched the TV. We talked as the opening video played before turning our attention to screen.

Before we head to the live show, a video package airs highlighting the attack of the Nexus against Mr. McMahon at the end of last week's RAW. The members of the Nexus surround the guest referee, Mr. Mahon, in the middle of the ring. They all stare him down as Vince looks around nervously before they all attack him at once. We watch as the men kick Vince repeatedly before they all take turns giving him their finishing moves. Afterwards they kick and beat him a little more until he's crumbled up in the middle of the ring. The screen then fades as they surround him once more, staring at him.

The cameras then switch to the commentator table at Michael Cole and Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Monday Night Raw. This stunning, disturbing story has generated headlines the world over. This attack done by the group that now wants to be known simply as Nexus." Cole reported. "And we have reached out to the McMahon family on an update of Mr. McMahon's condition, although they are keeping that condition extremely private."

"And the Nexus spokesperson, Wade Barrett, that I understand, is at WWE headquarters, where he's been called on the carpet, and he's facing WWE officials about this disposition of the future of the Nexus." Jerry added.

Cole nodded to his colleague and continued. "And ladies and gentlemen, we can tell you this general manager who prefers to remain anonymous, in not physically at the meeting but is communicating via email. Now he did release a statement via email last week and it read: Quote, 'The group's actions will be met with the appropriate consequences.' And ladies and gentlemen, we will report if we have any more information here tonight, live on Monday night Raw."

"Cole is such a tool." Adam commented as Sheamus' music started to play.

"Yeah." Jay agreed. "Remember when we were guess commentators on NXT for Charity's match? He started to say how women can't wrestle. He's so disrespectful! I'd love to see him step in the ring with her." Turning to me he grinned. I gave him a smile before turning my attention back to the screen.

Sheamus stood atop the stage as he raised his arms. In his left hand, he held the prestigious WWE title. He did his signature war cry before lowering his arms. He held the title with both hands, looking at it as he made his way down to the ring.

"_And now, making his way to the ring, the Celtic Warrior and WWE Champion, Sheamus!"_

"Well the first ever Irish born WWE champion seems extremely happy here tonight!" Cole observes.

"Well there's a certain level of confidence and pleasure on the face of Sheamus. And you that's natural for Sheamus when you have the WWE title in hand." Jerry adds. "It tends to make you feel good about yourself."

Sheamus climbs into the ring and once more does his signature war cry as he holds up the title. The crowd boos but he just ignores it.

"We are here live at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." Cole announced earning an annoyed look from Adam.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Adam mumbled. "I'm pretty sure we all know where we are including the fans. There's no need to announce it."

"Sheamus was part of that main event last week versus John Cena here on Raw where Mr. McMahon was the special guest referee when the Nexus attacked!" Cole exclaims as the camera roams the crowd. The camera then cuts back to Sheamus who is now holding a microphone. His music plays for a while longer before it finally fades. I chuckle slightly as Sheamus looks a little annoyed at the crowd booing him. Randy looks over at me and smiles. He presses a kiss to the side of my head as we watch the screen.

"I've watched the footage with the severe beating of the chairman of this company several times from last week." Sheamus said in his Irish accent. "And I have to say, I'm disgusted! I'm disgusted with what went down last week."

"We get it, Casper! Get on with it!" Adam retorted. I tapped his knee with my foot to quiet him.

"So as the WWE champion, I felt it was my responsibility to come out here and make a statement on behalf of the company…." He commented thoughtfully before smirking. "And that is, THE CHAMP IS HERE!"

He holds his title in the air and just basks in the moment before resituating his title on his shoulder.

"And even though those Nexus lads got involved in my match, everyone knows that I would've beat John Cena regardless. I would have proved that I am a worthy WWE Champion."

He looks around at the audience with a serious expression as he draws a lot of heat. "Look! I know it's unfortunate what happened, but I think the one important factor came out of all of this…"

"The importance of tanning?" Jay joked.

"And that is John Cena is no longer the number one contender for my WWE championship!" He grinned as he held the title high in the air. He received a mixed response from the crowd and continued. "And why? Because he already used his rematch clause. So what does that mean for the Celtic Warrior? Well I'll tell ya. No longer do I have to look at those tacky orange t-shirts."

He smirks again as the crowd starts to yell in objection.

"What is the crowd's problem?" Jericho asked. "Those shirts _are _tacky though."

"Now you're a fashion expert, Jericho?" Adam scoffed. "Well those aren't helping with the gay rumors."

"Yeah you're one to talk Adam. You're the only one in the room who hasn't had a relationship since 2006. Besides, some guy named Paco called. He wants his underwear back. He says he left them in your room."

We all laugh as Adam falls silent before turning our attention to the screen.

"No longer do I have to listen to those gabby 'never give up' slogans of his. No longer do I have to a lot of you chant 'Cena, Cena, Cena!' every week like a bunch of parrots!"

As he says this the crowd starts to chant Cena's name.

"No longer do I have to listen to him make fun of me beautiful Irish skin…" He continues holding out his arm to show his pale white skin. The camera zooms in on his arm and Sheamus' Celtic cross armband. "By calling me…" He gritted his teeth as he paused. "….a human jar of mayonnaise…"

"That's Cena for ya." Jay chuckled. "Right Randy?"

Randy nodded as he rubbed comforting circles on the back of my hand. He gave me a small grin before looking back at the TV screen.

The camera zoomed in on his face as he looked pissed. "I hate you Cena! I hate you!" He spat. He took a few deep breaths. "You know what fella? You can get to the back of the cue like everyone else because you're through. You're not gonna get another shot at my gold ever again!" He grins as he holds up his title.

Right on cue, Cena's music plays causing the crowd to cheer. Sheamus turns to look at the ramp before looking pissed off. He starts to walk around the ring as the camera scans the crowd before it switches back to the top of the stage. Cena bounds out onto the stage excitedly, throwing his hands in the air while he looks around at the crowd. He points to the camera grinning widely. He then stands at the top of the stage and does his signature salute before finally jogging down the ramp to the ring. He slides into the ring and acknowledges the crowd while the camera switches back to Sheamus. He rolls his eyes looking annoyed before the camera zooms out we see Cena call for a microphone.

Cena's music continues to play while Cena smiles as he looks around at the crowd. Sheamus stares daggers at him the entire time.

"Wow. He's wearing my home team's colors." I smiled. Jay, Adam and Jericho all gave me weird looks.

"She's from Colorado." Randy replied. "John is wearing orange and blue which are the Denver Bronco's team colors."

"Thank you captain obvious." Adam muttered looking back at the screen.

"Hey! What's your problem tonight?" I asked as I kicked his knee. He shrugged in response.

"It must be that time of the month, right Adam?" Jericho snickered.

"Shut up lardass!" He growled.

"You two quit it!" I scorned. They glared at each other but looked back at the TV screen.

"Oy!" Sheamus shouted over Cena's music. The music continues, annoying Sheamus even more. John gives Sheamus an amused look before his music finally fades leaving the two men staring at each other in the ring with the ambience of the crowd's cheers heard in the background. John again looks around at the crowd, ignoring Sheamus.

"Oy! Hey! Hey! Over here!" He says trying to get Cena's attention. "What are you doing here? I've told ya! You're not gonna get another shot at my WWE championship or me again. So—"

"You're not gonna get another shot!" Cena finished mocking the Irishman's accent. "I know! ….I know….I didn't come out here for that."

He pursed his lips looking down at the canvas as though he was thinking about what to say next. He took a few steps toward Sheamus. Looking up at him, he took a deep breath and continued. "I came out here to ask you for help."

Sheamus gave him an amused expression and John spoke again. "Everyone knows how you won the WWE championship. Everyone out here saw last week how you _kept _the WWE championship. It's the group of jarabons that call themselves Nexus! You see they made a target out of me because I was the WWE champion…"He commented, pacing back and forth. He stopped pacing to face Sheamus. "They almost ended my career."

"Doubt that." Jericho said.

"So, _Einstein_," John sarcastically remarked. "Who do you think they're coming after next?...Nope! It's not Don Rickles! It's the human jar of mayonnaise!"

"Aww. Poor Sheamus." I laughed.

"Don't worry; Steven's used to it by now. We joke around all the time about it." Jay reassured me.

Sheamus' expression changed from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds causing the WWE Universe to cheer.

"Philadelphia's very own block of cream cheese!" John shouted as he pointed to a very angry looking Sheamus. "The WWE champion! …..you." John lowered his voice as he said the last word as he looked at Sheamus pointing.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase and say we don't like each other. So what? I know you're as tough as nail and you can fight. You want to keep your WWE championship?" John asked motioning to the title on Sheamus' shoulder. "You want to keep you career?"

Sheamus nodded. "Then help. Help. Me. Right. Now….We start off Monday night Raw the way we _should _start of Monday night Raw! For one night only we fight! Not against each other but side by side!" John shouted before striding over to the ropes before pointing at the ramp. "Right now I am calling out that entire Nexus and we are going to start Monday Night Raw with an old fashioned brawl!" He wanders around the ring as he bellows the last sentence as we hear the signal for the anonymous general manager. Hearing the sound of all four men groan made me chuckle.

"Here we go…" Jericho sighed.

Sheamus and Cena look towards the ramp, ignoring the signal.

"E-Excuse me! Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Uh…"Michael Cole says as he stands up from the announce table and takes off his headset. "I believe I've received an email…" He sets his microphone down on the table before making his way over to the podium with a laptop on it. Sheamus rolls his eyes as he waits for Cole to continue.

Cole puts his glasses on as he steps up to the podium before speaking. "If I can have everyone's attention, please. I just received an email from our anonymous Raw general manger….And I Quote!"

"Get on with it you idiot!" Adam snapped.

"I will wait until next week to take action against the group that that is referring to themselves as Nexus. I will allow spokesman, Wade Barrett, time to present his case to WWE officials. However, as far as tonight is concerned, if any member of that group makes any contact with any WWE Superstar, they will be terminated. However, _however_, if any WWE superstar initiates contact tonight, they will be suspended.

"What?" Sheamus, Cena, and all 6 of us exclaimed.

"Well thanks a bunch Mr. anonymous general manger..." Cena retorted. "My plan is completely ruined….Tonight isn't a total lost though because I think we all learned something here today."

"Never trust computers?" Jericho guessed.

"We all learned something about you." He said motioning to Sheamus. "We learned there's more to you than a bunch of pale skin and the worst haircut I've seen since kid n play…"

The crowd starts cheering and Cena nods. "Although I did learn excellent dance maneuvers from House party 2 & 3..." He grins as he starts dancing around making us all laugh. He stops and becomes serious again, looking back at Sheamus. "We've learned that you're a good dude. Quite honestly you're…you're a pretty good guy. You're a guy that's thinking to himself right now 'Man! We should have started off Monday night Raw with a big old fashioned brawl!' We should have but we can't…so now you're thinking that we should start off Monday night Raw with a WWE championship match!"

As he says this he gets a huge pop from the crowd before looking at Sheamus for a response. The GM signals once again causing both men to look over at Cole.

"I think we have another email." Jerry said.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; the General Manager has now informed me that WWE champion Sheamus will indeed be in action tonight."

John looked from Cole, to Sheamus and back to Sheamus, pointing at him. Sheamus looks at Cole in disbelief and Cole continues.

"However his opponent will be the world's strongest man, Mark Henry."

The crowd starts to boo and Cena paces around in the ring. Sheamus looks very unhappy as the camera switches back to Cena who's rubbing his head furiously.

"BOLONYFUDGEANDMUSTARD!" He exclaims throwing his hat onto the mat. "MY LIFE IS BEING RUINED BY THE INTERNET!" He drops onto his knees for dramatic effect before springing back up. We all laugh at his antics as he continues. "I haven't flipped out this bad since my mom cancelled my subscription to War Craft!"

He rubs his head a little more before finally picking his hat back up. He puts it back on as the crowd starts laughing. He becomes serious once more and walks over to the ropes facing the announce table.

"Now Michael Cole, you better listen up and you listen good! You have this anonymous general manager email me personally! My address is…." He looks around nervously before clearing his throat. He lowers his voice as he continues. "My-my-my –my address is…uh…candypants564 at gmail . com"

The crowd including us burst out laughing as John looked all embarrassed. "It's- it's a non-profit thing they got going on…it was the only —" He tried to explain when the anonymous GM signaled again.

"I am now being told via email that in about 3 weeks a brand new Pay-per-View will debut called Money in the Bank. This event will feature money in the bank ladder matches. One from Raw, and one from Smackdown where the winner will receive a contract for a championship match against the current champion of that brand anytime, anyplace, for up to a full year. The eight participants competing in the Raw money in the bank ladder match will be revealed later tonight.

"But what about me?" John mouthed to Cole.

"As for now, the new general manager would like to…" Cole Paused dramatically. "_Demonstrate._"

"The GM can demonstrate all he wants. I've wasted enough time with this. I'm outta here!" The Irishman responded angrily. He dropped his microphone and climbed out through the ropes with a backwards glance at Cole leaving Cena in the middle of the ring.

As he started walking back up the ramp, the general manager signaled once again. Cole said nothing so Sheamus continued up the ramp. When he reached the stage, some eerie sounding drumming music started to play.

"Holy shit…" Jericho breathed as we watched the screen. How the camera was angled, we could see behind Sheamus as a steel cage appeared. Hearing the music, Sheamus cautiously turned around to watch as the intimidating steel structure descended down to surround the ring. Sheamus watched from atop the stage, a horrified expression on his face.

"We can see a cage being lowered down." King commented as the general manager signaled again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Raw general manager says since last week's title match ended inconclusively, at Money in the Bank, Sheamus will defend the WWE championship against John Cena…" Cole's voice boomed in the filled arena.

Sheamus let his frustration show as the camera cut back to Cena grinning at him from the middle of the ring. Sheamus rubbed his chin in anger as he let this process.

"…in a match designed to make sure there is no outside interference." Cole continued. Cena put his arms up in a victorious gesture and walked around the ring while the cage lowered, surrounding the ring. "It will be John Cena versus Sheamus for the WWE championship inside a steel cage match!"

John took off his shirt and hat before flexing and doing his own war cry. Sheamus takes a few steps towards the cage but stops as Cena's music starts to play again. He stands on the ramp seething as Cena acknowledges the crowd once more.

"What huge news!" Jerry enthused. "At Money in the bank, that man Sheamus has to defend the WWE title against John Cena inside that steel cage. That will absolutely make sure nobody interferes!"

John climbs up on the top rope holding the top of the cage as he does his signature hand symbol. This flashes up on the TitanTron as Sheamus backs up to the stage towards the exit. Cena jumps back off the ropes and stares down Sheamus yelling some smack talk before it fades to commercial.

"Wow…." I said finally. "A steel cage? That's gonna be interesting."

"Hey, I'm just happy that I don't have to get in that thing." Jericho said. All the men agreed while I just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'd like you have a match in a steel cage at least once. It seems exciting."

Randy grinned at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He laughed as he leaned in. "It's just cute how enthusiastic you are. Most of the divas hope to never step foot in a cage."

"Well, you should already know, I'm not your average diva." I smirked.

"So true."

He pressed a kiss on my lips making me grin when I hear Adam groan. "Get a room."

"Well we can, I mean I'm sure we have time." He jokes earning a lighthearted whack on his chest from me. I give him one more kiss before we turn our attention back to the screen as we come back from commercial.

On the screen we see the crowd illuminated by the pink lights as the Hart Dynasty's music plays. At that moment Cena walks into the room with his hand covering his eyes. "Is everyone decent?"

"No." Adam replied flatly. I kicked his knee again. "Yeah. " I laughed. "Come on in John."

He removed his hand as he grinned at me. "Good, I've been looking for you guys! So Charity, what did you think of what happened out there?"

Randy and I scooted over a little so John could sit on the other side of Randy. "I loved it!" I exclaimed. "You were hilarious!" He broke into a huge grin making me laugh.

"So….Candypants 564, huh?" I grinned.

He shook his head laughing before turning to look at the TV.

"And we are back live at Monday Night Raw in Philadelphia with an explosive start, so let's get set for some 6 man tag team action." Cole introduced.

Natalya walked out smiling as she held the tag team titles; one in each hand. Tyson kid walked out with her on her right while David Hart Smith walked out on her left wearing other tag titles.

"_This is a 6 man tag team set for one fall, introducing first the team of Natalya and the unified tag team champions David Hart Smith and Tyson kid, The Hart Dynasty!"_

Natalya and the men all put their titles on the apron before Natalya puts an arm on each man's shoulder and they lift here up onto the apron where she leans back onto the rope. They then start to climb up when two men in red run in and start attacking DH Smith and Tyson while Tamina walks up and attacks Natalya.

"Oh and look at this!" Cole exclaimed. "The Usos and Tamina from behind attacking the Hart Dynasty before this match can get underway!"

The Usos ram DH and Tyson into the side of the ring as Tamina gives Natalya a scoop slam onto the mat outside the ring.

"A lot of history between these two teams in such a short time!" exclaimed Jerry.

One of the Usos then ram DH into the steel steps making them topple over while the other Irish whips Tyson into the barricade. He writhes in pain along with the rest of the Hart Dynasty.

"And we saw this 6 man tag team matchup back at the Fatal Four way Pay-per-view and last week Natalya took on Tamina before the Nexus interrupted." Cole said.

The Usos started walking backwards toward the ramp celebrating what they have just done.

"This is becoming typical of the Usos." King said.

"Hit and run attacks as Jimmy and Jay Uso look to make their mark and try to work their way into contention for the unified tag team titles. They are going about it the right way." Cole adds.

"Well they're certainly gaining uh….attracting a lot of attention to themselves but they're making some serious enemies in the process."

The camera zooms into the pained expression on Tyson Kidd's face while laid on the ground before switching back to the Usos perched at the top of the ramp. Tamina jogs back down the ramp to pick up Natalya and toss her back into the ring. She climbs into the squared circle only to kick her in the stomach once and then climb back out, and up onto the top. She puts her hands up in the 'I love you' hand symbol in tribute to her father and mimics his Superfly Splash onto Natalya. She rolls out of the ring to rejoin her team member walking backwards up the ramp. We then see Natalya holding her rolling in pain as she holds her stomach.

"That chick looks like a dude." Adam cringes.

"You should be used to it." Jericho smirks. "Half the women you take back to you hotel room look like men."

Jay chuckles as Adam glares at Jericho for his comment. "Well at least I can actually get women to come back to my room." He retorts.

"Hey Randy."

He turns to look at me as Josh Matthews comes on the screen introducing R-Truth.

"I'll be right back." I smile as I give him a kiss. He nods and removes his arm so I can get up.

"Where are you going?" Jericho frowned.

"Um…bathroom?" I replied, blushing slightly.

"Hurry back sexy." Adam grinned as he smacked me on the ass. Laughing I whacked him on the back of the head making him chuckle. I head out of the room down the hall to the bedroom.

**Randy POV**

I looked at the door that Charity just left through before turning my attention back to Adam.

"So now that it's just us guys, how's the marriage going?" Jericho asked. "There seems like something is bothering you."

"Yeah, is everything okay? You seem a little on edge." Jay asked, concern laced in his tone. "I've noticed it too but didn't want to say anything in front of Charity. I didn't want to worry her."

"Yeah, everything is great." I reassured them. All three looked unconvinced.

"Maybe he's worried about Mike being here tonight." Adam suggested. As soon as he said the name I tensed up. They noticed and looked at each other.

"What do you mean Mike is here?"

"He's supposed to be in a match tonight." Jay answered. "I heard that there's some big match tonight. I don't know what the match is but maybe he's involved."

We all shrugged and turned our attention back to the screen. I just hope that Charity doesn't run into him….

**Charity POV**

After doing my business, I started to head back to the room when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey there sexy."

I cursed under my breath as I turned around. McGillicutty licked his lips as he looked me up and down. "Damn. You're hotter than when you were in NXT." He smirked. "I didn't even know that was possible." He backed me into the wall, pressing himself against me. "Hey baby, let's play Deathly Hallows, you can take me to your bed and I'll Slytherin."

"Ew." I cringed. "That's just wrong."

"Mm. Are you a drill sergeant? Because you're making my privates stand at attention."

"You're disgusting!" I exclaim. I try to push past him but he blocks my way.

"Baby, I wish I had my library card because I'm checking your ass out."

He dipped his head so his face was right next to my neck. His breath was warm on my skill making me wince. "You must be my new boss because you just gave me a raise."

He brought his head before mine and smirked.

"You know what the difference is between you and a fly?" I asked. "A fly actually leaves me alone after I swat it."

"That's really cute, baby." He chuckled.

"Go ahead! Call me Baby one more time and see what happens. I dare ya." I warned.

"Oh Baby—"

As soon as he said it, I fist flung up catching him right on his jaw. He staggered back a bit causing me to smirk. As he held his jaw, I walked off to get back to Randy. I walked back into the room and sat next to Randy and cuddle up to him. He responded by wrapping ho arm around me and kissing my head.

"I have to tell you about something later on." I whispered to him. He looked at me for a moment and nodded. Turning my attention to the screen, Kozlov tries to help Santino up, but he falls over like a rag doll. Kozlov exits the ring laughing. Regal is ringside to congratulate Kozlov. Once Kozlov passes him, Regal runs into the ring and attacks Santino! Kozlov will have none of this and runs into the ring to save Santino! Kozlov carries Santino to the back on his shoulders.

"Well that has to be embarrassing." Jericho laughed.

We all agreed. Josh Mathews is in the back with The Great Khali and Ranjin. Josh asks what actions if any should be taken against the Nexus. Khali responds, but instead of translating, Ranjin begins to vent.

"You know what? Khali says he's a big dumb giant. Khali says that his manager is really tired of protecting him. And if that group that calls themselves the Nexus came up here right now, the Khali would run like a (something that I'm sure translates to something reminiscent of coward). "

The only word that Khali understands is the last one, and has a puzzled look on his face as we head to commercial.

"I don't think that's what Khali said." Jericho said.

"No shit Sherlock. Where'd you park you cop car?" Adam retorted.

"Okay Adam, I think that's enough. Calm down." Jay chuckles.

"That's okay, Jay. I have to get going anyways." Adam replied as he glared at Jericho.

I frown as he leaves.

"Don't worry, Charity." Jay smiles. "He's needed next."

I nodded and rested my head on Randy's should while we waited. Finally we come back from commercial and with a notice about the newest NXT poll. There was McCreeper on there and also the guy I talked to earlier! But what was his name?

Justin Roberts introduces tonight's guest host, Rob Zombie. I start freaking out because, thanks to my brother, I'm a huge fan of Rob Zombie. The guys are getting a kick out of my reaction and turn to watch the screen. He climbs into the ring and gets a microphone.

"What's up Philadelphia?" he yells. He gets a nice pop from the crowd. I had to do everything not to yell with them. "Come on! Scream!"

I couldn't help but wonder if my brother was watching. I knew he'd love to watch Rob be the Raw guest host.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw! I am here for one reason. I am here because I love sick and twisted things. The type of sick and twisted things that take place in this ring. Like a money in the bank ladder match, perhaps?"

The crowd cheers as they hear this. I just smile at the thought. "Would ya like that? I like that. That's why I'm here tonight; to announce the 8 participants in the money in the bank ladder match and I have them right here…top secret, only I know. Number one!"

Randy's picture flashed up on the Titantron and I grinned at Randy.

"Randy Orton!"

The crowd cheers loudly for him and he just grins. Next Mike's picture flashes up on the TitanTron and my grin falters. I don't want Randy to go against Mike! I tense up and Randy tries to comfort me but it doesn't work.

"R-Truth!"

"Chris Jericho!"

Jericho jokingly looks over to me and mouths 'help me'. I crack a smile and Randy rubs my back.

"Evan Bourne!"

"Ted DiBiase!"

"Babe, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen, okay?" he whispered.

"But what if he tries something? What if he works stiff or something?" I frowned.

"Then I'd be an ass right back to him." He smiled. He kissed the top of my head and we looked back at the screen.

"John Morrison!"

I shook my head in disgust. First Mike now Morrison? Talk about a recipe for disaster.

Next Adam's picture flashed up on the screen. I chuckled a little.

"Aww man." Rob said looking uncomfortable. "This guy…_Adam_!"

"Hey Rob!" We heard Adam's voice say.

Adam's face appears on the Titantron. Adam says that he hasn't talked to Rob, since he called him personally to drop his song, Dragula as his entrance theme. Rob disagrees, countering that he took the song back because he was tired of Edge destroying it. Zombie tells the crowd bye, and heads to the back. Adam asks if that's it. Did he scare away the horror director? The astro freak? Edge says that the only thing that matters is the fact that he won the first ever Money in the Bank ladder match and how he went on to later cash it in on John Cena to win his first WWE title.

As he said John's name, the crowd started to cheer. He smirked on the screen. "What are the matter folks? Got a short memory?" He added. "Well let me remind you. Let's take a look, shall we?"

Next they start to play a video package back from 2005. It shows multiple people from the match getting hit with ladders, Edge spearing people and climbing up the ladder to unhitching the briefcase. Afterwards it says '10 months later' to show an exhausted yet victorious John Cena sitting in the middle of the Elimination Chamber. Mr. McMahon tells Cena that the match isn't over yet. Sure enough out walks Edge accompanied by Lita. He hands in briefcase from Money in the Bank to Vince before making his way to the ring. Cena struggles to get up while Edge is setting up for the spear. He spears him and gets the three count to win Cena's WWE title.

Adam's smirking face reappears on the screen, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah I _did _that. Did that and I had so much fun doing it that I did it again years later against The Undertaker. Yeah, see that's what I was talking about last week. Because I _own _the money in the bank ladder match. I'm going to show everyone in that match just how twisted _I _can be. Because you want to know what happens to a Viper who runs into a guy with a 20 foot ladder? The Viper gets his head CRUSHED before he can even strike. And I'm going to do that to every participant in that match. At the end of the match, they will all be staring up at me."

As he smirks once more the General Manager signals and Michael Cole once again takes the podium. Just as I was about to finally calm down about Mike and Randy facing each other at Money in the Bank, the general manager says tonight's main event will feature all 8 participants of the money in the bank ladder match. It will be an 8 man tag extravaganza. In the back, Mark Henry is preparing for his match against Sheamus, and it is up next.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned. I buried my face in Randy's shoulder. "Whoever the General Manager is, I hate them." I mumbled.

"I know babe. We all do."

The door opened but I didn't move knowing it was just Adam. Not too long after, we were joined by Lyca, Matt and their son, Gil.

"Hola!" She greeted. "It's great to see the newlyweds back at Raw."

"Oh great." Adam remarked. "It's _you_."

"Cállate, pendejo." She remarked making me chuckle. She looked over at me and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Randy his facing Mike tonight and at Money in the Bank." Jay replied.

"Oh no….Don't worry, Chica, Randy will be okay." She glanced up at the match between Sheamus and Mark Henry. "Would you look at that! White and black. It's like a fucking Oreo!"

"You should know all about that, Wideload. You probably eat them all the time." Adam remarked. "Let me guess, double stuffed?"

I was about to kick him to tell him to be nice but Lyca retorted. "Now what the hell is your problem? Are you on your period again? Do you need a tampon and a Midol?"

"And a snickers?" Jericho added with a smirk.

"Only you thunder thighs." Adam shot back. "Two words Jericho. Thigh Blaster."

"I think he does need those. He can put them in his purse for later." Randy smirked.

"Maybe Adam needs the super absorbent ones...you know the big ones?" Lyca added.

"Do you have a heavy flow?" Jericho laughed.

" No he just gets it in the ass so much he needs a big one to stay in place." Matt joined in.

We all started laughing while Adam turned bright red. We all turned our attention back to the screen. Sheamus kicks Henry with a boot then follows this up with a running knee to the gut.

Henry is able to recover, and sends Sheamus down to the mat with a shoulder block. Henry follows up with a clothesline, and then a standing splash. Henry goes for the cover, but Sheamus kicks out. Sheamus rolls to the outside of the ring. Henry follows after, and actually lifts Sheamus over his head and throws him back into the ring. Sheamus gets to his feet and connects with the Big Boot to face of Henry for the win.

Josh Mathews is in the back with the Nexus crew sans Wade. Just asks them how they feel about the stipulation that they will be fired if they attack a WWE Superstar. They point out the fact that it works both ways, because a WWE Superstar will be suspended if they lay a hand on a member of the Nexus. They say that because of this, they can still make an impact. Skip Sheffield attacks a crew member to illustrate their point. The Nexus members laugh as we head to commercial.

When we come back Jerry Lawler is in the ring, and promotes the upcoming Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat DVD which is being released tomorrow. A video package airs, and then Lawler introduces Steamboat to the crowd.

Arn Anderson, Mike Rotondu, Michael Hayes and Dean Malenko amongst others come out to congratulate Ricky. They each go around and take a moment to congratulate him, and tell a joke or two. Michael Hayes did the moonwalk. That is worth mentioning. Once they finish, Ricky takes a moment to address and thank the crowd.

The theme of the Nexus hits, and they make their way down to ringside. It looks like they have found a loophole, because technically the guys in the ring aren't WWE Superstars. They have the ring surrounded, but are hesitant to enter. They try one at a time, and fail. But then, they grab Arn and drag him to the outside of the ring. From there, the whole Nexus group have no problem destroying Anderson.

Dean Malenko is the next dragged out of the ring, and he is thrown pretty hard into the guard rail. From there, IRS finds himself on the outside of the ring. It is fair game at this point as the Hall of Famers are now outnumbered 6 to 3. All 6 jump on the apron, and taunt the Legends. The numbers game is simply too much as the Nexus clears the ring, and takes out the entire group.

Ricky is still in the ring, and tries to get back to his feet. He is completely surrounded by the Nexus and has nowhere to run. They are taunting him to strike first. Finally he takes a shot at Michael Tarver, and from there they have his number. Skip Sheffield delivers a devastating arm lariat onto Steamboat as other Nexus members whip him straight at him. Dragon is set up on the mat, and Zoey's husband, Paul takes to the top turnbuckle. He pauses for a moment, almost seeming to hesitate, but then connects with his absurdly beautiful 450 Splash. The Nexus members stare cockily at the crowd as the show goes to commercial.

Right before the divas match a crew member comes in to tell me that Vince is ready to see me now. I thank him and give Randy a kiss and get up to follow him.

**Mike POV**

I paced back and forth in my locker room as I tried to find an answer to why both women I've ever loved left me for somebody else. How is this possible? I look up as Morrison walked into the room.

"Hey Mike." He greeted. "How's everything?"

"Horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Is everything okay with Charity?"

"Charity and I….we're on a break right now. We're not really seeing eye to eye right now. All because of….." I clenched and unclenched my fists. "All because of Randy."

I looked up at him with determination. "Tonight, I'm going to make him pay. I will make him feel the agony that he has put me through. And I _will _get Charity back."

**Charity POV**

I follow the crew member to the door labeled 'Vince McMahon'. I thanked the guy and knocked. I heard 'Come in!" and turned the handle. Vince looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't our newest talent!"

"Hello Mr. McMahon." I greeted. He motioned for me to sit down and go right down to business.

"Now Charity we've decided to have you debut in two weeks. How? We'll figure that out as time comes. But as for the two weeks leading up to your debut, you'll be very busy. From photo shoots, wardrobe, theme music, and everything leading up to your debut. Now for your gimmick, we're going to bill you as The Hardcore Diva. After what you did in your final match in NXT, it wouldn't make sense for us to just have you work with just divas. It'd be a waste of your talents."

We talked for a while longer about financial stuff and everything before I was dismissed. I headed back to the room, bumping into Cena on the way back.

"Hey!" He smiled. "Did you watch my segment?"

"Of course I did! It was hilarious!" I chuckled. "So, candypants,huh?"

Shaking his head he laughed. "I hope nobody tries to actually email me at that. But anyways, why aren't you with your hubby right now?"

"I just came from Vince's office. We talked about my debut and everything,"

"That's right! Did they tell you when you're going to debut?"

I nodded. "Two weeks. How? We don't know yet."

"Man, that's creative for ya. They never know what's going on until the last minute."

As we got to the door, John opened it for me and we went inside. The only people in room were Jay, Lyca, Matt and Gil. They all greeted John as I looked at Jay.

"Where's Randy and everyone else?"

"They had to go get ready for their match since they're up next after the Divas match." He replied.

I glanced at the screen and scowled. On screen it was Alicia Fox and Maryse teaming up against Gail Kim and Eve Torres. Maryse enters the ring, but gets caught with a punch from Kim. Fox slides into the ring and hits her finisher on Kim for the win. How I wished that I could run out there right now and smack that grin right off Maryse's face.

I take Jericho's old spot on the couch next to Gil and Lyca while John sits in Adam's chair. We talk amongst ourselves as we wait for the show to home back from commercial. It comes back showing who's in the match and who's on which team. On Randy's team, it's Randy, Morrison R-Truth and Evan Bourne versus the team of Mike, Adam, Jericho and Ted DiBiase Jr.

The bell sounded back and the match was off with Ted and Morrison paired off against each other. Truth tagged in, and dumped Ted clean over the top rope to the floor. Evan followed with a running kick strike off the ring apron that took Ted to the floor again. Back in the ring, Evan went to work on Ted with more kick strikes. Mike made his way into the ring and battled with Evan, who landed a double-foot smash to the jaw followed by a corner strike for a two count. Cole put over Evan's potential creativity in the Money in The Bank match at the PPV. Meanwhile, the crowd chanted for Randy, who remained on the ring apron.

The heels cut off Evan and Jericho tagged in. Jericho cockily walked around the ring to draw heat before going to work on Evan. He then mocked Randy's ballerina pose with a smug look on his face before throwing Evan back into the ring.

I couldn't help but laugh watching Jericho imitate Randy. He was such a dork at times.

Jericho paintbrushes Evan, who teased a hot tag to Randy until Jericho pulled him back to the heel corner to tag in Mike. Cole noted Mike and Jericho were a tag team for "a cup of coffee." Mathews covered for Cole's commentary on the short-term booking by saying their egos were too large to co-exist.

Morrison eventually tagged in and battled his former tag partner, Mike. Morrison connected with a springboard Flying Chuck, then teased the Starship Pain, but Ted dragged Mike to the outside. Morrison changed course and took out Ted and Mike on the floor. Morrison tried to follow, but Edge attacked Morrison on the outside to cut off his momentum. The heels regained control and they cut to break.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Orton?" Lyca grinned.

Looking away from the screen, I smiled. "Amazing. I honestly couldn't be happier."

"Hey! Don't forget to tell them about our new Diva." Cena grinned. I shook my head laughing as both Lyca and Matt looked at me. "New Diva?"

"Yeah. I got a call from Vince himself wanting to talk to me about NXT….We set up an appointment and after ripping up my FCW contract right in front of me, he offered me a WWE contract." I grinned.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Lyca exclaimed as she handed her son off to Matt to hug me. I told her when I debut and everything before we all turned our attention back to the screen.

We come back as it is Jericho going for a cover on Morrison. John kicks out, and Adam is tagged into the ring. Adam kicks Morrison in the gut twice, and then connects with an axe handle punch. Morrison tries to escape, but Adam trips him up with his legs, and tags in Ted. Ted goes right after Morrison with a series of kicks and then pushes him up into the corner. Ted connects with a knee to the gut of Morrison. John starts to battle back, but is caught with a scoop slam. Ted goes for the cover, but Morrison kicks out. Ted then locks on a rear headlock.

Adam is tagged back into the matchup and he starts to kick relentlessly on the grounded Morrison. Morrison is in the corner as he is caught with a big boot to the skull. Adam is setting up for the Spear, and is ready to pounce. Adam charges, but Morrison dodges. John is struggling to reach his corner, and Adam decides to go after Morrison instead of heading for his own corner. Morrison connects with a HARD kick to the head of Adam and both men are now down on the mat!

Adam tags Jericho and Morrison tags Evan. Evan comes in and connects with a quick hurricarana followed up by a heel kick to the jaw. Jericho gets to his feet only to be met with a kick to the gut and a pin attempt. Jericho kicks out. Evan heads to the top rope, but Jericho runs up after. Evan knocks him off and goes for the Shooting Star Press. Jericho dodges, Evan lands on his feet, but gets hit with the Code Breaker! Both men are flat on the mat.

Ted and Randy get the hot tags! Randy runs right after his former mentee and hits the RKO! He goes for the pin.

1!

2!

3!

_This match is over! I almost jump out of my seat with joy as Randy wins match. After the match, Adam comes into the ring to attack Randy. He then picks up the ladder and takes out R-Truth before Evan and Morrison come in to make the save. Ted is thrown to the outside and Evan leaps out after him! Mike is in the ring now and sees the ladder, he sets it up and begins to scale the rungs. Before Mike can reach the top, Randy comes into the ring and knocks the ladder over, taking out Mike. Randy sets the ladder back up, and retrieves the Money in the Bank case._

"Yes!" I cheer.

"See? There was nothing to worry about." John grinned. "You're hubby can take care of himself around Mike."

"And Morrison." Jay added. I gave him a confused look since I didn't remember ever telling him about the problems we had with Morrison.

"Mike and him are good friends so we know that they back each other up in situations." He explained. I nodded. We talked for a long while until Randy came back clean and fully dressed. Not long after we were rejoined by Jericho and Adam who were going back and forth insulting each other.

"There is no vaccine against stupidity." Jericho said.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Adam retorted.

"If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive." Jericho shot back.

"Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?"

Chuckling, Randy shouldered his gear bag and walked over to me and held out his hand. "Ready?" He smiled.

Looking from him to the guys still insulting each other then back to Randy, I nodded. I grabbed my things and took Randy's hand. We said goodbye to everyone and headed out of the room.

"So did you find out when you're debuting?" He asked as we headed toward the V.I.P parking lot.

"Yep. I debut in two weeks." I replied. "How? Don't know yet but we have time."

"Well that's good. At least now we can travel together." He smiled. I nodded.

"So what did you think of the match?"

"Not bad, Mr. Orton." I chuckled.

"See? There was nothing to worry about. I can handle my own out there."

Smiling he laced his fingers in mine and we walked out the V.I.P parking lot.


	53. The Peepshow on Smackdown

**A huge thanks to luneara eclipse, Miss-RKO, Blair6661, and Ashleyh13. Thanks everyone! You rock! :D**

**I'd also like to thank all the AWESOME readers who have read every single chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I own nobody except Charity. All other Characters, and WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Tuesday – Smackdown Taping**

It's 5 AM and I'm in a chair getting my hair and makeup done for my first official WWE photo-shoot. This was just for the studio pictures for the WWE. com superstars page. As the lady worked on putting my hair into medium sized rollers, I stole at glance at Randy who was trying hard not to fall asleep on the one couch in the room. Seeing his eyes start to close, I chuckled.

"Randy." His eyes snapped open to look at me. "Randy, if you're tired you can fall asleep if you want. I'll let you know when I'm done." He shook his head stubbornly.

"No. I want to be right there when it's happening."

"Fine. How about you take a nap and I'll wake you when it's time for the shoot?"

He mulled this over for a minute before shrugging. He shifted so he was lying on the couch and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him.

"He's a stubborn one ain't he?" The woman said with a light hearted laugh.

"Yeah he is but I know he just cares about me." I smiled. I glanced at him once more. "He always has."

Seeing my thoughtful expression she smiled as she continued to work on my hair. "So does he go everywhere with you?"

"Yep." I nodded. I looked in the mirror at my half straight and half rolled hair. My face was devoid of makeup and I had dark circles threating to form under my eyes.

"If you don't mind me saying, you two would make a cute couple. I mean I've known Randy for a while. He's a great guy."

"Yeah he is. " I smiled.

"You know, I heard he's married again." She said as she continued to roll my hair. "I heard that this time he married a female wrestler. I just hope they're happy together."

At this point, I wasn't sure if I should be amused or worried that rumors are already flying about Randy getting remarried to a female wrestler. The hours started to tick by as she told me all about her kids and other random stories. Finally she removed the rollers from my hair creating loose waves. She touched up a few things and then turned me around to face her. She nodded her approval before setting me on my way to wardrobe to get changed. I was about to leave but threw a cautious glance back towards a slumbering Randy.

"Oh don't worry about him. He'll be fine here. If he wakes up, I'll tell him where you went. I nodded in response before quickly scampering off to wardrobe.

Julie smiled as I walked up. "Hey! You're the newest WWE Diva?"

"Yep." I nodded. "That'd be me. "

"Perfect! Today you'll be wearing two outfits. Ring gear and formal wear. I have a couple ideas for ring gear for you. What's your gimmick?"

"Hardcore Diva."

As I said this, she pursed her lips in thought. "Hm….okay. So I'm gonna say edgy, badass style with a little bit of feminine? Kinda tomboyish?"

She turned around quickly and started sift through the clothes pulling out a few things before walking back to me. She handed me a lace up black top, a rimmed beanie, Tripp pants with the straps removed and arm warmers. I took the clothes and went into the nearest bathroom to change.

Dressed, I walk back out to where Julie is waiting for me. She gives me the once over and smiles. "Perfect. I think it fits you well. What do you think?"

"I love it. It fits my gimmick and my personal style." I grin. As we talk, Randy walks up quietly behind me and wraps his arms around me and presses a light kiss on my neck. Julie grins and shakes her head.

"I had a feeling there was something between you two. You were way too close to be just friends."

I was about to respond but before I could, one of Julie's assistants walked up and started talking to her. Randy turned me around so I could face him and kissed me.

"Have a good nap?" I asked.

"Yes I did. I love this outfit by the way." He grinned. "Is this your ring gear?"

Chuckling, I nodded. He started to play with the ribbon that laced up the front of my black crop top when one of the personnel came over to ask me if I was ready. I nodded and we headed over to where everything was set up. They had a black backdrop with a steel chair and a few props lying off to the side. The photographer, a man around his forties looked up from his camera just as we walked up.

"Ah, there's the hardcore diva I've heard so much about! You must be Charity!" He held out his free hand and shook mine. I nodded and he started to introduce himself. The chair was facing the backdrop so the photographer, Tom, had me sit on it backwards with my arms lying across the top. After taking a few shots of that, he had one of his assistants hand me a baseball bat. We did a few more shots with the bat and other weapons before they told me to go change into my next outfit.

I nodded and started to make my way back to wardrobe. When I got there Julie was already waiting with a rack of clothes.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey. Are these the dresses I'll be wearing for the formalwear?" I asked as I looked through the dresses. They were all beautiful. They were all cocktail dresses in black, red, grey, blue, silver and a few other dark tones.

"Only one of those. These are the ones that my assistant found that would fit in the hardcore feminine category." She replied taking a sip of her coffee. "We'll let you choose which one you like the best and go from there."

As I looked through the clothes I found a strapless dress that had a black sweetheart top that was clinched at the waist with a black belt. Underneath the belt the rest of the dress was a metallic dark grey and silver camouflage like design. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the shiny fabric. As I stood there looking at it, I felt somebody walk up behind me.

"That one looks perfect."

I turned to smile at Randy. "You think so?"

He nodded and wrapped an arm around me. "No matter what you choose you'll look beautiful in. You always looked good and always will."

I smiled at this and gave him a kiss. Even when I was with Mike, Randy was sweet to me. If it's possible, he's gotten even sweeter after we got married. I looked over at Julie who smiled at us.

Slightly embarrassed at our pubic display of affection, I blushed and grabbed the dress. I broke away from Randy to hand her the dress. She grabbed the dress and chuckled.

"Sweetie, I already know about your marriage. There's no need to be embarrassed about kissing your husband."

I have her a puzzled look. "How did you…?"

"Adam and Jericho. " She grinned. "I overheard them talking about it at Raw last night. "

"Oh no." I groaned, laughing. "They are such gossip girls. Or boys."

She laughed, nodding in agreement. She looked at the dress and nodded. "Okay now let's pick out some shoes …oh! I have a necklace that will really help with the whole hardcore part. Stay right here and I'll be right back."

I was rejoined by Randy as she walked off with the dress. I started to chuckle earning a confused look from Randy.

"What's so funny?"

"Julie already knows about our marriage. She overheard Adam and Jericho talking about it at Raw."

"They would." He laughed. "I was wondering why she congratulated me earlier. Now I know."

At that moment his phone beeped and he looked at it. "Jay wants to know if we'd come hang out with him on Smackdown later on tonight." He added looking at me. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course! I'd love to hang out with Jay."

He started to reply as Julie walked back with shoes and a necklace in one hand and holding the dress in the other. "Here, go put this on really quick." She said handing me the dress. I took the dress and left to change.

When I walked back I was whistled at by not only Randy but Jay too. He grinned as I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey Mrs. Orton. Looking good."

"Hey Jay." I chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"Well I was actually here talking to creative about the Peep Show tonight. I didn't know you were both here already when I texted Randy here about you both coming along. Lyca and Matt will be there too."

"What about Paul and Zoey?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Paul wants to spend as much time with the twins as he can."

I nodded in understanding when Julie handed me a pair of black and silver heels. I put them on and then she handed me a gun necklace that had rhinestones on it. I handed it to Randy and turned around so he could fasten it around my neck. I thanked him and adjusted it and turned back to face Julie.

"Perfect!" She smiled. "Now get back to the set since they're waiting for you."

Laughing I nodded and started walking back to the set with Randy and Jay.

"So is this the last outfit of the day?" Jay asked.

"Yep." I yawned. "We already did the pictures of my ring gear."

"Tired?" Randy smirked.

"Yeah. Unlike _somebody_ I haven't taken a nap yet." I tease. He chuckles and grabs my hand to kiss it.

"'Ah there you are!" Tom beamed. "I love the dress and shoes, it looks perfect on you!"

The steel chair and all the other props from before were gone and the black backdrop was replaced with a white one. Now there was a set of steel steps on set with a pair of brass knuckles lying on the top step. I walked over and picked up the weapon, turning it over in my hand as Tom told me what he wanted me to do.

"She looks amazing." Jay commented as him and Randy watched me talking to Tom. "She looks really happy."

"She is. She's really excited about finally making it to the WWE." Randy smiled.

"I bet. I was wondering that since we're all already here, if we should all just ride together to Wilkes-Barre after the photo shoot. That way if she wants, Charity can take a nap in the backseat."

Randy nodded. "Sure. I'm sure she'd be okay with it. As she put it when I asked if she wanted to go to Smackdown, she loves hanging out with you." He grinned.

"Cool." Jay chuckled. "I feel so loved."

After hours of hair, makeup and getting told what to do, I was even more exhausted then when we started! After the last shot, Tom thanked me and said I could change since we were done for the day. As I walked back toward Randy and Jay, I took off the heels and let them dangle in my hand.

"Hey. How was the rest of the photo shoot?" Randy asked.

I gave him a small smile. "Great but tiring. As much as I love this dress, I can't wait to get out of it and put my jeans back on."

"Well go get changed and we'll get going, okay?" Randy said. He grabbed the heels from my hand before handing them back to Julie. I nodded and gave him a kiss before going to get changed once more.

I felt a lot better once I was back in my jeans, tennis shoes and sweatshirt. I pulled my curled brown locks back into a ponytail and wiped away most of the makeup. I then reapplied my eyeliner and put my rings back on. I grabbed the dress and my ring gear and headed back to wardrobe. After giving her back the clothes, Julie said good bye and the three of us headed out to the parking lot.

I gave them both a confused look as we walked up to Jay's car. "While you were busy with the photo shoot, we decided that you'd both ride with me to Smackdown. And since you're tired, you can sleep in the backseat and we'll grab some food on the way." Jay explained. I nodded in response and waited until Jay unlocked the door before climbing into the backseat. Randy joined me in the back while Jay climbed into the driver seat.

Randy wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back and it didn't take long until I fell asleep cuddled up to him. Two hours later we stopped at this little diner off the highway for some food before getting back on the road.

**2 Hours later**

We finally pulled into the V.I.P parking lot at the arena in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. I got out of the car and stretched while we waited for Jay to grab his things from the trunk. Randy grabbed my hand and we walked in with Jay. We all signed in with a crew member backstage and headed to his locker room. He knocked on the door and peeked in. He talked to whoever was inside for a few seconds before holding the door for me to go in. I thanked him and walked inside to be greeted by a muscular guy in a black and red singlet with short blonde hair. He sat on the couch and looked up as I entered.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi."

Jay walked in and set his bag down before turning his attention back to us. "Jake, this is Charity Orton. She's Randy's wife."

Jake looked at Randy and raised an eyebrow. "Randy's _wife_?"

"Long story." Randy shrugged.

"Charity this is Jake Hager, or as known here in the WWE, Jack Swagger."

"It's nice to meet you Jake." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." He smiled. He sat back down and finished wrapping his hands with black athletic tape before standing up. "Randy, can I talk to you in the hall for a second?"

"Sure." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss and followed Swagger out of the room. I gave Jay a questioning look. He shrugged and joined me on the couch.

"Okay Randy, I'm a little confused." Swagger said, folding his arms across his chest. "Charity is you _wife _now?"

Randy let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. The last time that him and Jake talked was back when Charity was just a friend and she was still with Mike.

"What's happened Randy? I thought she was with Mike?"

"She was, but—"

"But what happened? I thought you two were just friends? Did something happen between you two or something?" Jake looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I-I fell in love with her. Okay? The more time I spent with her, the more I wanted to be with her. "He replied softly.

"But what happened with Mike?"

"Mike cheated on her with Maryse. For how long? I don't know but I saw them all over each other and I knew Charity would be devastated. Before her final match in NXT, Morrison blackmailed Charity with fake pictures. McGillicutty had been forcing himself on her for weeks during next. Morrison must have been taking pictures from angles to make it seem like she was the one forcing herself on him and threatened to show Mike the pictures unless she quit NXT."

Jake's jaw dropped. "And she didn't quit. She had that amazing match against Zayne…"

"She's worked way too hard to just throw it all away over blackmail." Randy added.

"Then what?"

"She told him to fuck off and he showed Mike the pictures. He called her a slut so she stormed off crying and I got in his face. She's far from a slut and he had no right to call her that." Randy clenched and unclenched his fists at the thought. "So I went after her to comfort and Mike came out and told her to choose. Me or him."

"And she chose you?"

Randy shook his head. "She told us both to fuck off. Then she disappeared for a week before her final match. She went to the one place she felt the most relaxed. The one place that she only told me about…."

"Where?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Her friend's house."

"Wait, if she only told you, do you think she was hoping you'd find her?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. But we were at a carnival having a great time, we kissed, she pushed me away and then I blurted out that Mike cheated."

"Did she believe you?"

"No. Sadly when she had Mike and I standing before her waiting to see who she'd choose, she chose Mike. She thought I said he was cheating just so that she'd pick me but then Mike screwed up and was kissing Maryse in one of the back hallways. Charity saw for herself and chose the I Quit match."

"Man, I had a feeling she had to be pissed off to pick that match…"

"I think she felt more hurt than anything."

"True. So then what happened?"

"Well if you saw the match, she and Zayne completely tore the house down. They were both bloody by the end of it and Charity won. She got back into the ring, and was named victorious then she collapsed…"

"Yeah, I saw that. I'm sorry that happened."

Randy looked down for a moment shaking his head. "There was a crew member next to us that said she stopped breathing. I-I almost stopped breathing myself when I heard it. But the anger boiled up and I exploded at Mike because it was his entire fault. But they did CPR and got her breathing a little and gave her an oxygen mask before taking her to the hospital. I left immediately and sat in the waiting room for hours when Mike showed up…with Maryse."

"Are you serious? After everything that happened he brought his mistress along? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but I yelled at him for it so they left together. A little after they left the nurse said I was able to see her. Man, she had it bad. She was still unconscious, but was stitched up and had an IV, and was hooked up to a heart monitor and a breathing tube…it killed me to see her like that."

"I bet it did." Jake replied softly. "So how did everything go with Mike? How did you two get romantically involved? I heard she was engaged to Mike?"

"She was. See from all the head trauma, she didn't remember her match, or catching Mike when she came to. "

Jake's eyes widened at hearing this. "She didn't?"

"Nope." Randy said shaking his head. "I'm not proud of it but at first when she asked me where he was, I lied and said he had some business to attend to."

"Oh he had some _business_ to attend to alright…." Jake mumbled.

"But I ended up telling her the truth and telling her about Mike and Maryse and her match."

"And? What did she say?"

Randy looked him dead in the eye. "She tried to kill herself."

"What? Why? How?"

"She couldn't take getting cheated on again and just felt miserable. She tried to pull the breathing tube that was helping her off but I stopped her and told her exactly how I felt about her."

Jake looked at him expectantly.

"And I kinda proposed to her…and she said yes because she felt the same."

"Wow…what did she do about Mike then?"

"He came back and tried to act like nothing happened and she ended it with him. They talked privately and then she broke their engagement off. Two weeks after she got out of the hospital, we got married and honeymooned at home for a week. She got a call from Vince and he ripped up her FCW contract, replacing it with a WWE contract."

They stood there in silence for a few moments as Randy waited for Jake to say something. He watched as Swagger unfolded his arms and set his hands on his hips and exhaled.

"So she married she was cheated on, fell for her best friend and married him, then earned a WWE contract."

Randy nodded. "Pretty much."

"Damn…well congratulations on the marriage, man. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks."

Jay and I sat in the locker room just talking. Swagger and Randy have been outside the locker room for a while when Cody Rhodes walked in with his gear bag. He did see us since he went straight for the locker area and set his bag down. He ruffled through the bag for a little bit before he started to strip right then and there. I started to blush and looked down when Jay cleared his throat. Cody looked toward us and he stopped what he was doing and just looked at us. He looked down at the now stripped off shirt in his hand and back at Jay.

"I'm sorry….I didn't know anyone was in here…."

He finally noticed me and a grin spread across his face. His eyes trained on me, he strode up and smiled. "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Cody, Cody Runnels but people just call me Cody Rhodes."

I had to admit he did have a nice smile but how he was looking at me, and the fact that he was shirtless with just jeans and shoes on made me blush. I'm used to seeing half naked men since I'm in wrestling but this was a little different. This was one of my husband's friends and coworkers. He was really attractive and just how he looked at me made me feel a little embarrassed about how I was dressed. "So what's your name, beautiful?" He grinned.

"I-I'm...uh…I'm C-Charity. My name is Charity." I stammered. I mentally scorned myself for acting like such a teenager towards Cody. Smirking, he grabbed my right hand and kissed it. His gaze never left mine as held my hand near his lips a little longer. "It's a pleasure meeting you Charity. I have to go change but I'll see you later?"

Swallowing, I nodded and he let go of my hand before grabbing his things. He winked at me and said bye to Jay on his way out. After he left I tried to figure out what the hell just happened!

"What was that?" Jay laughed an amused expression on his face. "You were blushing!"

"I was not." I lied. "I was….playing along."

"Whatever." He chuckled. I began to argue when Swagger and Randy rejoined us.

Randy sat back on the couch with Jay and I, while a crew member walked in and talked to Swagger for a few moments before leaving.

"Well the show is going to be starting soon and I'm up first." He said turning his attention back to us. "Charity it was great to finally meet you."

"It was great to meet you too Jake." I smiled. He shook my hand and then left the room. The three of us waited as a video package started to play of Kane looking into a lit up coffin. Either sweat or water dripped down his face creating an even creeper effect. The little Smackdown title flashed at the bottom right corner of the screen indicating that this is what happened last Friday. Tuesday is when they taped Smackdown but it was shown on TV on Friday. Smackdown begins with a video recapping last week's main event. Kane vowed vengeance by eviscerating CM Punk and beheading the Straight Edge Society (S.E.S) CM Punk claimed his innocence but Kane didn't believe him. They fought in a No DQ match all over ringside and eventually out of the arena. The masked man got Chokeslammed on the floor and Luke Gallows got Chokeslammed through the announcer's table. Kane slammed Punk through some merchandise tables until Punk eventually escaped and ran down the street.

"I can just imagine the expression if anyone saw Punk running across the street in his ring gear and a mask." I chuckled.

The Smackdown video plays and we're brought into the arena with some pyro. Todd Grisham and Matt Striker welcome us to the show. Tonight Kane will face Luke Gallows of the S.E.S. as his quest against the S.E.S. continues.

Jack Swagger's music hits and the former World Heavyweight Champion makes his way to the ring looking none too pleased. Swagger says he told us he was going to make people suffer last week. He wanted to take all the agony and suffering inside him and make others suffer. It's time for other people to feel the pain he felt after being cheated out of his World Title. If he can do that to the world's largest athlete then he can do that to anyone. We then see footage from last week when Swagger got disqualified for refusing to break the ankle lock submission. Big Show could barely stand afterwards.

Swagger asks if we see what he's capable of. That's what people should be talking about and not the Smackdown Money in the Bank match. That's where his journey started. He won the last Money in the Bank (MITB) match and was the biggest star at WrestleMania 26. Five days later he cashed it in and became everyone's World Heavyweight Champion. Swagger looks like he's going to cry. Then two weeks ago it all came crashing down because he was cheated out of the title in a Fatal Four Way Match. This is like Kurt Angle in 2000. He said the worst part was his father was devastated and no one cares.

Big Show's music hits and he hobbles out to the stage. Big Show makes a sarcastic crying noise and asks if he should call the "Waa-mbulance". Being stuck in the elevator with him while he has gas is a problem. Swagger losing the title isn't. Swagger started something he should've finished. Swagger hurt him but he didn't finish the job. Because he's still standing and breathing, he won't stop. Big Show dares him, no, begs him to come and try to put the ankle lock on him one more time. Swagger says he has nothing to prove to Big Show. What he felt was his ligament tearing away from his bone and that's the same thing Rey Mysterio will feel at MITB. Big Show says he's one delusional dude. Swagger thinks people want to see him as champion but they don't. In his fantasy he probably thinks he can break his ankle. In Big Show's reality he knows he can break Swagger's jaw. Big Show asks why wait: he'll just break it now.

Big Show hobbles down to the ring and all of a sudden "Dashing" Cody Rhodes chop blocks him from behind!

Remembering the little incident with Cody earlier, I started blushing as I saw him on the screen. Seeing me, Jay started to chuckle which earned him a whack on the chest from me. "Shut up Jay." I mumbled.

Swagger and Rhodes double team Show on the outside and throw him in the ring. They work on Big Show's ankle until Rey Mysterio's music hits! The World Heavyweight Champion takes Swagger out with a top rope seated senton and gets Rhodes out of the ring with a nice head-scissors takeover! Rey Mysterio is pumped up!

Todd Grisham and Matt Striker discuss the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. They talk about the rules and what happens when you win. Teddy Long evaluated some talent last week and put out some names entering the match. Kane, Matt Hardy, "Dashing" Cody Rhodes, Christian, Kofi Kingston, and Big Show will be in this match. Two more names will be named soon. Kofi Kingston will face Dolph Ziggler next in a non-title match.

"Ah, a ladder match." Jay smiled. "Great times."

They announce that tonight our main event will be Rey Mysterio and Big Show taking on Jack Swagger and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes. Next onscreen they flash a fun fact saying 'Did you know that WWE Television is watched by more than 15 million people in the US?'

"Wow…That's a lot of people." I comment.

We watch as an ecstatic Kofi does his entrance and gets into the ring. He acknowledges the crowd before it switches to a pumped Dolph Ziggler walking down the hallway. As he was walking to the stage Vickie Guerrero reminded him that if he wins tonight then he'll get an Intercontinental Championship match. Ziggler's eyesight wasn't on her and Vickie turned to see Rosa Mendes doing jumping jacks. She walked Ziggler away and accompanied him to the ring.

The bell rings and Ziggler quickly takes the champion down and goes for a pin but gets a one count. Kingston soon reverses and gets a one count as well. Ziggler punches and sends him to the ropes. Kingston counters a hip toss into a monkey flip as Vickie shakes her head. Kingston sends Ziggler into the ropes and goes for Trouble in Paradise but Ziggler gets out of the ring.

Just like when it airs on Friday, they had a commercial break. Luckily the break didn't last long and the show came back on.

We come back from the break to see Ziggler applying an arm bar. During the break Ziggler sent Kingston ribs first into the ring apron and clotheslined him from behind. Kingston fights up from the submission but Ziggler powers him down. Ziggler stomps and covers for a one count. Ziggler hits a snapmare and a rolling neck snapper for a near fall. Kingston tries fighting back but Ziggler again stops him and hits a snapmare. Ziggler hits his big elbow drop for another near fall. Ziggler clubs and punches viciously at Kingston. Ziggler sends him to the corner but Kingston counters into a pendulum kick. Kingston then hits a cross-body block for a near fall.

Kingston starts slapping Ziggler down and hits a nice dropkick. Ziggler hits a big clothesline and is pumping up for the Boom Drop. Kingston drops it and is looking for Trouble in Paradise now. Ziggler ducks it and hits a leg drop bulldog for a near fall! Ziggler looks flustered as Vickie can't believe he didn't just win. Ziggler yells to her that he's got this and turns into Trouble in Paradise! Kingston picks up the win! Ziggler doesn't look at Vickie as she just walks away from him.

CM Punk is backstage with his arm in a sling from his recent arm surgery. Punk tells Serena to let him handle it and she tells him that Kane will never stop. All they have to do is admit it but Punk says he has it under control. Serena says he was in surgery for ten years and says they have no control of this situation. Luke Gallows tells her to calm down but she won't. She asks if Punk knows how much it hurt her to see him go into surgery. It made her feel helpless and it broke her heart. Punk asks if she trusts him. She does and he tells her to let them take care of it. Serena says if they don't then she will. Punk tells Gallows the S.E.S. depends on this ending "it" tonight.

"What are they talking about?" I asked. "What's "it"?"

Both men shrugged as it came to another commercial break. A crew member peeked inside. Seeing jay he stepped in a little more.

"Christian, you're up next. Head to gorilla position for when we come back."

Jay nodded and stood up. Rubbing his hands together, he smiled. "Time for the Peep Show! I'll see you two after."

After he left and I stood up myself earning a questioning look from Randy.

"I'll be right back." I smiled. I leaned in and gave him a kiss before straighten back up. "I'm gonna go find Lyca so she can hang out with us while Matt is with Jay in the ring. He nodded and pulled me in for another kiss before letting me go.

I decided to start my little search in catering since she might be there. I started walking down the hallway when somebody backed right into me!

"Whoa, I am so—well hello…" Ziggler smirked.

"Um, hi." I said trying to push past him. He stepped in front of me and smiled.

"Just wondering did it hurt?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Did it hurt falling from Heaven?"

Great another superstar that uses cheesy pickup lines. I again attempted to push past him but he blocked my path.

"You're really hot. My name is Nick…but my ring name is Dolph Ziggler." He smiled. "What's your name?"

"That's none of your concern. Now get out of my way before I knock your ass out. Got it?"

He has a mischievous gleam in his eye as he smirked. "Oh, playing hard to get…. I like that."

"Ew."

"So anyways, mystery woman, I was wondering…."

"Charity!"

I smiled as we turned to see Lyca walking towards us. Dolph looked disgusted which made me happy.

"It's great to see you!" She exclaimed wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back as Dolph's smirk returned.

"Oh, so your name is Charity?"

Lyca turned to look at him and scoffed. "What the hell you looking at culo tonto? Lárgate!"

"No. I was talking to her first!"

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to Lyca. "Do you want to watch the Peep Show with us?"

"Sure!"

"I'd love to watch a peep show of you." Nick winked. I flipped him off and Lyca led me back down the hallway from him cussing in Spanish. We started talking and we walked past a door that was wide open with a camera crew inside filming. I glanced inside and what I saw made me stop. Because of his 'Dashing' gimmick, Cody was filming his 'Grooming Tips' segment for later….wearing only a towel. He was looking into the mirror and talking when I stopped to watch. I bit my lip just to stop the girly laughter that was bubbling up. I have no idea why but I couldn't stop watching. Lyca looked inside to see what distracted me and grinned herself.

"Now that's hot." She commented. "I bet he has a nice ass."

Luckily they had just finished taping since I let out a small laugh at her comment. Everyone turned to look at us and suddenly it was just me there. Lyca was nowhere to be seen! I turned red and apologized. Cody saw me and grinned at me, loving the attention he was getting. I moved away from the door and turned to head back down the hallway to find Lyca when somebody touched my arm. I turned and my eyes widened to see the still towel clad Cody smiling at me.

"Hey."

"I...um…." My eyes widened when out of nowhere, Lyca reappeared behind Cody and was sneaking up to grab the towel. He started to follow my eyes, but Lyca yanked off his towel before he could, exposing him. Turning red he quickly put his hands in front of him to cover himself and I'm becoming redder by the second. I'm trying hard not to laugh at the now naked Cody when Lyca runs past him, towel in hand.

"Nice ass Cody!" She laughs as she grabs my arm and practically drags me away. We run down the hallway laughing like crazy until we get back to the room. We burst through the door laughing and fall on the floor.

"I told you he did!" Lyca said between laughs. We roll on the floor until I try to get up. I walk over to the couch and plop down on the couch laughing. As I buried my face in Randy's chest, he wrapped an arm around me.

"What happened?" He asked.

Lyca was finally starting to calm down as she walked over to the couch with her trophy and sat down.

"Cody was filming his Grooming Tips segment and he was only wearing a towel. I yanked it off and we booked it out of there laughing." She explained, laughing.

"Oh no." He laughed. Luckily they had some long commercials because we made it back right in time for The Peep Show.

The Peep Show is set up in the ring with ladders surrounding the entire area. The Money in the Bank briefcase hangs above the ring. Jay is out there in jeans, a t-shirt, sweatshirt and the cadet hat he was wearing all day while Matt was wearing a nice black button up shirt, jeans, and his hardy necklace. Jay says one of the dangerous, most exciting matches in WWE will become a PPV concept. Some of the participants have already been named along with his guest Matt. These two have some history to say the least.

Jay says it's been a crazy few months for him and Matt agrees that it has. Jay says he finally got reinstated on Smackdown and finally beat Drew McIntyre, who got deported. Matt says it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. Jay says it was nice to see Matt in the ring with McIntyre and not get dropped on his head. Matt tells him to take it easy. Jay made a few good points. Throughout his career he's had to go through obstacles, like being suspended, fired, brought back, and dropped on his head. It doesn't matter though, because Matt will not... Jay interjects, win MITB.

Jay says they know the risks. Matt says they put it on the map and made it famous. They have never reaped the rewards of a match like this. They've never scaled the ladder and taken that briefcase. Jay says no one deserves to win it more than they do. Jay wanted Matt out here tonight to say that even though they both deserve it he will win the Smackdown MITB match. Matt says he's confident and mentions their careers have paralleled. They've won titles and were great ECW Champions. There's one thing, though, that they have tried to obtain for a decade: the World Title.

If Jay wants to get real then look at the briefcase. They climb the ladder and Matt says whoever wins that will have everything change for them. Matt plans on that being him. Jay says it looks like they're both confident. While that's a good thing they have to face facts. Neither of them has ever been "the chosen one." They've never liked them so they've had to scratch and claw for everything. Jay is sick and tired of people like McIntyre walking in and get tons of opportunities despite never earning it. This is his time, chance, and opportunity to win MITB. He'll do it and win the match.

Matt says it's bothered him as well that he's spent his entire career trying to be World Champion. Matt hopes that when it's all over the last men standing on the ladder will be the two guys who deserve it more than anyone else. Matt says it'll be him winning the match. They say together "It's going to be me!"

Jay goes to leave the ring but gets back in and walks right into a right hand from Matt! Matt sends him into the ladder and the host of the Peep Show is down on his own set. Matt leaves the ring after that.

"Mmm! My husband is so hot when he's a bad boy." Lyca said.

"Don't get too hot and bothered over there." I laughed.

"Don't worry, if I do, I'll just use this towel to wipe off with." She joked. We all laughed as after the commercial break, Cody's segment starts to play.

"Dashing" Cody Rhodes is admiring himself in the mirror while combing his hair and eyebrows. Rhodes then looks around to see if anyone is looking and then cuts a promo using his brush as a microphone.

Jay walks in and as he sees Cody on the screen, he starts laughing. He sits down next to me and leans over to me. "Did you know your little boyfriend is out there practically naked banging on locker room doors?" He whispers.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed. He chuckled in response.

Cody puts himself over for taking out Big Show and says MITB will be his night. That'd be awesome if he just interviewed himself all the time. He'll be the first DASHING World Heavyweight Champion. Then suddenly Kane's pyro hits since he'll take on Luke Gallows next.

"By the way, great segment." I whispered to Jay.

"Thank you." He whispered back.  
Lyca and Randy praised him as well before Lyca stood up. "Well I'm going to go find Matt. Charity, wanna help me find him please?"

I looked at Randy and he nodded. I gave him a kiss and stood up to leave with Lyca. She grabbed Cody's towel on our way out. "I guess we should give Cody his towel back while we're at it."

* * *

**Randy POV**

As Charity and Lyca walked off, I turned to look at Jay. "They sure are giggly today." I grin. "I mean they stole Cody's towel!"

"Yeah." Jay laughed. "He's still out in the hallway naked. I think he got locked out of the room with his clothes."

Shaking out my head laughing, we turned our attention back to the screen. It was Kane versus Luke Gallows.

Kane quickly jumps on Gallows at the sound of the bell. Kane punches him in the corner as The Goose, Mr. V's favorite ref, looks on helplessly. Kane hits him with the best uppercut in the industry and stomps him in the corner. Kane chokes him on the second rope and hits another uppercut. Kane sends him to the corner again and clotheslines him. Kane hits a hip toss and sends him to the corner. This time Gallows hits him with an elbow. Gallows hits some strikes and takes him down with a clothesline. Gallows kicks away at Kane and charges into a goozle. The masked man attacks and gets Chokeslammed as Gallows gets disqualified. Gallows also takes a Chokeslam!

Kane grabs CM Punk by the neck and Serena runs out, begging him not to hurt Punk. Serena slowly gets into the ring as Punk screams at her not to do it. What is it exactly? Serena says it couldn't have been CM Punk that hurt Undertaker. On May 31, the day it happened. Punk wasn't near Undertaker. He knows because she was with him, saving her. Serena begs forgiveness from Punk as Kane goes to Chokeslam Punk again. Serena begs him to watch footage.

The footage is from a bar's security camera. Serena comes in and looks like she's getting a club soda. She's the only one in the bar, which is odd. She takes the drink and slowly starts drinking it. A stranger buys her a shot and she downs it like a champ. The time lapse shows that she's getting hammered. All of a sudden CM Punk comes in with the S.E.S. and slaps everything away. Punk yells at her and walks off.

Back in the arena Serena is again apologizing to Punk. Kane loosens his grip and leaves the ring. He's back to looking for the perpetrator again. It's not CM Punk. Punk yells at Serena in the ring and walks off on her.

* * *

**Charity POV**

We had just barely got down the hallway when I literally bumped into Cody. He was still covering himself but the contact was just plain weird. Lyca started laughing and I quickly grabbed the towel from her, and handed it to him. He blushed and wrapped the towel back around himself.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Um, hey Cody?" Lyca giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going camping?"

He gave her a confused look.

"Well you're kinda pitching a tent."

He looked down and reddened even more when he saw what she meant. I started to blush myself as I accidently looked.

"Um….I'll see you later." He said before quickly scampering off. I turned to look at Lyca who was still giggling.

"Did you really have to point that out?" I asked.

Grinning she shrugged. "I'm sorry. It was funny how obvious it was. I mean you'd think that since he's been walking around naked, that wouldn't happen. You'd think he'd be cold… if you know what I mean."

I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but crack a smile. She did have a point. As we walked the halls in search of Matt, we came across Kofi and Rey talking. Seeing us they smiled and said hi.

"Hey Kofi, hey Rey." Lyca greeted the men. They said hi and looked at me.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend Charity." She introduced.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Charity." Kofi smiled.

"It's great to meet you too, Kofi. Great match against Ziggler by the way." I said as I shook his hand.

"Thank you."

"It's very nice to meet you." Rey said as I shook his hand.

"Like wise Rey. You are a huge inspiration." I smile.

"Thank you. Are you a wrestler?"

"Yeah! She's Raw's newest Diva!" Lyca beamed.

"Wow, well welcome to the WWE." Kofi said.

"Thanks!"

"Guy, have you seen Matt?" Lyca asked.

"Yeah, he was looking for you. I think he headed toward catering."

"Thank you! Bye Rey. Bye Kofi!" She said. She grabbed my arm and whisked me away. I called goodbye over my shoulder as Lyca dragged me off to catering.

"Charity…" She started. She paused for a moment and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I have some exciting news." She grinned. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm six weeks pregnant." She said excitedly. My jaw dropped hearing the news.

"Oh my god…..Congrats!" I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Does Matt know?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm telling him tonight."

"Aww."

We turned the corner and sitting at one of the tables in catering was Matt. He spotted us as we started toward him and stood up. He gave his wife a kiss and greeted me.

"Hey Matt. Great segment you had with Jay." I grinned.

"Thanks." He turned to grin at his wife. "Are you ready to go?"

Lyca shot a glance at me and smiled. "Yeah, but there's something I have to tell you first…."

"Okay…"

"I'm pregnant!"

Matt smiled and pulled her into a hug and kiss. "That's great! Gil will get to have a brother or sister."

I said goodbye to them and headed back to the room. I had just got to the door when it opened to reveal Randy.

"Oh hey."

"Hey." I greeted. "I was just coming back."

"Oh, well I was coming to get you so we can go." He replied.

"Oh okay. Where's Jay?"

Smiling, he grabbed my hand and led me back towards the parking lot.

"Randy? Where's Jay?"

"He let me borrow his car for the night. He went back to the hotel Cody." He replied. He unlocked the car and opened my door for me.

"Thank you."

He climbed into the driver seat and started up the car.

"So why do we have his car?"

"When you walked off with Lyca to find Matt, I asked Jay if I could borrow his car to take you out." He smiled. "Since we got married pretty quickly, I never got to really take you out on a first date. So since we don't really have any plans, tonight is going to be our official first date."

Looking down at my hands I smiled. "That's really sweet of you Randy."

Glancing at me, he laced his hand with mine and kissed the back of my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Randy." I smiled.

After a while we finally pulled up to this brick building and Randy turned off the ignition. He got out and went over to my side and opened the door. He grabbed my hand to help me out and closed the door behind me.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We walked inside and everything was lit up by black lights making everything look neon. My white shirt and sneakers glowed as we walked inside. It was a glow in the dark bowling alley! We walked up to the little desk and we got our bowling shoes before walking over to our lane.

"So a bowling alley, huh?" I chuckled as we put on our shoes.

"Yep. You love bowling. Back when you were still with Mike, when you were sick and I stayed with you to take care of you; I remember you told me how much you wanted to go bowling again." He grinned. "Remember? It was back when my arm was still in a sling."

I was touched that he remembered that. That was almost a year ago when I said that.

"You remember that?"

He nodded. "I remember a lot of thing you've told me."

"Well you have a great memory."

Randy put our names into the machine and waited as the pins were set up. We walked over to where all the bowling balls were to pick out one for him and I. I picked out a medium light ball that was neon blue. Randy one of the heavier neon green ones. We put our bowling balls on the little rack thing.

"So who's first?" I ask.

"Ladies first." He grinned.

I grabbed my ball and walked up towards the lane when he stopped me. Smirking he walked up to me.

"How about we make this a little more fun?" He said.

"I'm listening…"

"Okay, if I win this game I get a kiss." He smiled. I laughed, but nodded.

"What about if I win?"

"Hm…how about if you win, I owe you a massage when we get back to the hotel?"

"Okay." I laugh. "You're on."

He goes to sit back at the little bench to watch while I get ready. I keep my eye on the middle pin and launch the ball down the lane. It shoots across and curves at the last minute knocking down 4 of the 10 pins.

"Damn." I mutter under my breath.

"Great job." Randy says. "You have one more shot to get those other 6 down."

"Hey, this is a competition, remember? You're not supposed to root for me." I chuckle.

"Oh yeah. You're right….I mean….BOOO!" He says grinning.

"Much better." I laugh. I turn back to the rack as I wait for my ball. I grab it as it comes out and walk towards the lane. I launch the ball once again only this time I knock down 5 pins leaving one standing.

"Man! So close!" I say as I walk back to the bench and take a seat. "You're turn."

"Alright." He walks over to the rack to grab his ball. "I don't know….I think that's gonna be hard to beat…."

I watched as he walked up to the lane and launched his ball. It went straight and he got a strike! My jaw dropped as he walked back to me smirking. "Well look at that! I got a strike."

I narrowed my eyes as he sat down next to me and rested his arm on the top of it. "Oh it's so on." I chuckled.

We went back and forth until we played all 10 frames. Right and left, Randy was getting either strikes or spares. Once or twice he missed a pin or two but at the end, he won. After making his last shot and getting a strike, he strutted back over to me with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and looked up at the scores.

"Well….it looks as though I won." He grins. Chuckling I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You hustled me!" I laughed. He leaned in so our lips almost touched.

"Now we're even." He whispered before pressing his lips against mine. In those few minutes, nothing else mattered. Not Cody, not Ziggler, not anything. In that moment I was having a great time with my husband. We order some food and sat at one of the little tables to eat. Afterwards, we headed back to the hotel. Randy went to bring Jay his keys while I stayed in our room to change. I changed into a tank top and boy shorts before stretching out on the bed. As I stretched out, my hand hit this package that was on one of the pillows. It was wrapped up in white wrapping paper with a green bow and a little white card on top. The card had 'To: Charity Orton' on it in fancy lettering. I picked up the card and opened it. It read:

_Hey Chika! Congrats on your wedding! Here's something that I think you and your new hubby will enjoy.  
Love, Lyca +Matt Hardy_

Smiling, I picked up the package and turned it over in my hands. I tore the paper off and started laughing. I picked up the Kama Sutra book and started to hide it away in my bag but stopped. Biting my lip I looked down at the book in my hand. I've never actually looked in one of these books but my curiosity was starting to get to me. After checking to make sure Randy wasn't back yet, I curled on the bed and started to flip through it.

I was so busy looking at the book that I didn't hear the door open and shut. "Hey babe—" He started to say as he walked into the room. Hearing his voice, my heart started to race and I shut the book quickly and hid it behind my back. I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I tried to act normal.

"Hi Randy. Did you give Jay his keys back?" I asked my nervousness clear in my voice.

"Yeah…" He grinned as he saw me hide the book. "So what were you reading?"

He slowly started to strip off his shirt as he looked at me. I bit my lip as thoughts started to drift into my mind.

"Um…reading? I wasn't reading. Why?" I swallowed.

He undid his belt and unzipped his jeans after grabbing some shorts out of his bag and setting them on the bed.

"Just wondering." He shrugged. He smirked as he crawled over to me. I kept my hands flat against my sides as he hovered over me to keep the book hidden. He tried to move my arms as he started to kiss my neck but I remained still.

Seeing my resistance, he chuckled and slid my tank top strap off my shoulder and started to press small kisses around my collarbone and shoulder.

"You're killing me right now." I laugh. "That's not fair."

He said nothing as his kisses moved up to my jaw line. The more he did, the harder it was to stay still and guard the book. It was starting to make my back very uncomfortable.

He stopped as his face hovered above mine and smiled. "You give up yet?'

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Wanna bet?"

Before I could answer, his lips captured mine. I grabbed my hands and in one swift motion, pinned them down on either side of me on the pillow. Pulling away, he grinned. "I think I win."

"That's cheating!" I laugh. He shifts so that one arm is keeping both my arms down and reaches under me to grab the book. Releasing me, he sits up and looks at the book. Smirking, he gives me an amused look causing me to blush.

"Kama Sutra, huh?"

"It's a wedding gift…." I mutter. "From Matt and Lyca…"

Chuckling he sets the book over on the nightstand and gets off the bed. He changed out of his jeans into his shorts and crawled back onto the bed and flopped down next to me. He pulled me closer.

"So…learn anything?"

I playfully whack him on the chest earning a laugh from him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" I laugh. "I was…curious..."

Chuckling, he presses a kiss on my lips. "I love you, my curious Georgette."

"That is the worse nickname ever." I mumble, burying my face in his chest. "But, I love you too."

I reached up and planted one more kiss before cuddling up to him. "And thank you for a wonderful first date."

He smiled and cupped my face with his hand planting another kiss on my lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Alright! There you go!**

**What did you think of Cody Rhodes and what Lyca did? lol**

**Let me know what you think! :D I love reading your reactions ^^**

**PLZ don't forget to review. **

**Thanks!**


	54. A Very Long Day

**Monday- Randy POV**

I let out a sigh at the sound of my cell phone beeping to signal a message. I opened one eye to see Charity was still sleeping. I smiled at how peaceful she looked. Carefully I reached over her to grab my phone from the nightstand. I winced at the brightness and waited for my eyes to adjust before opening the text message.

_From: Jay_

_Hey Randy. Call me when you get this text. We need to talk._

Removing my arm from around Charity, I sat up. Searching through my contacts, I found Jay and dialed the number and walked over to the balcony. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I got your text. What's up?" I asked, sitting in one of the chairs and putting my feet up.

"Oh hey Randy. Is Charity awake?"

I peeked my head out around the wall and looked into the room where she was still sleeping peacefu

"Nope. She's still asleep."

"Good! See, Adam, Jericho and I came up with an idea."

I sat up in my seat. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we're going to throw her a surprise party for her after Raw. It's to welcome her to the WWE. But we need to keep her out of the way while we set up."

"That's a great idea, Jay but how do I make sure she stays out of the way?"

I heard Jay talk to somebody and some shuffling. I waited a few moments until Jay came back.

"Okay, how about she has a day with the girls?" Jay asked. "She can go shopping with Lyca and Zoey, and help them run some errands? They can keep her busy until Raw tonight."

"Perfect. I'll wake her up now so she can get ready. Do I drop her off somewhere to meet the girls?"

"Nope, they're already on their way. Just come to my hotel room whenever they get there and we'll go."

"Alright. I'll text you when they get here. Talk to you later."

We said goodbye and I hung up the phone before walking back to the bed. I set my phone back on the nightstand and cuddled back up to Charity.

"Honey." I whispered. She groaned and covered her face with the blanket making me chuckle.

"Honey." I repeated pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Come on, babe. You got a busy day today."

"Busy day?" She mumbled.

**Charity POV**

I opened my eyes a little to look at my husband. "What do you me that _I _have a busy day?" I turned in his arms to look at him. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Randy?"

He looked at me with those steely blue eyes and smiled. "Well, how about today you go out with Lyca and Zoey for a girl's day? Help them with some errands; maybe go shopping for a new wardrobe."

"New wardrobe? I thought you liked my clothes…?"

"I do but maybe it'd be better to have a new wardrobe for your new life with me. Aren't your old cloths a reminder of your life with Mike?"

I thought about this. He was right. Maybe a new wardrobe would reflect how much better my life is with Randy. He looked at me as if waiting for a response.

"Okay." I said, nodding. I snuggled closer to him, my fingers lightly tracing his collar bone. "What are you gonna do all day?"

He wrapped his arm around me and pressed a kiss on my forehead. "Jay called; He and Adam need my help with some stuff so while I'm out doing that, you can spend some time with the girls so you're not stuck in the hotel room all day." He gave me a smile. "It'll only be until Raw."

"Until Raw? That's a long time." I frowned.

"I know, but you'll be busy the entire time." He reassured me. "But they're on their way to pick you up get up so you can start getting ready."

I gave him a kiss and got out of bed. Grabbing, my clothes, I headed to the bathroom to change. After a while there was a knock on the hotel door.

"Randy, can you get that please?" I called through the door. It must be Zoey and Lyca since I heard two people talking then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

Randy peeked his head in and smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna get going. Have a fun day today." He said pressing a kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later on at Raw, okay?"

Frowning I nodded. "Okay."

"Hey it's only 7:30. You'll be so busy having fun, time will pass by quickly." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"Love you." He said after giving me another kiss.

"I love you too."

He shut the door and I heard him say something to one of the ladies before hearing the door shut. I quickly finished dressing and walked out. Zoey sat on the bed talking to her twins in her stroller while Lyca held Gil in her arms. She beamed as she seen me.

"Hey Chika! Good to see you again." She smiled. Zoey looked up from her kids and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted. "It's been a while. How are you?"

She got up from the bed and gave me a hug.

"I'm great! It's great to see you again. How are the twins?"

"Adorable as ever." She giggled.

"We're still waiting for you and Randy to have a little Orton." Lyca smirked. "Which speaking of that, did you get the wedding gift?"

Zoey gave her a weird look. "Wedding gift?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "I did. She gave me a…book."

Zoey's eyes widened as she looked at her. "What book?"

"Kama Sutra."

"What? Lyca!"

"What?"

"I thought you were gonna wait until they've been married for a little while!"

"Zoey, it's okay." I replied.

"Did you look at it? Has Randy?" Lyca grinned.

"Well I did…I was curious!" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Randy caught me though…."

"Oh! What did he say?" She giggled.

"He asked if I learned anything." I chuckled.

"That's funny!" She laughed. "But anyways are you ready? We have a lot to do."

Nodding, I grabbed my bag and sunglasses before we headed out.

**At the Mall**

After getting our hair and nails done, we headed over to the mall for what girls to best; shop. We walked into the Victoria Secret store with the kids and browsed. Lyca, of course went straight for the lingerie section.

"Ooh! That one is pretty." I said as she held up a red and black lace push up bra. "You should get it."

"Nah." She said putting it back. "It's not kinky enough for Matt."

Smiling, Zoey rolled her eye making me chuckle. She about put it back but stopped.

"What? What's wrong?"

She looked from me and back to the bra before holding it up to me. "Hey Zoe, come here." She grinned. Zoey put down the shirt she was looking at to walk over. She smiled as she saw.

"What do you think?" She asked her. "Think Randy will like that on her?"

"You guys!" I laughed.

"Hey it's not a crime to look sexy for your man." Lyca pointed out.

"I don't know..."

"Go try it on. " She says handing it to me.

"But we already have the car full of bags of clothes!" I protest.

She ignored me and nudged me towards the dressing rooms. Laughing, I gave in and walked to the dressing room to try it on.

I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I loved the color and the style but would Randy like it? I turned around to look at myself when I heard some voices just outside the curtain.

"Come on out!" Lyca said. "We want to see!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, it's just us so come out." Zoey replied.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. They told me to turn around so I did receiving whistles from them.

"You look good, Chika!" Lyca beamed. "You should get it!"

"You should! And just for when you dress up, maybe you should get a dress, some shoes and some perfume?" Zoey offered.

"Hey!" Lyca called to a passing sales woman. "Do you have a matching thong to that?" She asked pointing to me. My eyes widened.

"Oh hell no! I don't wear thongs!" I exclaimed.

"But don't you want the carpet to match the drapes?" She asked.

"Well we do have matching under garments…we have thongs, boy shorts, bikini briefs…."The sales lady started raffling off what matched.

"Boy shorts will work just fine."

She nodded and walked off to grab some. Lyca turned to me with an amused look. "Why don't you wear thongs? They're sexy."

"Excuse me but I'm not Adam!" I laugh. "I prefer something that doesn't ride up my ass."

Both their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Adam wears a thong?" Zoey asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Only under his ring gear as far as I know. It's so it doesn't show through his tights."

"How do you know about that?" Lyca asked with a smirk.

"Back when I was still in NXT, we went out for drink, Jay, Adam and the other rookies and he told me about it." I laughed. "He was drunk. I asked Jay if it was true he said it was."

They both burst out laughing as the saleswoman walked back with the matching pair of boy shorts. "Is there anything else I can help you ladies with?"

"Yes. She needs a sexy dress and some shoes to match."

She came back a few moments later holding a beautiful black runched bra top dress that stopped right above the knees. It had a gold design on the front and a halter neckline. She handed it to me and I happily grabbed it before walking back inside to change. I came back out moments later and twirled around to show them. The smiled and nodded approvingly. The way it conformed to my body was amazing. The lady then handed me a pair of 5 inch black heels that was decorated in rhinestones that showed off my legs.

"Well?" I asked. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful Char!" Zoey beamed.

"You gotta get those. They look perfect together." Lyca added. "And now you just need some perfume and you'll be all set!"

"I think I know just the one!" The saleswoman smiled. She left and came back with a little bottle and handed it to me. It was pink with fishnet on it. On the bottle in fancy black lettering it said _Tease_.

"Perfect! We'll take it!" Lyca said grabbing the bottle from my hand. "Charity, get dressed because we still have stuff to do."

I walked back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress. I grabbed the bra, boy shorts, shoes, dress, and my bag before joining the girls at the checkout and I paid for my stuff. We walked out of the store and started walking to the exit when Lyca stopped.

Zoey and I looked at her. Zoey saw what she was looking at and shook her head. "No Lyca." She laughed.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Zoe, watch Gil for me please. Charity let's go!" She grabbed my arm a d practically dragged me to this store called Spencer's. She dragged me inside while Zoey stayed outside the store with the kids. Immediately she went over to the sexual novelties.

"Oh! Look at that!" She exclaimed. She picked up this little package that had 5 dices in it. "This would be great for you and Randy." She grinned.

"What is it?"

"It's the "Let's fool around' Dice game. This grey dice has actions on it and the other four have body parts. You roll the action dice then the body part ones."

"No." I said shaking my head." I don't think we're ready for anything like that yet."

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed as she put it back. "You guys are probably still getting used to being together."

I nodded. We walked over to the selection of books where Lyca pulled out 'Position Sex Bible' and flipped through it.

"Did that...did that… love that one… tried that one… did that one...did _that_…." She mumbled to herself. I couldn't help but laugh as I had a feeling she and Matt have already done a lot. She put the book back and continued to look around.

"Hey check this out." I chuckled holding up this 'Bullshit Button'.

"Maybe we should get that for Mike or Adam." She laughed. "Or Adam can get a blowup doll for Christmas…I mean he can't get a _real _date."

Laughing we walked back out to a waiting Zoey and headed towards the exit.

"So now what?" I asked as soon as we were in the car. Lyca turned to look at Zoey.

"Zoe, what time is it?"

She picked up her phone and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's 3:52."

"3:52? How is that possible?"

"Well we left to go to the salon around 10 this morning." Zoey shrugged.

"Shit…Well let's go get some food then we'll go to Babies R Us for some stuff for the new baby, Gil and the twins."

Lyca was starting to get her cravings for tacos so we pulled into Taco Bell's drive thru. Some teenage guy came onto the speaker.

"Watch this." She chuckled. She turned back to the speaker and ordered completely in Spanish. After she ordered there was a short silence before the kid let out a nervous laugh.

"Um…yeah, I didn't get any of that."

She turned back to us and started giggling while we heard the kid talk to somebody.

"Hola? Bienvenido a Taco Bell. Qué le gustaría?" An older man said.

Lyca started laughing and they told me to order in french. I shook my head but they kept begging until I gave in. Lyca leaned back in her seat so that I could lean over to her.

"Bonne après-midi. Je voudrais ..." I started to ramble off our order and again there was silence. We heard the older guy and the younger guy along with another voice.

"I apologize but we don't speak French. Can you speak English?" The lady asked.

"Shit." Lyca laughed. "I don't know any more languages. Do you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I know Irish." Zoey offered.

"Perfect!"

She pulled up a little and Zoey rolled her window down so she could talk into the speaker.

"Tá. Ba mhaith liom buíochas a ordú ..."

We heard them all talk in confused tones which made us laugh.

"Um, ma'am is there somebody in the car with you that speaks English?"

Muffling her laughter, Lyca faked an irritated tone. "Fine! Nevermind! I'll just go somewhere else!"

She took off laughing like a mad woman and parked. We walked into the restaurant and ordered our food and sat at a table.

"I can't believe we did that." Zoey laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah it looks like they were still a little shaken up about it when we came in too." I added.

They both nodded in agreement and started to eat.

"I'm surprised that they didn't recognize our voices when we came in." Lyca said.

"Probably because the speaker makes us sound a little different?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe." Lyca shrugged.

After eating, we headed over to Babies R Us and walked around as the girls priced things for the kids. I walked around looking at different things. I came up to the clothing and browsed the racks. I found cute little dresses that would look adorable on Zoey's little girl. As I looked at it I started thinking about what I'd dress my daughter up in whenever Randy and I started having kids. Pulling out my phone, I took a picture and was about to send it to Randy but stopped. What would I say? "Do you think our future daughter would look cute in this?"

I changed the recipient and sent it to Zoey. She replied almost instantly.

"Ooh! This is adorable! Where is that?"

I told her where I was and waited for a reply when they walked over. I showed Zoey the dress.

"Oh my god! That is adorable!" She exclaimed. She took out her phone to take a picture to send to Paul. Her phone signaled a message and she smiled.

"What did he say?" Lyca asked.

"He loves it. He thinks Kassie will look adorable in it." She beamed. The two women started chatting away so I looked around at the baby clothes.

As they start looking through the other clothes, Zoey's son Kieran starts crying.

"Oh no." Zoey exclaims as she tries to hold a squirming Kassie in her arms. "Char, would you mind holding him for me?" She asks signaling to him.

"Sure." I lean over and unbuckle him as he holds his arms out. I carefully pick him up and start to rock him. I talk to him and eventually he starts to settle down and smiles at me.

**Lyca POV**

I grinned as I saw Kieran smile at Charity. I nudged Zoey and pointed to Charity. "Aww! How cute is that?" Zoey whispered. "I wish Randy could see this. It might make him want kids even more."

I was already ahead of her and took a video with my phone and sent it to Randy. "I can't wait to see what he says to that." I grin. We watched on as Charity him back in the stroller and proceeded to look at the clothes. We noticed how she got a thoughtful look in her eye as she rummaged through the little dresses and shirts.

"You know what the best thing about kids is, Ly?" Zoey said, loud enough for Charity to hear. "There are good days and bad days but everything is worth it to see those babies made from love and to see them smile makes the day so much better."

"That's very true, Zo." I nod. "Hey Char."

"Hm?" She said as she looked at me.

"Just wondering. Are you on birth control?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe you should stop taking it for 3 months and see what happens. If you get pregnant it was meant to be. "I Suggested.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I'll have to talk to Randy about it."

**Randy POV**

We were at the store picking up some stuff for the party when my phone signaled I had a message. Seeing it was a message from Lyca, I opened it. It was a video with a comment that said: _Hey Randy. Wouldn't Charity make a cute mom?_ I couldn't help but smile as I watched the video of Charity playing with Kieran in her arms.

"What happened?" Matt asked seeing my expression. I quickly replied and put my phone in my pocket.

"Lyca texted me with a video of Charity playing with Kieran. She asked me if I thought Charity would make a cute mom." I smiled. "She would make an amazing mom."

As I said this, Matt and Paul looked at each other.

"Are you talking about having kids?" Paul asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I wasn't gonna bring it up until she's been in the WWE for a while. I mean she's worked really hard to get here and I don't want her to get sidelined so quickly."

Both men nodded in understanding.

"We understand Randy. But whenever you do start having kids, trust me it's worth it." Paul smiled.

"It really is. I'm always anxious to come home to see Gil." Matt agreed.

"Same with the twins. They just started to roll over. "Paul laughed. "All the bumps and bruises we endure on the road are all worth it when you see your kids smile or laugh."

I had to admit, hearing them talk about it just made me want to have kids more. I can really see Charity and I being parents but when I think about bring up the subject of kids, I think about her WWE debut and all the work she's done… I guess we'll just have to discuss it later.

**Lyca POV **

After sending another dirty text to Matt, I got a reply from Randy. Smiling I opened it.

_From Randy: _

_Wow, you kinda caught me off guard….but yeah; I think she'd make an amazing mom. _

I showed Zoey and she smiled. "Aww."

I put my phone away and after Charity but Kieran back in the stroller, we headed to the cahier and paid for our stuff.

_**Few hours later –**_** Charity POV**

After doing our shopping it was almost time for Raw so we headed to the arena. We checked in with the crew member backstage. As I scanned the scene for any sign of Randy, Somebody picked me up from behind and spun me around.

"If it isn't Mrs. Orton!" Cena said excitedly as he put me back down.

"It's good to see you again too, Cena." I laughed as I gave him a hug. "Have you seen Randy?"

"Yep. He's in his locker room with Adam and Jericho." He replied.

"Where are Matt and Paul?" Zoey asked.

"Matt is still at the hotel and Paul is roaming around here somewhere with Wade."

We all thanked him and the three of us parted ways. Cena walked with me to show where Randy's locker room was.

"You must be anxious for next week." He smiled. "It's your big debut."

"I am. I'm very excited. Everything I've worked for these past eight years has led up to this."

"Wow…eight years?"

"Yep. I started wrestling school when I was 18." I nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when you met Mike?"

"19."

"What about Randy?"

"21."

"Man, I remember after you two met. Randy talked about you constantly." John laughed. "He had a little crush on you the entire time. I'm surprised he never made a move."

I knew that Randy thought I was attractive when we first met but I never knew that the entire time I was with Mike he had a crush on me. I also never knew that he talked about me constantly after we first met. I couldn't help but smile. "He talked about me after we met?"

"Yeah…he never told you?" John asked.

I shook my head. "No. What did he used to say?"

We stopped right in front of the locker room but didn't go in right away.

"Well see after left to your room again, he came back to the room I was staying. He looked a lot happier than usual and—"

John stopped talking as Randy opened the door in his ring gear and shirt. Randy looked surprised at first to see us but broke into a smile as he saw me. He leaned pulled me into an embrace and gave me a kiss. I was just happy to be around him again.

"Okay…well I have to get going." Cena started. "I'll talk to you both later and later on, Charity, We can finish our conversation."

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away from my husband to nod at Cena. "Alright John. See you later."

"I was just coming to find you." Randy smiled as we stepped into the locker room. Seeing me, both Adam and Jericho got up from where they were perched to come over to me and give me each a hug.

"Hey. We missed you today." Jericho said with a smile.

"Aww I missed you both too." I replied. I gave a lighthearted laugh as Randy raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on his chest. Looking up at him I smiled. "But I missed you the most."

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around me in response and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Okay okay you two! We get it! You're in love!" Adam mumbled sitting back in his chair.

"Don't worry; he's just jealous that Daisy doesn't kiss him back like that." Jericho laughed.

"Daisy?"

"His blow up doll." Jericho replied with a smirk. Adam glared at Jericho as Randy and I started laughing. I started to walk over to the couch to sit while Randy stayed near the door.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a water from catering." He told me. "Want anything while I'm there?" I Shook my head and asked the other two if they wanted anything.

"Yeah, I'll take a water, Randy." Adam Said.

"Me Too." Jericho added.

Randy nodded and gave me another kiss before leaving the room.

**Randy POV**

I closed the door behind me and started towards catering. I was already dressed to go out to the ring when I was needed and saw Paul walking with Wade. We said hi as we passed and kept going. When I reached catering, I could feel somebody watching me while I grabbed the waters. Turning I saw Kelly and Eve sitting together. Kelly kept glancing at me every few seconds, but I just brushed it off and headed back to the locker room. I was about half way there when a familiar voice from behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, if it isn't the Legendary Viper…."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_**Hello my AWESOME readers! I am so sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff going on lately. But here you go! :D**_

_**So What do you think about Kelly looking at Randy? Harmless? Possible threat?**_

_**Who do you think is behind Randy as he's coming back to the locker room?**_

**_Let me know what you think! _**

**_STAY AWESOME!_**


	55. Ryann

**Recently…. **_**Randy POV**_

_I closed the door behind me and started towards catering. I was already dressed to go out to the ring when I was needed and saw Paul walking with Wade. We said hi as we passed and kept going. When I reached catering, I could feel somebody watching me while I grabbed the waters. Turning I saw Kelly and Eve sitting together. Kelly kept glancing at me every few seconds, but I just brushed it off and headed back to the locker room. I was about half way there when a familiar voice from behind me stopped me in my tracks._

"_Well, if it isn't the Legendary Viper…."_

* * *

Clenching my fists, I took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"What do you want Mike?"

A smirk started to form on his face as he stepped forward. "Where's Charity?"

"Why? She dumped you, remember?"

"That's cute, Randy." He scoffed. "No, she didn't. She had a lot of head trauma and was confused. And I understand that! We're just on a break until she's ready to come back to me."

"No Mike. You're not on a break. She left you because after being together for 7 years you cheated on her with Maryse!"

"Listen, _Randy_, what happened was a mistake okay? Now tell me where my fiancé is."

"No. She's moved on." I retorted.

His smirk remained intact as he walked past me. "We'll see about that."

As soon as he left I knew I had to get back to the locker room before Mike decided to find her.

* * *

**Charity POV**

"So..." Adam started to say. I turned to face him as he spoke. "Next week you'll be debuting right here on Raw."

"I bet you're excited." Jericho added.

"Yes I am. Like I was telling Cena, this is what I've worked my entire wrestling career to get to. Next week is when I finally get to where I want to be." I replied.

"So Have they told you how you'll be debuting? Who you'll be debuting against?"

I shook my head just as the door opened and we all turned to see Randy. Just by looking at him I could tell something was wrong. Getting up from my seat, I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put a hand on his arm. I watched as he took a deep breath and faked a smile.

"Nothing."

"Randy, I know you better than that. What's wrong?" I tried again. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

Sighing, I nodded. "Okay."

He gave me a kiss before pulling away to talk to the crew member that poked their head inside the room. As soon as they left, Adam and Jericho both got up from their seats to join us by the door.

"We'll be back." Randy said as he opened the door. I gave him a confused look. "Raw is starting and we're in the beginning. " Randy explained.

"Just watch the TV and you'll see." Jericho smiled. Randy gave me one last kiss before the three of them left. I sat back down on the couch and wait as the opening video for Raw started.

RAW kicks off with Wade Barrett and the rest of Nexus standing in the ring. Wade says that they are here to confront the General Manager as they are proud of their actions. Barrett says that they had a reason to attack Vince McMahon, but they are not ready to reveal the reason for their actions at this moment. Skip Sheffield takes the mic. He says that the actions last week against Ricky Steamboat were different than the attack on Mr. McMahon. They attacked Steamboat for fun. They found a loophole, and exploited it.

The GeneralMail Alert hits, and Michael Cole takes to the podium to read the latest mandate. We are informed that the General Manager has decided on a punishment. Until further notice, no member of Nexus may compete for a Championship. Also, the ban on Nexus members touching RAW Superstars and vice versa has been lifted.

"Well John should be pretty happy." I chuckled.

Cena's music hits and he is ready to fight. He tells the Nexus that the one thing that have never had was a fair fight. So how about tonight he evens up the odds?

The Hart Dynasty, Morrison, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, and Randy hit the ring with Cena to take out the Nexus! I bit my lip thinking about how good Randy looked.

This is the brawl that Cena promised us last week! Out of nowhere comes Sheamus, The Usos, Jericho, Ted DiBiase, Adam and…..Mike. They attack Cena's crew and all hell breaks loose. I couldn't help but nothing that Mike only attacked Randy….

Eventually, Cena is able to clear the ring with the help of his minions. Sheamus and crew head back to the top of the entrance ramp. Sheamus says that John just doesn't get it. John asks what the hell Sheamus was thinking. They had the Nexus right within destruction distance. Sheamus says that the one Superstar Nexus keeps attacking is John Cena. As far as Sheamus is concerned, that is a not a bad thing. Cena says fine, if that's the way that Sheamus wants to be, then how about the 7 on 7 bout takes place with Cena's crew vs. Sheamus'!

Cena's crew is staring at Sheamus looking ready to pounce on command when the GeneralMail alert hits.

"Oh god, what now?" I mumble.

Cole informs the audience that the General Manager will not allow that particular match to occur, because the Superstars participating in the Money in the Bank match will be in action tonight already. Furthermore, Cena is to meet Wade in the ring later tonight, but not for a match. Instead, the General Manager wants Cena to shake his hand. John knows the General Manager is watching, and says that there is no way. The GeneralMail Alert hits. Cole tells us that Cena must be the bigger man, or face the consequences. And, "that's the bottom line, because the General Manager said so".

"Stone Cold?" I question aloud. The program goes to commercial and I decide to go get something to eat and drink. As I make my way towards catering, I saw a girl wandering around looking lost.

"Hey." I greeted with a smile.

The girl turned to me and her eyes widened. "Oh my god…You're Charity Cage!" She grinned.

"That'd be me." I chuckled.

"Wow, I watched you in NXT…you're amazing."

"Thank you. Did you need some help? You look a little lost."

The girl blushed slightly as if embarrassed. "I am…I can't find the divas locker room. I'm supposed to meet my sister there."

"Oh, I know where it is. I can show you if you'd like?" I offered.

"That'd be great! Thank you!"

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Ryann Torres but tonight I'm debuting as Ryann Rose."

"Torres? Are you related to Eve Torres?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Eve is my older sister. She has a title match tonight against Alicia and I'm gonna be accompanying her to the ring tonight."

"Sounds awesome." I smiled.

"Yeah it is. So what brings you here to Raw?" She asked. "Are you debuting tonight too?"

"No. I'm actually debuting next week. I'm just here with my husband."

"Oh! Who's your husband?"

I opened my mouth to tell her when Cody casually strolled up.

"Hello." He said smoothly. "It's good to see you again Charity."

Again I was completely speechless. I could feel the lump starting to form in my throat. "Hi Cody." I squeaked. He smirked as I cleared my throat. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Um...Cody, this is Ryann Torres. She's Eve's sister and will be accompanying her to the ring tonight." I said quickly. I glanced at Ryann and seen how she was staring at him.

He kept his eyes on me for a brief moment before smiling at Ryan. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryann. "

He held out his hand and she took it; her expression never changing. "No, the pleasure is all mine." She replied. I couldn't help but grin at her expression. As I turned back to Cody my grin disappeared as I saw him looking at me.

"So…um….What...uh brings you to Raw, Cody?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice steady but it didn't work.

"I'm here to cheer on my friend Ted since he has a match tonight." He replied. "Which it's starting pretty soon so I have to go…" Again he grabbed my right hand and brought it to his lips. His eyes looked deep into mine as he planted a light kiss on the back of my hand before keeping it near his lips for a moment.

"I hope to see you again later."

I nodded my head. He released my hand and said goodbye to Ryann and I before walking away.

"Wow..." Ryann breathed. "He's so hot…" As soon as she said that she looked at me wide eyed. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

"What for?" I asked.

"Wasn't that your husband?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm married to Randy Orton."

I didn't know it was possible but her eyes widened even more. "_The _Randy Orton? The Viper?"

Laughing I nodded. "Yep, that's my husband."

"You are so lucky… he's hot!"

"Thanks." I laughed. "He is pretty good looking."

"Ryann!"

As we came near the Divas locker room Eve peeked her head out the room and smiled at us.

"There you are Ryann! Where have you been?" She asked as she walked over. Seeing me she smiled.

"Charity! It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

"She's married to Randy Orton!" Ryann blurted.

"Really? You and Randy? I had a feeling you two were more than friends." Eve grinned.

"People are telling me that a lot lately." I chuckled. "But yes, Randy and I are now married."

"Well congratulations to both of you."

I thanked her and we talked a little more before we parted ways.

"Bye Charity!" Ryann called as she followed her sister to the Divas locker room. "It was great meeting you!"

"You too Ryann! See you later."

* * *

_**Hey everybody! Sorry for the short chapter but from now on they are going to be alot shorter so that I'll be able to update alot quicker. So that means instead of one really long chapter of what happens throughout the day, 1 day will be split up into multiple chapters. **_

_**What do you think Mike has planned? **_

_**What do you think of Ryann?**_

_**Thanks to all who've read and commented.**_

_**Let me know what you think! Thanks everyone! :D**_


	56. Affair with Cena?

After leaving Ryann with Eve, I headed back to the locker room before the guys started to worry where I was. Knowing that Mike was lurking around somewhere, I knew that Randy would probably worry where I was the most.

As I pass the interview area, Josh Matthews was with Arn Anderson. I stopped to watch as Josh was asking him what he thinks about the Nexus attack. Arn says that it is very hard to watch, and it makes him sick. Sheamus who was standing nearby walked over and stands behind Arn smirking. The camera guy shifts the camera so that we just see Arn and Sheamus.

"Fun to watch, isn't it?"

I nod and look over at Cena. "Yeah it is." I smile. We looked back at the interview where Sheamus was cutting a promo about being the WWE Champion.

"Just think, that'll be you soon." He grinned. "Cutting promos and kicking ass in the ring."

"I thought Vince doesn't want divas to cut promos and all that?"

John's grin widened. "He doesn't but then you're not our average diva either. I think he has special plans for you."

"Really?"

He nodded. Hearing this I couldn't help but smile. What could Vince have planned for me if not regular Diva stuff? We watched for a little longer until the segment was over.

"So where were you heading before getting pulled in by the current storyline?" Cena asked, turning to me.

"Well with Mike lurking around, I was heading back to the locker room. I know how worried Randy gets when he knows Mike is nearby."

"I see...but where were you going before? I remember leaving you with Randy in his locker room?"

"I was getting hungry going to catering to get something to eat and drink before Randy's match but I came across Eve's sister Ryann and helped her find the divas locker room. I've been away from the locker room for long enough for Randy to worry so I started to head back." I said with a small smile. "At least I was until you found me."

He gave a lighthearted chuckle and smiled. "Well I can't let a lady such as you go hungry. So as your husband's best friend, how about I escort you catering myself?" He held out his arm making me laugh. "If Randy asks where you are, I'll tell him you're with me. Besides we still have to finish our conversation from earlier." Thanking him, I took his arm and we walked to catering.

**Mike POV**

R-Truth and I walked out of the locker room making our way to Gorilla position since our match was up next. Josh's interview segment with Arn had just finished and they went to commercial. We walked past catering when something caught my eye. Stopping, I turned to look at Charity and Cena sitting together. The duo were talking and laughing having a grand ole time. The thing that really caught my eye was how beautiful she looked.

"Mike." Truth said finally realizing that I wasn't with him.

"Cena?" I muttered. "Why the hell is she here with him?"

I started walking toward them until Truth grabbed the back of my shirt stopping me. "Mike!" Annoyed I spin around to look at him. "What?"

"Mike we're up next, you don't have time to go talk to them."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. "Fine." I surrendered. I stole a glance at them once more before following him to the monitor. I'll have to get her alone….

**Morrison POV**

"Now do you know what you have to do?"

McGillicutty nodded. "As always whenever I see her, I'm supposed to hit on her."

"Perfect. Well I saw her go into catering so go ahead." I motioned for him to go ahead. He walked around the corner only to return a few moments later. "What? Is she in there?"

"Yeah….but with Cena."

"Cena? What the hell is she doing with him? Where's Randy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but she and Cena seem pretty close."

I peeked around the corner and he was right. They did seem close. Were they having an affair?

"What's happening?"

Hearing his voice Joe and I turned to look at CM Punk. "Yes Phil?"

"I just wanted to see what was so interesting." He shrugged. "Don't you have a match or something to get ready for?"

"No. Aren't you on the wrong show baldy?" I sneered. Punk rubbed his bald head and snickered. "Nice comeback Morrison. You're getting better at this."

"Anybody would if they were constantly picked on by a certain Straight Edge superstar."

"Picked on? I prefer to call it influencing. I'm not a bully. I'm a 'Savior', remember?"

"Yeah, you're Jesus now or something, right? I mean you already have the beard." I smirked.

Punk stroked his beard in thought. "Well just be careful of who you stalk, Morrison. Especially Charity." As soon as Punk walked away, Joe and I looked at each other. How could he possibly know we've been watch her?


	57. Not Good Enough

**Cena POV**

After getting some food and a drink, Charity and I found a table and sit down.

"So tell me what happened after Randy and I met." She smiled.

"Alright." I chuckled. "So after he left you went back to his room and called me telling me wanted to talk to me about something. I was getting ready to take Liz out for Valentine's Day…."

_**7 years ago- Valentine's Day**_

_Looking in the mirror I tried to adjust my tie when there was a knock on my door. I glanced at myself once more before walking over to the door and peering through the peephole._

"_John? Who is it?" My wife, Liz, called from the bathroom._

"_Just Randy." I called back. I opened the door to see a happy looking Randy. "Hey." I chuckle. "Well you look happy. What's up?"_

_Stepping aside, I let him in and closed the door behind him. "John I….I met a girl."_

"_That's great Randy! What's her name?"_

"_Her name is Charity. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes….she's amazing." He grinned. _

"_That's great man. Did you ask her out for drinks or something?"_

_His grin faltered and he looked down at the floor. "No...I couldn't."_

"_Why not? This is the first time since your divorce I've seen you so happy." _

_I walked over to the mirror to continue messing with my tie._

"_She's….Mike's girlfriend."_

"_Mike? Mike who?"_

"…_..Mizanin."_

_Turning to him I raised an eyebrow. "You have a thing for Mizanin's girlfriend?"_

"_y-no….maybe….." Sitting down on the end of my bed he sighed. "I…I don't know. She looked amazing and I was about to ask her out for drinks. She's an Indy wrester who's here for the FCW tryouts… but then she said she was Mizanin's girlfriend…" _

"_Sounds like somebody has a little crush." Liz chuckled as she walked out of the bathroom. "Sounds like a special woman."_

"_She's just…different." He smiled. "For once since my divorce, I'm actually interested in somebody. Unfortunately the one person that I'm interested is taken…"_

"_Hey, you know Mike. It won't last long." I reassured him. "He even said so himself. He's a grass is always greener type of guy."_

"_I don't know…she's pretty ama—"_

"_She's amazing." I chuckled. "I know. You've already said that. If you like her so much maybe you should befriend her. Talk to her a little more."_

"_I don't know when I'll see her again….hopefully it's soon." He said getting up. "But I'm gonna go have a drink or so. Happy Valentine's Day you two." And with that he said goodbye and left."_

**Charity POV**

"Wow…" I smiled. "That is so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess you can say you had him at 'hello'." He chuckles.

"I guess so…wow. So wait, if Randy knew about Mike all along, why didn't he say anything?"

"Come on. Honestly if he told you shortly after meeting that your to-be fiancé wasn't very trustworthy, would you have believed him?"

"I would have after the Layla incident. But why did he help get us back together if he liked me so much?"

John let out a sigh and looked at me. "Honestly?" I nodded and he continued. "Don't tell him I told you this but… he didn't think that he was good enough for you. He thought that being one of the top guys in the WWE; he wouldn't be able to give you the attention you deserved. He saw how happy you were with Mike and liked seeing you happy so he thought that getting you two back together would ensure your happiness…"

As I tried to process all this, Cena's phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil..." He chuckled before answering. "Hey…..yeah….yeah, don't worry. She's with me in catering…..yeah…..okay, talk to you in a bit."

"Okay so that was your husband. He was worried." He laughed. "I better get you back to his locker room."

I nodded and cleared away my stuff before walking with Cena back to the locker room.


	58. The Cutting Edge

We got to the locker room just in time to see Adam and Jericho on Adam's in-ring talk show 'The Cutting Edge'. John and I both joined Randy on the couch. I gave Randy a kiss before sitting down right next to him with Cena on my other side. Both were still in their ring gear and Randy held me close while we watched the TV.

_You think you know me….._

As soon as Adam's music started to play you could hear the crowd go crazy. He walked out in his ring gear and t-shirt and did his entrance. He walks down the ramp while Todd Grisham introduces him. He walks over to the steel steps, looking at the Ladder set up next to the ring before climbing the steps and getting inside. The money in the bank briefcase hangs high above the ring while another ladder and a couple stools were set up in the middle of the ring.

He looks around at the crowd before picking up a microphone from one of the stool and raises it to his lips.

"Before I begin" He starts. "A moment of silence for R-Truth. He only knew one song but he did it…oh so well." He said sarcastically. "Now regarding the comments that Randy Orton made about the Nexus and myself were true. What he said was true. They did in fact attack me at the Fatal Four way. So the question says, 'do I let that slide?' But here's the thing…" He looked straight into the camera. "I'm smarter than you Randy!"

Randy and Cena grin as I scoff at Adam's comment.

"I'm smarter than everyone else here. Why make 7 enemies when you can make 7 powerful allies? Yeah! The only thing those guys need is direction. Somebody to steer the ship….leadership, which I can provide. And I am willing to do that in exchange for 7 allies capable of savage brutality…..Because I know where all of this is heading…yeah…yeah because in two weeks I am in the Raw Money in the bank ladder match."

He nods as he gets a couple cheers from the crowd. "And the thing is the person…" He pauses as he looked up at the briefcase suspended above the ring and continues. "Who grabs that briefcase has always become champion."

The camera zooms in on the briefcase. Both Cena and Randy nod in agreement. The camera goes back to Adam as he readdresses the WWE Universe. "Now let me make that all simple so you can keep up. The person who wins the Money in the Bank match is equal to winning the WWE Championship. Did you get that?" He sneered as he looked around. "And trust me I know all about it because I've done it twice! Something neither of my guests tonight has been able to do. Especially a…spunky little guy with all kinds of heart and determination. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Evan Bourne!" He motions over to the ramp and instead of Evan's music playing, it's Jericho's!

_Break the walls down!_

Adam looks taken back as he looks at the stage. The camera cuts to the stage and an angry looking Jericho walks out. The camera goes back and forth between Adam and Jericho; Adam looking more annoyed by the second. Jericho climbs in the ring with a microphone in his hand and the two men glare at each other.

"I don't take a backseat to Evan Bourne. I don't take a backseat to any of these hypocrites. I don't take a backseat to you." Jericho snapped. Adam gave him an annoyed look and he smirked. "I know what you're doing Edge, you're out here shamelessly pandering to Nexus; hoping they don't attack you again. But let me remind you I was Wade Barrett's Pro during the first season of NXT. It was my influence and my advice and my confidence I instilled in him that helped him win that season. I was the one that told him to make an impact; do something that hasn't been done before. I'd like to think all the chaos has been caused my Nexus had been because of Chris Jericho's influence." He smiled and Adam held no emotion as he studied his companion.

"Even to the point of _destroying_ Ricky Steamboat like I did at WrestleMania last year. So Edge, if there's gonna be any potential advisor or mentor to Nexus, is me." Jericho grinned.

"Chris…Chris, why would they listen to a guy who _barely_ beat Evan Bourne two weeks ago?" Adam asked.

"The same guy that beat you incisively at WrestleMania? " Jericho shot back.

Adam looked belittled at this comment.

"Ouch." Cena chuckled.

"Okay, I've talked about this before Chris." Adam snapped. "My mind was not clear at WrestleMania because I was too worried about what these sheep thought about me!" He pointed to the crowd as he said sheep.

"Really?" I laughed. "Sheep?"

"I did myself a favor and I don't care what they think anymore… you see Chris, I said before that the fun just begins in two weeks and there's a reason to that because I OWN the Money in the Bank ladder match! This is MY match! And after...AFTER I win that briefcase I may just cash it in on the champion when he's vulnerable like….like after he's competed….." He said thoughtfully. "…in a steel cage match. Here let me give you a little history lesson…"

"No, No, No, No, No, No." Jericho cut him off. "No let me give YOU a little history lesson, Edge. Ever since you came to the WWE, you IDOLIZED me. You wanted to be ME."

Adam gave him a 'really?' look.

"Yeah! I had long blonde hair then suddenly you had long blonde hair. I won a championship, you won a championship. I got my own talk show; you got your own talk show."

"Yeah, and you're on it." Adam said pointing to the set. Hearing that the three of couldn't help but laugh.

"Your entire career you just wanted to be Chris Jericho. And now just like Evan Bourne, you're trying to knock me off my perch but nobody can not me off my perch because I am the greatest performer of this generation or any other. I am the most valuable talent in this company and I can't be replaced, Edge."

"Is that right?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah. That's a fact. And at the Money in the Bank, I AM going to win the match, I AM going to become champion, and I am going to make sure that you never get another title match ever again! Do you…understand…what I'm saying?" He said slowly.

Adam has had enough and attacks Jericho! Adam drops him and looks for the spear. Jericho reverses, and locks on the Walls of Jericho! Evan Bourne hits the ring and takes out Jericho with a flying double knee. Adam and Jericho both try to scurry after and catch Bourne, but he slips away and then back out of the ring.

The GeneralMail Alert hits, and Cole takes to the podium. "The GM asks all of you and quote; if you want to see some action give me a Hell Yeah!"

The crowd cheers loudly with a Hell Yeah. Adam looks perplexed inside the ring while Evan just grins on outside the ring near the ramp.

"Well clear the ring of 'The Cutting Edge' set because like it or not Edge and Chris Jericho will team up to face Evan Bourne and his tag team partner, Randy Orton."

At the sound of his name, the crowd goes crazy and I glance at him but he's gone! All that's in his place is his newest t-shirt on the arm of the couch.


	59. Ditched?

Looking back at the screen, Evan is all happy while both men inside the ring look worried. Randy's music hits and he walks out. The crowd erupts with cheers and I can't help but smile.

Randy walks down the ramp and stands next to Evan before motioning to the ring. Evan nods and they both climb up into the ring. Adam and Jericho both slide out of the ring. They both look up at Randy from the outside while Randy goes onto the turnbuckles to acknowledge Adam the crowd. They cut to a quick commercial and I turned to look at Cena.

"When did he leave?" I asked motioning towards Randy's spot.

"Around the beginning of Adam's show. A crew member came in and told him he needed to get to gorilla position to go out." He shrugged. "You were too busy watching your boys on Adam's show." He grinned.

Blushing, I gave him a small smile. We just sat there in silence for a while until it finally came back. Adam and Randy start it off.

Adam and Randy lock up in the center of the ring. Randy whips him into the corner. Adam falls to the mat and is met with a knee drop. Randy goes for the cover, but Adam kicks out. Randy stomps on the stomach of Adam multiple times while staring in the face of Jericho. Randy tags in Bourne, and takes Adam down with a drop toe hold. Evan kicks him in the face and goes for the cover. Adam kicks out.

Adam gets to his feet and is hit with a couple of kicks. Adam breaks free momentarily and tags in Jericho. Evan kicks Jericho in the legs several times, and then in the chest. This kick sends Chris flying to the outside of the ring. Jericho looks to re-enter, but Bourne hits him with a baseball slide. Once Jericho gets back to his feet, Bourne slingshots to the outside with a crossbody! Bourne rolls Jericho into the ring. He whips Chris into the ropes and goes for a kick. Jericho holds himself on the ropes, and then kicks Bourne in the gut. We go to yet another commercial and Cena turns to me.

"So what are your plans for after Raw?" He asks.

"I don't know." I shrug. "Possibly go back to the hotel with Randy and just relax. Maybe order some room service. What about you?"

"Dinner and bed. It's been a long day."

I nod in agreement and we come back as Jericho is torturing Bourne in the middle of the ring. The high flyer has his back contorted over the knee of Jericho. Evan manages to lift his knee up, and plant Jericho squarely in the temple to break the hold. Bourne is struggling for his corner, but Jericho makes it to Adam first. Adam runs into the ring, and stops Bourne from making the tag.

Evan is lifted into the air for a vertical suplex. While upside down, Bourne manages to drive his head into the knee of Adam, and reverse the hold! Adam makes to his corner to tag in a hesitant Jericho. Randy also gets the tag. Jericho is slammed down to the mat and then set up on the apron. Randy connects with his suspended DDT. Jericho eats the mat face first.

Randy is pumping up the crowd and ready to pounce. Adam tries to sneak in from behind, but Randy is not fooled. Randy is able to knock Adam for the outside, but the brief distraction is enough for Jericho to get in a cheap shot and make the tag. Adam sets Randy up in the corner, and then tags in Jericho to work on his chest. Jericho apples a boot to the throat of Adam. Randy tries to fight his way out, but gets caught with a dropkick. Jericho goes for the cover, but Randy kicks out.

Jericho lifts Randy up to put him in a rear headlock. Randy struggles to his feet, but gets hit with a running bulldog from Jericho. Chris goes for the lionsault, but Randy rolls out of the way! Both men are down on the mat as the referee begins his count.

Adam and Bourne both receive tags. It is Bourne on the quick offense with a dropkick, and then a beautiful spinning wheel kick that could be audibly heard throughout the arena. Adam manages to dodge a springboard kick, and it is Jericho is tagged into the match. Adam hits the spear on his partner! This leaves Bourne with an opening to head to the top rope. Evan leaps and hits his Shooting Star Press!

"Yes!" I cheer. After the match, Randy hits the RKO on Bourne out of nowhere!

My jaw drops as I look at the screen. "What the—" He gets out of the ring and walks back up the ramp. In the back, Randy comes face to face with Nexus members David Otunga, Hearth Slater and Michael Tarver. David says that he wanted to make it clear that their actions had nothing to do with Randy. Randy points out that they ruined his Championship match. Tarver says that attacking Randy and the Fatal Four Way match was necessary to get their agenda across to management. Slater apologizes on behalf of Nexus. Otunga says that depending on what happens during the truce tonight, they can't guarantee what will happen during the Steel Cage championship match. Especially if the winner is the man invoking a holy war against the Nexus. They are trying to convince Randy to conspire with them towards damaging Cena, and asks him to think over their offer. Randy says that he heard what they had to say, and then tells them to get out of his face.

"That's my Randy." I grin earning a chuckle from Cena.

Josh Mathews says that a GeneralMail was received during the commercial break regarding another Title match at Money in the Bank Match. It will be The Hart Dynasty v. The Usos. With him at this time, are the Usos. Jay bets Jimmy that Mathews has no idea which Uso is which. They ask him, which is Jimmy and which is Jay? Josh looks embarrassed and says that this is awkward. Tamina tells Josh which one is Jimmy and which one is Jay. She says that she understands, because Josh is just like The Hart Dynasty and just doesn't get it. Jimmy says that after their match, everyone will know who they are.

Next up is the divas match for the title. The current Divas champ Alicia is the first to come out followed by Eve. I smiled at the screen as I saw Ryann accompanying Eve to ring.

Eve and Fox lock up and Alicia connects with an elbow to send Eve off kilter. Fox whips Eve into the ropes, but gets hit with two consecutive dropkicks. Eve goes for the cover, but Alicia fox kicks out. Eve scoops up Fox, and throws her to the middle of the ring. Fox starts to hold on to her ankle, and the referee doesn't let Torres attack her. Eve is frustrated. Finally, Fox convinces the referee to continue the match. Eve comes over to her, and Fox knees her in the skull! Alicia hits the scissors kick and retains her Championship!

"Wow… I like Eve and Ryann but that was pathetic." I frowned. "That took about 5 minutes!"

"Yeah….The divas don't really get much air time…." Cena explained. "When you become champion I know you'll bring honor back to the title." He gave me a smile as he stood up. "Well I have to get to gorilla position. See ya after." I said goodbye and turned my attention back to the screen.

Wade Barrett makes his way out to the ring, as it is time for the truce meeting. Wade says that he will not sugar coat the actions of Nexus against him, but everything that they did had a purpose. It was just unfortunate that Cena had to be the focal point. Wade asks Cena to come out so that they can shake hands like men.

Cena's music hits and he keeps a very open eye on his surroundings on the way to the ring. Cena is wary of a sneak attack as has happened to him repeatedly in the past from Nexus. John makes his way into the ring, taking in the crowd. Wade says that the Nexus has caused Cena a lot of harm and the WWE Championship, but he wants him to know that Cena is not in their future plans. Wade says that he is here representing the Nexus because he wants to move forward, and settle things here tonight. Wade says they can either settle things, or have Cena feel the consequences for a very long time.

Cena wants to know that if they shake hands, everything will stop. No more sneak attacks or chaos. Cena needs to know that it all ends here. Cena extends his hand. Wade goes for the shake. Cena pulls his hand away! John says, "why stop now when we are having so much fun!" Cena says that Barrett can take his plans and truces and stuff them up his "nexus". Cena says he looks forward to the future, because he is going to take them down. Every single member of the Nexus will go down. Whether he has to do it alone, or with help, he will take them down.

Wade says that they only reason Cena is standing in the ring is because what they did to Cena in the past is nothing compared to what they can do to him in the future. Wade warns Cena that this is his last chance. Shake his hand, or face very severe consequences. Cena stares at the extended hand of Wade, and takes it. He then lifts Wade up into the air for the Attitude Adjustment!

The Nexus hits the ring to make the save! Cena is 7 on 1 and gets taken to the mat. Evan Bourne comes out to make the save, but quickly succumbs to the Nexus. Morrison is next out, but he still has no luck. The music of the World's strongest man hits. He leads in a cavalry of RAW stars including Goldust, The Great Khali, Kozlov and others. They are able to clear the ring, and Nexus is on the entrance ramp. All except Darren Young who is stranded in the ring.

GeneralMail Alert hits. He says that this must stop, or else there will severe consequences. The RAW Superstars are formed in a blockade to keep the Nexus from reaching Darren Young. Cena locks on the STF and looks to rip his head off!

GeneralMail Alert: because of Cena's actions he must face all 7 members of the Nexus next week in a 7 on 1 handicap match!

Cena takes out his frustration on Darren Young as he no longer has anything left to lose. Cena lifts him up and throws him shoulder first into the steel post! Cena looks ready to explode. Cena decides to head out of the ring after Young. Cena picks up one of the steel steps. Cena THROWS them at the head of Young! Cena then throws Young over the commentator's booth and then knocks it over on him. Cena heads back into the ring and celebrates with the crowd as RAW goes off the air.

I just sit there and glance at the door. I wait for a while until finally getting up and walking out the door and down the hallway to look for Randy. Seeing no sign of Randy, Adam or Jericho I start to get worried. As I wander around I bump into CM Punk.

"Hey." He smiles. "Good to see you again."

"Hey! Yeah you too. What brings you to Raw? Aren't you on Smackdown?" I ask.

"Yeah…I had nothing to do tonight so I decided to come see what was happening on Raw. What bring you here? Are you still in FCW?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm in the WWE now." I grin. "I debut next Monday. How? I have no idea."

"Yeah that's creative for ya." He laughs. "They never tell you anything until the last minute."

"Yeah." I laugh. I look a little past Punk and frown when I see no sign of anybody.

"Looking for somebody?"

"Yeah… I'm looking for Randy. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. He left a little after his match with Edge and Jericho. Do you need a ride?" He offered. Before I could answer, Cena strolled up dressed normally.

"Hey!" He said to me. "There you are! I saw you weren't in the room and got worried. Randy said he had to go do something and I'm supposed to bring you back to the hotel."

"Oh...okay." I replied before turning back to Punk. "Well I guess I have a ride but thank you for your offer." I smile.

"Yeah, no problem. " He smiled back. "Well I'll see you around. Congrats on making it to the WWE!"

"Thanks!"

As soon as he left, I turned my attention back to Cena.

"Well if you're ready, let's head back to the hotel."

I nodded and we walked to the parking lot.


	60. Raw Afterparty

As we pulled into the hotel parking lot Cena quickly got out and opened the door for me before helping me out. I thanked him and waited as he grabbed his gear bag before we walked inside. We rode up to my floor in the elevator and he walked me to my room.

"You can go inside and I'll be back in a half hour to check on you. Okay?"

I nodded. "But John?" I said as he started to walk away. He turned around to look at me. "Do you know something I don't? Like where Randy is and why he left without me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He just gave me a huge grin. "Maybe… but I'll be back. I have to go put my stuff in my room and do something."

He left down the hall so I took out my keycard and went inside. The room was dark except some of the little tables had candles lit creating a romantic feel. I looked down and from the door there was a little path of white rose petals. I glanced around room. "Randy?" I called out in hopes that I'd hear my husband's voice. Hearing nothing I slowly followed the little path to the bedroom where the petals ended on the bed with a card, dress, heels and a little bag. I looked around but didn't see anybody.

I stepped closer and saw that the dress and heels were the ones that I got at Victoria Secret with Lyca and Zoey. I picked up the little bag and looked inside to find the perfume and a little tape recorder. I set them both on the bed and picked up the little card. The note looked like it was a female's handwriting. It read:

_Hey Chika!_

_Today was a great day wasn't it? Well it's not over yet! In the little bag is your perfume and a tape recorder. Hopefully you read this card first. Zoey and I set your dress, heels, and the boy shorts underwear you got today *wink wink* on your bed. You already have your hair and makeup done so all you need to do is put on your dress, heels and perfume and wait. You can listen to the tape recording now (if you haven't already). So get ready woman!_

_Your sister in crime and kinkiness,_

_Lyca _

I gave a small chuckle at how she referred to herself as my sister in crime and kinkiness. I set it down and picked up the little recorder and hit play; smiling when I heard Randy's voice.

"Hey babe. Sorry for just leaving you at Raw. I had to leave to help with something. What you may ask? Well you'll find out soon enough. So get dressed and I'll see you soon. I love you."

I couldn't stop grinning as I set the little recorder down. I picked up my things and quickly changed. As soon as I was dressed I gave myself a couple spritz of the perfume and looked at myself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole smiled as I saw Cena.

Opening the door, I noticed he was dressed up as well.

"Well hello Mrs. Orton. Looking good." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You look good yourself."

He thanked me and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Of course!" I chuckled. I quickly grabbed my keycard shut my door before taking his arm and walking to the elevator.

**Mike POV**

I just unlocked my room when I heard Charity's voice. Looking over I saw her looking absolutely stunning in a black dress and high heels. She let out a laugh as Cena offered his arm.

"What the—" They didn't see me as she disappeared into her room for a moment before remerging and shutting her door. They walked over to the elevator and were so busy talking that they didn't see me watching them.

"Where are they going?" I wondered aloud. As the doors slid closed, I was about to walk into my room but thought better of it and started walking to the elevator. I had to see where Cena was taking her…

**Charity POV**

We rode the elevator down to the main floor and crossed the lobby. "So where are we going and why?" I ask.

"You'll see."

We pass the bar and go down a long hallway where Randy is waiting near a door. Seeing us he smiles. John let go of my arm and motioned to me. "She's all yours now, bud."

"Thanks." He smiled. John disappeared into the room but I noticed Randy looking at me. Happy to be with him again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He responded by wrapping his arms around me. I loved how it felt to be in his arms again. Pulling away, he smiled at me. "You look beautiful, babe. But then when don't you?"

"Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself." I chuckle. Like Cena, Randy was also dressed up and looked amazing.

"Thank you. So are you ready?" He asked grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Ready for what?"

He didn't answer as he opened the door and led me inside. It was dark inside until the lights switched on and everyone yelled, 'Surprise!' Looking around most of the WWE was here. Everyone except Mike, Morrison, McCreeper, Maryse, and Layla of course.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

There was a huge banner that said "Welcome to the WWE!" hanging high above.

"Did you do all this?" I ask Randy.

"Actually this was Jay, Adam and Jericho's idea." He smiled. "I just helped. "

I thanked everyone and the party had officially started. Everyone was drinking and talking to one another and having a great time. I stayed with Randy when Jay, Adam and Jericho walked up smiling.

"Hey!" I greeted. "Thank you much you guys. This is great." I smiled. I gave them each a hug and they beamed at me.

"It's the least we can do." Jay said. "I mean we all know how hard you've worked to here."

"And we're so proud of you." Jericho added.

"Yeah we are." Randy agreed.

I smiled at them. "Thank you. I'm honored to finally be here."

"You should! You're one of us now!" Adam beamed.

"Yes I am." I laugh. As I look around I see most of the pros from my season of NXT and all the rookies. Spotting my old pro I waved him over.

"Hey Charity." Evan smiled. "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too. Great match against Adam and Jericho by the way."

"Thanks. It was great teaming of with Randy to face them." He smiled. I saw that he kept rubbing his shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" I asked.

"My shoulder is still a little sore from that RKO I got." He chuckled. "I went down shoulder first."

"Sorry about that Evan." Randy said.

"No worries. I was the one that fell wrong." Evan turned to me. "By the way, congratulations on making it into the WWE Charity. I always knew you'd make it."

"Thanks Evan. I didn't win NXT but I impressed Vince with my final match."

"Yeah, I know. Zayne won. But I saw your final match and a lot of us here were impressed. You did what a lot of us haven't seen in a long time." He grinned.

"Bleed?" I chuckled.

"No. You showed us all what females are capable of."

I couldn't help but smile at this. It was true. Ever since Lita and Trish left, all the women in the company downgraded into mostly being eye candy. They were only given five minutes and only one match in the show.

"Thank you Evan. Like Lita and Trish both did before me, I want to show that women can do more than just be eye candy. I want to change the way look at female wrestlers. We can do just as much as the men can in the ring and out."

"I completely agree with you. The divas don't get enough air time to show what they can do. I know a lot of our Divas can do a lot more than some of our superstars." He laughed.

We continued to talk about the current Divas division when somebody tapped on my shoulder.

** Mike POV**

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed, I quickly made my way to the door that led to the stairs. I flew down the stairs in hopes of getting to the lobby before the doors reopened. I made it to the bottom and seeing no sign of them I thought I missed them when the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. I ducked behind the wall as they walked by. Where the hell was Cena taking her?

I followed them down a long hallway where Randy was waiting. Luckily there was a plant nearby to hide behind. I peeked through the leaves as I watched them. Cena said something before leaving Charity with Randy and walking into the door next to them. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Charity wrap her arms around Randy's neck and kiss him. Seeing him wrap his arms around _my_ fiancé and kiss her back made my blood boil.

They said something then Randy grabbed her hand and they walked into the room that Cena went into. I came out from my hiding place and walked toward the door and stopped when I heard 'Surprise!' Waiting a couple minutes, I opened the door and slipped inside. The room was filled with superstars and divas. What was this?

I looked up and saw a banner that said 'Welcome to the WWE!'

"Oh my god…she finally made it….Charity is in the WWE!" I muttered to myself. I scanned the crowd for any sign of Charity when I finally found her talking to that nerd Evan Bourne. Randy was nearby talking to Adam and Jericho. There was no way I'd be able to talk to her alone with him around. I had to get her away from him….

Striding towards her, I stood behind her. I could smell her perfume that smelled amazing. I tapped on her shoulder….

**Charity POV**

Turning around, my eyes widened. He looked me up and down before smiling. Watching him, I had the urge to punch him in the face.

"Hey." He finally said. The blue eyes I once loved and gave me chills when I looked into them now left made me angry and vengeful.

"Hi." I replied flatly. "What do you want?"

He looked as though he was going to say something but stopped and looked around. "Can we go somewhere private? We really need to talk."

I really wanted to say no and possibly kick him where it hurts but I decided that maybe if I do this now, he'll finally leave me the hell alone.

"Fine." I replied. I turned to look at Randy.

"Babe, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay…where are you—" He started to say but stopped as he looked past me at Mike. "No, not with him."

I brought my hand up to the side of his face making him look at me. "Randy, you know as well as I do that he won't leave us alone until he says his peace." He grunts in response. "I know you're not happy about this….but do you trust me?"

He looked into my eyes for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. "I do trust you…I just…I don't trust him." He said glaring at Mike.

"I know you don't but I'll be right back. Okay?"

Sighing, he nodded. As I leaned in to give him a kiss, Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We weaved through everyone to the door. He opened it and pulled me out with him. I pulled my hand away from him and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Now what do you want, Mike?" I asked as the door shut behind us.

"Wow….you look beautiful… But then again, you always have." He smiled as he stepped closer to me and I held up my hand to stop him.

"Cut the bullshit Mike."

Grabbing my hands like he used to he looked into my eyes. "Babe, I know I fucked up and I regret what I did…." He started. "And I miss you so much. I miss holding you in my arms. I miss the sound of your soft breathing when you're asleep next to me at night….I miss the way you used to light up whenever you saw me…."

"Really? I don't miss you. And are you sure you're talking about holding me in your arms? I mean you didn't look like you missed me when you had your arms full of Maryse the last time I saw you before I ended up in the hospital. And by the way, thanks for not being there." I spat.

"Hey! I showed up at the hospital to see you but Randy didn't let me and told me to go away."

"He did that to protect me! That's all he's ever done is try to protect me. And if you loved me as much as you say you did, why did you bring Maryse with you?"

I was trying really hard not to cry and mess up my makeup. He just stood there silently. "Well?"

"She insisted that she came with me to check on you since she was kind of the cause of everything." He calmly replied.

"Bullshit."

"Fine, you don't have to believe me. I mean with your head injury I wouldn't expect you to understand all of this…"

"With my head injury? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

He reached his hand up to cup my face before moving my hair aside to reveal the small scar near my hairline.

"Well I know that with how badly you were banged up, you didn't remember what happen." He said softly. He ran his finger over the healed skin before I pushed it away.

"I may not remember it but I would have caught you at some point, Mike. It's over now between us so I can save myself the wasted time and be with the guy who really does care about me."

"Like who? Randy? Isn't he divorced? Last time I checked, his wife was the one who filed the divorce papers against him."

"Whatever Mike. You've never been married in your life so how would you know what a marriage is like?"

"No I haven't been married but you and I will be and I will know what I should and shouldn't do… I'll prove to you that I can be a great husband…just give me a chance."

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave but stopped when Mike started…singing?

"I don't know how you do what you do…I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better…"

I couldn't believe this! Was he seriously doing this now? I turned to face him and he stepped a little closer.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side…Forever and ever…"

He brought his hand up to caress my cheek while his lips came closer to mine. "Remember that song? It's our song. The song that was playing when I first told you I loved you…" He whispered.

"Yeah…I remember."

"Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by…" He paused as his lips stopped right before mine. "You."

His lips just about brushed against mine when I shoved him back and smacked him across the face. He gave me a shocked expression but I didn't care.

"Nice try." I seethed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to get to." I turned once again to leave but Mike grabbed my hand again to stop me. I pulled my arm away before shooting him a death glare. I walked back into the room leaving Mike in the hallway.

"Hey." CM Punk asked as he saw me. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, but can you do me a small favor?"

"Sure, anything." He smiled.

"If you see Mike Mizanin come back in, kick his ass out please."

He nodded. "As good as done."

I thanked him and started to make my way towards Randy when I felt somebody touch my hand. Afraid it was Mike, I balled my hand into a fist; ready to strike. I turned and held up my arm to be greeted by Cody.

Grinning, he held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa…did I catch you at a bad time?"

I lowered my fist. "No. Sorry Cody, I thought you were somebody else."

"I see, well luckily I'm not the person you thought I was. By the way, you look ravishing." He smiled. He grabbed my right hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly as I felt the nervousness start to seep in. What was it about this guy that made me act like this?

"Well thank you for coming." I smiled at him before looking away. I could still feel his gaze on me as he held my hand.

"It was my pleasure." He drawled. "I just wanted to personally welcome you to the WWE… I hope now we'll see more of each other."

I quickly took my hand back and looked away. "Well I don't know about that. I'm on Raw and you're on Smackdown."

"That's okay." He shrugged. "I come over to Raw every now and then just to see what Ted is up to and all that…" He walked over to my side and slipped something in my hand as he leaned in towards my ear. "But now I have a better reason to stop by." He whispered, grinning. "I'll see you later."

I just stood there as Cody walked away. I looked down at my hand and saw the little piece of paper Cody slipped into my palm. I opened it to see 10 digits; Cody gave me his number.

First Mike now Cody. Who's next? Dolph Ziggler? McCreeper? Was this hit on Randy's wife day? I slipped the number into my bag and continued walking. I'll just have to call him up later and tell him that I'm married.

I walked up next to Randy and touched his arm.

"Hey Sis!" Nia smiled. Randy was talking to her and her fiancée, Brett.

"Hey! How are you?" I said returning her smile.

"Congratulations on making it to the WWE!"

Randy smiled as he wrapped an arm around me. "Thanks Sis. It's great to have finally made it."

They both gave me a hug before stepping back.

"And just think, soon you'll be in the WWE too." I smiled.

Biting her lip, she looked over at Brett who smiled. "Not for a while." She giggled.

"Why not?" I frowned.

Brett grabbed her hand comfortingly and nodded for her to go ahead. "You can tell them."

"Tell us what?" Randy asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Nia exclaimed. Both of them grinned at us.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. I was still in shock.

She nodded her head excitedly. "Yep, I'm three months today. We had an ultrasound today. Wanna see?"

"Of course sis!"

She took the little picture out of her bag and handed it to us. Randy and I looked at it and smiled. "It's so tiny!" I smiled. I held it up to Randy. "Isn't it cute?" He nodded as he looked at me. "Adorable." He smiled. I could see something in his eyes. Hopefulness?

I handed the picture back to her before pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you."

They thanked us and we talked a little more about it. As we talked, I noticed that Randy's hand stayed on my stomach the entire time…was he trying to hint at something?


End file.
